


BREATHE

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Top Uzumaki Naruto, mention of past rape with no graphic detail, tag added incase mentions prove a trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: “Do they…do they know?” It was painful even to ask. Naruto’s throat felt tight and much too dry as he silently watched the still Omega. He honestly didn’t even know what he was doing here! This was none of his damn business! They weren’t even friends and honestly speaking they might have hated each other the slightest bit.Follow Naruto and Sasuke as they navigate through what should have been a simple solution to their problem. Instead, they find themselves twisted in webs as family secrets, and truths unravel, but most importantly, they find themselves traversing the labyrinth of their own emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do they--do they know?” It was painful even to ask. Naruto’s throat felt tight and much too dry as he silently watched the still Omega. He honestly didn’t even know what he was doing here! This, whatever this was, was none of his damn business! They weren’t even friends and honestly speaking they might have hated each other the slightest bit. 

Of course, he didn’t get an answer. He didn’t expect to, not with everything that had transpired in the last hour. He had walked out of his electrical engineering class, more antsy than usual and irritated with every damn person who would so much as breathe. He couldn’t explain it, and as much as Kiba had wanted to be an ass, it didn’t have anything to do with his upcoming rut.

He had growled under his breath, roughly carding his hands through his spiky hair and had opted just to rinse his face off and wait it out under the oak tree in the university’s courtyard. That plan had quickly gone awry when he had entered the bathroom only to see Sasuke Uchiha of all people sitting on the floor; knees pulled to his chest and a small piece of plastic sitting beside him.

A piece of plastic that only brought a feeling of dread and fear that was completely unfounded. What did he have to fear. Whatever was going one here was none of his damn business!

“Alright look, I know we’re not particularly friends or anything, but you can’t stay here.” Naruto sighed, carding his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. The dripping faucet wasn’t doing anything for his nerves. Just like that, the unexplainable irritation from earlier was back, only this time the glands buried in the side of his neck was itching a storm. The fact that he supposed Alpha couldn’t even get through the silent Omega just made the situation worse. He didn’t know Sasuke Uchiha, yet he felt like he was failing the Omega every step of the way.

Instincts could be a bitch the worst of times.

“Uchiha, you can’t-”

“You have a car right?” Naruto froze when Sasuke so suddenly spoke. His voice was soft, and a tad bit hoarse. Almost as if he were crying, or maybe denying himself the right to, he realised when the Omega finally looked up at him. Dark eyes were glistening, but they were also furious, or seemingly so. The Uchiha wasn’t the friendliest of persons Naruto would say from his observations on campus.

He didn’t talk much to anybody but a select crowd. He seemed callous when it came to people’s emotions, that Alpha girl Sakura came to mind. He was oh so untouchable and  _perfect_. 

It had made him sick and burning with great dislike.

It begged to question why he was even getting involved in whatever the hell this was. Naruto’s gaze flickered to the damn plastic still sitting there. Accusing him of everything he sure as hell knew he didn’t do, telling him that he better take responsibility.

Instinct. Really, she was a bitch.

“Yeah, a hummer.” Naruto frowned. Stepping back when Sasuke uncurled himself and slowly stood, white plastic gripped like a lifeline in his hand.

“I didn’t ask what you had; I asked if you had a car.” The reply was snippy and enough to raise Naruto’s hackles. He could feel his lips already pulled in a snarl. Who did the Uchiha even think he was! Here he was trying to be a decent human being and-

Omega in distress his inner Alpha seemingly growled at him. Scolding him for even thinking about getting angry when the Omega who so obviously needed protection. He snorted at the very thought. Sasuke Uchiha didn’t need protection, but- 

Right. This wasn’t about him; this was about the fact that Sasuke Uchiha had been on the bathroom floor possibly fighting tears.

“Look, yes I have a car. Do you need me to take you…somewhere?” he pointedly looked at the plastic. Sasuke seemingly fought with himself for a moment, before looking away briefly. A tear had escaped before he could even hide it and Naruto felt like a right ass for getting up in his feelings and being angry with him.

“A clinic, out of town…please.” Sasuke barely managed to whisper the plea, but Naruto wasn’t going to take offence to that. This wasn’t about him.

“Alright then.”

* * *

The drive had been mostly silent. The wipers on the windscreen almost lulling them into a false sense of peace as the rain fell. Buildings passed by in blurred images as the A/C hummed and the radio played some random station that neither of the two cared for.

Naruto gripped the steering wheel tight before chancing a glance over at Sasuke. The Omega was staring out the window, lost in his own world. He was obviously cold, the way he shivered but ultimately did not care. The worry was evident. And perhaps if it were not due to university regulations to use scent blockers on campus, he would be able to scent anxious and terrified pheromones in the air.

“Does the… partner know?” Naruto asked gently, and maybe if it was stupid of him to ask. The silence was anxiety-inducing, especially upon seeing the lone sign of the clinic he had chosen in the middle of nowhere.

Sasuke speared him a silent look but ultimately turned away, hands clenched.

* * *

“The results are positive, Mr Uchiha. You  _are_  pregnant.” The doctor didn’t offer much comfort. Clinical diagnosis, with a distant tone. He was an Omega himself, newly married and bonded if the fresh mark on his neck said anything. He looked at Sasuke with disapproval, grey eyes staring accusingly at Sasuke’s unmarked neck.

“You will need to come in for a full checkup a day from now as well as-”

“I won’t be returning.” Sasuke glared, sliding off the cushioned hospital bed he had been seated on.

The doctor frowned but didn’t say much else. He watched as Sasuke silently reached for the door.

“You know its wrong right, having a baby outside of bonding? Shameful really for an Omega to live so loose-”

“As shameful as an Omega so entitled to think that I would give a damn about what they think.” Sasuke glared before silently leaving.

* * *

“So, where to now?” Naruto fidgetted behind the wheel as Sasuke silently entered the car. He hadn’t wanted any company in the clinic, and Naruto had respected his wishes. The fact that he became involved at all was pushing it. He was tempted to ask if the Uchiha was pregnant. Well, if it was indeed confirmed but, he had been enough of an ass for the day he thought.

“Why are you helping me?” Sasuke suddenly asked, dark eyes glaring into icy blue. Any other Alpha would have probably taken it as a challenge a pin the Omega against the car window to demand respect.

“Why did you let me help you?” Naruto fired back, pulling off the kerb he had parked. He shrugged out of his thick jacket as he did this, throwing it to Sasuke who fumbled to catch it.

At the questioning look, Naruto sighed in frustration before grudgingly answering.

“You’re cold, right?”

Sasuke stared at the blond. He didn’t get it. They weren’t friends, and he had never been kind to the blond. The blond had never been sweet to him either. They had, for the most part, ignored each others presence on campus.

He without a word put on the jacket. The sleeves were long and fell over his fingers, smelling of warm fires and spices. He took a gentle sniff, the pure scent of the Alpha filling his senses. The scent was strangely comforting, and Sasuke felt his eyes watering at the very fact.

How pathetic was this? A pregnant Omega getting comfort from the scent of an Alpha he didn’t much know and probably hated him.

“My brother. Take me to my brother.” That was that, and Naruto hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

Naruto watched as an older Omega pulled Sasuke into his arms. How Sasuke held on like a wounded babe to its mother. Naruto figured the man was Sasuke’s brother and that meant his work was done there. He gently honked his horn, signalling he was leaving before he pulled out of the apartment blocks. Sasuke briefly looked back before he was ushered inside by the older male. Said man spared Naruto an unreadable look. 

Naruto shivered at the look, rubbing his neck in discomfort before sighing.

“Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most admired Omegas, studying pharmacology and research. Top of his class, pregnant and seemingly unbounded. What a strange day.” Naruto muttered, wondering if he would make it back to campus before his last class of the day at least.

* * *

 

 

 

> **I had this fic on my laptop for ages. The first chapter of it at least, and I thought I might as well share. I’m wondering if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke listened as Itachi puttered around his kitchen. A kettle whistled, screaming for attention as porcelain cups clinked against each other. Sighing, he allowed himself a moment to fall back on the much too soft sofa, burying his nose in the collar of that Alpha’s jacket. Naruto’s jacket. It still bugged him that Naruto would so easily help him without wanting something out of it.

Everyone always wanted something out of him. Be it his family, friends, his “boyfriend”...well ex at any rate. He didn’t have much concerning genuine connections around him, and maybe it made him a bit cold. He didn’t care though, why bother being anything else than uninviting if he was only going to be used?

“I didn’t put any cream in it. I know you hate it.” Itachi had made his way to the living room when Sasuke had lost in his muse. He gave an easy smile before placing the steaming cup in front of the youngest Uchiha, eyes straying to the Omega’s clothed stomach.

“You’re not going to ask?” They both could hear that slight tremor that Sasuke had wanted to hide. And if that alone wasn’t enough to prove that the front Sasuke was putting up was bravado, then the way he wouldn’t look into his brother’s eyes was a sure giveaway.

“Asking and pretending that I didn’t have a clue would be counterproductive. The same goes for me getting angry about you not being careful-”

“Being passive aggressive isn’t any different, Itachi! Besides, I'm not a child anymore,” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, looking into his brother’s eyes for a moment before ultimately looking away again. He loved his brother, he did, but sometimes he hated him too. The fact that he could make him feel so small sometimes or the fact that he had his life together and never seemed to slip up once.

Their parents didn’t favour any of the siblings over the other, not really. That didn’t change the fact that Sasuke was expected to follow in the older Omega’s footsteps.

“Maybe I should go. I can catch a taxi back to-” Sasuke sighed in frustration, thin fingers fiddling with the hem of Naruto’s orange jacket as he hastily stood.

“Sasuke wait! Look, I’m just worried alright! You’re pregnant and-”Itachi quickly tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. He didn’t mean to upset Sasuke! He wasn’t even angry at him truly; he was angry at himself for not-

“I’m not a statistic Itachi! I’m 20-”

“Barely 20!” Itachi shouted, but Sasuke was on a roll.

“-and pregnant without a proper bond from a chosen mate!” Sasuke shouted, pulling his arm away from his brother as the damn tears he didn’t want falling flowed freely down his cheeks.

“I was careful! I did everything that I was supposed to, and what was expected from me, so don’t even-”

“I was!” Itachi’s angered shout echoed through the apartment, and after it, silence followed. A shocked silence that was only broken by the gentle patter of rain against the windowpane.

“I was a statistic, Sasuke.” Itachi sighed, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat at the memory. He didn’t like remembering it. The fact that he, at 15 had gotten pregnant outside of a bond that he had to-

“I didn’t even know whose it was. I made a mistake and got drunk at some party. Father made me get rid of it and told me to keep silent about the whole thing. Can’t have the Uchiha name stained because his stupid Omega son got knocked up.” Itachi smiled bitterly.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say! He didn’t even think he could believe it! He would remember something like that, wouldn’t he?!

“So just--stay for a while. I told Mother and Father that I picked you up, so they won’t send your driver.”

Sasuke could only nod. Still overwhelmed and very much confused.

“That Alpha outside, it’s his-” Itachi ventured. They both had calmed significantly after the first blow out.

“It’s not Naruto’s," Sasuke quickly denied, clearly seeing the curiosity in Itachi’s gaze.

“Naruto...a friend then?” Itachi probed. The fact that some strange Alpha had brought Sasuke to his house and brought him to clinic all the way out of town and even left the younger Omega with his jacket. A jacket heavily scented by an Alpha and worked to calm Sasuke’s frayed nerves.

“Just some Alpha, Itachi. I don’t even know why he helped me,” The response mumbled under his breath. He was unsure of this Naruto figure and didn’t want to speak further on the topic.

“It’s...it’s from Father’s prime choice for me. I’m pregnant for _him_.”

“But you broke up! Five months ago!” Itachi denied it. The thought of that Alpha brat even touching his brother made his blood boil. Their father had always sought to broaden the reach of the Uchiha. If it meant **‘** convincing **’** his only _pure_ son to enter into a relationship with his business partner's Alpha son to strengthen connections whose business was it.

Sasuke suddenly looked uncomfortable and sick to his stomach.

“It was my heat. I...they’ve always been irregular you know. I mean I bled a week before so I shouldn’t have--but I had a heat!” Sasuke trembled and tried to bury himself in Naruto’s jacket, his scent even. He would take sitting in awkward silence in the Alpha’s car than having to admit this.

“He was there, and well, I didn’t have a choice but to let him have me or power through what felt like my strongest heat ever and risk irreparable damage to my body. I was out of meds because I forgot to fill my prescription and I had midterms, so I got distracted,” Sasuke blinked up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath. He’d had enough of crying. It was bad enough that someone from school had witnessed his partial breakdown

“So yeah, wasn’t on birth control and the jackass knotted me without protection, because the poor simpering Omega must want him back after feeling how ‘big’ said knot was.”

“He was tiny by the way.” Sasuke tacked on with a bitter smirk.

“I’m going to murder him.” Itachi’s voice was cold and maybe if Sasuke were someone else he would be afraid.

“Me and you both,” Sasuke whispered, pushing his hands into the sleeves of his jacket. He wasn’t even going to think about his still flat stomach and the fact that there was a baby there. Sasuke frowned when something that felt like smooth metal touched his fingers. He pulled the item out to see that is was a flash drive, a very tiny one, with the words circuit board project.

“So what are you going to do now? You’re pregnant and without a bond,” Itachi whispered, moving to sit beside his brother. Sasuke didn’t even hesitate to lean on the older Omega’s shoulders, taking in the barely there smell of dango and some other sweet. Itachi was using scent blockers too. Either that or suppressants.

“D-did you want your baby?” Sasuke asked softly, and Itachi froze a second at the question.

“I didn’t know. I wasn’t given a chance even to think before Father ushered me off to some discreet doctor and it was over.”

“Father’s a bastard,” Sasuke muttered almost smiling when Itachi agreed.

“I’m going to tell him on Monday when I get the first break from classes. Decide from there.” He rolled the flash drive in the palm of his hand noticing the tiny initials N.U.

“Let me know if I should call Kisame and get the cement blocks ready to drown him,” Itachi muttered. Smiling when Sasuke laughed ever so slightly only for his breath to hitch as held in the sob he wanted to let out.

Itachi cursed his father and that arrogant Alpha who would even think to take advantage of his brother’s heat. Because at the end of the day, that's precisely what happened.

“I’m so sorry, Sasuke. I’m so sorry,” Itachi whispered, tears brimming in his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on man! Give me something, Neji said he saw you leaving the campus with that prissy Uchiha!” Kiba whined, seated on Naruto’s workstation as he watched the man sketch with speed and efficiency. Engineering was the blond’s calling, Kiba was sure of it.

“I didn’t say he left campus with the Uchiha! I said I saw him leave with someone that  _looked_  like the Uchiha!” Neji glared unamused; a literature book opened in front of him. Kiba was annoying and pushy. Certainly qualities he hated especially coming from the arrogant Alpha.

“Pfft! Same difference! I just want to know if you smashed! I mean this is the Omega princess with a trust fund a mile wi-”

“Kiba, Lay off,” Naruto muttered, not even bothering to look up at the other Alpha. The last line he just drew was crooked, and even though it didn’t matter, it was the principle of it. Nothing half-assed.

“You did, didn’t you!” Kiba crowed, head thrown back, and mouth wide open as he laughed raucously.

“Can be any more vulgar?” Neji snipped in distaste, glaring up a storm when Kiba dared to block him from spinning the next page of his book.

“I don’t know, can I? We can always find out, heard you’re a right fiend in bed from the football team!” 

“Kiba just shut up!” Naruto growled, his pencil snapping in two as he dared Kiba to open that damn mouth of his. He loved Kiba, he did, but sometimes the Alpha took things way too far. The fact that Neji had closed off entirely with the comment before snapping his book shut and walking away proved as much.

He was shaking and trying to still himself. Kiba wouldn't even know how much Naruto's heart was racing, how much-

“You don’t get to tell me to shut up! He’s been acting all high and mighty like a right bitch the moment  _you_  showed him one lick of attention!” Kiba growled, hackles rising when Naruto didn’t even have the decency to back down.

“What the hell does being friends with him have to do with  _that_  just now!” Naruto growled back. He wasn’t one for pissing contest, but the fact that Kiba thinks he could draw himself up and demand submission from him rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t submit to anyone! Noone should be submitting to anyone! Not unless they wanted to submit!

He had--he had learned that that hard way. Alphas had to be responsible.  Always careful. He didn't think he would ever forget such a hard lesson.

“It has everything to do with it!” Kiba shouted. Naruto didn’t even see it. Perfect gentleman Naruto, the one Omega’s like Neji and now the Uchiha princess flocked to like bees to godforsaken honey!

“You called him a whore, Kiba!” Naruto finally stood towering over Kiba who would never admit it but was scared when those icy eyes pinned him in place. Naruto’s eyes were like glaciers, had always been, but right now the other Alpha looked like he would reach out an pummel him to the ground.

“Yeah, cause he spread his legs for you like the Omega bitch he is!” Kiba spat. He didn’t even see it coming! Naruto had grabbed by the collar and slammed him against his workstation. Kiba was sure he heard the wood splinter as pencils and pens scattered and fell to the floor.

“You need to check yourself, Kiba! Check yourself real good, because the next time you say something like that to me or any other Omega out there, it’s your damn spine I'll be pulling through your throat!” Naruto’s whispered lips pulled into a snarl.

“And for the record, I never slept with him. I took him home after that football team as you put it tried to drug him and use him as if he were a piece of trash on the street. If you like him as much as you think you do, you probably would have known that.” Naruto shoved Kiba away, looking at his friend with disappointment before retaking his seat. He began to silently sketch once more, picking up where he left off even as Kiba staggered upright, rubbing at his throat.

“Naruto-”

“Get lost, Kiba. The sight of you right now makes me sick.” Naruto muttered, gently blowing away the dust that formed from the use of his pencil. He didn't want to deal with his friend's shit, not now. Alphas should have more control. They should. The funny thing about it he wasn't even chastising Kiba. He was chastising himself, feeling like shit for getting so emotional that he would pin Kiba his collar and threaten him.

Kiba said nothing else. What he did and said was a shit move and thing to say. It just couldn’t help it. He saw Naruto as competition. Prime Alpha that was hella good looking, good at school even if he wasn’t in the top three and had so many prospects. Finding out that he had been seen with Sasuke Uchiha, just pushed him over the edge for a moment. The fact that Neji was sitting beside him, quite comfortable and soaking up Naruto’s presence that his Omega practically purred just dealt him a blow.

He lashed out like a jackass and targeted Neji. He was Omega and some messed up part of him just automatically viewed him as the weak one that had dared to shun him.

He spared one last look at Naruto, before leaving with his head bowed if only slightly. He chose to instigate a pissing match and the real Alpha of two bent his back and forced him to heel.

* * *

 

Sasuke took a deep breath. Composure, no emotion just matter of fact he repeated to himself. He felt like bile would rush to his mouth, and he would be throwing up in a second in some bush. Out in the courtyard, a group stood, arrogant, callous, not a care for the world. Their laughs echoed and seemingly disturbed the peace if the librarian glaring from the neighbouring library said anything. 

One Alpha, three Betas, and two Omegas. 

Sasuke could feel his distaste rising but shoved it down. He had to get this over with.

“Well, well, well. Sasuke. You’ve been a stranger around these parts.” Sasuke could feel his skin crawl at the terrible voice. For a moment he wondered why he even let his father control him. This Alpha wasn’t worth his time, and he shouldn't have allowed him to touch him in the first place!

He remembered how after every heat that this vermin touched him he would rub his skin raw in the shower through his recovery period. The fact that his father even though he would bond with the sorry excuse for an Alpha was just ridiculous!

“Sakon, we need to talk.” Sasuke glared, ignoring the group that surrounded the Alpha, including said Alpha’s twin. They all looked on with curiosity, some with jealousy and disgust.

He didn’t much care.

“Whose jacket is that?” Sakon glared, brows furrowed as he stepped forward. There was a spark of jealousy there, and it wasn’t anything new. Sakon was the third youngest son of the business tycoon Orochimaru. He was used to getting everything he wanted at any given time and guarded what he had jealousy. 

A territorial basket case if Sasuke had ever seen one.

“We need to talk, ”Sasuke spoke again. His tone was rather cold and obviously displeased the Alpha, but Sasuke could care less. Said Alpha dismissed the others, eyes never leaving Sasuke’s form, eyes trained on his flat stomach for the barest of seconds.

The action made Sasuke question if Sakon knew. If maybe, when he had conveniently shown up when he had gone through the unexpected heat, he had slept with him with the intention of getting him pregnant!

“Father misses you, you know. Sees you as part of the family already.” Sakon smirked, licking his lips as he took in Sasuke’s form. The Omega was damn beautiful. Dark rich hair, pale soft skin, pouty dusky lips and legs that went on for days with a supple ass to match. Features he found right up his alley. A thing he had taken great pleasure in consuming even if the Omega had only ever favoured him with disgust.

“Cut the crap! I’m not, nor will I ever be a part of your family!” Sasuke hissed, evading the Alpha’s grip when said Alpha reached out to him. Sakon wouldn’t touch him if he had anything to say about it.

“You’re sure about that?” The smile was cruel, and Sasuke felt dread settle in his stomach.

“Really, in your condition, I think you would show your Alpha a little more respect.” Sakon picked at his nails, Casually dropping the fact that maybe this wasn’t as accidental as  Sasuke had thought.

“You did this on purpose, ”Sasuke whispered. Eyes wide open as he unconsciously stepped back. He wanted to wrap his arms around himself when he looked into those eyes. Looked into the eyes that had the same sickening glint as that oily Alpha Orochimaru.

“Did what? Pinned you down and had my way with you like you were born for it. Well, damn, you  _are_  born for it! Or was it the part where I didn’t stop till I knew for sure you would be knocked up.” Sakon was enjoying this. That shocked look in the Omega’s eyes, the way his fingers twitched like he wanted to wrap himself up and hide. It sent him on a right high.

Without a care, he took a cigarette and lit the end. Breathing in the smoke before letting it out in one fell swoop. Maybe he wasn't so preoccupied he would have seen it coming. Sasuke's fist went flying, crushing Sarkon’s nose with a sickening crunch. The Alpha dropped to the floor, howling when Sasuke followed up with a fierce kick to his balls. Crushing said orbs with the heel of his boot. 

A crowd was gathering now as Sasuke took out his rage at the Alpha. Screaming what a monster he was and that he deserved to rot in the lowest levels of hell. Sasuke’s fingers weren’t twitching because he wanted to hide. No, they were twitching because he was going to beat the living shit out of the sick mother-

“Sasuke!” He felt when someone grabbed him by the waist and hauled him off the whimpering Alpha.

“You’re going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you. Dead!” Sasuke screamed, fighting off whoever was pulling him away.

It was when he heard the low hum of a crowd that steadily grew louder was he aware that he had an audience. They were all watching like vultures, eating up the spectacle as they whispered behind their hands.

**“He’s unbalanced.”**

**“An _Omega_ , beating up an Alpha, disgusting!”**

**“They should put him in an asylum, that’s where he belongs.”**

**“Did you hear it. Sakon said he was knocked up!**

**“Knocked up and no bond?!”**

It was all a blur when he was taken away and quickly pushed into an abandoned room.

“What the hell was that, Uchiha?! Are you mad! You almost got your self-tackled by damn Alphas coming to the rescue of that Alpha you just almost beat to death!” Naruto shouted, grabbing onto both of the Omegas arms.

“He did it on purpose!” Sasuke whispered almost in a daze.

“What?”Naruto was confused. Why the hell was this damn Omega always so confusing?!

“I said he did it on purpose! He took me on my Heat and knocked me up on purpose because he’s a psychopath!” Sasuke screamed, tears spilling free.

How many times had he cried now?

Naruto froze at the words. He didn’t know what to say or even do. With hesitancy, he did the only thing he could. Pull the Omega close and cradle his head at the crook of his neck. Let him get as close to his scent gland as possible and allow the small amount of his scent that slipped through the blockers to fill the Uchiha’s senses.

He almost thought it was the wrong thing to do because Sasuke naturally fell apart. He sobbed, and his hands clenched the front of Naruto's shirt as if he was dying.

“I’m going to kill him! I’m going to kill him.” Sasuke screamed himself hoarse. Naruto didn't;t know why, but his eyes were prickling for every sob Sasuke let out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was mostly silent. The rain streaked the windows, slowly trailing down crystal clear windows as they hid the beautiful world outside. Maye it was because of the mood, maybe it was something else altogether. But ever since Sasuke’s break down the rain had started to fall and seemingly refused to stop. The thing was, it didn’t beat down the roof in righteous anger or even threatened to tear the earth apart from the foundation. No, it was slow, it was steady. It was a lingering melancholy that never seemed to lift as grey clouds gathered and the sky rumbled ominously.

There would be more to come.

Naruto chanced a look at the silent Uchiha. Sasuke hadn’t said a word seated atop the lecturer’s table, hand held out as Naruto examined it. His knuckles were severely bruised, cut in some places, but nothing too awful. He could fix this, he had been doing nothing but fix things since he was young.

“I need to wash the blood off first. I’m just going to get a—”

Naruto didn’t get far when suddenly Sasuke held onto the arm of his shirt. The grip was strong, but no one could mistake the slight tremor in thin limbs. The way how slim fingers twisted in soft cotton, yet fought to simply let go. Naruto hesitated himself, not sure if anything he did now would be the right thing or if he was merely projecting his wants on the Omega.

“Uchiha?”

“You won’t say my name.” Sasuke’s voice was soft yet very much unreadable. Naruto himself didn’t quite understand what the Omega meant, or what answer he wanted. Was it even a question remained unsaid. But when he felt Sasuke slowly let go of his shirt, the way delicate fingers slipped away from him, he felt something in the pit of his stomach sink. He didn’t even think! Before Sasuke could pull away from him, his hand wrapped around the Omega’s hands that proved to carry more strength than anyone could hope to fathom. A power born of pain and betrayal.

Naruto swallowed the lump that formed in his through when he looked at their clasped hands. How pale skin blended with tan. How Sasuke’s was much colder than his when he had always run terribly hot. Almost like a furnace that no one seemed to know exactly how to put out.

Almost like a furnace that no one seemed to know exactly how to put out.

“You call me Uchiha.” Dark eyes looked up through a curtain of soft raven coloured hair.

“It’s always Uchiha, even before this. Even before then.” The words might have been accusing to anyone else, but they were merely the truth. Naruto’s lips creased into a grim line. It was true; he had never called the Omega by his first name. The reason was simple too. He never much liked Sasuke. They weren’t friends, he…he didn’t have a reason to address him familiarly because back then he didn’t even care if the Omega existed or not.

The sentiment was unfair. Naruto knew it was unfair! He had only ever seen the Omega from afar, and he wasn’t privy to his inner workings. He didn’t understand why he acted the way he did Cold and indifferent to so many around him, even those who claimed to love him. They were easily dismissed out of his life. He just knew that he saw something as an outsider and automatically his hackles were raised. He had written Sasuke Uchiha as someone he didn’t care to know or ever have in his life.

But now,

What the hell did he know?

It was a bitter pill to swallow. To know that even if he never said a word against the Uchiha,  if he never tried to tear down his character like so many of the Uchiha’s spurned suitors. He wasn’t much different from them. He had been content to dislike someone he hardly knew, no! Barely known, because of what he had seen on the surface!

“You don’t have to mince your words.” Sasuke sounded bitter, even as he pulled his hand away from the Alpha’s. The wounds on his knuckles stung, and some still bled sluggishly.

“Even if you think I’m a victim because of—I don’t need your pity! I never needed your—” Sasuke clenched his fist tight. He wouldn’t look into the Alpha’s eyes! He wouldn’t! It suddenly made sense why Naruto was helping him. He was the poor broken Omega who got knocked up and was found crying on some bathroom floor.

Naruto wasn’t helping him because he wanted to! He was helping him because he felt sorry for him! That’s the only thing that made senses, and the realisation only served to make Sasuke angry!

He didn’t need anyone’s help! Especially an Alpha who knew nothing about him and so often avoided him like he was the plague whenever they were in each other’s presence. Sasuke slipped from the table. He might as well try to regain some of his dignity and get the hell out of that room.

It was suffocating, and it hurt! Hurt so much, and he couldn’t even explain why! It’s not like he and Naruto were close friends or anything! He was just like everyone el—

“It’s not pity!” No one knew who was more frightened by the angered shout. Naruto or Sasuke! They both admittedly jumped, and Naruto himself was just plain shocked that it ever came out of his mouth! For the life of him, he didn’t understand why he was getting so involved.

“It’s not pity! And it’s not guilt either! I don’t like you, I never did, but it doesn’t mean I hate you!” Sasuke could hear the frustration in Naruto’s voice. Could see it plainly as the Alpha carded his hand through his thick blond hair and scowling at something Sasuke himself couldn’t see.

“You’re just so damn confusing! And before you even say it, this doesn’t have anything to do with my damn instinct!” Naruto glared, before slumping. All the heat and anger at himself were just seeping out of him. He was getting worked up and acting like an ass. Sasuke had enough to deal with; he didn’t need to deal with a moody Alpha on top of everything else.

“Why do you care so much then? You said it yourself; you don’t like me.” Sasuke wanted answers. He wanted something to make sense. He wanted to know why this random Alpha, without asking anything from him would show kindness.

If it wasn’t guilt, or shame or even pity, then what was it?

“I don’t—I don’t know ok. Maybe it _is_ guilt. Maybe I want to help you even if you question my motives every step of the way. You have every right to be suspicious.” Naruto finally looked into Sasuke’s eyes. The Omega might not have believed him, or maybe he did. He couldn’t read much from those eyes that regarded him so coldly. No, that was a lie, there was something there in onyx eyes. Something wounded, but not broken, something that begged him to understand yet look away in the same breath.

“I’m not a victim. I’m not a charity case to ease your sense of guilt and shame.” Sasuke pushed on. It’s all he had ever know how to do. See the worst in people, always the worst. Never show weakness or give in the slightest. Unfortunately, he had given in; he had allowed himself to crumble into the arms of this Alpha that stood before him.

“And there you go putting words into my mouth again. I never said you were.” Naruto let a frustrated breath before stepping away. Maybe he should leave. It made sense. He didn’t have to get involved. He could walk away at that very moment and continue to act as if the Uchiha had never existed. Like he hadn’t ever met him or held him as crumbled in his arm. Act like he hadn’t held him tight and felt his pain, held back his tears because what right did he have to cry when it was Sasuke who bore the attack from their world.

Naruto didn’t hesitate. He slowly held out his hand and stared directly into Sasuke’s eyes. Let the Omega rip him apart, let him search his heart and his soul for the answer that he did not have.

Why?

Why was he helping him?

“Sasuke…let me help you.” His voice was soft, softer than it ever was in his lifetime, but in every word, the Alpha held the weight of the world. With an outstretched hand, a hand that could very well be rejected, he reached out to an Omega he never cared about. An Omega, he had judged without ever knowing.

Sasuke stood still, hand hands clenching and unclenching…the rain silent against the window pane. The sky behind them an abstract of broken grey and white.

A storm was coming.

“Excuse me if I reject the hand of an Alpha who doesn’t know the reason he does the things he does,” Sasuke whispered, silently walking past the Alpha. He hesitated at the door, heart hammering in his chest. Thunder sounded loud and clear. It was heavy enough that the window pane shook and the pens on the lecturers’ table rattled.

He held on tight to the jacket he had tied around his waist. He should part with it. It belonged to Naruto but—

He steeled himself before leaving without another word. He didn’t want to deal with this right now.

Naruto stood with his hand outstretched before his fingers slowly curled into a fist.

Rejected.

His smile was bitter.

“An Alpha who doesn’t know why he does the things he does, huh?” Naruto said nothing more as he moved towards the window, hands folded in his pockets. He watched as people scampered out of the rain. Watched as some screamed when the lightning crackled across the sky and made the hair on their skins stand on end.

The rain was a torrential downpour now. It was the type of storm that would destroy the earth with one tiny drop. The kind of rain it should have been earlier but had never been.

Naruto watched as a lone figure strolled under an umbrella, a black car lying in wait a little distance away. They stopped and looked up at the window.

Sasuke.

Naruto didn’t’ look away even though he felt like he should.

“Yo, Naruto, we have to get home, man! There’s a storm coming, heard it's going hit pretty hard!” Kiba shouted as he stormed into the lecture room.

The moment Naruto had looked away Sasuke had already left. The only thing seen was his head ducking into the cabin of the waiting car.

“Naruto! Come on!” Kiba growled annoyed. What was up with the blond this time?

“Yeah, a storm. I heard you.” Naruto muttered, sighing before he followed Kiba.

A storm was coming.

The storm was here.

* * *

 

 

 

> **And so the chapter ends. Naruto doesn't know why he is doing what he's doing. Sasuke rejects the offer of help, even though maybe it's something he wanted.**
> 
> **A storm is coming**


	5. Chapter 5

“You will be accepting his offer of course. The fact that he is willing to drop any charges against you due to your… _delicate_ sensibilities is a blessing in itself.” The Uchiha patriarch’ voice was gruff and filled with disdain as he angrily tossed the salad in his bowl. He either found the topic distasteful or the dish in front of him distasteful. You couldn’t quite tell with a man who was so hard to please. That is if he was ever pleased.

The staff watched anxiously, standing ramrod straight against the dining room walls. The air was tense. Even with the soothing sound of rain dancing along the aged shingles of the Uchiha home. Their eyes flickered helplessly to each member of the elite family. The gruff Alpha who refused to as much as look at his Omega and Omega child. The Omega child, Sasuke, who said nothing. He bit his lips, hands clenched around his chopsticks, as he resisted the need to talk back to his so-called father.

“We will travel to their family home come morning, and you will apologise for your disrespectful behaviour to your Alpha and the father of your—”

“He’s not my Alpha!” The fact that Sasuke would even dare to interrupt his superior was enough to startle the staff. Their hearts were racing and faces pale as their eyes swivelled to the Alpha who said nothing. Merely wiping his mouth with a napkin before throwing the used article on the table. They feared for their young master, they really did. But they didn’t dare rush to his defence.

The Uchiha patriarch was not a man to be tested.

Danzo Uchiha, formerly Shimura. He had been arranged to marry Fugaku Uchiha when said Uchiha was quite young. Of course, Fugaku was a willful Omega. Very similar to his son who now sat glaring at the man that he had been forced to call father. The one who might have raised him, but he hated with an ever growing passion.

Fugaku had been against the arrangement. He hadn’t wanted to marry Danzo, a man quite older than himself when he was but a teen. He hadn’t cared about his family’s expectations, even with the threat that his trust fund would be nullified. He didn't even care that he would be left on the streets to fend for himself if he dared to disobey his parent's order.  He had remained steadfast and had eventually run away where he found love with a loving Alpha called Mikoto.

They had been so happy, even when they lost favour with their respective families, and had to live a humble life. They hadn’t cared. And when Fugaku gave birth to their first child, a precious Omega, they had been excited. Some more years would pass, and he would give birth to another precious Omega. All would be well.

 Until it wasn’t.

Mikoto would soon lose her life quite unexpectedly in a hit and run, one stormy night just like this one. She would die on a surgical bed, having signed the life of her Omega and children to Danzo Shimura who she bid take care of them.

Or so the man said. The circumstances around Mikoto’s death was quite suspicious despite what the authorities said. Even more doubtful that she would sign over her Omega to a man both she and Fugaku hated.

The Uchiha family was filled with glee at the turn of events, and before they knew it, Fugaku was married off to the man he escaped. Said man taking on the Uchiha name and within years becoming the new leading patriarch.

“You will be pulled from the University programme you saw fit to enrol yourself in, and within the fourth month of your pregnancy you will be living with Orochimaru and his household.” Danzo drawled, ignoring Sasuke’s outburst. It didn’t matter what the Omega thought! He would have his way! It was far time Sasuke learned his place. Just as Fugaku had, the man’s eyes flickered over to said Omega.

Fugaku looked drawn and thin. Dark circles under his eyes as he stared blankly at his food. He didn’t seem all there, which was to be expected. The moment he had married the true blooded Uchiha, he had a fight on his hands. The Omega fought him at every step. On their wedding night, on his heats as clouded as he was with hormones. The loss of his eye marked how retched the Omega had been when he tried to impregnate him with a child of his own, a child that would see his claim on the Uchiha family and its assets legitimised.

The loss of his eye by an _Omega_ of all things was the last straw! He had made sure he put the man in his place! Humiliated him before his family as he stripped him bare and forced him to kneel. He would break his back if he had to! He threatened the useless Omega children of his, declaring that he would sooner send them to a whore house to be groomed for nothing more than Alpha entertainment on the black market if the Uchiha didn’t give.

If it was one thing Fugaku loved more than his freedom and self, was his children.

He couldn’t risk it, and so he submitted. He allowed Danzo to pour chemicals down his throat. Keep him drugged and open to his Alpha’s advances. The Uchiha clan hadn’t cared much, what was the will of one Omega, a disappointment mind you, compared to an Alpha with a vision. An Alpha that would see their family rise! And so, Fugaku became a shell of his former self, and his children robbed of a diligent supportive parent who wasn’t afraid to show he loved them.

“You don’t have the right to do that! Pregnant Omega or not, you are not my Alpha or father!” Sasuke shouted, angrily standing from his chair that was sent careening to the floor. It landed with a thundering crash, almost blending in with the rumble of thunder outside.

“You will see that I have more right than you think, Boy!” Danzo furiously stood himself, seemingly towering over the Omega from the opposite end of the table. Growling and releasing a terrible pungent scent of aggression. The staff had all but fled.

Leaving Sasuke to stand his grown, teeth bared, refusing to bow in submission. Even with his strength, he could feel his world crumbling. Fugkau, his real father or mother as Danzo insisted the man be called just sat there. Delicate hands holding unto Danzo’s own as if the hold the man back, but do nothing else. He wouldn’t look at his son or acknowledge him.

His throat clogged up and there was furious burn in his eyes, but this wasn’t the place to falter, as much as he wanted to as much as he wanted to.

 For just a moment in his life, he wanted protection. Not always fighting for equal grounds.

“You will not disgrace the Uchiha name by bringing in a bastard brat into the world! Neither would you destroy my good standing so that you can play whore unbonded as you are!” Danzo spat. Fuming when the Omega would still show him disrespect.

“If I’m a whore, then what does that make you? My pimp? The poor excuse for an Alpha that would lick the ass of another because he can’t raise his family standing on his own. A family he has no true claim to.” Sasuke’s words were bitter and filled with malice. It didn’t make them less accurate.

Danzo lunged over the table, growling like a rabid animal as he made after his so-called son! Heart racing Sasuke stumbled back, almost tripping over the chair he had knocked over in his earlier anger.

“Stop! Please, stop!” Fugaku screamed, desperately holding onto his mate that snapped at him, throwing him to the floor in his anger. How dare the Omega tell him what to do!

“This is my house, boy! Mine! You will do as told!” The enraged Alpha shrugged off Fugaku’s reaching hands.

“Go to your room, Sasuke! Please, go to your room!” Fugaku pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged his son to listen for once. It was the first time for years since the Omega had directly spoken to Sasuke. The very thought left him feeling hollow and alone. Unable to do anything else but wrap his arms around himself, giving a stiff nod before quickly leaving the room.

He could hear Danzo’ raised voice—

“How dare you think—”

He listened as Fugaku apologised in that soft way he always did. He had heard from his cousins how Fugaku had been a force to be reckoned with. How he had a spine of steel and was downright cold when he had to be. How he hadn’t crumbled to society’s norms and expectations.

He wished he could have known that Fugaku, Sasuke thought, unable to ignore the deep bone sadness that settled within him.

* * *

 

“—residents are advised to stay within their homes as weather conditions intensify. Back to you, Mark—”

Naruto didn’t even bother to listen to anything else. Switching off the TV and plunging his loft into sudden darkness. With a sigh he moved towards the vast ceiling to floor windows, watching as lightning ripped through the sky and rain fell endlessly. From the stillness of the trees in his apartment block, he could tell there wasn’t much wind. A good or bad thing, he couldn’t quite say. Neither did he care as he swiftly pulled cream, coloured drapes to block out the outside.

A kettle whistled noisily from the kitchenette. Water was threatening to bubble over before Naruto cursed and quickly turned the stove off. Flicking on the overhead light and hissing when his hand collided with the hot kettle. His open cup of ramen tilted over in the process, the dry contents scattering across a marble counter. Just another addition to the disaster that was Naruto, Alpha extraordinaire that lived on his own

He could  see his mother rolling her eyes at his hopelessness as rare as said hopelessness was these days.

“Damn it!” Naruto glared. Huffing when he realised how ridiculous he was being before scooping the dried noodles back into the cup and pouring the boiling water inside of it. Taking a seat around the counter, Naruto couldn’t help but think of two days past, how he had watched Sasuke beat that slimy Alpha within an inch of his life. The way he had crumbled if only for a moment in his arms, nose pressed against his glands. He had desperately tried to soothe himself with his scent. What little of it he could get with the scent blockers in place. Holding on tight and sobbing, so heart-wrenching that—

The rejection of his help which was…which might have been deserved.

Naruto didn’t know, and he could feel that strange irritation building inside him again. His blue eyes flickered to the marked calendar on his wall. His rut like he knew, wasn’t for some time yet.

 His irritation, he now realised was akin to an Alpha ready to breed. Or an Alpha that had been separated from their Omega after impregnating them.

His mind flashed back to Sasuke. How at one point when he had taken the Omega to that clinic, his hand had rested over his mostly flat stomach. It was a…soft gesture. Gentle really, though marked with uncertainty.

He pictured that flat stomach slightly swelling with the knowledge that Sasuke was pregnant.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his mind. Losing his taste for ramen and allowing his chopsticks to fall into the now lukewarm broth.

He needed a bath, a hot one. He would remove his blockers, clear his head and get some sleep. There was no use in thinking about the Uchiha and how he was, if he was ok. How his family took his pregnancy and the knowledge of what Sakon did to him?

All useless thoughts. Even if his inner Alpha rumbled unsettled and clawed within for trying to push Sasuke Uchiha from his mind.

* * *

 

“You have to get up! Sasuke, get up!” Sasuke startled at the frantic voice. Disoriented as he watched Fugaku sweep into his room, lugging behind him a suitcase and haphazardly stuffing it with his son’s clothes. The man eyes flickered nervously to the open room door, before pulling open the rest of Sasuke’s drawers.

“Mo—” Sasuke didn’t even get a word out. Fugaku was pulling him out of bed, dragging a knitted black cap over his head, his dark hair scattered underneath.

“He’s going to force a bond on you! I heard him speaking to Orochimaru! They’re going to send his son tonight and try to—.”

Fugaku trailed off. Going silent when the boards seemingly creaked and it sounded like footsteps echoed down the hall. His heart hammered, head pounding even under the fog of drugs that still ran wild in his system.

Was it Danzo?

Did he catch them before he could—?!

Just as quickly the moment passed, and all could be hear was the raging storm outside.

“You understand, don’t you? If that Alpha knots you again tonight and sinks his teeth into your—”

“It all will be over,” Sasuke whispered, finally understanding what was happening. Fugaku gave a stiff nod, a shadow of the man he was shining through. He grabbed the jacket he had seen Sasuke with, the scent faded by now but—

“I’m going to get you out of here, but you can’t go to Itachi. It’ll be the first place he looks.” Fugaku whispered, pulling Sasuke down the stairs, praying the suitcase wouldn’t clank against the wooden floors and alert his husband.

Steeling himself, dragged his son through the side kitchen doors, thankful that none of the staff was seemingly up. They weren’t unkind people, but their fear of Danzo would make them do anything.

Fugaku didn’t even flinch as the rain soaked through his clothes, almost blinding and cold as they jogged to the taxi that waited for them on the outskirts of the manor.

Its tail light glowed red in the downpour of rain, the soft purr of its engine equally soothing and building great anxiety.

Without waiting, Fugaku pulled open the doors, shoving Sasuke inside, nervously looking behind him as the taxi driver quickly stuffed the suitcase in the trunk.

“Mother, aren’t you coming?” Sasuke’s eyes grew wide when he saw the sadness cloud Fugaku’s eyes. The man said nothing, pulling out a thick envelope and willing Sasuke to take it.

“It’s 1000 dollars. It’s all I could secretly save over the years. I had hoped that one day when you graduated from University and started your own life free from, us I could escape.” Fugaku whispered, nodding to the driver who indicated that he was ready. He silently placed the jacket with the fading scent of an Alpha on Sasuke’s lap. He hoped that what he was doing was for the best.

That it would save Sasuke,  his Omega son from a faith that he now faced.

“Mother, don’t—” Sasuke pleaded, already trying to leave the taxi but Fugaku locked the doors, the bolt locking before his eyes. He desperately pushed at the handles, but the door wouldn’t move!

“Open the door!” Sasuke shouted, beating his hands against the glass as it went up.

“I figured you would need it more than I do,” Fugaku gave a sad smile. The only true one he had smiled in years. Stepping away from the car as it slowly moved away.

“And its father, by the way, I always hated it when he made you call me mother.”

Sasuke’s shouts were muffled as the car drove away and out of sight. Fugaku could do nothing but watch, emotions bleeding from his face as he wrapped his arms around himself, thundering footsteps so close behind him.

He imagined his baby nestled in his arms. He imagined Mikoto and her beautiful smile. How proud she was of them, Itachi excited to meet his new baby brother.

He didn’t flinch when Danzo grabbed him by his neck and growled in his face. He didn’t flinch, not when the man demanded he tell him where Sasuke had gone.

It was no use, at any rate, not even he knew where Sasuke would end up after tonight.

* * *

 

Naruto jerked awake by the loud banging that echoed through his apartment. For a moment he thought the storm had finally reached his end of town and blown down his door.

The knock sounded again. Frantic, scared—

He threw the covers off himself and stumbled through the apartment. Barely able to flick the lights on before he stumbled over one of his many textbooks, scattered along the floor.

His heart was racing for some reason, the closer he got those frantic knocks. Something smelt wet and scared with some weird underlying sweetness.

Naruto flung the doors opened—

Underlying sweetness…

 The smell of pregnancy.

Sasuke stood soaked to the bone. Shivering with a death grip on the jacket he had loaned him ages back. His suitcase was laying on its side, clothes sticking through the zips.

“I thought you might have wanted this,” Sasuke whispered, holding up a familiar tiny flash drive with the words circuit board project written on it.

Naruto could only stand in shock,taking in every detail.

What the hell was this?

What the hell was happening?!


	6. Chapter 6

“I—ah—shit! I mean—what the hell, Sasuke!” Naruto sputtered out in confusion, blue eyes flickering down the empty halls that were unusually dark. The lights should have been on! The soft golden light from his apartment shouldn’t be the only thing lighting the way. Caressing Sasuke’s shivering skin, as he nervously pulled at his jacket sleeves.

His jacket.

Damn it! That wasn’t important right now? What was important was that in the middle of the night, the approaching storm raging something fierce outside, a shivering Omega was on his proverbial doorstep. An Omega who looked like death had warmed over. Eyes red and puffy, suitcase looking pitiful and an arm circling his yet to be showing pregnant belly.

What the hell happened to Sasuke Uchiha?

“C-Can I come in?” The hesitant whisper filled with--he didn’t even know, pain maybe? But that hesitant voice, almost sounding as if he thought the Alpha would turn him away, shook Naruto out of his stupor. Right, somehow Sasuke Uchiha had found his way to his loft, with a lone suitcase and body soaked to the bone. Naruto wasn’t proud of the fact, but he hesitated for a moment.

Not because he didn’t want to help Sasuke! Far from it really! It’s just that this whole situation was maddeningly confusing and his inner Alpha was doing that strange irritated thing again. He could practically feel the terrible itch in his glands, and the need to growl for no reason other than to growl!

It was ridiculous—

“Y-yeah, come in!” Naruto stuttered out, opening the door fully so Sasuke could slip pass. Quickly grabbing his suitcase and pulling it inside. Down the hall, his neighbour peeked out. She lived in the loft connected to his, separated by a thick brick wall that the Alpha was honestly thankful for.

Not only was Yoko nosey and much too opinionated for his taste. That is--her opinion was the only one that mattered and no one else’s- type of opinionated. She also thought it was high time he settled down and had a proper Omega, her daughter from overseas to be precise. Never mind that he was only twenty!

The woman was curious. Craning her neck to catch a glimpse of Sasuke and honestly, it only served to piss him off. He could feel the beginning rumbling growl in his chest, hand clenching the door tight when the woman didn’t take the hint and kept trying to see over his shoulders.

“Everything alright over there, Naruto?” The woman tried one last time. Huffing when she couldn’t see past the Alpha. Who could be knocking at his door at this hour? And was with the suitcase and that sweet smell?

Naruto gave a strained grin, barely muttering that yes, everything was alright, and no, he didn’t need her to come over for whatever reason.

* * *

 

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he nervously watched the water in the kettle heat up. It was more than he didn’t know what to do from this point on than being nervous but—

After letting Sasuke in, the air had been awkward. He didn’t know what to say to the Omega. Didn’t know where to begin even! In the end, he had told Sasuke he could use his bathroom. That there was hot water and he would get him some towels or something.

That had been half an hour ago. Sasuke was still in the bathroom. He had a mind to check up on the man but that sharp glare from days ago, when he had tried to help, seemingly thought it was necessary to plaster itself across his mind in that very moment.

Naruto released a frustrated breath, carding strong hands through his short hair, before switching off the stove much harder than was needed. That of course plunged the loft in a strange silence. Only filled by the humming of the wind against his windows and the gentle patter of rain that steadily became heavier.

“Ah, damn it!” He gave up. He would have to face the inevitable at any rate. If Sasuke bit off his head for trying to find out if he was ok, he would deal with it.

“Hey, you ok in there?” No, answer. Naruto frowned, hand hovering at the door. He could knock again but—

He could hear the water running. Nothing else. A rhythmic beat against the shower tiles. A nagging type of sound that tirelessly tried to fill the void of silence.

Naruto swallowed tight. Nervously carding his hand through his blond hair wondering if he should go in or—

Neji. Neji would have been better at this. He would know what to do and what to say, and that had nothing to do with him being an Omega himself. It just that, what the hell was he supposed to do?!

And was he even the right person to be doing anything, to begin with?!

“Sasuke, I’m coming in, ok?” Naruto ventured softly. Slowly turning the door handle, giving Sasuke ample time to reject. There was no objection, and the door creaked open loud in the loft.

Almost too loud.

He froze in his tracks. One foot inside the much too bright bathroom, even if the lights were flickering for every streak of lighting outside. The water ran full force. Sprays of water like a million tiny shards shattering along textured tiles that should prevent you from slipping. It splattered outside frosted glass doors that were left open and formed puddles on the otherwise smooth tile of the rest of the bathroom.

“It was my fault.” Sasuke was curled in on himself, naked and shivering. His thick hair almost wholly plastered against his skull if not for how much of it was there.

“I—I knew that something was wrong.  I wasn’t feeling well, and I was so focused on my mid-terms—I don’t need pity! I don’t because there is _nothing_ to pity. It’s a normal and a typical cycle of li—”

“You don’t believe that.” Naruto didn’t even flinch when a glare was aimed his way for interrupting the Omega’s tirade. Sasuke wasn’t crying, that much Naruto could tell through the spray of water. But he wasn’t particularly alright either. Not with the way he hunched in himself like a child. Not with how he guarded the glands within his neck as if he expected an attack.

An attack from an Alpha. It was a typical Omega response once their body perceived danger or had experienced a brush with it. It didn’t necessarily have to be a physical perception of a threat either. It could be mentally, emotionally-

“I’m not a victim! I was in heat; an Alpha mounted me. The ABC’s of our society!” Sasuke shouted. His voice cracked, and Naruto noticed how much he was shivering. The dial for the water was set on cold, not hot.

“I never said you were.” Naruto knew he had to remain as calm as possible. He couldn’t act like an ass again. Not like that time in the classroom when he blurted out that he didn’t much like the Uchiha.

“But you’re looking at me like I am,” Sasuke whispered, finally looking away from the blue-eyed Alpha. Naruto didn’t have his blockers on and every breath he took he could smell the Alpha. Warm fires and sweet spices, with the undercurrent of lightning and coastal forests. It was like coming home, even though he honestly never knew what that felt like. Not with Danzo as a father and his Mother—father, Fugaku preferred father—was drugged up most of the time.

Silence consumed the two for a moment, except for the muted rumble of thunder on the outside and the shower head that was still on full blast.

Naruto said nothing as he carefully removed one of the fluffy towels from the rack before inching forward. Sasuke didn’t react when Naruto approached and slowly turned off the showerhead. Not even when the Alpha hovered, towering over him for a few seconds before he shifted on the balls of his feet.

“Will you let me touch you?” The question was soft but not hesitant. Naruto knew what he was offering yet again, even if phrased another way. He fiddled with the towel in his hand, feeling strangely nervous. Not that he would allow it to deter him.

“You never asked when you stopped me from beating Sakon within an inch of his life. Or when you tried to calm me down by forcing me to take in your calming scent.” Sasuke’s gaze was unreadable. Naruto didn’t know what the Omega was thinking or what he wanted to do.

The only thing he could determine was the deep bone weariness in the other. Something now broadcasted from Sasuke’s unconcealed scent. The blockers were washed off from the shower, and although still for the most part muted by the artificial chemical, Sasuke’s scent began to fill the room.

He smelt like lightning and rain. Almost like himself, but different, more intense really. Like furious storms at sea tempered by the sweet smell of spring and grated coconuts.

“To be fair, you did beat him within an inch of his life; I didn’t stop you. And I’m asking now…may I touch you?” Naruto held out the towel before him, fighting not to look away from those too intense eyes. Eyes that his Alpha was most pleased about as it was purring in the back of his mind.

“Most Alpha’s would do what they wanted. There’s no law against that.” When Naruto said nothing kept on holding up that ridiculous fluffy towel, Sasuke felt something inside him shift. He was suddenly aware of the heavy weight on his shoulder that only got heavier the more he thought about it.

He was tired. So tired and-

Sasuke uncurled himself from where he had sat in the shower, very much aware of his naked state. It was strange that he wasn’t the slightest bit concerned that the Alpha would take advantage. A ‘prime’ Alpha now that he took the time to look.

Naruto fitted in with all the physical stereotypes of those TV celebrity Alphas. Tall, well built and with a ruggedly handsome appearance. A strong jawline and a strong neck. Beautiful icy blue eyes that looked away the moment he had stood. So maybe not like a prime Alpha. Any other would have watched his naked body without shame. Would have leered and invaded his space because he was an Omega and presenting.

He hesitated only a moment before walking into the towel. Watching as Naruto wrapped him in the soft fluffy cotton without looking.

“Let’s get you dried off and in some clothes. Then, if you are up to it and only if you want to, tell me what’s going on here.” Naruto muttered, finally looking into wide onyx eyes. Ones that stared at him in confusion and concealed wonder.

He looked away. Not able to handle such a stare.

* * *

 

“Lock him inside! He is not to leave his rooms except if it is by my order or for his scheduled doctor appointments!” Danzo was raging mad. Glaring daggers as the hired guard, two fixed Alpha’s, escorted Fugaku to his rooms. The Omega didn’t resist, didn’t show much of any emotion and that in itself pissed the man off.

“This does not fix the problem, Danzo! Sasuke still needs to be—” The elders of the Uchiha clan had all convened in light of recent events. It was an emergency for the entire family!

“That little bitch will be found! No need to worry your pretty little heads over it!” Danzo hissed, not caring that he had cut off one of the more respected elders of the Uchiha clan. The old woman thought herself highly influential in the politics of their clan, but the fact remained that he was the Alpha patriarch of the mainline! After all, Fugaku being an Omega could never take that title. It continues to stand that the one he married would inherit the responsibility by principle.

“Will he now?” Danzo felt a cold shiver up his spine, paling terribly at the silky voice that suddenly pierced his study. The three Uchiha elders, of course, excused themselves, casting Danzo waring looks before running with their tails between their legs.

Standing at his door was Orochimaru. Perfectly put together in his crisp, tailored suite, hair loose and falling below his shoulders. Danzo held in his initial scowl when his eyes landed on the other Alpha. The man made him sick. Looking much too beautiful and exotic for an Alpha, and if rumours were true, allowed himself to be mounted by another Alpha in his youth.

Sickening really.

“I see your son is not here,” Danzo spoke smoothly. Neatly pouring some of his best brandy in one of the two cups on his oak desk. He gestured for Orochimaru to take a drink, but the man only smiled in that odd way he did, denying the drink.

“Brandy isn’t to my taste, and I see that _your_ son is not here. Your staff were quite helpful in informing me of his sudden decision for a trip to the unknown?” Orochimaru drawled. He walked with a slow predatory stride, right past Danzo to examine the family tree tapestry displayed on the wall behind his fellow Alpha.

“Sasuke knows his place and his duty—” Danzo began gruffly, clearing his throat as he glared at Orochimaru’s back, only to be interrupted by Orochimaru’s smooth voice.

“Madara Uchiha, you know of him, don’t you? He was that precious Fugaku’s guardian until he fell into that mysterious coma. Honestly speaking, it’s only because of that reason that you were ever allowed to come within ten feet of the Omega. Madara had never liked you, and put more salt in his ward's want's and needs over any Alpha.”

“And then the mysterious death of Mikoto Uchiha—” Orochimaru drawled, trailing long fingers along Madara’s inscribed name.

“Your point, Orochimaru,” Danzo growled, hackles rising when the Alpha spared him a dismissive glance before turning back to the tapestry against the trail his fingers along Sasuke’s name.

“The point, Danzo, is that if your son does not deliver my grandchild and mate my unfortunate imbecile of a son, not only will I allow the Uchiha clan to sink in its debts, I will ensure that the pristine reputation of yours is destroyed and everything you loved and cherished ripped away from you.” Orochimaru’s smile was scarily pleasant as he finally faced Danzo. Enjoying the sour look on the older man’s face, watching as he fought down the urge to strangle him.

Such an impulsive Alpha.

“And then when I’m done draining all your assets and that pride that you love, I’ll make sure that status of Alpha you hold on with such might will mean nothing in the end. Not to those who matter, and even to those who don’t.” Orochimaru gave one last pleasant smile, already on his way out of the study.

“And Danzo, you have two months the most to have Sasuke at my doorstep. Extremely generous don’t you think?” With that, the man was gone, and Danzo was left fuming in his study. The sound of glass shattering echoed down the halls, along with Orochimaru’s mocking laugh.

* * *

 

“It should fit. I don’t think he will mind if you—” Naruto trailed off when he exited his closet with a pair of sweats much too small to be his own. They belonged to Neji, and Sasuke’s face was scrunched up in an unreadable expression.

“Is he your Omega,” There wasn’t much emotion in Sasuke’s question, yet Naruto felt like it was a question he should be quite mindful in answering. Sasuke’s clothes, though secured in a suitcase, were soaked and could not be worn. Naruto had a dryer, but with the electricity seemingly flickering in light of the approaching storm, he didn’t want to risk it. He had decided that maybe loaning him Neji’s clothes—

“No, why would you think that?” Naruto instantly denied a frown set in place when Sasuke looked at him as if he were lying.

“Why are his clothes here then?” Sasuke probed. Naruto almost sighed in frustration when he realised the Omega wasn’t going to give up. This argument didn’t even make sense! What did Sasuke care of Neji was his Omega or not!

“He can’t sleep sometimes! He stays over when—

“In your bed?” Naruto inched the bridge of his nose, willing his anger down. What the hell was Sasuke’s problem, and why did the Omega have to be so confusing and frustrating! One minute he’s all open, as open as Sasuke can be at any rate. The next he’s all suspicion and pushing for a fight!

“Yes! In my bed!” It’s almost as if Sasuke was jealou—

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Sasuke wasn’t looking at him, but he held on tight to that jacket he had given him for some time now. His hand sprawled across his still flat stomach. He was a damn idiot!

Sasuke was pregnant and unbonded. He, an Alpha also unbonded, had introduced the Omega to his scent in a show of support. His instincts were probably telling him that he as an Alpha was his Alpha when in truth he wasn’t.

It would explain why he would have come here even though earlier in the week he rejected his offer of help. It also would tell why he was so testy because he had dared to present him with proof that another Omega had been close to him, that Naruto had allowed another Omega in his territory when he had technically expressed interest in Sasuke.

Technically, because honestly, he didn’t know what he was doing. He just wanted to help Sasuke back then.

His mother was right that he could be a knucklehead some time.

“In my bed, but I sleep on the couch. It’s just that Neji finds my scent soothing and—” Naruto released a frustrated breath before throwing the clothes on a nearby chair. The look Sasuke gave him was enough to tell him to shut up. He was only making things worse.

“I’m sorry. It’s just my stupid Omega instinct and since I’m knocked up—” Sasuke began after a while, sighing in frustrating himself, still bundled up in the fluffy towel.

“Honestly it’s not your fault. I’m the knot-head Alpha who stuck his head in your business, and now your body thinks I want to be your—I was stupid and didn’t think! I shouldn’t have given you my jacket…or pushed you up against my glands when you were—” Naruto stopped himself.  Sasuke was holding unto his jacket as if he thought he would take it away. He was pretty sure; the Omega didn’t even realise it.

Without another word, he searched through his closet for one of his old high school football jerseys. He wore them often enough that even when washed his natural scent still lingered. That and it would be large enough to cover Sasuke at least to his knees.

“How about this instead?” Naruto offered his orange jersey. Relieved when Sasuke took it without a fuss and was already slipping the towel from his body to put it on. Naruto caught a glimpse of soft pale thighs before he could quickly turn away. The sight left him swallowing nervously and urgently telling his inner Alpha to shut up with the pleased growling! He wasn’t an animal!

Besides after what happened to Sasuke, he shouldn’t even be entertaining those—

“You’re doing it again. The victim thing,” Sasuke muttered behind him. Naruto could feel the Omega close behind him and wondered about the sudden hyperawareness he now experienced.

His scent was even stronger now. Caressing his nose and pulling him into an almost dazed type of state. The smell of pregnancy making his heart race until his Alpha realised that said child in the Omega’s womb wasn’t his.

He was left irritated then. Wanting to pick a fight with someone or anything.

“Do you want to talk about it? Tell me why happened that you came running to my doorstep in the middle of an oncoming storm with a knitted cap on your head and a suitcase full of wet clothes?” Naruto ventured. Voice serous even though he didn’t turn to face Sasuke.

When he got no answer, he eventually turned. Ignoring the slight quickening of his breath when he took in Sasuke dressed in his jersey. There was some strange primal glee to it. Seeing Sasuke draped in his clothes, as his scent slowly mixed with the Omega’s. The pale milky skin that was exposed and the fact he had miscalculated. The jersey didn’t reach Sasuke’s knees. It was just decent enough to fall over the curve of Sasuke's-

His throat felt dry, and he itched to touch. The very fact shamed him. He credited himself with not being the typical Alpha. Yet, here he was wanting to spread Sasuke across his sheets and bury his lengthening fangs into the supple skin of the Omega’s neck. Settle between thighs that looked so soft and-

“Or who you’re running from? Is it because of…” his eyes flickered to Sasuke’s flat stomach. Sasuke of course on instinct shielded his stomach from the gaze. He wasn’t threatened per say, but the whole situation felt wrong because it’s wasn’t Naruto’s baby in his womb. Wasn’t the Alpha’s child, yet here he was in said Alpha’s clothes, basking in his scent and encroaching on his territory, as if he belonged when he didn’t.

Dark eyes flickered to Neji’s clothes innocently rested on a chair.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sasuke whispered, looking away from Naruto to stare out the window.

“Sasuke—”

“I said, I. Don't. Want. To talk about it,” Sasuke glared before said expression softened in light of Naruto’s steady gaze.

“I need to stay here for a few days. I’ll be gone before I ever become a problem to you…that’s if it’s ok with you.” Naruto didn’t say anything at first, and Sasuke would admit that he feared Naruto would continue to push for answers or turn him away. There weren't many other places that he could go till he could flee the borders.

If Naruto didn’t let him stay, then he could be quickly found by Sakon and his much too politically involved father. He would be mated and forced to pop out a million children for the rest of his life after that. No free will, nothing. He would be forced to play puppet to further the reach of the Uchiha with his body and inevitable children that would be forced upon him as soon as he had given birth to his first.

“Alright, but let me call your brother at—”

“Itachi can’t know where I am! No one can know where I am,” Sasuke quickly intervened. By the look alone he knew Naruto wasn’t particularly happy, with that. He could feel his heart racing when Naruto started dialling a number and placed the phone at his ear.

He didn’t have Itachi’s number. Sasuke knew that! But he was anxious and scared. Scared enough that he could feel the beginnings of a distressed whine leaving his lips.

“Yeah, Neji, change of plans. You can’t come over this week—” Sasuke didn’t even hear the rest of the conversation with how he slumped in relief. Falling listlessly on the bed like a marionette whose strings were cut. He dragged the collar of Naruto’s shirt to his nose. Taking in the soothing scent of the Alpha and willing the anxiety induced tears away.

He was weak!

“—suke. Sasuke!” Wide onyx eyes looked up wildly at Naruto’s sudden shout. He felt like he should slink up to the Alpha and bear his neck. Rib his glands against the Alpha’s and ask for forgiveness for his inattentiveness. Primal instincts that he never cared for.

“You can have the bed. I’ll sleep out there on the couch. You can stay here as long as you need to and I won’t ask any more questions.” Naruto continued softly, realising what his shout had caused. It was surreal seeing Sasuke like this, knowing that if the circumstances were different, the Omega would be more than prepared to kick his ass and more and likely win too.

“Is that ok?” Sasuke only nodded at the question, and Naruto didn’t see it fit to say anything else.

“I have some tea for you. I’m just going to get it and then give you your privacy,” Getting agreement from Sasuke, the blond turned to leave the room.

“Naruto…thank you,” It was too soft. If Naruto’s hearing hadn’t been freakishly good, he wouldn’t have caught it at all.

“Yeah. Y-you're welcome.” Naruto gave an awkward smile before leaving to fetch the tea.


	7. Chapter 7

_“You heard it too, right?”_

_“Yeah, that the prissy Uchiha bitch got knocked up without a bond?”_

_“I heard he got knocked up before and got rid of it!”_

_“I heard he has to get hitched with Sakon or else his father’s going to disown him!”_

_“No, you idiots! I mean the thing about him running away! I heard he disappeared from the mansion when he and Sakon were to make it official!”_

_“Damn, whore. I bet it’s not even Sakon’s kid!”_

Naruto clenched his teeth as he steadily made his way down the corridors of the engineering building. It seemed ever since the University found out about Sasuke’s pregnancy it was all they could talk about.

Making accusations and spreading half-assed rumours. Tearing down Sasuke's name because it’s the only time they could ever be in a better light than the Omega. Discrimination, self-entitlement and false perception of one’s importance in the grand scheme of things would always be a disease without cure it seemed.

He remembered how Sasuke had looked that morning. Propped up in bed, his shirt sliding off one shoulder, hair a mess. He didn’t seem to care as he aimlessly stared out the loft windows. Watching as the storm of the night cleared and left the streets soaked with scattered brown and orange leaves from abused trees. His pales fingers had twisted in the woollen blanket Naruto had pulled over his shoulders.

It was early in the morning when the thunder still roared, and lightning crackled, and Sasuke hadn’t twitched. Only soft breaths had left his red bitten lips. The Omega worried throughout his sleep. Maybe still didn’t think he was safe from whatever he was running from, and that upset his inner Alpha.  He had suddenly felt inadequate. The thought alone had disgusted him because none of this had anything to do with him! It was a selfish thought; he didn’t have the right to feel down when Sasuke was the one suffering!

The one that may have asked for his help in a moment, but didn’t seem to want it.

He didn’t know why that bothered him so much.

He asked Sasuke if he needed him to do anything for him. An awkward question as he stood uselessly, one strap of his knapsack over his shoulder and a T-square in the other hand. The storm was over, and even if it weren’t, their classes wouldn’t have stopped for anything. University could be its own cruel torture for the students it captured in its halls. The Omega didn’t say anything at first, and Naruto, he thought that he should leave Sasuke be.

Maybe he was nagging and annoying the Omega. It’s not like Sasuke was suddenly entitled to open up to him, even if he was staying in his space. In his bed. Something that pleased his Alpha and only stirred anger within him for ever feeling pleased. As he turned to leave, feeling strangely down Sasuke’s soft voice had rung out. He asked him to wait, and for a strange second, his heart was racing.

That was it. Sasuke asked him to wait, pale hand twisted in the back of his shirt and the heat from his body seeping into Naruto’s back. If he turned, he knew for a fact that Sasuke would have been pressed to his chest. And maybe--maybe he wanted that. It made no sense, none at all! Why would he suddenly feel that way?!

That…pull to hold Sasuke the way he suddenly wanted to. It was probably because the Omega had showered and thus removing the blockers, but his full scent was something he found pleasing. Enough where if he weren’t more aware of himself a rumble almost akin to an Omega’ s purr would have sounded from his chest.

Sasuke had remained silent before he apologised. The voice that was once soft now having a colder and closed off quality as he sat back on the bed surrounded by a thick orange wool blanket. Naruto had finally turned to look at Sasuke, tempted to ask if he was sure that he was ok. It would have been stupid to ask because the Omega was clearly not ok. He  _wasn’t_  ok, and even if he was an Alpha, he wasn’t  _Sasuke’s_  Alpha. He had no right to demand Sasuke spill his inner thoughts.

And even if he was…if he was Sasuke’s Alpha, he still wouldn’t have the right to demand, despite what society would love to push down his throat.

“—to! Yow, Naruto!” Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts by the loud shout that seemingly bounced off the walls. The small gossiping crowd had clammed up, eyes wide when they looked his way. The Alpha who had even dared to call Sasuke a whore was trembling the slightest before he puffed out his chest and sneered at Naruto.

Naruto for the life of him didn’t understand why they would suddenly act the way they did.  Not that he particularly cared, mouth already twitching in that now very familiar snarl as he felt that building irritation.

“What the hell are you looking at?” He didn’t have time to waste on this no-name arrogant ass of an Alpha. A pissing match, that’s what the Alpha wanted when he dared to puff up his chest more and walk up into his personal space.

“Heard you’re fucking that Omega whore! What, couldn’t find anything better than a used hole?!” The Alpha laughed, looking behind him to see if his group was backing him up. The idiots, of course, were all smug, two of the Omega boys giggling into their hands like nitwits in light of another Omega being torn down.

It made Naruto sick! And damn! Wasn’t he tempted to grab the pretentious ass by his neck! He was aware of the eyes on him. Too curious for their good as that waited with bated breath. He could see Kiba from the corner of his eyes, still running down the hall to catch up with him, eyes looking concerned as the group circled him.

Naruto tsked not even bothering to deal with the ass. Shoving him out of his way as he continued down the hall. The Alpha stumbled, Moto his name was. One of those piece of trash Alpha’s that desperately tried to get into Sakon’s good graces.

“That’s all he is! Sasuke’s a stretched out hole. Weak with no prospects! Knocked up and unbonded like the Omega trash he I—” It was too fast even to react! A terrifying growl ripped through the air! Loud enough that the windows in the hall rattled and Moto slammed against hard concrete! He choked out, desperately grabbing at Naruto’s hand that clamped around his throat. Sharp fingernails were digging without mercy into his skin.

“You’re going to do me a favour. I’m sure your minuscule brain can process at least this much.” Moto paled, whimpering as he felt his vision blur and the force of Naruto’s inner Alpha crowded his own. Looking into those cold blue eyes all he saw was the devil, and he wondered why he ever thought it was a good idea to anger him.

“Naruto! You’re going to kill him, man!” Kiba finally caught up, hesitating when he pulled at Naruto’s back. The last thing he wanted to do was end up on the wrong end of Naruto’s anger. He might not act it, but Naruto was what many called a Prime Alpha. Often more aggressive than any other Alpha and more instinctual even. They defended and claimed territory on a terrifying level, and often than not would destroy anything in their path.

The media romanticised it. Hell, even Kiba wished he was a Prime Alpha! Because damn, the ease of confidence they had, the strength, the fact they were so damn adaptable that they could survive under any condition. It was perfect, not to mention how Omega’s clambered to be around them, preferring to offer up themselves as mates to what seemed the ideal protector.

The fact remained that a Prime Alpha had next to no control. At least that was what most books would say. They were wild cards that could be fine one minute and murderous the next, and not in the way Alpha’s often had pissing contests. Prime Alpha’s would go for the kill, especially if you threatened something they thought of as theirs.

Be it their Omegas, or even something as small a pen.

“N-Naruto man, let up dude!” Kiba stuttered nervously, especially with that growl that rumbled in Naruto’s chest the moment he touched him. A clear warning to back off! The fact that he was getting a warning and not fangs buried in his throat was proof enough that Naruto was all there. He wasn’t going Prime Alpha on all their asses. The thought should have been comforting, but if he was like this, so aggressive and domineering enough that the Alpha around him wanted to bend their heads in submission.

What would he be like if he let loose?

“Keep his name out of your mouth. Stay the fuck out of my way and keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut.” Moto nodded desperately, lips turning blue. Terrified out of his mind when Naruto smiled at him,  teeth and all. Voice a crooning baritone. Husky and dark that it turned him on just the slightest bit, but left him pissing his pants in front of his group and the few people that watched them withheld breaths in the hall.

Naruto almost recoiled at the putrid smell of urine. Pushing Moto away from him and watching as the Alpha slid helplessly to the floor. His group didn’t even move to help him, their wide eyes trained on him as if they expected they would be next! Moto gasped desperately for breath, inching back comically when Naruto looked down at him, eyes shadowed.

He wanted out! He wanted to be as far away from this Alpha, no…this Prime Alpha as possible! The university really played the fool in thinking Sakon was the top dog around here! They were probably lucky that Naruto Uzumaki didn’t seemingly care about establishing a hierarchy that would most definitely have him on top!

“Pathetic!” Naruto drawled, adjusting the strap on his shoulder before silently walking away with Kiba hesitantly trailing behind him. He ignored Kiba's curious glances. What the hell was he doing? He preached to himself about control, and here he was--

He could have really hurt that guy and what scared him was that he didn't care. With his history knowing how fucking dangerous he was, what he was capable of he should have cared! For a moment memories flooded his mind. A dark room, a party just bellow, whimpering and sense of dread and fear filling his being fuelled by terrified whimpers and furious roar. Naruto gritted his teeth, walking faster, the strap of his bag digging into his shoulder the tighter he pulled it.

The small crowd parted as he walked, heads bowed, and deathly silent. No one would ever hear them talking about Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto for a matter a fact.

* * *

 “What the hell was that?” He couldn’t hold it in anymore! He had followed Naruto silently down the halls to their classroom and Naruto had all but acted like he hadn’t just tried to strangle a fellow Alpha in the halls!

“Lay off, Kiba. Just…forget about it alright?” Naruto sighed, carding his hand through his blond hair before pushing the doors to his class open. Of course, it was empty, except for Neji who sat primly in ‘Naruto’s seat’, some book on philosophy open before him. Kiba froze at the sight, a dark look crossing his face for a brief moment when brown eyes looked their way, no…looked Naruto’s way and light up like it never did for him.

“I’m not going to forget about it! What the hell is wrong with you lately! You get irritated with almost everything these days!” Kiba pushed on, steadily trying to ignore how Neji slipped from Naruto seat and promptly sat on the Alpha’s lap as soon as he took up the vacated space.

“Did something happen?” Neji frowned, pulling Naruto’s arm around his waist, watching as said Alpha rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Yeah, something happened! Pissed off Prime Alpha over here tried to murder Moto Yakama because he was talking some shit!” Kiba shouted in outrage! Was he the only one who found this strange!

“Kiba! Don’t!” Naruto grouched, his head was pounding now and Kiba wasn’t making it any better! Neji frowned at Kiba, ready to say something but thought better than it! Instead, he gently nuzzled his head under Naruto’s chin, trying to comfort as much as possible. It was the one time that he would act so openly Omega. Well…no, he never had a problem being Omega around Naruto. The soothing might have worked for a second, if Kiba didn’t decide to scoff, angrily sitting beside the two.

“Yeah right, you two aren’t doing anything, but here you both are all wrapped up in each other like some sick honeymoon phase!” He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut. The last time it didn’t end so well, but he was tired of them pushing it in his face. It was obvious Neji was putting out for Naruto!  You didn’t just sit in any Alpha’s lap, unless you were some whore, nuzzling up under their chins and shit. Any closer and Neji would be right up on Naruto’s scent glands, probably grinding his ass on Naruto’s—

“I don’t need this right now,” Naruto was just damn tired of everything, He gently tapped Neji thighs, signalling he should get up for a bit. He just needed some fresh air. Neji didn’t protest, smoothly sliding off Naruto’s lap. Brown eyes worried as he watched the Alpha leave.

“Naruto, wait, I didn’t mean to—” Kiba trailed off as Naruto left, slamming the door behind him. He slumped in his seat. Anytime Neji came into the picture it was like he lost his shit and the ass in him came out full force.

“Platonic,” The suddenness of Neji’s voice startled Kiba enough that he whirled around in shock. Neji, of course, wasn’t looking his way. Instead, his slender fingers parted the pages of his book, one of the other before shutting it with a resounding snap.

“It’s called a platonic bond, Kiba. My Omega is drawn to Naruto’s Alpha and feels ultimately safe in his presence, but only in a platonic way.” Neji glared at Kiba. Honestly, he had had enough of Kiba’s attitude. Yes, it was obvious the Alpha wanted him. And when he didn’t have his way, he lashed out at everyone, including himself.

“Yeah, right, platonic. I’m sure it’s ‘platonic’ for you to stay over at strange hours of the night, leave your soaked underwear in the midst of a Prime Alpha. I’m sure you took his knot every single time like a—”

“It’s telling, isn’t it? I would rather make sure when I’m in heat and I can’t suppress it that it’s Naruto’s territory I seek comfort and not yours. Get over self Kiba,” Neji muttered, standing from his seat when the clock chimed, signalling the class would soon begin.

He didn’t even think much of it as he grabbed Naruto’s bag too. He knew the Alpha enough to know he would be camping out on one of the restricted rooves, than return to class.

“And if you must know, he could have taken me multiple times. Even when I was delirious out of my mind and begging for it. Begging for him to knot me and end the torturous heat. He never did. And Prime Alpha’s are the ones with little control and would knot anything they wanted simply cause they wanted it?” Neji scoffed, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

“You should really mind that jealousy of yours. Alpha or not, that attitude does you no favours.” Neji had said all he had needed to and was satisfied with it. Kiba had to calm down, or else he might just find himself losing a good friend in Naruto. He didn’t understand how the two were even friends, to begin with.

Kiba cursed himself, slumping on his desk and ignoring the crowd as they filtered into the room.

It’s not that he had anything against—well, ok so he was jealous! He was jealous that Naruto was a Prime Alpha and seemed to be the ideal mate for any Omega out there. He hated that, in his presence his own Alpha was coed and it felt he had to bend his neck in submission when Naruto hadn’t asked it of him.

He hated that the Omega he wanted for a mate was wrapped up in all Naruto was. So intimate with him that even in his heats he would seek the Alpha out instead of a mate.

The growl that rumbled in his chest only served to gain curious looks his way. His classmates clearly uncomfortable with the sudden release of an angered scent, strong enough to temporarily overcome the blockers.

Naruto was his friend, best friend even! But, he had everything that he ever wanted. He had Neji, and it was horrible, but he couldn’t get over that.

What true Alpha simply backed down, when another one was stealing what they considered  _their_  future mate.

“—today we’ll be focusing on more theory than practical I’m afraid. The equipment we needed somehow—” The lecturer’s voice filled the room, and soon faded into the background of one troubled Alpha’s mind.

* * *

 

“Maybe you found the one?” Neji offered nonchalantly. It only got him an incredulous stare from Naruto. They were both standing near the wire fence that surrounded the roof. The hard plastic coated wires digging into their skins when they leaned against them. It was chilly on the roof, a feeling not helped with the constant gush of wind that furiously swept at Neji’s hair and ruffled Naruto’s blond locks.

“Pftt, true mates are fairytales, Neji. You know that. I know that. Everybody on the planet knows that!” Naruto snorted, rubbing his neck before releasing a quiet sigh.

“There’s always some truth to fairytales, Naruto, look underneath the underneath and all that jazz.” Neji smiled softly, tucking his hair behind his ear before leaning against Naruto.

“Did you just say all that jazz?” Naruto’s voice was more scandalized than anything, and I was enough that Neji couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips. That’s why he loved the Alpha so much, and not in the I want to mate and have your babies type of love, but that sweet innocent love that left him feeling whole.

“What I meant was that your Alpha senses that you both are highly compatible. Your irritation could be because you refuse to see that whenever you happen to meet…and because he’s…” Neji trailed off. He didn’t think he had the right to be talking about another Omega’s situation such to soothe an Alpha. Albeit an alpha he respected and loved.

“Yeah, I don’t buy that either,” Naruto gave an apologetic grin before staring out at the university parking lot. A few people were ambling about, giggling and laughing. Down the street two Alpha walked side by side, playfully nudging each other before their hands would suddenly brush and they were blushing bright red.

“Whatever it is, you have to admit that you feel the need to protect him. Though between you and me, he’s a—how do you put it—a badass that doesn’t need protecting!” Neji chirped, seemingly pleased with himself for getting the phrase right. He was glowing and all, looking up at Naruto with that smug grin that not many saw. Naruto snorted at the look, before pulling Neji close by his shoulders. Standing like they did, he felt at ease. Some of that peace he had been missing seeped into his being, especially when Neji nuzzled against him again.

“So what’s this I hear about you dating? Some sweet Omega you met downtown?” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows comically. Obviously changing the subject. Not that Neji minded. Naruto needed a distraction right now and he was alright with providing that distraction.

“Well, she’s older than me. She trains in her father’s dojo and wants to take over one day—”

* * *

 Sasuke paced in the much too big loft. Moving from the kitchenette to the bedroom, to the living area. The sound of a pot sizzling echoed in the space, along with the sweet smell of spices. The dyer dinged loud and clear signalling that his clothes were ready to be taken out.  He didn’t pay it much mind, nervously staring at his phone screen. He desperately wanted to call Itachi, ask him is their mo—father was ok. If he could help him out of this mess but—

It would have been a mistake, and as it was, he should probably get rid of the phone. For all, he knew Danzo could probably track him through it! He angrily through the phone on the couch, carefully stepping over Naruto’s books to get to the stove.

He should leave! He didn’t even know why he came here. He was confused and scared and his father had just let him escape without him despite what Danzo could do to him! He had felt Naruto’s flash drive, and looking at the back of it a return address had been printed. He had just gone for it!

Naruto had made him feel safe and—

“What the hell are you doing, Sasuke?!” The Omega muttered angrily. Pushing strips of beef around the pot and sprinkling more seasoning. Every now and again he would look up at the closed apartment door, expecting—

Expecting who!

Naruto? The Alpha lived here so of course, he would come through the doors!

Danzo, Orochimaru—

Sasuke breaths were shallow. The walls were closing in around him and there was a terrible buzz in his ear. He stumbled, barely managing to turn off the stove before he held his hand to his ears. Desperately trying to block out that insistent ring!

Were they going to suddenly burst through the door and drag him screaming and hollering back to the mansion?!

Back to Sakon to be—to be—to be violated like his last heat!

He wasn’t some weakling, but even he knew that he was way over his head! Where the hell was he going to run to! Would he be running for the rest of his life!

And the—

Sasuke gasped, hands over his still flat stomach. He felt bile rush to his throat. He couldn’t even think, stumbling to the bathroom and heaving up everything he didn’t eat since morning in the toilet.

His stomach ached, Felt like it was on fire for every heave and his eyes watered.

“Sasuke?” It was muffled but Sasuke knew it was Naruto. Instead of instant comfort he honestly just felt anxiety and again he was heaving his entire making into cold porcelain.

“Shit!” he heard Naruto curse. Quickly running the pipe and stumbling around. Sasuke honestly didn’t know what the Alpha was doing and at that moment he didn’t really care!

His hair was held back and off his face, a wet cloth being used to soothe his overheated skin. He was grateful for it, he really was…but he didn’t want anyone touching him. He didn’t want an Alpha touching him!

“Off! Just don’t—get off!” Sasuke screamed. His throat was raw as he pushed Naruto away. Naruto didn’t say anything. He just simply backed off.

He knew this, whatever was happening wasn’t about him. If Sasuke needed space, then that’s what he was going to get.

He hesitated for a second, wet cloth hanging from his hand. It tore at something inside to see Sasuke helplessly heaving, refusing help. Obviously in pain, his hand flat against the flat planes of his belly, where the baby rested.

Naruto swallowed. Pushing down his now constant companion, irritation. This was not the time for his Alpha to be bitching about things that were  _none_  of their business.

“I’m to be used as a pawn to save the Uchiha’s reputation. Danzo, my step-father, he ruined the family company and now we’re in depth. Well, they are at any rate. I never much cared about the family.” Sasuke muttered. Flushing away the evidence of his sick and moving to rinse his mouth.

“He doesn’t’ care what Sakon did to me, even if it wasn’t—”

“It wasn’t with your consent, Sasuke,” Naruto spoke carefully, not flinching when deep dark eyes suddenly pinned him in place.

“They were going to force a bond. Force me to keep—I would be stuck with Sakon for the rest of my life as his whore, and the Uchiha would be saved by Orochimaru’s deep pockets,” Sasuke ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Look, I cooked something. I never really thanked you I think, so I—I'm leaving tonight and—I’m leaving. Thanks for your help, Naruto.” Sasuke sighed, obviously worn out.

“And where would you go? What are you going to do weeks or months pregnant and on the run?” Naruto didn’t mean it to be harsh. He hoped it wasn’t, but they were legitimate questions. Questions that had nothing to do with the fear that Sasuke would step out those doors alone, with just a suitcase and whatever else he had on him and straight into danger.

His Alpha howled at the thought of leaving the Omega to his own devices to be captured and raped by the enemy and—

“If what you say is right and I’m sure it’s right, they’re not going to stop! No amount of money can get you far enough if you don’t have connections and—

“I know that! I’m not stupid, I might be an Omega and snivel sometimes because it’s seemingly what we do, but I sure as hell don’t need an Alpha telling me when I’m in—” Sasuke was furious! He didn’t need this! He wasn’t some fool!

“Oh my God, Sasuke! It’s not about our fucking dynamics! I want to help you! I  _can_  help you! That’s it! That’s all I’m trying to tell you!” Naruto shout turned into a plea. He looked so concerned and scared for Sasuke that the Omega couldn’t even understand it.

What was with this Alpha?

Why did he want to help?! And why did he want him to help! He couldn’t understand why he wanted to cry and be angry in the same breath. Or why he wanted Naruto to just hold him like he did in that classroom when it was just them.

Just them and their blocked scents and warmth and  _honesty_.

“You can help me?” Sasuke whispered. He wasn’t really asking, instinctually he just knew Naruto could help him. But, it was hard for him to just accept that it could be so easy! Hard for him to accept help of any kind when for the most part he had always been the one to watch out for himself.

“I can help you. Whether it’s to get away. If it’s to keep your—or—” Naruto trailed off, eyes trained on the exposed skin of Sasuke’s belly.

The Omega tensed at the stare, pulling down his shirt and looking to the side. Anything to avoid Naruto’s stare. Not that the Aloha was still staring, he obviously caught himself and looked away.

“I’m two months according to that doctor. I read that it’s still a lot of time to have an—to do  _that_.” Sasuke took a shuddering breath as if to still himself.

“It’s only done with the permission of an Alpha though; even it’s a medical emergency. Because it’s only right that Omega’s never have a choice!” A sour expression crossed Sasuke’s face. Naruto, he guessed he could understand, even if he would never live through that prejudice because he was Alpha. His uncle and mother had made sure he understood Omega respect. Reminded him of what happened to his own-

“And…do you know what you want to—”

“You said you could help. I accept I want your help, but I also want you to know that I’m not some fragile Omega that will break and fall in your arms.” Sasuke glared, a level of uncertainty remaining behind his stare.

Naruto nodded. Not mention how quickly Sasuke had changed the topic as soon as abortion was put on the table, and whether he would do it or not.

* * *

  The storm should have been over according to weather reports, yet thunder howled as loud as ever outside and rain threatened to tear the roof from its clamps.

Naruto sighed as he closed his apartment door, having been called by his neighbour Ms Yoko to fix her cable box connection if he could. He had agreed and surprise, surprise as soon as he arrived Yoko was rearing and ready to know who was in his apartment and just why did he smell like young Omega.

That was a whole can of worms that he hadn’t wanted to deal with, not that Yoko would allow it. She persisted on staring over his shoulder as he fixed her box. Expressing that it was only right he introduced her to whatever sleazy Omega that obviously tricked him to share a bed. Not to mention how much better her daughter was. Said daughter with the eyes too far apart and had enough arrogance to level the world and then some.

He threw himself down on his couch, ignoring the crackle of lighting that illuminated the loft. He was just tired and needed some sleep. In the morning he had some calls to make if he was going to make good on his offer and help Sasuke.

He flew up out of the coach, eyes trained on his cell phone. Or maybe he should make those calls now! It’s not like—

“Naruto?” The Alpha wasn’t proud of it! But he admittedly did yell and jumped in the air when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the coach. Wrapped up in that orange wool blanket he had lent him, shrouded in the shadows. He could practically see Sasuke raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Probably second guessing if the Alpha could help him if he were so easily scared by an Omega wrapped up in a blanket.

“Y—yeah?” Naruto took a deep breath. Forgetting about making the call for a second.

“Could I stay with you?” It’s obvious it pained Sasuke to ask, but—

“I can’t…I can’t sleep and your scent helps with—h” Sasuke didn’t have to say anything else. Naruto understood and without hesitation slowly opened his arms.

Biting his lip, Sasuke finally decided to make the move. He slumped against Naruto’s chest as the Alpha leaned back. Flinching slightly when those arms hesitated to circle his waist. His heart was hammering against his chest, and he felt anxious. Maybe it was a mistake!

Maybe he shouldn’t have—

Before he could lose himself to the anxiety, Naruto tucked the Omega’s head close to his scent glands. Allowed Sasuke to take his fill, and slowly he felt the Omega relax. His Alpha all but purred at the action but Naruto ignored it.

Sasuke took deep breaths, nuzzling against Naruto neck hesitantly. It was something reserved for mates when their scents were unblocked as they were. He could feel how Naruto tensed against him. He would have apologized, but Naruto smelt so good.  It was clean and crisp, warm and strong.

Gentle!

The rains continued outside, but it did not erase the sounds of their soft breaths that hitched in the dark. Neither of the two was asleep, and even wrapped in each other’s arms, they were unsure of the liberties they took.

“I don’t know if I want to keep the baby, but I don’t know if I want to get rid of…I don’t know. Naruto—” Sasuke began, closing his eyes, hands clenching Naruto’s cotton shirt. The Alpha felt so warm beneath him, so very warm. A warmth that seemed to hold so many answers yet—

“I said I was going to help you, Sasuke. That means anything you chose, I’ll support you one hundred percent.” Naruto whispered, tightened his arms around Sasuke’s waist. He could hear his Alpha rumbling in pleasure, telling him that the Omega was where he belonged.

He didn’t want to hear it.

“Why?” Sasuke finally whispered, peaking up from under long dark lashes.  Naruto looked down, and even in the dark the beauty of those eyes suddenly hit him like a freight train.

Were Sasuke’s eyes always like that?

“Because I want to.” That was the end of that. Nothing else was said, and outside, the storm that ragged seemed to calm just the slightest bit.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trigger Warning: There is mention of rape though no graphic detail. There is also mention of abortion.** _

_“Yeah, I understand that, but—”_

 

_“It’s not that simple, Nagato! I can’t just demand that he—”_

 

_“The fact remains that this is not about me or about what my fucking Alpha wants! It’s about—no! That has nothing to do with it!”_

Sasuke groaned softly, uncurling himself from the warm cocoon of the blanket he had taken from Naruto’s room. The ray of sun that peeked through the wide windows of the loft threatened to blind him even when his eyes were still closed. That alone was sign enough that it was not as early as he thought.

_“I know it isn’t that easy to get him—contrary to popular belief I’m not an idiot, Nagato! I know that it’s the system I’ll be up against, I never disputed that fact! I just—”_

Sasuke frowned at that baritone, smooth and confident kept him on the edge of consciousness, pulling him from the temptation of sleep and into unwanted awareness. He wanted to stay asleep. For once he just wanted to be lost in nonsensical dreams that meant nothing and everything at the same time.

He wanted this situation to have never happened. In his dreams he was still studying pharmacology, he wasn’t in hiding, and he wasn’t pregnant for Sakon of all people. The disgusting excuse of an Alpha wasn’t the one who had caught him in an unexpected heat—and impossible heat because the fact remained, experiencing that sudden heat was…odd.

His cycle had never been irregular. At least not to that extent. Sometimes he would have late heats or even shorter heat cycles. It could last for one day instead of 3, or it would extend to five days sometimes 7 with only two days of the seven carrying the burning need to conceive.

In his dreams, it was Naruto who had caught him. His heart race at the thought and his throat felt impossibly tight.

_“I can’t ask that of him, Nagato! I just can’t! He’s been through enough, damn it! He won’t say it, and Zeff knows I won’t ever be able to understand what he went through. I don’t have the right to tell him what he feels—he was fucking raped! Do you even understand the very concept outside of—! And you want me to—”_

Sasuke flinched. At that moment he didn’t know what to think. He had sickening flashes of entering his heat right after a screaming match with Sakon. He had told the Alpha to lay off! They were over, and he didn’t give a damn about his family reputation! He wasn’t a pawn someone could use on a chess board.

He had gone to his car and then suddenly—

_“Don’t you dare! Just because I don’t want even to bring that option up doesn’t mean that I’m taking his choice from him! That should never be an opti—”_

— His heat had hit, and suddenly Sakon was in the car, and he was begging for it. He had never begged once in heat, yet, at that moment he was begging at that sick fucks feet. Sakon was on him, and he didn’t even fight it, not the slightest. He had the frame of the mind to tell him not to knot him, not to get him preg—

Sasuke felt his heart seize and he shot out off the sofa, blanket gripped tight around him, barely flinching at the brightness of the room. He looked up at the sound of a frustrated sigh. Sasuke knew it was Naruto talking all along, but somehow his very presence shocked him still.

His back was to him, leaned against the wall of the kitchenette, his shirt off and thrown over a broad shoulder. He carded his hand through his hair in evident frustration, phone held to his ear. He seemed so tall and imposing, not that Sasuke was on the short side. It was just that Naruto had this presence about him that was equal parts commanding, intimidating but so calm.

So human.

Sasuke released a shuddering breath, the hammering of his heart still painful. He could see when the muscles of Naruto’s back stiffened, the Alpha was aware he was awake now. Blue eyes locked with his and thankfully they held no pity. He could never handle pitty. It made him feel weak when he knew he wasn’t. Made him feel as if he could never protect himself when he knew he had as much strength as any Alpha to do so given the opportunity and the chance.

Unfortunately, Omega’s were rarely given opportunity much less chance. They were to be policed and even if they lived in a more modern era the archaic stigmas and hierarchy still lingered and heavily influenced person’s perception from the background.

Naruto was still talking but not once did he look away or even tried to hide his conversation. He was as transparent as possible removing any illusion of power by allowing Sasuke to hear albeit the one-sided conversation as Sasuke couldn’t hear the other side.

“I’ll ask him, but don’t think this is me conceding. Our family has come a far way Nagato. There is always a way around archaic laws even if they are still in effect! I know that and you sure as hell know that!” Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, absentmindedly turning off the stove before the kettle could emit that high pitch whistle that most found frightening.

Sasuke frowned at the train of conversation already opening his mouth to say something but stopped midway. The last thing he wanted was to throw Naruto off his game. It’s obvious that whoever he was speaking to was someone important, and could be the key to how Naruto could help him out of his situation. His arms unconsciously tightened around his belly.

In his dreams, it wasn’t Sakon that had taken him in his heat. It had been Naruto, and he was indeed willing. There, it was Naruto’s child that he carried and there were no worries if he would keep them because in his dreams…he had truly wanted a child rather than a child being thrust upon him.

“I know what I’m doing. This won’t affect me with—I was planning to do this by the end of the semester at any rate the opportunity is there isn’t it? If it’s one thing I’ve learned from you is take an opportunity when it drops into your lap. In my case, I chased it down, but it’s beside the point.” Sasuke watched Naruto go through the motions of preparing tea, the cup steaming as he took it and placed it in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke didn’t move to take it, didn’t even look away as Naruto slumped in the recliner chair before him, fingers nervously tapping his knee.

“I—yeah, I know. I’ll ask him but—yeah. I know it has to be done the latest this evening if—yeah,” Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto’s resigned tone. Suddenly nervous when the Alpha finally ended the call staring down at his phone silently before staring at Sasuke.

He seemed serious and uncomfortable. Sasuke could tell by the clench of his hands, and even if he didn’t waver as Sasuke stared into those icy blue eyes, he could see the shadows of lingering doubt and perhaps fear.

“Did you sleep well? I didn’t want to wake you even though it’s already 11:00 am. You seemed to need the re—” Naruto was uneasy. Carding his hand through his hair and ruffling blonde locks, his evident twitchiness and the bob of his throat. The Alpha needed to say something to him but was buying time to phrase it. To soften the blow maybe and that in itself only served to annoy Sasuke than endear the Alpha to him, as well wished as his actions might be.

“Something happened. What is it?” It was like ripping a band-Aid off. It hurt at first, a sudden sting that left you flinching and your eyes clenched tight. Sasuke ignored the sudden sharp pain in his chest as he watched blue eyes cloud over. The way dusky lips pulled into a frown and blonde brows that stood out against tan skin furrowed. Naruto stared at Sasuke for what felt like an eternity and if the Omega had been anyone else he would probably have looked away from such an intense gaze.

It couldn’t be normal to feel like prey even when a predator one that seemed suddenly more dangerous than any Sasuke had encountered locked you into place with a simple stare. The hunt far from the Alpha’s mind.

“I told you I could help you and I can. There is only one problem, how far are you willing to go to get back your life or a semblance of it. What are you willing to sacrifice, Sasuke Uchiha?” Naruto kept his hands relaxed at his side even though he honestly felt like taking back his words. It was too much; he was sure this was too much. Sasuke had been too much and to ask one more thing of him could break—

He couldn’t think like that. His uncle was right in a way by allowing his own emotions to cloud his judgment he was taking Sasuke’s choice from him. He was forcing him into the role of submissive Omega who would fall apart under their circumstances. If it was one thing he hated was forcing stereotypes on others.

They defined their dynamics; their dynamics did not define them.

Sasuke took a measured breath before answering. Rolling the words over in his head, careful not to be too hasty. The look alone in Naruto’s eyes said that whatever the Alpha’s suggestion was--he wouldn’t like it.

It would be up to him to decide what to do. The Alpha had placed the power of decision in the hands of an Omega. Something so rare, because his choices most times as much as he would love to deny it were made fo him. It could be Sakon or his vile step-father Danzo, it didn't change a thing.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes…within reason. How will you help me?” Silence reigned between them for a moment. The muted sounds of passing cars filled the loft, the soft whistle of wind and laughing children a few blocks away.

Naruto worried his lip between his teeth, abusing the flesh as he finally looked away from Sasuke. It was now or never. He was the one who signed up to help the Omega he thought he hated. The one who was curled up on a bathroom floor crying silent tears, pregnant with the child of his ex who stole something precious from him. His choice, his strength if only in that moment. His right…as nonexistent they seemed to be in their society.

 

“Sasuke, I want you to think this over carefully. I can get you out of this town and procure for you asylum in Accalia.” A pin would have dropped, and the entire world would not hear it over the rush of blood in Sasuke’s ears. He was sure of that! Accalia! Accalia was the central island, the capital of their city and the superpower of every country that existed. Everyone wanted passage to Accalia where history proclaimed everything had begun. The home of the first Alpha, Omega and Beta to come into existence!

The island was a dream for everyone. There lay whispers of prestige, of the success, of breathing the air of royal bloodlines. There the connection to their ancestors proved strong. The links to their gods.

In Accalia he would be in the centre of political law. The origin of rules that they lived by each day. Legislation that would paint him a whore for having a child outside of a bonding. Would paint him stained and without grace for daring to reject the father of his child and flee from the head of his household.

“But? There must be a but. Escaping to Accalia would ensure that as long as I remained on her soil, I would be untouchable by my step-father, Sakon and his father, Orochimaru. That said, it’s the very place that would see me imprisoned and reprogrammed for defiling the laws. For being pregnant outside of a bond.” Sasuke frowned, tighten his hold on his unborn child.

He could flee with Naruto and still end up in a world of shit.

Naruto nodded that look returning to his eyes as he shifted in his seat. It almost seemed like the Alpha wanted to reach out and hold his hand. Provide comfort, and strange enough Sasuke think he wanted it too. To feel that calloused hand dragging along the pale skin of his hand. To lean in and nuzzle against the scent gland he had no business nuzzling against and taking in all the Alpha was.

To ask him to—

Naruto sighed, eyes for the briefest moments landing on Sasuke’s flat stomach before he reclined in the seat before the Omega.

“Not many people realise because I don’t act it, but I’m a Prime Alpha. It means due to archaic laws I could get away with most things because Prime Alphas are viewed closest to our born instinct. Something to be proud of and lauded most would say,” Naruto scoffed, scowling at the thought of being put on a pedestal for being born with an impulsive and primitive nature that he had to keep in check from the moment he had the cognitive ability to do so.

“Prime Alphas are known for claiming Omega’s of others if they view the Omega perfect breeding material. And if the Alpha—” Naruto formed air quoted in the air as he gingerly picked his words.

“—who the Omega belongs to prove weak. I can get you asylum in Accalia if I—” Naruto almost flinched when Sasuke’s eyes darkened and that familiar glare pinned him in place. His Alpha rumbled in discontent being on the receiving end of a look like that. It felt like  suddenly being viewed as vermin under the Omegas shoe and as vile as any Alpha who would seek to use him as so many had already.

“You want to fuck me.” Naruto flinched at the accusation, palms sweaty as he resisted wiping them on his pants. That wasn’t it at all!

“And if you did that instinct would demand you get rid of the child in my womb through any means necessary! I would do anything, but I won’t subject myself to—”

“I _don’t_ have to fuck you, and I wouldn’t have to harm your baby if that baby ended up being mine too!” Naruto shouted, angry that Sasuke would even think he was capable…well in truth at face value he _was_ capable of that. It didn’t mean he would act the wild beast and force himself on the Omega much less kill the child that he now knew he wanted!

Sasuke froze out the outburst. He expected a lot of things but—

“If my baby…was yours too?” Sasuke whispered, his dream flashing before his eyes. He saw in that make-believe world Naruto, a serious Alpha who was beaming ear to ear, a child raised in the air giggling at the man’s antics.

Naruto sighed in frustration scowling for letting his emotions get the better of him. This was a sensitive matter and getting angry at Sasuke’s accusation wasn’t helping any of them. As it was, they barely had a day before a decision would have to be made. That damn nagging irritation was back again, but with it, his glands itched, and he couldn’t help the constant flick of his eyes to Sasuke’s unmarked neck.

It was apparent Sasuke noticed his gaze, and that alone brought a wave of shame and guilt.

“I—it’s not just fairytales those rituals on Accalia. If you wanted—look that’s not important right now.” Naruto bit his lips before looking up at Sasuke.

“We can make it seem that I claimed you. It would buy us time in Accalia before the elders, the triad, demand a hearing for our case. It would be four months tops before they do so, although it can be sooner depending on external and internal factors.”

“External and Internal factors?” Sasuke frowned not liking how Naruto suddenly closed off. Eyes growing dark, a low rumble of a growl in his chest.

“The fact that I was born to an Omega under similar circumstances. My uncle another Prime Alpha was the one that proposed the very thing I am now proposing to you. The only difference is that he physically claimed my papa to ensure no room for questioning his claim.” Naruto swallowed mind far away as he stared out his apartment window.

“My papa in the end crumbled. He was raped. Then he had to sleep with a Prime Alpha to gain his freedom. Even when he married my mother a beta and conceived me; a Prime Alpha, just like the Alpha who raped him , just like the the Prime Alpha who _mated_ him even though he trusted him not to, making it impossible for him to bond with my mother truly. He withered away.”

“History repeating itself. The case would raise the interest of the triad,” Sasuke mused, feeling suddenly sick. He wanted to see his brother. He needed to see Itachi because his older brother always had the answers when he had none. He looked into Naruto’s eyes once more and saw how sincere he was.

At heart, he knew this Alpha would not hurt him, not intentionally. It didn’t stop the flicker of hesitation in his bones because, in all honesty, Naruto was asking him to trade his freedom to gain his independence. At the end of the day even if they didn’t have sex Naruto would have to claim him in a way that would raise no questions and wouldn’t jeopardise his asylum as the triad—

“The triad, they would rule in your favour? I would be free from Danzo, Sakon and Orochimaru legally just by you claiming me?” Naruto could hear it in Sasuke’s voice. The Omega was considering it. The thought didn’t make him happy as much as the Alpha within him howled in victory. Whispered filth in his ear about swelling Sasuke’s womb with his seed. The only thing he and his Alpha agreed on was that Sasuke was someone to be protected and cherished, not treated as a toy or one without his mind and capabilities.

“I’m not going to physically claim you, so it’s a bit—”

“What if I wanted you to?” Sasuke interrupted, twitching in his seat. Naruto paused at that assessing Sasuke, eyes giving nothing away even if his heart was racing a mile per second.

“You don’t want me to,” Naruto whispered.

“I laid in your arms flushed against you. I buried myself in your scent, and I allowed you to touch me…see me vulnerable. It’s you and only you I ran to for help,” Sasuke pushed on. Suddenly Naruto felt as if he was being tested. Sasuke was looking for an answer that would help him make his decision.

Any other Alpha would have taken that as permission enough to force themselves on the Omega at that moment. Sasuke's words would stroke the ego of an Alpha. Hell, their balls would grow heavy with an Omega seeking answers from them.

Knot-heads.

“You don’t want to be split open on my knot no more than I want you to straddle me and ride my very soul out of me. Much less my teeth leaving a permanent mark on your scent gland where your future mate if you so chose should put their mark.” The conversation was oddly sexual, and Naruto would be truthful, he felt a well of arousal from the very thought. He wouldn’t act on it for he didn’t care to,but suddenly he was hyperaware of Sasuke.

He was a beauty with his high cheekbones and soft lips. Deep soulful eyes filled with intelligence and defiance. That hidden strength that roared like raging fire reaching for the heavens. That silky black hair that almost seemed blue that teased at his ears and stuck out oddly in the back. A far way for him to come when he had disliked Sasuke without knowing him.

He didn’t even think to entertain the thought that Sasuke would be just as aware of him. At least not in the same light.

“How do we do this and when do we leave. I assume we’re leaving for Accalia tonight?” Sasuke would be amused at the sigh of relief that left the Alpha’s lips if he could. Honestly, he was still reeling from the very fact that he would agree to let Naruto—

“I’ve already been transferred to a University in Accalia credits and all. For you it will be different, my family knows a woman who is willing to take you under her wing. You can independently study under her supervision and take the exam early to earn your degree if you so choose.” Naruto stood at that, pulling on the shirt that he had thrown over his shoulder. He rummaged about in his pockets for his car keys, dropping them in a surprised Sasuke’s hand.

“I’ll sort out our documents for us to make the trip. I hope you have no issues travelling by sea because it’s the only means of transport to get to the island. Aircraft is prohibited.”

“Why did you give me your—” There was a sudden knock on the door that stopped Sasuke midway. He was about to ask Naruto who it was but the Alpha was still talking, uncaring of the knock on his door.

“You wanted to see your brother, right? This will be your only chance. Take my car the person at my door is a good friend of mine. My best friend even, they’ll come with you, and they're willing to help you any way they can. I probably should have asked first but—”

“You knew I would say yes,” Sasuke accused finally getting up from the sofa, blanket slipping down his shoulders. He had yet to remove it, and in truth, he didn’t want to. It smelt like Naruto and him, and it worked to calm his raging nerves.

“I hoped you would have said no, the fact remains that even if I won’t physically claim you, we _will_ have to get intimate. Intimate enough that our scents intertwine as if I’ve been…claiming you for months on end,” Naruto confessed glancing over his shoulder before answering the door. Sasuke’s frown deepened when he realised who it was. The scent of Omega, fertile Omega distracted him for a moment.

Distracted him from the fact that in the end he and Naruto would be engaging in some sexual contact to fool the masses. Sexual contact he wasn’t so sure he was ready to accept.

Neji Hyuga. The Omega who had been in Naruto’s territory and even slept in his bed. The very Omega who was now nuzzling so close to Naruto’s gland and was even purring in the Alpha’s hold.

He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because his Omega took Naruto’s help as interest in him and the baby. Perhaps it was because Neij seemed so put together and far from the mess he currently was and thus competition—

Competition for what?

It’s not like he wanted to mate with Naruto, was it? They were getting to know each other, but he couldn’t honestly want Naruto to _mate_ him?! The fact remained that he was still hesitant about getting intimate with the Alpha much less wanting to--

“You must be, Sasuke? I think you’re magnificent and I admire your strength. I’m Neji Hyuga, nice to meet you,” In light of such genuine words and violet eyes filled with warmth instead of pity, Sasuke couldn’t help but let the ill feelings he had felt for the Omega slide for a moment.

Naruto nodded before leaving the loft, already letting him know that if he needed anything to call him. He wouldn’t have to. He wasn’t some wilting flower who had to hide behind an Alpha. Even knowing that he wasn’t arrogant enough to think he must do everything himself to prove a point.

He had someone else to consider, and it was his baby. He had contemplated aborting the child. He had. He knew one clinic that while not exactly the safest being on the black market spectrum of things could get the job done.

He wanted to abort the child because he didn’t ask for them, but then, he didn’t know when, he somehow got attached. He wished he hadn’t because things could be so much easier if he were to escape to Accalia with Naruto. At the same time, while he wasn’t exactly at the point that he could claim he was glad he didn’t abort the child he was…ok.

He was ok. He was slowly coming to terms with it.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha, but I’m sure you already knew that,” Sasuke finally spoke. He didn’t smile, neither did Neji but they both at that moment shared an understanding. Without further ado, Neji closed the door behind him before Naruto’s nosey neighbour could take a look inside.

“It will be my pleasure to help as much as Naruto wants to help you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“What do you mean he hasn’t been seen?! If its one thing that brat loves it’s his pitiful attempts at higher education!” Danzo was fuming, all but foaming at the mouth as he paced the length of his study. In the corner Fugaku sat with his legs curled underneath him, cheek cushioned against the arm of the sofa, his long hair hiding his eyes from sight.

He watched Danzo with keen attention. Holding on to every word that concerned his son that was who knows where. He desperately hoped Sasuke had somehow escaped the country. That he…would make the decision that made him happy, whether that meant he would have a grandchild or not have one.

“Don’t be daft! How can one Omega, a  _pregnant_  Omega with no prospects elude our grasp?! Check the clinics, recheck Itachi if you must, his friends if he has any—!” The Alpha spat, growling when his thigh collided with the sharp edge of his oak desk, pens clattering to the floor and rolling across the hard wooden floors.

Fugaku watched idly as one pen rolled to a stop at the sofa’s feet, rocking side to side to side before ultimately standing still.

“We have no time! Orochimaru grows impatient with our efforts! Sasuke needs to be found and delivered to the man’s son if the Uchiha family hopes to keep its neck above water this coming year!” Fugaku’s heart threatened to escape him as Danzo spoke. His palms slick with sweat at the thought of his baby boy being caught. The baby boy he never held against his breast or whispered sweet lullabies of love because of the insipid man that stole his life from him!

The vile Alpha, Danzo who Mikoto had signed him over to! He could not understand why she would do such a thing. Found it a bitter pill to swallow that in death she would doom not only him but more importantly their sons.

“Where is he, Fugaku?! Where is the bitch?!” Fugaku felt his entire world screech to a stop when Danzo suddenly bore down on him. Eyes wild as he gripped him by his collar and forced him to his feet. His toes barely touched the ground as he chocked desperately and he clawed at the wrinkled hands of his supposed Alpha and husband.

“I to-told you! I don’t know!” Fugaku gasped desperately. Danzo only tightened his grip, bearing his teeth at the Omega he kept drugged to ensure his sorry attempts at control.

“Where is he?! You know where he is! You helped him escape and in one full sweep doomed this damned family!” Danzo ragged, shaking Fugaku like a rog doll, before hissing his teeth and throwing Fugaku back on the sofa.

The Omega coughed desperately the tendrils of hatred turning in his stomach as he thought about his pitiful state. How the mighty had fallen. In the past when he was but a young wilful thing he would have spat upon Danzo’s face for daring to touch him. Render him impotent like Sasuke must have done to Sakon if the whispers of that fight at his university said anything.

Fugaku willed his spine to harden like the steel it had always been. If only for a moment before thoughts of despair clouded his judgment and would be forced to accept his place and duties beneath his Alpha’s boots.

Danzo's drugs were hell, but they always did the trick.

“You doomed this family, Danzo! You and your greed saw to it that this empire would topple from its pedestal and fall into the depths of bankruptcy and shame. And for what?! Your so-called lucrative gambling that has seen to the ruin of us all!” Fugaku didn’t even flinch when Danzo raised his hand to strike him, surprised when the hit did not come and instead Danzo turned away with a disgruntled growl.

“Mark my words, Fugaku. That brat of yours will suffer under my hand before I ultimately deliver him to Orochimaru. He has shamed me enough! A selfish little creature who knows no honour for this family. Selfish like you whose womb remain suspiciously empty,” The Alpha poured a glass of whisky, the scent strong as he watched the golden brown liquid hit the crystal glass. With a grimace, he swallowed the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

He gruffly poured himself another anger rising from the pits of his belly at the thought of that Omega brat embarrassing him and his name. It shouldn’t have happened like this!

He had planned everything so well with Orochimaru. Sasuke was a wilful little thing with too much backbone and intelligence to bend to their wills. Then the Omega had dared to go against his order and leave Sakon. Danzo was livid! It was the one thing Orochimaru had asked for in return for his monetary and political support.

Give him Sasuke Uchiha, a bride for his son and the womb that would carry on his bloodline.  Danzo did not understand Orochimaru’s fixation on the Omega. It could be for his beauty and sharp tongue. It could be because his son fancied Sasuke, something he must have and daddy dearest come hell, or high water would do anything to please his progeny. It could be a myriad of things, and Danzo wouldn’t have cared.

Sasuke was the golden goose. A damn golden goose that was out gallivanting swollen with the meal ticket that could save him from the shame he loathes to admit he had brought upon the Uchiha family.

A family he had coveted and in his eagerness would watch fall through his fingertips as long as he could not secure an alliance with Orochimaru.

It should have gone smoothly! Orochimaru had given him the drug to dose Sasuke and force on him a heat that he would find unbearable. He had slipped the pills into Sasuke’s breakfast and hoped that within hours it would take full effect.

There was concern that the heat would prove fruitless artificial as it was but they were willing to do anything to bind Sasuke Uchiha to Sakon. In the end, he could put all blame on Sakon, that arrogant knothead for not claiming Sasuke the moment he had knotted him!

None of this would be happening, and the Omega would be secured away in Orochimaru’s home by now playing house and ensuring the Uchiha family’s survival!

His eyes flickered to the Omega who glared at him through the curtain of his beautiful long hair. Fugaku wouldn’t have had the chance to foil their plans by sacrificing his escape for his Omega child. And wasn’t that a bitter pill to swallow, that if it were not for unforeseen circumstances, Fugaku could escape his grasp!

Fugaku was as sweet as ever. Even haggard as he was from the drugs he had forced down his throat to keep him submissive. If Fugaku did not bare his heir, then it would be worse for him should the Uchiha family fall.

“You speak of my empty womb. Maybe it is the mark of your impotence,  _Alpha_ ,” Fugaku smirked. Glass shattered against pale walls, echoing halls below as whisky seeped into the paint to leave a lasting mark.  

“It seems another dose of medication is due,” Danzo muttered, a foul taste at the back of his throat when the Omega dared to laugh so mockingly. Looking too much like that brat who had left him high and dry because he denied duty!

Danzo cursed as he left his study, and wasn’t that something! Forced to leave his study to escape the mocking jeers from a damn Omega who should worship the very ground he walked on, the Omega that should be his in body, mind, heart and soul.

He cursed Mikoto every day for stealing Fugaku Uchiha from him. He hoped the Alpha suffered in whatever hell he had sent her!

“Call the doctor; it seems my Omega is in need of another lesson as it regards his place!” The Alpha spat at a cowering maid, who stiffly bowed, hands tasting nervously in her apron. The Young Beta watched the Alpha stump to his room before her soft brown eyes peered into the Alpha’s study.

Her heart broke at sight before her. Fugaku Uchiha curled up on the sofa, staring out at the wide-open windows. Tears that he wouldn’t let fall brimming at the edge of soulful dark eyes.

* * *

 

Sakon growled as he stumped down the halls of the science department. Of course, like the day before, the bitch Uchiha hadn’t come to school! Pregnant or not the slut would pay for putting his hands on him! He was humiliated before the entire school! How stupid he must have looked getting the shit beat out of an Omega out of all things.

Another damn Alpha had to save him his brother had told and that stroke the flames of rage in his guts! He didn’t need another Alpha saving him! He was Sakon, son to Orochimaru one of the most successful businessmen in their country!

He was the top dog. Not some pregnant slut and defiantly not some Alpha who saw it necessary to interrupt his fight with  _his_  bitch!

“Sakon, give it up! He’s not here!” Ukon, the more subdued out of the twins muttered. He was the older of the two, but unfortunately, depending on whose perspective, he was a Beta. One, though treated fair enough by his father, was mistreated by his twin.

In truth, Ukon was glad when Sasuke had beat the shit out of his little brother. The Alpha was much too arrogant for his standing. He was mostly bark and no bite. Puffing up his chest and acting big and bad under the power of their father’s name.

The whole thing made him sick.

He didn’t much care that his brother technically raped Sasuke, didn’t even pity the Omega when the school found out he was pregnant. He  _did_ appreciate that Sasuke as an Omega put his brother in his place and so what little information he had on the Omega he would keep to himself, at least until said information proved useful for his gain.

For example the fact that before the whole debacle of the Alpha beat down as other students called it, Sasuke was seen in the presence of that blond Alpha he didn’t know the name.  The same Alpha he was told that infamous jacket belonged to, and that same Alpha that had pulled the furious Omega away from Sakon before he committed murder before witnesses.

“Shut up, Ukon, what would you know about anything? You stood there and watched that whore beat the shit out of me!” Sakon sniped, not even realising that as usual, he was contradicting himself. It was either he had wanted help, or he could handle it himself. Ukon thought the Alpha best make up his mind before he was seen as more of an idiot.

“Do forgive me, brother, and here I thought you could have handled it yourself. As it is my best bet is that Sasuke isn’t even in this country anymore,” Ukon drawled, wholly unaffected when his brother sent him a vapid glare.

“All high and mighty aren’t you, Beta, you wouldn’t be if you knew father would have your hide too if we don’t find that bitch so I can knot him good and proper. Breed another kid in him after he gives birth to my son too!” Sakon’s smile was sickening enough that Ukon wanted to gag. He could only imagine the horrors Sasuke would face under this callous Alpha’s hand.

Sasuke Uchiha was better off with that mystery Alpha, for Ukon was 89% sure that the Omega was secured away with that Alpha. He might go as far as to push it and say the Alpha was Sasuke Uchiha’s lover if he had enough information to back up the claim. His eyes flickered to the side where a lone Alpha sat.

Kiba Inuzuka. Bad tempered as ever but strangely contemplative these days. He was fidgeting with his fingers, pulling at a loose thread in his jacket as he looked down at his phone. It was obvious to anyone that the Alpha was begging for someone to call, that and too prideful to make the call himself.

“You’re not the least bit ashamed that the only way Sasuke Uchiha would carry your child is if you drugged and raped him,” Ukon mused. It was as he said, he didn’t much care about the circumstances but—

Sakon scoffed at the sentiment, eyes flickering to Kiba for a second before dismissing the other Alpha. He needed to focus on finding that stupid bitch and to that he needed a clue. Finding a friend or acquaintance of the Uchiha shouldn’t be too hard.

“Omega’s can’t be raped, idiot. But what would I expect from a pitiful Beta,” Sakon rolled his eyes before bending the corner, He didn’t even realise that his brother did not follow but instead made his way over to Kiba who stared at the Beta with suspicion.

“You’re that Alpha’s friend, aren’t you? I can’t remember his name, had to do something with a fish cake…” Ukon smirked when the Alpha’s hackles rose, mouth already pulling back into a snarl. He had the faintest inclination that this Alpha would be easy to rile up. Easy to get information out of if he had any. Ukon couldn’t help the satisfied smile that crossed his lips.

Sakon was wrong their father wouldn’t have their hides, he would only be out for Sakon. After all, when the time came to earn their father’s favour, he would be the one with viable information. Information that not even Danzo the so-called Uchiha patriarch had, and he was Sasuke’s Alpha father.

“What’s it to you?” Kiba glared, clenching his phone tight, ignoring when it suddenly lit up and began to vibrate in his hold.

* * *

 Sasuke sighed, fingers twitching around the phone in his hand as the Naruto’s hummer took another turn. After the Alpha had left the keys in his hand, he had relinquished them to Neji’s hand. He thought it was better that way. If Neji drove, it was less likely someone would see him and report his continued presence in the town to Danzo or Orochimaru.

At the thought, he eased the car seat further back and pulled down the hood of another of Naruto’s jackets over his head. He left the orange one he favoured in the loft. Too many people had seen him with it as it was.

“If you want to call him again you can, you know. I won’t bite if you send up my phone bill,” Neji smiled thinly before turning another right. Sasuke after much thought had finally contacted Itachi using Neij’s phone. He thought to call his father, but that in itself posed more risk than reaching out to his brother.

He was going to Accalia for who knew how long, he wanted to see his brother at least one last time. Ease his worries and draw comfort and strength from him. And pass on the message that he would be safe to his father. Let Fugaku rest a little bit easier under Danzo’s tyrant rule.

“What’s he like? Naruto, I mean, what’s he like as an Alpha?” Neji sparred Sasuke a curious look, a bit unnerved by the Omega’s intense stare not that he would show it. He frowned when he thought about Naruto’ grinning face, his comforting hands, his soothing voice. His heart so strong and enforced with steel.

“You should know, you’re the one who ran to him and pulled him into this mess—” Neji winced at his sudden loss of tact. He wasn’t blaming Sasuke, and neither was he angry. He was relieved that Sasuke could seek help from Naruto because with Naruto he knew Sasuke would survive this.

He meant—

“—no offence. Just stating a fact,” Neji tacked on hurriedly, biting his lip when Sasuke continued to stare him down. With a sigh, Neji tapped the staring wheel before taking another turn.

“He’s amazing,” Neji breathed out a soft flush on cheeks that caused Sasuke to frown, hands clenched tight around the phone. The Omega inside wanted to reach over and swipe that content look from Neij’s face for trying to claim his Alp— what the hell was he saying?!

Sasuke swallowed tight looking away from Neji and instead focussed on the blank screen of the other Omega’s phone.

“He’s sweet and kind and understanding. He cares a lot and is very invested even though he’ll try to fool you to think he isn't,” Neji laughed a little gaining Sasuke’s curious gaze. The Omega met that gaze without an inkling of unease.

“He’s gentle, very gentle—” Neji whispered, and the faraway look only served to raise Sasuke’s hackles,

“You’ve shared a heat,” Sasuke didn’t care if it sounded like an accusation. Naruto had slept with another Omega and for some reason that rubbed him the wrong way! It was unfair because he didn’t own Naruto but to think of another Omega in the place where he was. Wrapped up in the Alpha’s arms and taking in the scent he was allowed to take in made him—

Neji snorted at the accusation, finally pulling over at the dock they would meet the older Uchiha brother. They were a few minutes early, the sun still high in the sky and birds fluttering about as the A/C filtered in the subtle scent of salt water through the hummer.

“And what if I did?” Neji challenged. He wasn’t a fool; he had seen the signs. Sasuke was slowly forming some attachment to Naruto, and the same could be said about the Alpha. It was in the way the Omega clung to Naruto’s scent, the way Naruto would look at said Omega like he couldn’t bear the thought have him leaving his sight.

“It wouldn’t matter, just an observation,” Sasuke fired back, both Omega’s locked in a battle of wills.

“Really. It wouldn’t matter if I spent the last few heats before you came around, wet and wanting on Naruto's cock,” the words sounded odd and filthy leaving Neji’s lips. Someone who looked so proper and put together.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Sasuke was glaring now, and if his grip got any tighter, the phone would probably crack in half in his hand. Neji just knew Sasuke wanted to hurl the device at him. Probably wipe the knowing smirk on his lips. The whole situation was amusing.

“You can relax, Sasuke, I never shared a heat with him. Naruto wouldn’t allow it, and honestly, I wouldn’t want him to no matter how much I love him,” Neji finally gave up his game. He got his amusement and Naruto the ever protective Alpha would probably be cross with him because he upset Sasuke, but he couldn’t pass up the chance.

He got confirmation. Sasuke felt something for Naruto and maybe given time, something good could bloom out of those feelings, for the both of them, Alpha and Omega alike.

“You’ve never…but I thought…” It was amusing how Sasuke lost his composure. Thrown for a loop that his assumptions were ultimately wrong and he had gotten riled up for nothing.

“Platonic, completely platonic. That and I like Omega’s better,” Neji casually confessed, snorting when Sasuke still stared wide eyes at being wrong. Naruto honestly had his work cut out for him with this one.

“If you’re worried about the intimacy with…” Neji suddenly became sombre. Naruto had filled him in as much as he could without encroaching on Sasuke’s privacy. It didn’t take much of a genius to figure out what Sasuke and Naruto would have to get up to if they hoped to pull off their plan.

“That’s none of your business,” Sasuke was immediately defensive, already raising his seat wondering when Itachi would come.

Neji raised his hands in surrender before they both lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

“He won’t hurt you, you know. Anything you don’t want him to do he won’t. He’s a Prime Alpha, but he can control himself. If he said he wouldn’t claim you then he won’t—” Neji stopped talking when Sasuke pinned him with an unamused glare. Ok, so the Omega didn’t want to talk about it. He could respect that, but the fact remained, he had to come to terms real quick with what he Naruto had to do, starting tonight.

They both perked up in attention when a cab suddenly rolled up on the dock. With the way Sasuke lit up, Neji could only guess that this was Itachi Uchiha.

“I’ll just stay here then, till you’re ready,” Neji offered a stiff smile, leaning back in his seat and accepting his phone from Sasuke.

Before Sasuke left the car, without turning to face Neji, he finally spoke up.

“You can’t vouch for anyone, but I’m inclined to believe he won’t hurt me, you don’t have to convince me, Hyuuga.” That was that Sasuke as out of the car an already on his way to his brother, said brother enveloping the younger in an impossibly tight hug.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Itachi asked desperately, eyes flickering over to the hummer where Neji sat earphones in his ear.

“He’s—he’s my only chance I think. And no, I can’t tell you where I’m going, just that it’s out of town,” Sasuke sighed hand trembling. He wanted to stay in his brother’s hold for a moment, but he knew it was impossible.

He was tempted to tell Itachi about the intimacy he and Naruto would have to share but at last, minute thought better of it. Itachi would never let him leave if he knew. His brother couldn’t bear the thought of another Alpha touching him if he wasn’t entirely into it.

And wasn’t that just another can of worms. Sasuke knew he wasn’t against Naruto touching him intimately not wholly. He would be a liar if he didn’t admit to having misgivings about the situation. The thought of laying in Naruto’s arms naked. Skin against skin, his mouth on—

He felt excitement, anxiety, fear disgust and pleasure mixed up into a tight ball of problems.

“Let father know I’m alright. He doesn’t have to worry,” Sasuke finally sighed, pulling away from His brother. He nuzzled against his chin before stepping back lest Itachi grab unto him and never let him go. He could see it in the older Omega’s eyes. It’s what he wanted to do.

“If he hurts you—”

“I don’t think he will. Or maybe it’s that I don’t want him to so the notion that he will is as far from my mind as it gets,” Sasuke interrupted. Itachi frowned at the answer, searching his brother’s eyes for a moment before nodding stiffly.

“Just be careful alright and don’t let—if you’re going to let him touch you be—Alpha’s can get real rough if you’re pregnant with another Alpha’s—”

Sasuke almost stumbled when the words left Itachi’s lips. How did he even know that—how could he possibly know what he would be doing with Naruto to secure his safety?!

“Ho-how?” Itachi levelled him with an unamused look before his eyes ultimately softened. The older Omega gently ruffled Sasuke’s soft hair before delivering one last hug. Imprinting Sasuke’s scent into his memory, hoping never to forget it.

“I love you, Sasuke, keep safe and my niece or nephew too,” Itachi whispered, ignoring the buzz of his phone in his pockets. Sasuke could only nod stiffly, stifling his tears and straightening his back.

“Take care of father for me. I promise I’ll find a way to help free him,”

“We both will,” Itachi agreed, turning away from his brother to climb back into the cab. It took all he had not to look back lest he breaks down in front of his brother.

He needed to let Sasuke go if he ever hoped for the Omega to escape the politics and schemes that surrounded the offspring of Uchiha’s all their lives.

* * *

 Sasuke squared his shoulders as he watched men load Naruto’s hummer unto the dock of the ship alongside a few other vehicles. Crew members shouted over each other as they loaded up the dock with containers, and customs officers drowned out next, next as they screened passengers that would travel the route to Accalia.

He never thought a day like this would ever come. Standing at a dock with the cold evening wind stained with the scent of salt and seaweed caressing his skin. He was shivering so much that he had to rub his hands together,  the knitted cap his father had given him pulled over his thick hair.  His suitcase leaned against his leg, digging into his pants that ultimately dug into his skin and the sound of excited chatter of people behind him.

He never thought- his eyes flickered over to Naruto who spoke with Neji to the far right, delivering a farewell hug to said Omega as a tall woman with two neatly made buns watched the two fondly-

He never thought he would be so willing to sign away his freedom to gain freedom and flee with an Alpha he had just come to know. An Alpha who would know understand his body like no other—Sakon didn’t count—by the end of the two weeks, it would take to get to Accalia.

At least he thought Naruto had said two weeks.

“You ready?” Naruto suddenly appeared beside the Omega, hand already grabbing Sasuke’s suitcase to carry it. Sasuke would have protested but didn’t bother to. If Naruto wanted to take his suitcase he could have it, at least he knew it wasn’t a way for the Alpha to look down on him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sasuke muttered, taking a last glance behind him to see Neji giving his a nod of encouragement before that woman wrapped her arms around the Omega’s waist.

“That’s Ten-Ten, Neji’s girlfriend. It’s too bad I couldn’t get to know her more before I left. There’s always the future I guess,” Naruto muttered softly, before looking at Sasuke. He couldn’t help but straighten the Omega’s hat noticing how lean it was.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say to that, and thankfully, Naruto didn’t expect him to reply. Instead, the Alpha held out his hand, the sound of the ship’s horn loud to their ears, warning that the vessel would soon depart. Sasuke looked at his hand for a moment before promptly walking pass the Alpha leaving Naruto to snort at the action.

Sasuke could be so iffy sometimes. One minute he was cute a cuddly the next he was all glares and venom. As quick as the amusement came, it faded a troubled frown settling on Naruto lips as he thought about what they would have to do tonight. He swallowed tightly, thankful for once that his Alpha remained silent.

He could do this. He could be intimate with Sasuke and not claim him. He could touch him…taste him—

Naruto swallowed tightly, nervous sweat settling on the sides of his neck as he rolled the suitcase forward climbing the steps where Sasuke stood waiting for him.

He was a Prime Alpha, but he wasn’t a slave to his instincts. He could do this! He would do this without traumatising Sasuke more than he already was. He looked into beautiful dark eyes framed by soft long lashes.

He had to show Sasuke he was worthy of his trust. Worthy to help him fight a battle for his freedom. He ignored that thought that his actions held something more than wanting to help Sasuke.

He ignored that sudden heavyweight in his chest and the itch in his sharpened fangs as his sight settled on Sasuke’s neck. 

Tonight they would get intimate. None of them knew each other all that well, but he and Sasuke would be naked—in the same room—together.

He would take liberties that no stranger should and Sasuke, Sasuke would let him.

It was a terrifying thought that weighed heavily in his stomach as he watched Sasuke’s neck free from any claiming mark.

“Are  _you_  ready?” Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, frowning when the Alpha smiled at him, eyes troubled.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Naruto threw back Sasuke earlier words at him, hoping that Sasuke did not notice his sudden unease.

* * *

  **This fic got lovely art created by @noi66[Check it out here!](http://noi66.tumblr.com/image/167492559032) Right, so this is an early update in celebration of my birthday that is November 16! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you like about the chapter, only if you want of course! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

He felt anxious.

Yes, that was one way to describe it. Naruto paced outside their room on the balcony, barely acknowledging the ocean view. Honestly, what was there to grab his attention other than a continuous expanse of rolling waves with soft white foam and sparse mist that threatened to hide all from their site?  No there was nothing to see out there, and Naruto was much too aware of that as his he picked up Sasuke’s light shuffling inside.

Swallowing tightly he rubbed his hands together, blowing into his palms when they got too numb from the frigid air outside, he could do this! He wasn’t a wild animal. He could handle being in the same room with Sasuke for an extended amount of time, sharing the same bed…sharing—

“Are you going to stay out here the entire time?” Naruto froze at the Omega’s blasé tone as if he couldn’t care less if Naruto stayed out on the balcony or not. Any other Alpha would have taken offence and demand the Omega know his place. Not Naruto though, through all his sudden unexplainable nerves, bombarded with Sasuke’s sweet tempting scent. One that would bid him sink his teeth into that delicate gland he heard the truth.

Sasuke as much as he put up a brave front was nervous too. He just hid it better. Naruto turned to face the Omega, watching how Sasuke’s arms circled his body probably to stave off the cold wind from outside, or maybe it was an unconscious attempt to comfort himself in the presence of an antsy Alpha. He noted the little things, like how he bit lightly at soft dusky lips, worrying the tempting flesh between his teeth. How soft dark hair fell over his eyes as he stared over Naruto’s shoulder rather than directly at him.

He made up his mind then.

He was acting a fool. Right now he was nervous yes, he was damn nervous, but imagine how Sasuke felt. He was taking a chance with him right now. He left his family behind, his everything behind. Education and opportunities…his future, control of his own fucking life and body—

Naruto needed to get his act together and get it together damn fast if any of this was going to work. Nagato’s worry and disbelief echoed in his mind. His uncle had questioned his sanity, taken him for a fool even, and maybe, just maybe he could understand the Prime Alpha. So much shit went down that nobody talked about when the story of his Papa and his uncle came up. Even Kushina, his brave and proud mother would shy away from the big elephant in the room whenever they got together.

“—aruto! Naruto!” Said Alpha jumped when Sasuke suddenly snapped his fingers in front of his face. Sasuke merely scowled at the owlish look he got, rolling his eyes with maybe just the tiniest bit of amusement when Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Say how about we get something to eat. Heard there’s this cool restaurant on the deck that sells the best ramen—”

“You’re regretting this already. You’re the one who came up with this idea, and you’re already—” Sasuke frowned, growing by angry by the second. What was worse he didn’t think he was mad at Naruto for seemingly already second-guessing his decision? Or the fact that he was on some boat, ship whatever they wanted to call it, heading to some island to start over his life.

He was fucking angry because he was at the end of the day solely dependent on Alpha to see him through this. It didn’t matter if he was strong physically or mentally, didn’t matter if he had the intelligence to outsmart the world and then some, at the end of the day, he was pregnant and would be Naruto’s damn burden to carry.

Naruto, a Prime Alpha who looked ready to give up already with the way he was spacing out and pacing on the balcony. The nerves in his blue eyes when he had only ever seemed like a pillar of unmovable steel.

A dark voice in his head, the slighted Omega whispered that at the end of the day, even steel could bend.

Naruto froze at the accusation, heart hammering in his chest. That…that was as far from the truth as anyone could get. He swallowed, eyes gravitating to Sasuke’s unmarked neck. At the same time, a gust of wind blew, and his senses filled with Sasuke’s warm scent. Unblocked, rich and sweet enough that his mouth watered. His Alpha wasn’t even turned off by the smell of a new pregnancy, only instead, itching to wrap itself around Sasuke and breathe his scent into him.

His glands itched, his skin felt hot and maybe if Sasuke wasn’t watching him so keenly.

No. There, there it was. The condemning stir of arousal in his loins. Something that made him felt sick because damn he wasn’t supposed to be like this! He was a Prime Aloha, but he wasn’t supposed to act like this!

Neji’ sly whispers of compatibility echoed in his mind. A crooning sound that pulled his Alpha closer and closer to the forefront that he feared he might grab Sasuke and burry—

He stepped back.

One step.

Then two.

He was braced against the rail, chest tight and for a minute he thought he couldn’t breathe. Maybe he couldn’t breathe, who the hell knew!

Shit!

_Shit!_

“See, you can’t even look me in the face.” Sasuke glared, stepping forward, unconsciously closing the space between them. If it was to prove a point none of them knew. If it were just Sasuke’s way of confrontation to get right up in the Alpha’s face, then only the Omega would know the answer to that.

“If—If you weren’t truly into this—then why did ask me to go with you, Uzumaki! Why the hell would you—”

“It’s not that!” Naruto shouted hand pushed forward to prevent Sasuke from coming closer. Damn it to hell, why the hell did he smell so good all of a sudden. Everything was fine at the apartment, and everything was ok at the docks even—well no, everything hadn’t been ok then.

Sasuke reared back at Naruto’s forceful tone, brows knitted in confusion before realization set in. Naruto’s shifty eyes that every now and again would stare at his neck before this deep-seated type of guilt would set in and he’d try to look away. Try, because, in the end, his eyes would land right there. Right, where his pulse felt heavy under his skin, and his glands felt unimaginably tight.

The same glands he realised were slowly but surely defusing his heavy scent unrestrained in the air.  Sweet and cloying and filled with spice. A siren call to lure a suitable mate in a trap to knot him because he was ultimately heavy—well not so much heavy—with child, without an Alpha to claim their progeny. The same scent that left between his legs feeling much too warm like some oncoming heat was about to bowl him over.

Warm and…damp. And maybe it was this sudden awareness, but Naruto’s scent was stronger than ever. It felt secure and nurturing. A steady weight of support at your back with a dominating streak. Sasuke stepped back, eyes just a fraction wider, swallowing tight and eyes flickering to Naruto in accusation.

The damn Alpha had the nerve to look contrite!

“No. Fucking. Way,” Sasuke whispered, and maybe he didn’t have a right to sound so accusing because in hindsight it was more and likely his scent doing this. His body’s need to lure Naruto into taking him as a mate, the Alpha that had shown interest in him. His stupid Omega had decided to run with it and daydream about that little cottage on the hill with squealing children and a loving Alpha to greet at the end of the night once he came from work.

“It’s not like that!” Naruto was quick to deny the accusation. Angry at himself for not thinking this through like Nagato had begged him to do! Fuck, he had just gotten up and played hero without a thought—no, he was unfair to himself. He did think this through. He, somewhere in the back of his head knew this could happen, and he knew he could fucking control himself.

The fact that he hadn’t crossed the marginal space between them, and forcing the Omega to accept his claim by burying his teeth in his glands was a testament to that.

Sasuke felt a familiar sneer creep up on his face, that tight coil of anger that settled in his chest after his situation unravelling and ready to burst. That anger after Sakon and the baby and Danzo. After finally, truly, knowing his father when years before he was faced with a shell.

“Not like that? Not like that?! _Please_ , I’m not that stupid. Or fuck it, maybe I am, because I was the idiot who dropped everything to—was this your plan all along? Appeal to the poor abused Omega who was just that desperate to get away and then—”

Two steps forward, three steps back. That the only thing Naruto could think of as he watched Sasuke’s eyes darken with anger. Not the same outrage that he had used to beat Sakon to a bloody pulp. Not the same outrage when the Omega had thought Naruto had merely pitied him rather than genuinely wanting to help. No, this anger was a reckless one filled with confusion and hurt, and even if they were just being to know each other, betrayal.

There was betrayal there and his Alpha whined in desperation to make it right. Quivered in guilt when Sasuke’s sweet scent was tainted with hurt and distress even if he didn’t show it.

“I’m not him, Sasuke! I’m not!” Naruto shouted hands clenched tight. Glare set in place at the thought that Sasuke would even think—after everything so far! After everything, he’d seen his anger just as quickly faded because Sasuke had a right to feel that way. Sasuke had a reason not to trust him or any other Alpha, and no, he wasn’t even thinking of Sasuke as a victim.

Suddenly Sasuke was still, very still. He wasn’t talking in that low, angry voice anymore. He just froze, dark eyes shocked and wide open like that angry Omega from before wasn’t even Sasuke. He looked into blue eyes, an unreadable look before he seemingly wavered and took the slightest step back. He worried his lip between his lips, brows knitted together as he looked down at his feet and only the sounds of crashing waves against the hull of the ship were heard. That and seagulls, and gentle chatter from rooms below.

Things were suddenly awkward and Naruto didn’t even know what the hell to do. The trip had already gotten off to a bad start. How were they to even consider being remotely intimate tonight, when right now they couldn’t even look at each other?

“I can’t break out some line and say you know I’m not like him, or like that, whichever way you prefer. You don’t know that, so I get your anger when you’re faced with _this_ all of a sudden,” Naruto sighed in frustration, carding his hand through his hair in a nervous habit.

Damn it to hell; this shouldn’t be happening like this. He had it all planned out—well some of it. They would get on a boat, share a room and then, well he knew what would happen then but didn’t want to overthink it.

Maybe that was immature of him, cowardice even.

“I’m not going to lie to you, Sasuke. If its one thing I’ll never do is lie,” The fear and anxiety he felt, he let it pass. He let it go because if he was going to do things right, make things right and help Sasuke like he boasted he could and would he need to get his shit together. He loathed stereotypes, but he was a damn Alpha. He needed to start acting like one where it mattered, and that was to be an unmovable pillar of strength for however long his Omega—however long _Sasuke_ , not _his_ Omega, needed him to be.

For that, there need to be a moment of pure honesty on both of their parts, his more so than any other.

“I jumped into this without any strings attached. I never thought it would be easy what we were about to do, but I didn’t think it was hard either. Then suddenly, suddenly—I don’t know what happened! One minute you’re any other Omega I’ve met, the next you’re the Omega I’ve met.”

“I smell your scent, and it drives my Alpha wild. I’ll go a step further and say it drives _me_ wild. All of a sudden I want to bury my teeth in your neck and breathe in your scent—I want to bury myself in every part of you, I want to taste you, and I want to—”

“Stop—” Sasuke whispered, even as Naruto went on, not hearing the protest. Each word left his mouth dry and his heart pounding. His knees were shaking, and he felt unimaginably tense in his skin. A good type of tense that only brought confusion because never thought he would ever feel that way again. His breath quickened, and his hands grew damp, twisting in his shirt as he kept his head bowed.

Slick, he was slick between his thighs and tingly, and that sweet cloying scent of his was rising, and Naruto smelt even more amazing. So amazing that he wanted to purr and beg him to accept the child in his womb as his—

“Stop!” Naruto stopped immediately, ready to ask a question but keeping his mouth shut when Sasuke slowly looked up. It hit Naruto then maybe it wasn’t his dynamic alone acting out. He could see in the way Sasuke held himself, his limbs that quiver ever so slightly. Honestly, it was almost undetectable of anyone was looking but to Naruto, to Naruto who was much too hyperaware, Sasuke might as well have painted on his head some large tacky neon sign.

Naruto’s throat bobbed nervously, Sasuke wouldn’t allow him to look anywhere but directly in his eyes. Those beautiful onyx eyes that could be the death of him and he couldn’t even tell why. He swallowed again when Sasuke worried that lip of his between his teeth yet still. The skin red and abused like he’d been kissed days on end and savoured the burn—

“It’s me—”

“Wha—” Naruto couldn’t even get that much in when Sasuke silenced him with a sharp glare before seemingly slumping into himself, moving to stand beside Naruto at the railing. He braced against it, wind whipping loose strands of hair across his face.

“It’s me. The way you’re reacting, you don’t have to beat yourself up over it. It’s essential Omega 101; my body is trying to lure you to mate me because your sudden attention is interpreted as interest by my Omega. A miracle and opportunity because I’m already pregnant with some other morons’ kid.” Sasuke let out a frustrated breath, tone depreciating and a touch annoyed if not all out.

Since they were being truthful, Sasuke thought he might as well put that out there. He didn’t think he much liked Naruto willing to take the blame for their peculiar situation. As far as he was concerned, he was the one at fault and just a minute ago in a sudden fit of anger; he was more than willing to paint Naruto as the villain in his nightmares and waking dreams.

He wasn’t going to apologise …it—it’s not something he did, and well, deep down didn’t think he had anything to apologise for even if the nagging weight settled in his stomach. He buried the image of Neji’s sincere gaze and how he proclaimed Naruto be so good. Concealed his answer when he had revealed that he didn’t think Naruto could ever hurt him.

It helped to keep that guilt at bay.

Again an awkward silence settled between them, Naruto leaning against the railing, faced towards their room, Sasuke facing the sea wild with life.

“Both of us you mean—” Naruto was barely audible as he released a shuddering sigh, arms folded over his chest. He could feel Sasuke’s heavy gaze settle on him—and had his stare always been this intense—an obvious question. Naruto fidgeted in place before looking Sasuke straight in the eye, unfurling his arms to rest at his side.

“It’s…biology. Simple cut and dry biology. I’ve been acting like a right ass when at the root of it, that’s all this is,” Sasuke frowned at the bitter smile that painted Naruto’s lip. Confused by the weird bout of disappointment that settled in his chest by the Alpha’s admittance.

He hesitated for a second, just a second, but it was enough for Naruto to pick up on. Enough to send the Alpha’s heart racing again and tighten his throat to the point that he couldn’t even swallow.

“Is it? Is it just biology?” What the hell was he doing? Those were the screaming thoughts that echoed in Sasuke’s head. Berating and raging, worse when he realised that he had reached out just enough to curl a delicate hand around Naruto’s. It felt like…electric current. Rapid and unforgiving as it coursed through your body and left the hairs on your skin standing on end.

Their skin looked so different, Naruto’s deep tan and his, smooth alabaster, he—

“Th—the deck,” Naruto cleared his throat uncomfortably, hesitantly pulling his hand away from the warm touch. Instantly he knew he missed it, heart pounding and Alpha protesting within. If just that one little touch did that to him…what would happen when they were—when they would—

“I mean—ah—you must be hungry!” The Alpha rushed out, cringing with how awkward he was being, the back of his neck heating up in embarrassment. It only helped slightly that same time he had pulled away, Sasuke had snatched his hand away as if burnt, a faint but noticeable flush of red in soft cheeks.

“The restaurant that I was talking about it has the best Ramen out there, well for a ship anyway! It has a ton of things really, and well if we can always try out—” Naruto was babbling. He was babbling. For fuck's sake, what happened to the self-assured Alpha who gave no shits?!

“I’m going to take a shower!” Sasuke abruptly cut in, rushing past Naruto to enter their room. Naruto didn’t even get a word in when the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut reached his ear.

“Ah…sure,” the Alpha whispered, shoulders slumping before he cursed loudly to the sky, wincing when something clattered loudly in the bathroom.

“Fucking hell,” Naruto couldn’t even dwell on their situations a bit longer because right then and there his phone pinged with an incoming message. Two from Neji, and with dread…one from Kushina Uzumaki, his damn mother.

* * *

 

He didn’t mean to run off like that! He didn’t but—

Sasuke cursed when he forced his pants down his legs, hopping comically to get it off one foot when in truth he just wanted to keep his legs tightly pressed together.

He stumbled, colliding into the face basin and of course knocking over the complimentary soaps and lotions that he could bet neither he or Naruto would use.

Naruto- _Fuck!_

It was one tiny touch. One and it was like his body had gone into overdrive! What’s worse, its’ not like they hadn’t ever touched before. For crying out loud he had been sleeping in the Alpha’s arms, nose pressed up against his scent glands and basking in the comfort.

One tiny touch had him wanting for more. Wishing Naruto to forget about propriety and bite him, fucking bite him and right there and then bend him over, tear his pants if he had to and—

“Shit!” Sasuke bit out, finding it hard to keep up with his own racing heart as slick slipped down his inner thighs. Fuck biology, this wasn’t all about biology, and the thought alone was terrifying.  He finally pulled the pants from his foot, hauling his shirt over his head and all but whimpering when the rough material caught on his sensitive scent glands. To Barghest above, they throbbed and felt raised from the skin, swollen.

Sasuke wasted no time, he rushed into the shower not even bothering to think about the shower floors if they were sanitary or not, turning on the shower head and letting hot water cascade down his body.

A shuddering breath after, soaked from head to toe, Sasuke pressed his forehead against hot tiles. He could still feel it. The throbbing at his centre, the wetness, the way he wanted Naruto to be there with him. Wanted his sturdy frame and his mind flickered to that image in the Alpha’s apartment, Naruto was all rippling muscles and apparent physical strength. Physical strength mixed with a kind-heartedness that Sasuke had never seen in any other but his brother.

He didn’t think it would have been possible to feel—to feel _aroused_ after what happened with Sakon! To want someone again—no, want someone for the first time because even when he had been in a ‘willing’ relationship with Sakon, he hadn’t ever wanted the Alpha. Most time he was left wholly unsatisfied and feeling disgusted with the whole act and himself.

Not that Sakon had much to work with, Sasuke thought viciously, more than ok with tearing down the pitiful Alpha anyway he could in any way he could.

The hot water might not have been the brightest of ideas. Sasuke was panting now, tense and rung tight like a wet cloth. His thighs shook and that damn sweet smelling slick, that he hoped to Barghest Naruto wasn’t scenting out there still ran wild with every pulse of his-

He did whimper then, biting his lip hard enough that it should honestly be bleeding, breathing hard through his nose and slender fingers pressed against his softening abdomen. He didn’t even think about it, hand trailing down and shivers racking his body before he tentatively pressed a thumb against that one part of him burning hot between his legs.

Another shuddering breath, he wasn’t going to push it in. He wasn’t! But it was sure tempting, the image of Naruto and that wide grin he had given Neji vivid. That half smile aimed his way every now and again. How warm and safe he felt warped up in Naruto’s arms, wrapped up in his jacket. To know that Naruto despite what Alpha instinct should have demanded didn’t even suggest he get rid of his baby. A baby he had grown attached to and thought his solely for the most part.

The tiniest of moans. The soft sound escaping his pouty lips was all it took for reality to set in. His finger still hovered, a constant pressure that he wished was something else, _wished_ was someone else! A wish that would come true if he pushed past his reservation enough and demand, not even ask, but demand that Naruto get _that_ intimate with him.

Sasuke’s arm fell listlessly beside him, hot water still cascading from his scalp to follow the curve of his spine. To feel like this…well it at least proved one thing to the Omega. His level of trust in Naruto was much more than it was before. Neji’s word echoed in his ear—

_“He won’t hurt you, you know. Anything you don’t want him to do he won’t. He’s a Prime Alpha, but he can control himself. If he said he wouldn’t claim you, then he won’t—”_

Naruto wouldn’t claim if he didn’t want him to, that’s if the Alpha would even want to. He…was confused. He didn’t think he wanted that from Naruto, not really. They barely knew each other for that and Sasuke was well over rushed relationships. Sakon wasn’t his first attempt down that road, contrary to popular belief he had accepted Sakura, that pink haired Alpha’s offer of a date or two.

That hadn’t worked out quite well. What Sakura wanted in life, he didn’t want in life; he could see that the relationship would only lead them down a painful road. She had been insistent even after Sasuke broke it off, to the outsider it would look like he was cruelly rejecting her.

Yes, he was over rushed relationships, but Naruto, there was just something that appealed to him. Physically of course but also mentally the more he stayed in the Alpha’s presence. He…wanted him, just the smallest bit and he knew, he knew after tonight, he’d want it even more.

Sasuke scowled at himself, quickly changing hot water to cold, allowing showers of crippling cold water to tumble down his back.

This entire situation shouldn’t be that complicated.

 

 

         

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Why would you ever think it was ok for him to go through with this?!” Nagato narrowed his eyes as he watched his sister pace across the room. Her bottom lip was worried repeatedly between straight teeth, her arms folded as she moved.

No one could mistake Kushina’s actions for anything more than anger and fear. Fear of what her baby boy was getting into knowing their history. She looked over at Nagato all her rage bursting at the seams when he wouldn’t show an ounce of emotion. Cold eyes that assessed her and dismissed her in the same breath, anger and resentment in the set of his shoulders as he looked away from her, content to watch the come and go of rich sea. Waves, foaming white as they stretched across the soft yellow sand.

Kushina sighed, hands on her hips and brows pinched as she observed her brother. It would always be like this it seemed. Nagato resented her because of the life that she took from him. The life that wasn’t his to own no matter if he was Prime Alpha or otherwise.

No matter what the triad thought,  no matter if their little family was looked on with disdain. A deep stain that the residents of Accalia knew nothing about. After all, how could the great Uzumaki family be anything but perfect with a legacy that spoke to a family that stuck to traditions? Honoured and worshipped their gods with fervour. Blessed by said gods to have the most Prime Alpha’s born to any given family.

The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. She almost felt like throwing up even, remembering how it was when she remained her brother’s shadow. How she, for the most part, was ignored by the politically inclined parents who saw her as little more than a waste in light of her brother’s existence.

The brother who fell in love with her best friend Minato, a young Omega from an equally prestigious family. The best friend she had fallen for and adored and wanted to start a family with if he was remotely interested. It didn’t matter that in truth she could never impregnate him. Female beta’s where not like female Alpha’s. They didn’t have the necessary parts to sire a child, must less sire a child with a male Omega.

She clenched her fist as she thought about her husband, her precious husband that was locked away in a psychiatric facility. Withered away to nothing, mostly unresponsive even if he had some amount of good days when she visited.

Minato, her husband, would forever be Nagato’s mate, but would never be the Prime Alpha’s to keep. She guessed she could cut the man some slack for taming his beast, the one that would have her dead for taking what should have been his, claiming what could never be hers.

Not even their mother goddess had blessed her with the right to claim what was so precious to her. Naruto, her baby boy, he wasn’t her son by blood. No, he couldn’t be, because Minato claimed by Nagato could only birth her brother’s protégé.

Maybe things would have been different if the mother goddess had been kind. Perhaps it would have been different if she hadn’t selfishly asked Minato to carry a child, knowing full well that only Nagato for some unknown reason could impregnate her husband. Maybe, if she had listened to the Omega and adopted instead like most Beta/Omega pairs did…

Before Minato gave birth and on the eve of the new moon they both lead a ritual for the mother goddess’s blessing. They wanted the child in Minato’s womb to become Kushina’s child by blood. It was Kushina’s plan. She genuinely wanted a child that was of her blood and her Omega. Accalia was the island of dreams and wonder, blessed and governed by the gods they could not see but very much felt all the same.

It was possible for Kushina to become a blood parent to Minato’s child if it was the Goddess’ will.  Their little Naruto would have three blood parents then. With hope they had prayed, uncaring of how Nagato raged against the very act, uncaring if their parents disapproved. The Mother Goddess never denied her children if they asked, Naruto would become, Kushina’s son and Nagato’s blood pushed to the back burner, no longer dominant even if he was a Prime Alpha.

At least that was what they had thought. The goddess' denied them ever so cruelly. She screamed at them in rage, threatened to smite them where they stood. She made it known that Minato would give birth to Nagato’s child, and Nagato’ child only.

The gods were fickle beings. The gods also hated the selfishness of their patrons, and Kushina’s wish had been nothing but selfish. The gods often didn’t punish those they thought to have slighted them by themselves. They often punished those the offenders held dear.

The new moon came, and Minato went into labour. He screamed, thighs stained with blood, denied medicine and refused to take comfort from Nagato who was his rightful mate. His claiming mark dark against his tanned neck. He refused Kushina too. He pushed away anyone who would dare to placate him with false platitudes. He gave birth to a wailing child that would have no part of Kushina within him. A Prime Alpha child that resembled Nagato even if his colouring was different. Her husband held the babe with trembling hands, the goddess’s anger fresh in his mind. He looked into bright blue eyes, watched that sweet little smile and then looked into the eyes of Nagato, his true mate who watched from the shadows.

The Prime Alpha who had freed him from the man who had raped him, the Prime Alpha he had put his trust in, only to be forcefully claimed by said Prime Alpha because he claimed to have loved him. He looked towards the Beta he loved. Kushina, she wanted a blood child so desperately that she had all but forced her will on him. Told him to give into her brother, spread his legs like an offering and accept the Prime Alpha’s seed.

Minato Namikaze broke.

Kushina knew that he felt ashamed and helpless. The knowledge that no matter how much the Omega loved Kushina, she had been selfish. She hadn’t cared for his silent voice. She took advantage as so many did with Omegas.  He crumbled when the baby wailed. Nothing belonged to him in the end. He fought off his rapist, he worked around the Triad’s court system, yet he was still a victim. His heats would belong to Nagato, his, womb, his children, his mind. His freedom further ruined by his wife and the reminder, a babe that cried for his love. A love he may never be able to give.

Naruto knew none of this. He didn’t know that by the goddesses will, Kushina was not his mother. He didn’t know that Nagato was his father, under the impression that his blood father had been an anonymous donor.

“He’s different from any of us. Naruto is not selfish, he’s not cruel, and he would not abuse his power as we did. You made sure of that.” Nagato muttered, sharp teeth digging into his lips. His words were meant as a compliment to Kushina’s parenting skills. To acknowledge that she had done well to right her wrongs and not see them repeated in the new generation, yet, they sounded bitter to both their ears

The setting outside was a stark contrast to his feelings. Outside was beautiful with clear blue skies, soft wispy clouds, squalling birds and the rich scent of sea salt that tasted on his tongue. He couldn’t help the dark emotions that stirred inside him the moment Kushina had barged into his quarters with accusing eyes.

“So yes, I have my misgivings about this whole situation. I think Naruto is way over his head, but unlike you who is seemingly ready to condemn him, I won’t assume he will make the same mistakes as we did. Landing someone we both loved in a psych ward because we are products of a flawed, unfair system!” Nagato glared at his sister, angered more when the woman did not even flinch.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Nagato! I’m not condemning my son; it still doesn’t stop me from questioning your reasons for allowing my baby to go through the same process you did with Minato!” She hated this. Naruto wouldn’t even answer her texts or her calls.

Did he even understand what he was doing? What it could do to him, to the Omega he was hell-bent on helping! Never more than ever did she regret not letting him know the whole truth about Minato.

“Kushin—”

“No! I won’t stop, Nagato! I won’t!” The woman began pacing the length of the room once more, biting her fingernails in a nervous habit, heart hammering in her chest.

“Don’t you see how stupid this is? The only way he will win favours with the Triad is if he claims the Omega in the most intimate way possible! No amount of scenting or whatever he thinks he’s doing will be enough. He’ll have to have sex with the Omega.  _Knot_  him and whether he wants to or not instinct will take over! He will—” Kushina was frantic. She had to stop this somehow! She had to. She loved Naruto too much to see him make the mistakes his blood father made, the mistakes that she made. It was in his blood, no matter how she fooled herself to believe otherwise. Naruto was a Prime Alpha; they had little control. He would sink his teeth—

She couldn’t allow him to—

“We’re not beast, Kushina! Prime Alpha’s are not beast. By the gods, if this is how you’ve been around Naruto, unconsciously blaming him for my sins, then I understand why he would flee Accalia to study overseas!”

“How dare—”

“Oh, give it up, Kushina! Tell me that I don’t speak the truth. You’re worried for your son, you have all right to be worried, what he’s doing is risky and terrifying especially with my fuck up and then yours,” Nagato hissed stepping forward fingers digging into Kushina’s arms to keep her still as she glared at him with repressed hate and resentment. The same resentment he felt for her.

It was a wonder Naruto had never picked up on the tension between them.

“But what terrifies you is that he’ll be just like me. It’s not the fact that he’s risking a whole lot with this Omega. It’s not even that he will claim the Omega against his will and force him to mate as I did to Minato because I lost control.” Nagato bared his teeth when guilt flickered within soft violet eyes.

“It’s because if he does this and proves as weak and damn selfish like I was. If he proves cruel and uncaring of that Omega’s wants over his own like I was, then—he’ll be— **Just** — **like** — **me**!” Nagato trembled as he uttered those last words. Eyes clouding over with shame-filled tears before he moved away from his sister, swiftly turned his back to her as he fought to swallow the lump in his throat.

“And if he’s just like me, he’s even less of your son than he already is. He’ll always be just the child created out of equal love and hate between Minato and I. Love on my end, hate on Minato’s.” Nagato cleared his throat, taking deep breaths as if that would help him regain his calm.

“He couldn’t hate you. When I visited him months ago, he finally spoke for the first time in years. He looked at me and told me that he didn’t hate you. That in the end, he was glad Naruto, my precious Naruto was your son,” Kushina whispered. She trembled as he wrapped her arms around herself, willing the sudden chills that claimed her body to go away.

“I don’t know if he meant to hurt me. Minato is unrecognisable, but he must have said it to hurt me. After all, I help break him and unlike you who kneeled at his feet every day, whispered apologies and didn’t expect him to accept, worked tirelessly to right your wrong, I never once said I was sorry.” Tears fell down Kushina’s cheeks. If she were Alpha or Omega like others, the air would be stained with the acrid scent of sadness.

“I was content to blame you for everything. It’s why I—”

“It’s why you convinced the Triad that after Minato’s tragedy I should give up all rights to my son. You were losing everything like I was, Naruto was the only thing left.” Nagato sighed, carding his hands through his hair in a nervous habit. An action that caused Kushina to wince as she noted the parallel between Naruto and Nagato.

“Kushina—”

“No, you were right earlier. Naruto isn’t like us. I’m scared, but I’m willing to help and guide him every step of the way. This isn’t about us anymore, and maybe it never had been,” Kushina dried her eyes and squared her shoulders.

Nagato said nothing looking over his shoulder at his sister before turning away once more.

“Therapy…it—I don’t believe in it but—maybe we need therapy Kushina. You do realise if you’re going to hold true to your words and help our son then…you’ll have to tell him the truth about this family?” Nagato’s voice was unforgiving. Kushina paled at first before she released a held breath.

“I’m done being a coward. I’ll tell him, but only when the time is right,” Kushina muttered before finally leaving the room. She acknowledged the guilt that settled in the pits of her stomach once more. She wouldn’t be a coward she had said, yet, Kushina couldn’t dispute that she was afraid of the truth. Fearful that it would rip Naruto away from her.

In an ideal world, Naruto wouldn’t be taking the path Nagato took, that path wouldn’t lead to their family’s dirty secrets pounding on the doors to break free. In an ideal world, Minato would not be a shell, he wouldn’t feel pain for loving her and wouldn’t have confusing feelings towards Nagato.

In an ideal world, Naruto…would have been her son, and Nagato would not have been his father.

“Who are we to decide when the time is right?” Nagato muttered to no one, piercing pain in his heart when he pictured sweet Minato, once proud and strong, torn down to nothing, curled up in a wheelchair by a blossoming Sakura tree.

 

 

* * *

 The music was pleasant enough Sasuke thought, as he watched happy patrons amble about the restaurant. Most were seated enjoying their meal while others preferred to secure themselves away in dark places for private conversation.

Dark eyes flickered over to a couple he had been watching for most of the night. An Omega and Alpha pair he could tell by their lingering scents. They had been all over each other. The Omega pressed up against the Alpha, said Alpha’s hand was holding tight to the Omega’s waist. A possessive hold to it that made Sasuke more uncomfortable than anything.

He wondered if Naruto would be that possessive with him too. Would he haul him around as that Alpha did with that simpering Omega? Act like he was a god to the poor Omega who must need protection, or just needed an Alpha to set him right.

Show him off like he was proper—

“Dear, you’ve been glaring holes into that poor Alpha’s back. I bet he’s all but ready to piss his pants from your attention!” Sasuke flinched at the sudden amused voice, barely holding back a flush when he looked to his side to see a senior woman barely holding back her laughter.

He thought she seemed nice. There wasn’t much of a distinct scent, so Beta, Sasuke guessed as he watched the woman spread her napkin over her lap.

“I—” Sasuke began, he didn’t even know what to say to the woman. Mind your business maybe? Or deny that h had been glaring at the couple that left a bitter taste in his mouth as much as they incited guilty images of strong arms around his waist. Not possessive, but—

“No need to explain yourself dare. I can see why you would be upset by the display when you have an Alpha like the one you do!” She grinned, a sly glint in her eyes as she cut into the tender piece of beef she had ordered previously.

“He’s not my—” Sasuke was already glaring, annoyed by the woman’s audacity. Why the hell did she think she had the right to comment on his private—

“—Alpha? Well, that’s rather obvious, don’t you think. I don’t have best of senses when it comes on to scents like you folks, but it’s obvious you don’t have a lick of his scent on you. That and your extra package that’s not his either,” The woman sounded blasé about the whole ordeal. As if she could care less, yet for some reason, to Sasuke, her tone was accusing and judgemental.

Sasuke opened his mouth. He would give the old had a piece of his mind. At least he thought he would, already out of his seat when suddenly it felt like the entire room was staring at him. People were whispering, and they were pointing, looking at his unmarked neck. Subtly taking in his unmarked scent and realising that he smelt nothing of Naruto who had gone to place their orders.

They knew he was pregnant. They knew he was violated but judged him for leaving Sakon. His heart raced, his breath was uneven and suddenly the world seemed to cave in on him.

This wasn’t—

He didn’t care about being judged! He didn’t care! Yet, he couldn’t help how his arm curved around the swell of his stomach that must look huge to onlookers. A swell that wasn’t there but in his sudden frantic thoughts marked him a whore.

He wanted to be angry, he would have been angry, but instead, felt scared, terrified, weak, and even if his eyes were dry, there was the thought he may cry.

“—ke! Sasuke, are you alright?” Sasuke gasped, taking a step forward to get away from the warm hand that had landed on his shoulders. He looked around frantically before spinning around to see Naruto looking on with concern. Icy blue eyes were worried, silently asking what was wrong.

The world stilled, and suddenly the loud whispers were just useless chatter. No one was paying attention to Sasuke. No one was staring at his barely-there bump, and the old woman beside him looked on with guilt and concern.

“Sasuke?” Naruto hesitantly stepped forward. He would have reached out, but somehow he didn’t think that action would be appreciated.

“Dare—I’m sorry—it was just a bit of a joke, I never expected—” The old woman began, paling when Naruto pinned her with an accusing glare, the barest hints of a growl rumbling in his chest.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Naruto was not fucking amused. He did not care how old this grandma was, but if she so much as—

“Naruto, le—lets go back,” Naruto snapped right out of angry mental tirade when Sasuke finally spoke. He sounded…odd. Vulnerable but now, scared yet…not—

He sounded like many things that he couldn’t explain and left the Prime Alpha helplessly unsure. His inner Alpha was whining in displeasure for not figuring out what exactly was wrong with the Omega who had accepted being in their care. One thing was sure though, the way his heart skipped a beat. How it pained in his chest when Sasuke glanced up threw dewy lashes. Dark eyes troubled and unreadable in the same breath.

How something heavy settled in his chest when those dark eyes burned with determination and conviction so suddenly.

“Let’s go back to our room,”

“Sa—Sasuke, there’s no—” Naruto couldn’t believe he stuttered. He licked his lips, tense, unconsciously stepping back and wasn’t that funny, a Prime Alpha all but cowering.

The back of his neck felt hot, his palms were sweaty, and there was a strange tension that stirred within his loins that he didn’t want to acknowledge, even after earlier.

Even when he could recall how his heart had leapt and his teeth ached when Sasuke had held onto his arm, or when he had picked up the scent of sweat-slick when the Omega had barricaded himself in their bathroom.

He thought about Sasuke’s question if this—these feelings were just biology and knew that he had been lying to himself. They weren’t just biology. Biology would have him break down the bathroom door without restraint. Biology would have Sasuke yield to him and he a slave to instinct would have indulged in the offering.

Biology did not make one torture themselves. Biology did not make one want to consume another, to know their thoughts, spirit and soul.

Biology did not make him want to capture Sasuke’s sweet lips with his own. Feel how soft they must be as he throbbed in ever growing want yet denying himself sweet ambrosia. It was like he told Sasuke on their balcony. Sasuke had gone from any regular Omega to him to suddenly being  _the_  Omega. Unfortunately, such a train of thought was too dangerous even to explore. That’s if Sasuke wanted to explore.

No, he didn’t want to think about that.

But did he have a choice when Sasuke took an assured step forward, his throat bobbing, nervous even if he tried to hide it? An Omega who suddenly seemed to know what he wanted without explanation.

Or did he?

Sasuke knew that if their plan was to work, they would have to become intimate this very night. Let his scent seep into Sasuke’s being. Did the Omega realise that by asking to go to their room so suddenly, the night slowly crawling its way to midnight that-

That they would-they had to-

“I  _want_  to go back to our room,” Sasuke’s tone brook no argument. Behind them, the Alpha/Omega couple showed no shame. The Alpha’s hands plunged down the back of the Omega’s short shorts. Slick sounds along with obscene moans filling the dining room as everyone ignored the spectacle. Even with the heavy musky scent of arousal in the air.

Tempting and choking Naruto as Sasuke stepped closer for each moment he remained silent.

In the end, he could do nothing but hesitantly nod his head. Heart racing and sharp nails digging into his sweaty palms.

“Let me just- let’s get our food to go then,” Sasuke didn’t answer Naruto, he quietly walked past the Alpha, steps assured as he made his way to their rooms. The old woman who had unintentionally provoked Sasuke watched the two curiously, herself nervous for reasons she couldn’t quite tell.

* * *

 

 

A panic attack. He had had a panic attack of all things where anyone could have seen him. Sasuke swallowed tight, gritting his teeth as he turned off the shower. He had gone ahead of Naruto when the Alpha said he would take their food to go.

His breaths were shallow as he slipped out of the shower, tenderly drying his wet skin, tense in every way possible as he thought about what he was about to do.

It wasn’t Naruto leading. It was him.

_Him._

He had taken the reigns and suddenly decided that they had wasted enough time beating around the bush. It may be fuelled by the underlying fear he never knew he held for being judged. The fact that he was now hyper-aware of eyes on him, knowing that he was pregnant for Sakon.

Suddenly he was terrified that if he didn’t get this over with, didn’t get Naruto hands on him, his scent on him, Danzo, Orochimaru and that fool Sakon would find him.

They would find him, and Naruto would let them drag him back to misery. He knew that wasn’t true; Naruto was too noble even to consider—but—

Sasuke released a shuddering breath, his limbs trembling the slightest as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He almost flinched back when he saw the sight before him. Pretty yes, he had always been pretty, but he hasn't always been this terrified at the mention of—

The mention of intimacy. His heart lurched when he heard Naruto shuffle inside their shared room, something falling from him and clattering against the floor.

He bit his lips almost hard enough to bleed. Not knowing what to do with the feelings of fear mixed up it hesitance, arousal anger and numbness.

He pressed his thighs together to ward off the responses of his body. How his length pulsed in want and how his hole became unbearable slick known that Naruto would touch him.

His eyes watered because as much he wanted this, he didn’t think he wanted it. Not after Sakon, not after what that sick Alpha had don,but this was Naruto—

Naruto that he was-

Naruto that he was attracted to and now that he was truthful to himself, he wanted.

He wanted Naruto not to be so noble, to fill him where he felt uncontrollably needy. Wanting, where he felt swollen and tender and wet, much too wet.

He also didn’t want Naruto to touch him.

He wanted to cry yet wouldn’t. He’d had enough of useless salt water that made nothing better and instead left him to dig himself further into a gutter of his making-well no, of Sakon, Orochimaru and Danzo’s making.

He shook his head to get rid of his violent thoughts. It would happen tonight no matter what was going on in his head. He could take comfort in the fact that this was Naruto.

He was nervous. He was scared; he wanted to run while simultaneously wanting to climb on top of the Alpha and demand he takes him, but…this was Naruto.

He could—

He trembled, thighs pressing tighter together even though he could fell the trickle of slick between, even if he could smell is own sweet allure that would entice any Alpha.

He could trust Naruto. He could trust this Prime Alpha, and he…he wanted to believe in him.

He  _would_  trust him.

Sasuke took another shuddering breath before draping a thin night robe over his body, tying the belt loosely. He tried not to overthink when his arm quivered as he opened the door to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 He was sure Sasuke could hear it. His heart. The heavy thud of a muscle that sounded like war drums from those ancient movies. Drums that signalled war to come. Signalled warriors riding out to battle sacrificing all they were to protect their wives and husbands that huddled in fear with their children behind palace walls.

He cleared his throat, wincing for how loud it sounded even with the lull of waves crashing against the hull of the ship, and soft whistles of the night wind.

He slowly pulled his belt open, the click of metal against metal making Sasuke shift where laid behind him.

A nightgown slipping between his thighs. Wet thighs. His cheeks grew warm as did his belly as he pulled the belt free and allowed it to fall to the ground with a solid thunk.

He was a mess. His Alpha was strangely silent and he couldn’t mistake the feeling of Sasuke’s dark eyes boring into his back.

Sasuke hadn’t said a word. Not when he had silently entered their bedroom. Not when he had moved to lay down on the bed. Hands curled beside his head and thighs slightly parted.

He played with the hem of his shirt, swallowing tight before squaring his shoulders. He couldn’t chicken out on Sasuke now. Who knew what was going through the Omega’s head. He couldn’t add to the burdens that Sasuke already bore. He winced at the realization that this intimacy that would take place between them would be a burden in itself.

It didn’t matter that Sasuke seemed ok with this. It didn’t matter that he could smell the Omega’s arousal and set his blood on fire, nor did it matter that Sasuke’s thighs were slick, and between the supple curve of his ass, slicker.

Pulsing and wanting.

It didn’t matter…this was—this would continue to be a burden no matter how much any of them wanted this.

Here was that…Naruto didn’t even know if he truly wanted this, or if because of his own bodies reaction and his confusing feelings that he suddenly found himself more than ready to take—

He slipped off his shirt, no relief to be had as he flexed tense muscles. Feeling them tighten on his back before he let his shirt fall to the floor.

Zeff above, were they really going to do this?

“Na—Naruto?” Said Alpha almost jumped at Sasuke’s soft voice. Swallowing the lump that formed in his heart and definitely convinced he was having a heart attack as he pulled his pants down. Tenser when he listened as Sasuke pulled that thin nightgown open.

If he looked around, if he wasn’t a coward…he would see how Sasuke’s chest heaved with restrained breaths. How he shivered either from cold, arousal, fear…

“Um—just—ah—right,” Naruto cursed himself for making this awkward. He cursed as he took off his pants, he wasn’t one for underwear and now he cursed himself for it.

His length was stiff and terribly hot. How he hadn’t realized that he had been aroused was anyone’s guess, but now he felt like hiding as much as he could with his hands.

He resisted.

With bated breath, he finally faced Sasuke and felt like the air was punched out of him.

Beautiful.

The first word that came, to mind as his eyes trailed the expanse of dewy soft skin. At least it looked soft as he took in slim firm thighs, swallowing tight when he noticed Sasuke’s length pressed against a soft stomach.

His throat was burning. To see the dribble of wetness that dripped from the soft pink head of his length that left an enticing sticky line that teased at Sasuke’s trembling belly.

He looked away, breathless suddenly, and still breathless when he took in soft pink nipples perked and waiting. When he noticed how Sasuke looked away almost in shame, lips pressed tight, and soft hair spread across the cotton sheets.

“Sas—” Naruto began. He wanted to ask if this ok.  Be assured that Sasuke was ok with him touching him. Seeing him like this. Vulnerably spread across the sheets like some offering that even a god would hesitate to just take.

“Please—just—don’t do that. Don’t pity me or even hesitate, Naruto. Just…” Sasuke trailed off, eyes tightly closed and fist clenched. He didn’t think he was breathing. He probably wasn’t but—

He almost jumped when Naruto sat on the bed, nervous when those sheets shifted and he could feel the Alpha looming over him. His heart hammered and no, he wasn’t afraid, not yet.

This wasn’t how Sakon had—

He wouldn’t even think of that creature. He wouldn’t let him taint this!

“I’m going to—” Naruto whispered but trailed off when Sasuke stiffly nodded. He felt a heavyweight in his heart and by the gods, he should stop. He should…but he had promised Sasuke he would do anything to help. Sasuke was by the gods brave enough to put up with this, yet here was freaking out with his length heavy between his thighs, acting like a child.

He hovered over the skin of Sasuke’s neck. Hot breath sending goose bumps across Sasuke’s skin. Sasuke bit his lips to hold in a whimper. Hyper-aware for how close Naruto was to his gland. Much too aware how Naruto’s scent became rich and heavy as a hot tongue tentatively tasted his skin.

He shuddered and gasped. Naruto hesitated for only a fraction before he finally moved to cover Sasuke’s body with his own. Tense when his length heavy and waiting pressed up against Sasuke’s.

Clenching the sheets tight when Sasuke suddenly wrapped his long legs around his waist and pushed them even closer.

He was out of breath and they had barely started as he kissed down the expanse of Sasuke’s neck. His lips teasing that sweet skin as he ignored the roars of his Alpha to sink his teeth where they belonged.

Sasuke was quiet but not silent as he bit his lips, drags his fingers through cotton sheets and rolled hips, guiltily enjoying the friction between his and Naruto’s length. Terrified that he was liking this, terrified that images of Sakon would suddenly come and he would—

“May I?” Naruto whispered, hovering over a perked nipple. They almost seemed swollen from arousal. Hot to touch. On fire really as Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

Something passed between them as their gazes connected. Electricity maybe, the gods’ blessing if you were superstitious or a believer enough.

Neither knew.

“Ye—yes,” breathless. Sasuke didn’t even recognize his own voice. How could he when a hot mouth covered a perked nub. How could he when a wet tongue swirled and sucked and pulled just right. Made him feel things he never thought he had ever felt.

Sasuke didn’t even hold it back, the slight moan that escaped swollen lips and he bushed Naruto closer, silently asking him to take more. Suck harder. Mark him whit his scent.

The scent that filled the air and mixed with his as they grind together, both wet as their hips rolled and their bodies tensed.

Skin dragged against skin and Sasuke felt equal parts sick and aroused at the thought that if he just said the word, Naruto could take this further. If he just—

He gasped as Naruto kissed down his chest, pipping and leaving red bruised to bloom and smooth alabaster.

Gently and rough in the same breath as he kissed above Sasuke’s length.

“May I?” He asked again, and Sasuke cursed how controlled Naruto seemed. His voice was husky and deep, but he did not waiver like Sasuke did. He did not suffer as he continued to kiss and lap at soft skin. Tongue unimaginably hot, insistent and merciless. Spreading his scent for all to know what they had done.

“I…Ye—” Sasuke didn’t even get the chance to finish, arching off the bed, pupils blown wide and strangled gasps escaping his lips as Naruto without hesitation took him to the root.

He thrust his hips, dug his hands into blond hair and moaned for all to hear. He was wrung tight as slick sounds filled the air, as a skilled tongue probed and tortured, as Naruto groaned around his mouthful, wet and hungry, uncaring of the fingers that dug into his scalp.

No one had ever done this before. No one, Sasuke thought as he clenched his eyes shut, grit his teeth and tried to stop his hips from thrusting forward. Stop himself from enjoying the tight clamp around his length or how it made him wetter than ever.

Naruto must smell him. Must know how needy he was as he whined and denied that he liked this. Not wanting to like it because of all that happened to him but strangely falling into the abyss of guilty pleasure.

“Na—Naru—Naruto, I’m—“Sasuke couldn’t even get the words out. Staring as he arched his back, feel every pull of Naruto’s lips. Every wet suck and that terribly suction that kept him on edge and ready to burst in the same breath.

“Naruto!” Blinding light, that all he saw. Blinding light as the coil that twined inside hi snapped and the floodgates opened. He squirmed when Naruto wouldn’t let him go, looking through blond lashes before swallowing, sending Sasuke spiralling yet again.

“St—stop. Please…” It’s all Naruto needed to hear as he gave one last languid lick, allowing Sasuke to slip from his mouth. He didn’t even think as he moved over Sasuke once again, wanting to kiss him, claim those pouty lips red and abused but knowing that probably he shouldn’t. He nuzzled and licked at Sasuke’s glands, canting his hips forward as he sought some form of relief.

“I’m going to—” Come, was that what he really wanted to tell Sasuke? That in an effort to make their plan work Naruto was going to cover him in his seed after sucking him off?

Sasuke understood. Didn’t say a word as he dug his nails into Naruto’s back, bore the sensitivity as the Alpha’s thick length dragged along his. Held in his scream has his body seized again and he found yet another release. Moaning softly when Naruto did the same, roaring into the sheets, biting down on the pillow by Sasuke’s neck as he painted the Omega in his seed.

They both panted for breath. Throats tight as the air stilled and the sounds of the sea filled their bedroom once more. Naruto gingerly rolled off Sasuke, wincing when a string of sticky release connected them still, only to snap and fall on both their skins.

“I’m—”

“Don’t—don’t say it,” Sasuke whispered, suddenly feeling emotional, satisfied and dirty in the same breath. He felt it again, the burning in his eyes. Was he really going to cry again?

He rolled over and tucked himself into Naruto’s die. He didn’t care about their mess as he pushed his nose near Naruto’s scent gland and just took his fill.

Tears slipped free at last, more so when that strong arm circled his waist. He cursed himself for needing this comfort. This was not him! This was not Sasuke Uchiha, yet here he was.

He was going to be ok. He would be. Even if he felt guilty for liking what he and Naruto did. Even if he felt guilty for wanting that pleasure again to replace what Sakon did. Even if, deep down he wanted Naruto to open him up, knot him, claim and his baby, horrified as he was by his thoughts.

He would, no they would be ok Sasuke thought his mind flickering to his unborn baby, and then to the strong hand that carded through his damp hair.


	12. Chapter 12

If there is a society, then there are laws. A construct that tells you what must be done, what is allowed what is disapproved of. Curses unto the one that dismisses them. Cheats them, bend them to their understanding. It’s what Nagato had always taught him. Had drilled into his head as he looked at the image of his papa who was nothing more than a broken shell. A man he knew and did not know in the same breath.

Naruto swallowed tight, shifted uneasily in place as he listened to the furious waves crash against the hull of the ship. It creaked and groaned, an ominous sound knowing they were so far away from land for a time yet, with nothing but the expanse of dark seas behind them and before them.

Was this what it felt like…to be way over your head? Confused and filled with guilt and grimacing at the hypocrisy because everything he stood far was falling away at the seams because of his arrogance. Naruto lay stiff in bed, muscles pulled tight and straining, very much aware of the pounding of his heart in his chest more than ever. Very much aware of the pain in his limbs as he tried desperately to hold himself back, not give in skin damp with sweat and hotter than any furnace.

He shivered, fingers digging into cotton sheets the not so much silence of their room and more like the muted sounds of their surroundings, deafening as he resolutely kept his gaze on the ceiling. Counting non-existent cracks and ignoring the rumble of his inner Alpha that threatened to bleed into his reality.

He swallowed again, his gum itching and his nails buried in the soft sheets underneath him. Beside him Sasuke shifted, soft sighs escaping soft lips to caress the skin of Naruto’s neck, prickling at short hairs and sending the Alpha’s heart racing a mile a second as opposed to the previous minute.

He could do it! No one would fault him, right? It could be so easy to turn around, clasp his arms around Sasuke’s thin waist and as the Omega remained captive beneath him, trembling in want and delirious need, sink his teeth into a delicate neck.  Break soft skin to taste the sharp stain of iron on his tongue, feel the racing of the Omega’s pulse. A neck Delicate enough to break if he dared not be careful.

It could be  _so_ easy as Sasuke slept. Exhaustion pulling him further into the spell of the gods who lulled them to sleep and watched over their dreams. Tempted them with sweet nothings that meant nothing and everything as images flashed before their eyes, encouraging them not to wake at the break of dawn for what a sweet escape their dreams were; Unless they were not.

He could—no! Gods above it could be so easy, especially when that small—no when that large part of him that had nothing to do with his inner Alpha may just want it too, to have Sasuke as his own. To say that this Omega was his, would be his for as long he wished to be, bearing his mark proud on his neck and heavy with  _his_  child.

His child and only his, because after having the chaste taste of an Omega so sweet why would he want to let him go. An Omega that made him a Prime Alpha afraid had him cowering in his boots because of the intense emotions that were not as controlled as he would pretend.

Naruto twisted in the sheets, gritting his teeth tight skin unimaginable hot as Sasuke’s pulsed echoed in his ear.

Lub-dub, lub-dub.

The rush of blood through delicate glands hidden under the soft pale skin. Delicate glands that would see Sasuke bonded him for eternity without hope of him ever bonding again.

_His._

He could! He could claim him, truly claim him, slip between his thighs and watch Omega come undone beneath him, locked tight unto his knot without hope of escape. Helpless under the onslaught that was a Prime Alpha, the one dynamic so closely intertwined with primal instinct.

A growl rumbled deep and low in his chest. Enough that Sasuke shifted in discomfort whimpering just the slightest. A reaction to the sound as the sheets slipped from his milky thighs. Stained with both their indiscretion, no,  _his_  imprudence as Sasuke pressed closer.

The Omega’s sweet scent filled his senses. Summer breeze and burning fires. Honeysuckle and ripened lemons. New pregnancy. Naruto’s chest tightened an without realising he turned on his side, nose buried in the crook of Sasuke’s neck, enjoying the warmth that seeped into his body as his length stiffened pressed against Sasuke’s soft stomach.

His breath hitched, held tight in his chest as his firm thigh slotted between the Omega’s. He felt it. How much perfectly they fit together. How fevered Sasuke’s skin was as he trailed his calloused hand up the length of shapely legs, over the curve of a supple ass—

_No!_

Naruto all but flew from the bed, tumbling over the sheets that tangled around his feet only to quickly right himself and back away from the bed as if he had seen the ghost of a dead loved one.

_What the fuck?!_

Naruto stumbled back, barely steadying himself on the wardrobe door, eyes frantic as he took in Sasuke’s image. Curled up on the bed silk robe falling between his thighs and dark hair spread across his pillow, soft puffs of air escaping his lips as his brows knitted together noting Naruto’s sudden absence.

 _What the fuck?!_ Naruto’s heart all but sank to the bottom of his belly. Throat clogged up, breathing erratic and forced as if he had to tell his lungs to work consciously.

To breathe!

He almost—what the hell was he about to do! He was a fucking animal and yet—he told Sasuke to trust him. To fucking trust him, yet he would have so easily done the unforgivable! Give into base—

“Fuck!” Naruto hissed, carding his hand through thick hair, ignoring the throb if his length between his thighs. Ignoring how much his Alpha clawed inside and urged him to return to the Omega’s arms. Ignored the ache in his jaw for clenching his teeth too tight or the pain in his feet as he rooted himself to the ground and refused to move an inch forward less he—

Naruto cursed again, quickly leaving the room, barely holding back from the slamming the bathroom door close as he raced inside, slumped over the face basin and just screamed behind clenched teeth.

 _“Naruto, I support you, but I honestly don’t think you have a clue what you’re getting into. Worse is that it’s not only this Omega’s life you have to consider but that of his unborn child!”_  Nagato’s words sounded like the whispers of a villain in those old horror films. The type of villain we only ever taunted the protagonist with the truth that was enough to tear them apart. Throw them off balance just enough for the villain to overcome.

The only difference was, in his case he didn’t know who the villain was. Was it his biology, the curse of being a Prime Alpha? Was it his uncle who claimed to believe in him yet—

Was it himself more than anyone else because he didn’t know what he wanted, was wrapped up in confusion and surety yet not sure—

Who the fuck was the villain here?!

Glass shattered! Loud enough that Naruto was sure Sasuke must be awake as he grit his teeth in pain. Staring at the rivers that flowed from his clenched fist, the same fist that had just punched through the bathroom mirror.

_“We aren’t animals, Naruto. I’ll be the first to tell you that, but I’ll also be the first to tell you with the greatest shame, as much as I deny it—that we aren’t animals until we are. Until we are, Naruto.”_

Naruto watched as droplets of blood splattered across white porcelain. Those tiny drops were growing in size before spiralling down the drain of the face basin, leaving a stain of diluted red.

_“So if you do this, you better be damn sure that instinct won’t win over. You better be damn sure you won’t take advantage as I did. Unknowingly or unknowingly.”_

Naruto slowly looked up at the remainder of the mirror, not even surprised when instead of icy blue it was crimson red that met his gaze. The Prime Alpha was coming so close to the surface. Closer than he had ever allowed it.

_“Naruto, can you do this? Can you?”_

“Fucking hell,” Naruto’s voice wavered, his hands shaking as he stared into his crimson red eyes, ignoring the river of blood from his open wound.

He never noticed that the bathroom door at opened just the slightest or when it closed. He did not hear when Sasuke who had been awoken ways before Naruto could reach the bathroom, slumped against the wall. A marionette with broken strings as he gripped his stomach tight, fought not to heave. Suppressing the terrible lurch from his gut or the ridiculous amount of unease he would deny ever feeling.

Naruto would not see when Sasuke would straighten himself, walking away on trembling legs to sit outside on their balcony, emotionless gaze settling on the rising sun.

His would unconsciously stroke his belly where he could finally feel the slight swell that proved his pregnancy. He would scent Naruto’s frustration and fear in the air his inner Omega strangely silent as he watched on. The sun rose, and burnings orange, and brick reds would paint a glistening picture across the never still seas.

The break of dawn.

* * *

 

 “Three weeks, seven days, twenty-three hours—”

Orochimaru smooth voice carried across the still room. Smooth and dark like melted bitter chocolate as he tapped elegant fingers along hardwood. Almost too delicate fingers. Perfectly manicured nails were chipping away at what should be sturdy wood.

Mahogany.

The clock sang. Tic Toc. Tic Toc, a never-ending rhythm. The hands were moving slowly for every passing minute as the ac hummed overhead, cooling the much too hot room.

Danzo stood ramrod straight, staring down his nose at Orochimaru as if perhaps the action itself would intimidate the man. Prove to the slippery snake who was higher on the food chain between the two of them. Their conversation had gotten nowhere! He had come bearing his findings like a dog only for Orochimaru to watch him with dismissive eyes, repeating the same phrase over and over. Weeks, hours and days like a broken record, a lazy drawl to a voice too deep to match someone so slight!

Sakon watched the two, nervously licking his lips, twisting his fingers together as he fidgeted in his seat. The cooling unit was on full blast, yet beads of sweat rolled down his temples to hide under the creases of his collar.

Nothing could describe the tension in the air. Nothing! And as much as Sakon proclaimed himself an Alpha of all Alpha’s he didn’t want to be here. No, not here where he felt like prey like he was being suffocated by his father’s presence more so than Danzo’s.

He hated this!

 No one made him feel inferior. He couldn’t help but cast his father a look of resentment. He remembered how the man had mocked him when he couldn’t secure Sasuke’s hand by himself. He had shown interest in the Omega. One that seemed to garner him his father’s favour, his stupid twin pushed on the back burner for once as he gained his father’s approval.

The perfect Omega who had the looks and the brain the match. The one that seemed unapproachable by all and loved by all. Well—all except that Alpha called Naruto who hadn’t looked at Sasuke twice. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that jacket wrapped around Sasuke or how the Alpha had ushered Sasuke away when the Omega dared to raise a hand to him.

He, Sakon! Orochimaru’s rightful heir to the empire he built with his blood sweat and tears. Sasuke, the little bitch, might have had to be drugged for him to knock him up, but he would know his place damn it! Sasuke would live a life of hell in his household; he would make sure of it no matter the reasons why his father wanted the pretty little Omega in their family!

Orochimaru spared his son a bored look before merely swivelling his chair to face the floor length glass that separated his office from the outside world. A world filled with corporate buildings and traffic-jammed streets below. Neon signs were advertising the newest sex craze. Scent amplifiers for desperate Omegas, genitalia enhancement drugs for unfortunate Alphas and drugs to broaden the senses of Beta’s for a maximum of 24 hrs. All highly addictive substances with more side effects than one could retain in a 15-second commercial.

Danzo scowled, sneered as he watched the man and his apparent Omega like tendencies. The way he tucked sleek black hair behind his hair, his much too perfect skin and tribal markings that looked little more than cosmetic additions low-class Omegas and Betas from the red-light district would wear. If Orochimaru weren’t an Alpha, he would have the little bint bent over his desk and spread wide to receive his knot. Breed him like Fugaku refused to be bred, his womb forever empty!

A disgrace. It stung that his survival depended on this sheep hiding in wolf clothing. That one miscalculation had him plunging the family he had worked to get under his control for years in debt.  The Uchiha elders didn’t understand the gravity of the situation! Could never know that if Orochimaru didn’t finance them everything they ever owned would be taken by the government and even then their depts would not be covered.

Paupers! They would be paupers! Mikoto Uchiha must be howling in her grave at his demise. Was this her revenge for the mate Danzo stole from her, the life he took from her when he conspired with hospital surgeons to let her die on the hospital table upon realising the car accident he had arranged had not done its job.

Revenge for the letter he forged in her name relieving unto him her mate and children.

“Fa—Father?” The echoing tap of Orochimaru’s nails against wood was getting to him. For such a simple sound it was terribly menacing. Sakon swallowed again, eyes flickering to the ticking clock.

“Leave if you must, child,” Orochimaru drawled, fingers pausing mid-tap before continuing again. It was clear the Alpha didn’t much care what Sakon wanted to do. He was just another unnecessary interruption in his life. The thought filled Sakon with raw anger. Enough that the scent of it tickled at the Alphas' noses. Danzo scoffed at the display, further inciting Sakon’s rage. Before he knew it, he was storing towards his father!

“Don’t! Just don’t! I know you’ve never cared for me, but I won’t stand here and let you treat me like a—” Sakon raged, foaming at the moat and heart racing with adrenalin only to have his heart race for a different reason! The flush of blood paling from his skin leaving him as grey as a corpse when a sharp golden eye pinned him in place.

He froze on the spot, legs trembling and if he were any lesser, he might have pissed his pants. He hated that gaze. One void of emotion yet somehow still as sharp as the unforgiving rocks at the edge of a cliff.

“I—” Sakon stammered, stumbling back. Making a fool of himself as that gaze remained on him. Judging him for all he lacked!

“And to think you are my salvation? Please, an Alpha who can’t even discipline his get!” Danzo sneered, finally taking a seat,having enough of his one-sided pissing match.

There was a lot to be said about the man. Still arrogant despite his circumstances.

“Sakon,” Orochimaru smiled then. A smile that didn’t reach the eyes and was a mere tilt of the lips.

“I said you could leave, child” Sakon swallowed tightly, nodding his head stiffly before heading towards the door.

“And, Sakon—if you ever—” Orochimaru didn’t have to say another word. Sakon was already nodding his head in understanding, sweaty palms clasped around the knob of the door. Eager to leave Orochimaru behind and surround himself with the bravado of importance on his college campus.

The campus where his brother was nothing, and he was everything. The university that sung his praise, disgraced Sasuke Uchiha for ever thinking he could leave with his baby in his womb.  The campus that lauded him Alpha all Alpha never mind the side eyes and whispers that followed when Naruto Uzumaki. Some no named Alpha confidently strolled by not care for anyone but the Omega usually at his side and that pitiful Alpha ever trailing behind him with the look of envy in his eyes.

“I understand, father,” he rushed out through gritted teeth, his eyes burning with angry tears and shame.

Fuck this! He was the Alpha of all Alphas. He knocked an unattainable Omega who would carry his child to term! He would never play second fiddle to his Beta twin who seemingly found him amusing rather than intimidating. Content to act subdued and meek in public only to serve the devil behind closed doors, winning their father’s favour.

“And... do tell your brother I need to see him. Preferably in the next hour, though this conversation will take far less time,” Orochimaru smirked as his gaze landed and Danzo who would have killed him there and then if he could. Or perhaps, do so much more.

“I—of course, father,” Sakon whispered, barely audible as he fled the office.

Orochimaru would have been amused, would have been. As it was, a terrible clam surrounded him as he slowly stood from his seat, enjoying the weariness that finally seeped into the Old Alpha’s expression.

“Three weeks, seven days, twenty-three hours, sixty minutes and five seconds. Tell me, Danzo—” Orochimaru drawled as he prowled around his oak desk, fingertips sliding against smooth wood. Silent but taunting as Danzo clenched his fist in suppressed anger, neck unbelievable hot when Orochimaru finally stood behind him, a whisper in his ear. A teasing hints as slender fingers trailed up a string neck. Building an incredible tension as Danzo swallowed in disgust felt his length stir underneath his pants.

“Where is Sasuke Uchiha?” Orochimaru hissed, nails digging into tender skin as he squeezed the Older Alpha’s neck tight. Chocking the man and watching him fight his hold for precious air.

The smell of fear, anger and defeat were sweet ambrosia on Orochimaru’s tongue as he licked his lips, grin shark-like.

“I mean, you must know by now. Oh, Big. Bad. Alpha!” A taunting hiss that seized Danzo’s heart ushering him closer to the temptation of cardiac arrest. He cursed as much as one could when being choked. Fought against Orochimaru’s hold, feet digging and slipping on the soft carpet as he desperately searched for an escape.

He pushed and pulled. Feet colliding with the oak desk and knocking papers out of place. They fluttered and scattered not to be heard over the muffled thud of a single photograph frame tumbling on its back.

“U—un—unhan—” he couldn’t even get his words out, eyes frantic, his nails digging into Orochimaru’s pale skin. This could not be true! He could not be stronghold by a slip of a man half his age! A man that was barely Alpha, content to parade around in patterned silks and painted nails!

One that even now seduced him with his dangerous whiles!

“You see, Danzo—” Orochimaru whispered harshly, watching as Danzo shuddered, glare set in place as he finally relaxed and yielded to his will. To his unwilling defeat.

“It’s time you learn that in this deck of cards, maybe it is the joker that’s most dangerous. The one that doesn’t belong or follows the status quo. The bane of society,” Orochimaru purred, eyes flickering to the fallen photo frame.

His expression clouded briefly with anger and so much more. On that framed photo was a picture of a well-known Alpha. Strong and tall with thick black hair and an ever-present scowl. Madara Uchiha, and on his arm a much younger Orochimaru with soft eyes and a barely-there smile, a soft dusting of pink high on his cheeks.

“Jokers, especially when there is something that they want, something that they desire, they can be more than dangerous, more than a threat.” Danzo swallowed tight unwillingly to admit how much fear seeped into his being at Orochimaru’s ominous hiss.

Not for the very first time. Danzo wondered about the man’s fixation with Sasuke Uchiha.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a time when he thought life would, well not be comfortable, but less complicated than this. Sasuke frowned, swaying his feet unconsciously, white paper lined underneath him crinkling on the medical bed.

He felt tense, terribly so with the harsh white light overhead, charts with body parts and a simple curtain protecting his privacy from the other patients of the medical bay a few beds down.

Yes, there was a time he thought his life would be less complicated. He was doing well in university without the help of his step-father. Got a full scholarship and if all went well, he would graduate with honours. Of course, he didn’t delude himself to believe that he would find a job right away if at all, especially with society’s expectation.

Jobs in labs weren’t seen as ideal for Omega’s. Too delicate and emotionally unstable to be of any use with testing of any chemicals, drugs or whatever the old fashioned folks would say. No, he wasn’t so much chasing a dreaming but instead paving the possibility of escaping his family’s hold on him.

Then,then he was raped. Sasuke released a shuddering breath, his fingers twisting together in his shirt before he stilled them. It was the first time he had ever admitted it to himself and with the sound of shuffling around him and muted conversation, he just felt…nothing.

There was no grand emotion of understanding or relief. No new strength that would empower him to take on the world. He just felt…nothing.

The curtains were suddenly pulled open, the muted conversation in the medical bay louder than ever for just a moment until the curtains were drawn back in place. It was the doctor he had sought earlier in the morning when he woke to an empty bed. Naruto was long gone from their room.

Ever since that morning that—

“Alright, Mr Uchiha, so you are 11 weeks pregnant, at face value and with what little equipment I have on this ship you seem relatively healthy—I—not to be rude but, where is your Alpha?” His chosen doctor for the moment was a tall woman with soft lavender eyes framed with thick glasses and beautiful thick hair caught in a tight bun at the top of her head. She, strangely enough, resembled Neji Sasuke thought and looked at her name tag, seeing Hinata Hyuuga, he wondered if the two were remotely related.

“I don’t mean it to be disrespectful at all! I’m just concerned that they wouldn’t be—what I’m trying to say is—no what I mean—” Hinata spluttered, face flaming red as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and fidgeted with her clipboard. When she only received a cold stare from Sasuke for her efforts, she cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, eyes flickering briefly to Sasuke’s unmarked neck. An action that only resulted in Sasuke glaring at her more than answer any question.

Hinata cleared her throat again and after a while took a seat, sighing as she took off her glasses and looked Sasuke square in the eyes.

“You’re eleven weeks pregnant, Mr Uchiha, you need to start searching for an Obg-yn, midwife or family practitioner you’re comfortable with for a prenatal appointment,” Hinata readjusted her glasses, eyes narrowing as she began to scribble away on a notepad, frowning before sifting through multiple bottles in a basket.

Sasuke wanted to ask her what exactly she was doing, but for some reason, he was feeling anxious. Hinata hadn’t said anything about the mild pains he had come in for. Nothing extraordinary but mildly concerning.

Was the baby alright, his baby? Was, was he going to lose—but no, she wouldn’t be talking about him getting an official appointment if he was. He was just—

“As for the mild pain, it’s quite normal within 8 to 12 weeks of your pregnancy. Your womb is expanding, and it’s your first child, there’s nothing abnormal about it,” Hinata assured, smiling as she handed him a bottle.

“Prenatal, you need to start taking them. This one you’ll take once a day—”

“There’s no Alpha,” Sasuke suddenly breathed out, words stiff as he looked down at his slight swell. Pregnant. Suddenly it seemed so real. He hadn’t been thinking about, not really thinking about it. He was pregnant, and his life was going to change whether he wanted it to.

Maybe he should have been more aware of the fact, especially with him running off to Accalia. He allowing Naruto to—they had been awkwardly intimate for three weeks. Naruto would touch him and hesitate in every breath, look as if he was either in pain or disgusted—

He wouldn’t even stay in bed anymore after he was done. He would stiffly give some excuse to leave, fist clench, leaving Sasuke feeling—angry maybe? Angry and shamed and possibly on the point of crying but—

He was fucking angry and the more he smelt of Naruto, the more that warmness filled his senses and his heart skipped for the stupid Prime Alpha the more that anger grew. He didn’t forget that morning. How Naruto looked so wild and dangerous, fisting the glass and screaming in rage. The fact that doesn’t look him in the eye anymore.

He felt cheated and—was this all some elaborate scheme for—he didn’t even know what! He was just—

Hinata frowned, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes flickered to Sasuke’s neck again. No mark, the way he twisted his fingers, the way he bit his lips unconsciously and that coldness and anger that lingered in onyx eyes-

“Mr Uchiha, the Alpha I’ve seen you with…” Hinata hesitated, pulling on the hem of her skirt, flats tapping against the wooden floor of the medical bay. It echoes and only served to stir her nerves if Sasuke were in any danger if that blonde Alpha was a danger to her temporary patient she and said Alpha would have word!.

She didn’t care if she was some useless Beta like her family elders always hammered into her head. No, she wouldn’t let rape and manipulation stand! She would haul him overboard if Sasuke didn’t want the authorities to know. Not that they would be much help!

“What? No—no! Naruto didn’t—He’s been a jackass lately and a stupid idiot who thinks it’s A-Okay to do the things he does to me and just fucking leave right after—he’s not—” Sasuke huffed in frustration. He couldn’t even get his words out right. He slid off the medical bed and straightened his shirt ready to get the fuck out of the medical bay and go anywhere. Once it wasn’t any place, Naruto was acting the damn fool and making him feel—

His eyes burned.

“Fuck,” Sasuke hissed, flinching when Hinata suddenly came up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe—if it’s ok with you—you could tell me the story from the very beginning?” Her voice was soft but very much strong, determination set in the crinkle of her brows and the firmness of her grip. She saw a soul that needed support. One that didn’t need to be judged by society’s standards or her standards. Someone who had bottled up too much and continued to do so as his pregnancy progressed.

Maybe if Sasuke didn’t find himself so damn emotional these days, he would have shrugged her off and figure things out on his own like he always did!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke frowned as he watched the moon rise high in the sky. A slow process, but a beautiful one as he listened to the rippling water and the gentle hum of the ship from their balcony.  He shivered only the slightest, pulling the collar of Naruto’s shirt closer to his neck before folding his arms.

His session with Hinata had gone better than he expected not being used to opening up so much. He could blame it on his new uprising of hormones or even…the…feelings—

The feelings that he had for Naruto. There, he said it. Not only was his Omega yearning for Naruto’s Alpha, discouraged and saddened by the Alpha’s seeming rejection, but he also wanted, well—something.

He didn’t know exactly what that something was just yet.

He learned that Hinata was related to Neji, his older cousin. She had moved to Accalia many years ago with her father’s blessing. The man realised that if Hinata remained in the environment that abused her and continuously shamed her for not being the Alpha born heir the family had always wanted, she would wilt away like any neglected flower.

He encouraged her to leave and find her way in life. Made her know that whatever path she took he would be proud. Sasuke wished that life could have been that easy for him.

Not for the first time, he wondered how his father was and if Danzo was hurting him for what he did, if Itachi got caught up in his mess or if Kisame was able to protect him from the backlash his departure must have caused.

Hinata had an office on the Accalia Island. He right then and there decided that she would be his doctor throughout the whole process. She was more than willing to squeeze him in on her long list of pregnant parents and had set his first official appointment as soon as he had settled on the Island with Naruto.

The soft creak of their bedroom door jarred Sasuke out of his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder to see an exhausted Naruto enter, his back turned to the Omega as he gently closed the door.

The stood like that for a moment, Naruto not glancing behind him even though Sasuke sure as hell knew the damn Alpha knew he was staring. He watched as Naruto sighed and quietly walked to the bathroom, closing that door behind him.

Sasuke felt that bubbling anger and irritation build. No! Naruto didn’t get to do this shit, not when they were but a week away from Accalia. He would arrive on the shore of a wonderland only ever whispered to him as bedtime stories, three months pregnant and obviously showing with his slight frame.

With that in mind, he closed the balcony doors behind him, blocking out the cold night air but not the beautiful silver of a fully risen moon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Naruto didn’t know what he expected when he left the bathroom. No, he didn’t, but he was sure it wasn’t this. He had taken a shower, washing the sweat from his previous work out to clear his mind. Ever since that morning he had almost—he had nearly taken Sasuke against his will. He was damn scared that he would never control himself!

Shit, he knew his behaviour was hurting Sasuke, he knew it—but what other choice did he have! He couldn’t take that risk, he couldn’t close his eyes and pretend that just maybe one day he would slip up and sink his teeth into Sasuke’s glands!

Just the other night he had barely kept it together as he slipped between Sasuke’s legs, the ache of his arousal so close and yet so far from that sweet spot of Sasuke’s. He had longed to take the plunge. Push in and keep himself there, feel Sasuke open up for him and when all was said and done knot him tightly. It couldn’t be mistaken then that he had claimed Sasuke from Sakon, that in no way deserved him.

Like  _he_  didn’t deserve him!

Even now those feelings pulsed through his veins and it didn’t help that before him Sasuke stood proud and unmovable, blocking his way.

“Sa—”

“We need to talk!” Sasuke all but growled out. Naruto swallowed tight when his Alpha stirred. A soft rumble in the back of his mind when Sasuke stepped forward.

Naruto’s heart sank to the bottom of his gut, a sinking feeling settling there as his breathing sharpened and he rubbed the skin of his palms nervously.

He stepped back, and for every step he took, Sasuke was right there. He felt like damn prey the way Sasuke prowled, and the Alpha within him growled in a strange approval, thinking this a damn game!

“Sasuke, stop!” Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, stumbling into the bathroom.

“No, you stop! You stop acting like a jackass and like the fucking Alpha that said this would be alright! That I can fucking trust you!” Sasuke shouted not allowing Naruto to escape, not amusement found when Naruto knocked over the bottles on the vanity.

“Fu—I—Sasuke! Fucking hell!” Naruto growled out when Sasuke none too gently shoved him and forced him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He was fucking angry and couldn’t even get to express that before long legs were flung over his thighs, and Sasuke was straddling him none too gently, growling into his face.

“You fucking stop, Naruto! You fucking  _stop_!” Sasuke gripped the hairs on the back of Naruto’s neck, craning the Alphas head to fucking look at him after avoiding his stare for so long.

He didn’t care about the rumbling growl deep in Naruto’s chest, a threatening sound more than ever because Naruto had never once growled at him. He didn’t care how those sharp blue eyes spelt murder.

“Tell me the truth am I so fucking disgusting that right after we do whatever the hell this is we’re doing that you can’t look at me! Huh, am I so disgusting that you flinch before you touch me like I’m not the one who was fucking raped and have to bare your touch?!” Naruto eyes grew wide at Sasuke’s tirade, skin hot and his pulse wild. What the hell did you say when faced with something like that? To see that in his selfish self-depreciation he—he was hurting Sasuke that needed him to be strong.

“You’re not…you’re not disgusting, Sasuke, if that were it then this would be so much easier, but it’s not. I’m way over my fucking head and—” Naruto glared at his feet, hands still at his side when in truth he wanted to hold Sasuke by his waist. Bring him closer as he guilty enjoyed his soothing weight in his lap. How just slightly he could feel the soft swell of Sasuke’s abdomen, how he could smell the sweet scent that called to him. Crooned and toyed with the spirit of his Alpha. The scent that mixed heavily mixed with his own. Strong enough to fool even those with the sharpest noses that Sasuke was truly his and his alone.

He shuddered at the thought, throat tight as he swallowed.

“I saw you. I know what you almost did that morning, I felt you damn it, and in my feigned sleep I was so sure that you would—” Sasuke trailed off, his grip on Naruto’s hair loosening before he slowly pushed himself closer, basking in the heat that radiated from Naruto. Racing heart slowing to a steady beat.

“Sasuke, I could have marked you! If I didn’t catch myself in that moment, you would be knotted and bonded to me!” Naruto started up again, only to grow still at Sasuke’s hard gaze.

Funny isn’t it, that an Omega a pregnant Omega could so thoroughly silence a Prime Alpha.

“I was sure you were going to bite my neck and mark me! I was very sure, and for some reason, I didn’t even think to fight you off. I just laid there like an—and then you didn’t. You stopped and then beat up yourself as of you were some new villain in our messed up story,” Sasuke whispered.

“Sa—Sasuke,” Naruto hesitated, hands hovering at Sasuke’s side. Stuck between the thought of touching Sasuke or keeping his distance.

“You hurt me. You really did because I trust you now, but you don't trust yourself and if you can’t trust yourself if you can’t trust me…how the hell will any of this work? Would I risk everything for you to doom my child and me?” Naruto breath itched when Sasuke looked directly into his eyes and slowly pulled his arms from around his neck to hold Naruto’s trembling hands.

Why was he trembling?

“Get a grip, Naruto, we can’t stop this now! You—or your Alpha wants me. I can smell it, I can feel it, and it makes my knees weak. It makes me throb for you when I shouldn’t,” Sasuke shuddered as guided Naruto’s hand up his exposed thigh, gasping when the Alpha’s hand dip further and brushed his inner thigh.

“I throb not only because of some sexual tie. Its something more that I don’t understand and I don’t think I want to understand even when your hand’s here. Making me feel. Even when you’re touching me—I’m not the talkative or emotional type but…” Sasuke swallowed clenching his thighs together, enjoying Naruto’s caresses as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck yet again, took in his scent as he rolled his hips.

Something like excitement rose in his chest to feel how hard Naruto was under him. To know that he an Omega tempted a Prime Alpha. Pulled at his control, slowly assuaged him of his fears.

“So tell me, Naruto, with all these confusing feelings between us—” Sasuke pressed himself flush against Naruto, whispering in his ear. Trembling when he felt the stirring of Naruto’s growl, knowing that if he looked up red would bleed into Naruto’s icy blue eyes as he rolled his hips. As Naruto grew bold with his touches and pushed his underwear aside, stroking him firmly and building pleasure that would be blinding once granted release.

Sakon, he hadn’t ever cared for Sasuke’s willing pleasure. Didn’t know how to make him feel  _good_ , to make his Omega purr as he did now.

“—with you not trusting yourself and thinking you will take advantage of my obvious delicate state—” He looked up and was faced with menacing red eyes. Wild and wicked…yet gentle.

The Prime Alpha.

“—did I risk it all to be doomed. Were your promises and my trust in you false hope?” Sasuke glared through the mist of pleasure that clouded his mind, caressing Naruto’s lips, feeling his hot breath against his fingertips.

“This isn’t going to be easy; I realised that a long time ago but that morning cemented it for me. I’m not going to knot you Sasuke; I won’t! Neither will I mark you by burying my teeth in your glands!” Naruto hissed out, hips bucking into Sasuke’s ass. Feeling stiff and rung out in the same breath his heavy cock trapped within the confines of his too tight pants.

“You didn’t answer me, Naruto! Did you waste my time, did you risk—”

“ _No!_ ” Naruto grip tightened and if Sasuke had it in him to be afraid he would have with Naruto’s furious growl.

“Then prove it, Naruto. Stop acting the jackass and be the Prime Alpha you are. Fucking protect me without hurting me, without me feeling like fucking shit because you won’t look at me!”

Naruto stared into onyx eyes and seeing the Omega’s determination he vowed to get his head out of his ass. He was done with pity parties. He accepted that—he was going to have slip ups and he was going to feel like the lowest of lows. There was no way around it, not when he was so attracted to Sasuke, not when his Alpha found the Omega more than compatible. Worse, knowing that Sasuke to some extent harboured the same feelings.

He sealed his vow with a kiss on the underside of Sasuke’s chin, enjoying hos the Omega shuddered as he trailed those kisses down his neck, continued to stroke him to completion.

He closed his eyes and savoured how Sasuke clung to him, the soft barely there moans that left pouty lips and the rise of his scent seeping into Sasuke’s being.

He couldn’t afford to be the jackass.


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s it like? Accalia I mean, is it really-is it really like the stories?” Sasuke’s voice was all but a whisper, hand gently caressing the slight swell of his belly. He had been doing that a lot lately, Naruto realised. It was exactly three months from the day he had found Sasuke curled up in the bathrooms silently crying. Three months since for some unexplainable reason he had decided to stick his head in the Omega’s business and soon found himself tied up in a web of emotions and uncertainty he had never felt before.

Naruto said nothing at first, silently handing Sasuke his cup of green tea. It tasted awful as far as he was concerned and smelled funny too, but…Sasuke had been craving the beverage and if it’s one thing he learned, a pregnant Sasuke gets what a pregnant Sasuke wants. Getting kicked out of bed howling at the injustice of it in the ungodly early mornings just to hunt down that specially brewed tea—and no it couldn’t be tea bags, was sure proof of that. Curses on him, his balls, his dick and his donkey if he ever gave the pregnant Omega tea bag green tea!

You’d think he was the one who got Sasuke pregnant and thus had to suffer his unholy wrath!

Sasuke was really scary when he wanted to be, especially when he would give that bizarre coy smile—Sasuke Uchiha did not do coy—eyes screaming murder and complete annihilation. Yeah, Sasuke could be really scary when he wanted to.

“I don’t know really. What’s Accalia like? It’s…a place. People live there; there’re businesses, schools-I don’t know. Accalia is, well, Accalia.” Naruto shrugged, sighing in content as he slipped into the chair beside Sasuke.

The waves weren’t as furious as previous nights when a storm had brewed and sleep-addled minds were filled with the telling crackle of lighting. Now it was smooth sailing, seagulls lazily flapping their wings as the followed the ship, the pure white of their feathers tainted by the grime of seaweed and sand. The air heavy with the scent of salt and something raw that might have twisted their stomachs if they weren’t so used to it after three weeks with nothing but an expanse of sea in sight.

Naruto took back the sentiment as he watched Sasuke grimace, elegant fingers twisting in his soft cotton shirt, no  _his_ soft cotton shirt as he tried to compose himself. Sasuke was awfully pale and the way he twisted his mouth was a sure sign that soon he’d be racing to the bathrooms. Again.

“You know, if you keep wearing my clothes I won’t have any left for myself,” Naruto’s tone was borderline teasing, though deep inside his Alpha purred in pleasure at the sight. Sasuke wearing his clothes, smelling so heavily of him for all they had done…it sent a thrill up his spine and left a heavenly warmth in his belly.

A heady feeling it was knowing that in a sense…he claimed Sasuke. Blue eyes strayed to Sasuke’s belly again. Strange enough contrary to popular belief, his Alpha wasn’t even upset that the Omega was pregnant with another Alpha’s child. Yes, the inner him still crooned and projected fantasies of Sasuke round and heavy with his children or Sasuke being so needy that he would take Naruto’s knot with a fight if he had to, just ao he could get pregnant. All those thoughts filled his head, except what many claimed would happen. Instinctual hate for a baby that wasn’t his growing in the womb of an Omega that he was-

An Omega he had ridiculous feelings for. Sexual, emotional…maybe…romantic

He could only reckon it was more to do with the fact that for all Sasuke was slowly navigating the process of pregnancy…he didn’t involve Naruto at all.

He went for unofficial checkups by himself. He spoke with his doctor, Hinata he thought her name was, by himself. He went through hell in the nights and in the morning throwing up…by himself.

He…when they got intimate he would stop Naruto from getting too close. He was still, stiff and nervous when Naruto touched him, but whenever the Alpha even remotely got close to his belly, a belly that was finally showing slight changes due to pregnancy, it was like…

Naruto couldn’t even describe it.

It was like Sasuke would try to hide away and would unconsciously reject his touch. Curling up on himself and then the air would just get awkward and tense.

“That can’t be it!” Naruto almost jumped at the suddenness that was Sasuke’s vice after being so lost in his own thoughts. The Omega only raised a brow before looking over their balcony railing.

“You make it sound so normal! There are hundreds of fairytales about the place, people clamour to see Accalia for themselves!  There’s a fucking waiting, list for crying out loud with people waiting to be granted passage to Acca—” Sasuke froze, hand stilled over the gentle curve if his belly as he stared at Naruto who suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

The blond was rubbing the back of his head in that way he usually did when nervous, not to mention the tapping of his foot against the hardwood of the floor.

“How did you get me passage to Accalia so quickly when there is a waiting list backlogged for more than a few decades?” Sasuke frowned at first thinking back to that day when Naruto had offered him an out.

 _“For you, it will be different, my family knows a woman who is willing to take you under her wing. You can independently study under her supervision and take the exam early to earn your degree if you so_ _choose.”_

“That day, when you told me about your plan, about you transferring credits to Accalia you mentioned that your family—”

“Knows someone that would be willing to help you study independently…a private set up if you wanted to continue—” Naruto finished, grimacing when he realized the turn their conversation had taken. He could hear the unspoken question already. Who exactly were the Uzumakis? Why did they seemingly have so many connections?

“Your family…it’s like mine isn’t it? Elites with a lot of influence and a lot of strings they can pull,” Sasuke went quiet after a while, content to listen to the gentle parting of water beneath the ship and the muted conversations below them.

“Is that a problem?” Naruto finally broke the silence, hands clenched tight, nails biting into his palms. He studied Sasuke from the corner of his eye, watched how the Omega seemed closed off all of a sudden. Uncomfortable Naruto realized, probably thinking about his own elite family and how they were, the things they did…the things that happened and would have happened if he didn’t escape them.

Did Sasuke…did he not…

“Do you still trust me?” Naruto asked, swallowing tight and feeling much too anxious. Sasuke hadn’t answered the first question, didn’t seem like he would say much of anything as he stared out at sea with a frown on his face.  His sweet smell tainted by something sharp, anxiety Naruto realised. The thought only left his throat feeling tight and his Alpha rumbling in displeasure at the sudden turn of events.

He…he wanted Sasuke’s trust, had it really, as he thought about that night the Omega confronted him. Forced him to even for a little bit face his fears of the changes between them that he hadn’t accounted for.

Changes that he still believed spelt trouble no matter how confident Sasuke had seemed.

_“You hurt me. You really did because I trust you now, but you don't trust yourself and if you can’t trust yourself if you can’t trust me…how the hell will any of this work?”_

He realized that that trust, he didn’t want to lose it. Not now, not even after this whole situation was over and Sasuke would be free to live his life. He said it that way because he wouldn’t stop until Sasuke’s freedom was a reality. Wouldn’t stop until Danzo and Sakon couldn’t touch Sasuke. Wouldn’t stop until the Uchiha name wasn’t a shackle around his ankles.

“It’s a little bit late for that now. You said we were mere hours away from Accalia didn’t you? By nightfall, whether I have a problem with your family being one that is influential and elite like my own-potentially as twisted on my own underneath the surface or having ulterior motives even though you—”

“My family isn’t—” Naruto interjected angrily, offended that Sasuke would ever think that his family had a corrupt nature! His mother was the kindest and selfless person he knew! His uncle for all his misgivings was just the same—they told each other everything! For them there were no secrets, he wasn’t raised in a life of secrets tied with cut-throat power moves and the need to have power over another for selfish reasons!

“I didn’t say they were! It’s not a slight against your family and I’m allowed to have my misgivings when I’m reminded every second how little I thought this through!” Sasuke fired back, standing from his chair, suddenly angry and not being able to tell why he was angry.

Naruto held his tongue, releasing a frustrated breath. He was still upset about the implication, even more, upset when he thought about how far his uncle had gone to help him get Sasuke to Accalia without issue. He wanted to stay angry because what damn right did Sasuke have to say that about his family, not every fucking family with access to power was out to get people and rob them of their fucking free will! They weren’t gods!

He was pissed but he understood. He understood why Sasuke would feel that way and he might be fucking offended, offended enough that only common sense kept him from acting like an ass but—

“So what, you suddenly realize that you don’t trust my family then? If you don’t then-what do you think you’re going to do, could possibly do now?” Naruto winced at his tone, he wasn’t trying to be an ass but just the tiniest bit the offence he felt slipped into his words. The look Sasuke through him was proof enough. An Omega not amused and not about to put up with someone’s shit.

The air was tense for a few seconds before Sasuke finally sighed, turning away from Naruto, wrapping his arms around himself as if to ward off cold winds that didn’t exist.

“I’m sorry,”

“I didn’t mean to,” They both said at the same time surprising each other so much that they both couldn’t help the soft laughter that escaped their lips. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see that Naruto had relaxed somewhat, that angry set of his lips softening as he tapped his finger against the armrest of the chair. He looked, he looked beautiful was only thing Sasuke could think of. The sun made him glow with his bright blond hair and deep tan skin. Eyes though glacial in appearance were ever so warm the shadows of his anger fading just as quickly as it had come.

“I don’t normally—I don’t do apologies. I’ve never seen the point of them because what is done is done but—what I said, I didn’t mean to imply that your family was just as bad as mine—”

“Sasuke—” Naruto protested but fell silent when the Omega shook his head turning away once more. For a moment Naruto truly saw how alone Sasuke was. Even with there, even with them but a few hours from Accalia, Sasuke Uchiha was so very alone.

He left so much behind, a lot of it he had yet to speak to him about if he ever would. Dark hair fluttered in the wind, even as Sasuke’s arms tightened around himself, his dusky pin lips caught between his teeth. Naruto frowned before standing himself and without hesitation stood behind Sasuke. The Omega tensed, barely resisting the need to stare over his shoulder.

“Sasuke…can I—” Below them the sound of plates breaking was terribly loud along with the angry squawks of birds who lost their prey, being too clumsy and allowing the fish to slip within the murky depths of the sea.

With a sigh, Sasuke let his arms fall listlessly at his side, the wind cold against the back of his neck and where it caressed the swell of his belly, his shirt billowing just the slightest.

“I think we’ve been past the point of you asking me if the things you do are ok, idiot,” Sasuke spoke, a mere whisper as he nervously wiped his palms against his pants. Naruto only hummed in answer, strong arms slipping around Sasuke’s waist. They trembled ever so slightly and Sasuke, as he swallowed tightly, heart thundering in his chest, made no comment on it.

Warm, no, more than warm. Naruto’s body felt like the flames that frolicked and flickered in an old brick fireplace during the winter months; that heat that was more than warm, but less than the stifling feeling of a furnace on for much too long. Sasuke couldn’t help the shuddering sigh that escaped his lips when he was pulled so much closer to the Alpha, high on Naruto’s rich scent that never ceased to soothe his nerves. He felt no shame slumping into the Alpha’s hold, resting his head just under Naruto’s chin and taking a deep breath, eyes half-lidded. This, this was nice and something he couldn’t quite get enough of the moment Naruto had allowed him to cuddle up to him when he couldn’t sleep that first night.

Naruto held Sasuke tight, sighing when he heard the soft beginnings of a purr from the Omega, heart light knowing that he was able to provide some comfort and that said comfort would be accepted even when they argued. You would think them a bonded pair for how much he wanted to make sure that all was well between them.

“Maybe we’re past that, maybe we’re not…not unless we…” Naruto trailed off then, swallowing tight and refusing to look down when he felt Sasuke’s curious eyes on him.

“Unless we what, Naruto?” Sasuke frowned dismissing the tension that gripped his heart, ignoring the need to turn in Naruto’s arms and look at him properly.

_“Attention all passengers, attention all passengers. Good Morning, this is your captain speaking, we are 9 hours away from Accalia and should arrive at the island at 8:30 pm should there be no delays. Do take the time to enjoy your fill at the Brocton Restaurant that will be hosting a send-off party for all aboard. There will be a special for bonded mates and intended bonded mates!”_

The speakers crackled for a second, the message repeating a total of two times before the regular calm of the morning returned and the sound of crashing waves against the hull of the ship returned.

“Naruto?” Sasuke tried again, turning slightly, frown deepening when he felt the Prime Alpha shake his head, sighing and making as if to pull away, not that Sasuke would allow that. The Omega all but glared at Naruto, holding tight to the Alpha’s arms. Naruto froze, a bit surprised at the action before giving a sheepish smile, resting his chin on top of Sasuke’s head.

The Omega’s hair was soft, very soft he thought, resisting the urge to nuzzle as if Sasuke was his mate.

“It’s nothing-forget I said anything,” Naruto muttered, finally able to pull away from Sasuke and feeling strangely cold when he did so. His Alpha grumbled in displeasure having been content to hold the Omega for however long he could. Naruto’s eyes strayed to Sasuke’s belly again, he realized that at certain angles he couldn’t really see that Sasuke was pregnant, and at others, it was quite obvious. Sasuke, of course, noticed his gaze, shielding his stomach and turning away ever so slightly. Naruto couldn’t explain why he felt as if he was stabbed at that given moment.

“Sasuke, earlier you didn’t…you didn’t answer me,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head noting how awkward he felt as opposed to minutes ago when he was wrapped around Sasuke. Shielding him from that loneliness he thought the Omega was feeling.

“Do you…you said you trusted me, I…do you still trust me?” The question sounded weak. It was almost as if Naruto was afraid to hear the answer, didn’t want to hear the answer.

“I said I did, didn’t I? I don’t just go around dominating any and any Alpha you know?” Sasuke smirked, almost laughing when Naruto spluttered at the insinuation.

“That was a one-time thing and you know it!”

“A one-time thing that you liked! We all have our deep dark kinks Naruto, just admit that yours is a sweet little Omega showing you who's boss!” Sasuke grinned awkwardness between them slowly vanishing.

“Sasuke! You—I—augh! I don’t have a dominatrix kink!” Naruto whined face beat red and chest puffed out in just the right amount of outrage.

“See that there? I didn’t mention anything about a dominatrix but it’s really good to know what you’re thinking about when I wake up with that not so small package pressed up against me!” If Naruto could die with just a thought he would be more than 6ft under, wailing embarrassment and ignoring the curious twitch of said package in his jeans. Another part of him felt relieved and almost pleased that Sasuke actually felt comfortable enough to tease him about their situation when they were both still unsure and awkward whenever anything sexual came about.

“Nice, you’ve got jokes now!” Naruto pouted, clearing his throat and willing his blush to just go away. The amused glint in Sasuke’s eyes was proof that his attempts were futile.

“Your dick is  _not_  a joke, Naruto” Sasuke was really getting a kick out of embarrassing Naruto. The Prime Alpha seemed so larger than life most times he honestly got a thrill being able to take him apart in the most innocent of ways...or not so innocent with the turn of their conversation. He felt…he felt like for once after these past three months, with Naruto he was allowed some amount of control. A control willing giving to him because he was more than aware that Naruto if he really wanted to, could be just as dominating and stifling like the run of the mill Alpha’s that existed in their society.

Like his step-father and Sakon and even Sakura.

Naruto cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head before releasing a breath.

“I didn’t do it properly. I might have shown that I was sorry, but never actually said it. Sasuke, I’m really sorry about earlier. I might have been pissed, and honestly, I’m still just the slightest bit—” Naruto raised his hand when it seemed Sasuke would interrupt, a frown set on the Omega’s face.

“—It doesn’t mean that I should have been an ass about it, and yes, I know you’re not so fragile that if harsh words leave my mouth you’ll just crumble. The fact is, fragile or not, Omega or not I shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t let my anger take over to the point that—and you might say it’s not that serious. That’s it’s just a disagreement—” Naruto sighed before he looked directly into beautiful onyx eyes. More than anything Sasuke seemed puzzled by the whole ordeal.

He didn’t get it Naruto realized at that moment. He didn’t understand why Naruto was so apologetic about something so simple. How could he know that Naruto resented his status as a Prime Alpha, dreaded that one day he would go too far in his anger because of how primitive and instinctual Prime Alphas were.

Anger for him, lack of control for him…it was dangerous.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto finally ended a bit put out by Sasuke’s hesitant nod. Obviously at a loss for words with Alpha’s behaviour.

“Right, I’m just going to head down for a bit to eat? You want anything?”  Sasuke shook his head in the negative turning away from the Alpha to fully enjoy the cool breeze. Nothing more was said as Naruto turned to leave, that is until Sasuke suddenly stopped him.

“Naruto, your scent—”

“Yeah?” Naruto prompted when it seemed Sasuke had no intentions of continuing.

“It’s—never mind, it isn’t important,” Sasuke sighed, folding his arms over the railing and resting his head in the cradle said arms formed.

“Sas—”

“Go get something to eat, Naruto. I think I’ll just rest for an hour or…” He trailed off and Naruto didn’t think it necessary to push any further. Sasuke would talk when he was ready to talk. That much he had learned over the three months they’ve been together.

 

* * *

 “He’s still rejecting my calls,” Kiba grouched, letting his phone fall from his hand to tumble on crumpled sheets. With a lazy satisfied sigh, the Alpha stretched, groaning when his bones popped just the right way and his muscles relaxed as he turned on his side and propped himself up to take in the more than tempting sight.

He didn’t hold back his grin as he watched Ukon stretch, the tiniest of yawns escaping his lips, eyes watering before he lazily faced Kiba. He was laid out on his front, cotton sheets pooling to the slight swell of his ass, the dip of his spine covered in possessive bite marks and bruises. He was a skinny thing having little of the softness all Omega carried, a marking of the dynamics fertility many would say. Neji, for example, carried this softness around his hips and thighs that was simply enticing and ever so tempting. Kiba felt his cock stiffen at the thought. Neji was it for him, had been it for him he thought as he drew teasing trails down the curve of Ukon’s spine, pleased with himself when the Beta shivered and the smell of arousal heavy in the air.

It was Neji he wanted, but damn he had no problem settling for this until he could get his way.

“Maybe try tomorrow then? It’s been three weeks, he wouldn’t just suddenly stop school especially if what you say is true,” Ukon muttered, eyes half-lidded. The Beta shuffled closer to the Alpha thing fingers pressed against Kiba’s chest, short nails teasing at his brown nipple. Kiba shivered at the touch and even as hot as he was, his room quite humid after their more than physically exhausting activities he was more than ready to go another round. Pop a knot and imagine it was Neji under him, tight and wet and ever so wanting. As tight and wet as he must have been for Naruto on his heats.

With a wolfish grin, he swooped down to capture Ukon’s lips in a fierce kiss, groaning at the feel of those swollen lips under his. Growling when those lips gave way for him to taste that sweet tongue. Ukon moaned under the kiss, leaning up and giving as much as he got, slowly moving to straddle Kiba’s waist, enjoying the feel of Kiba’s heavy cock pressed against his own, wet with pre-cum and warm to touch.

“Or you could go visit him, you know where he lives, right?” Ukon spoke in-between kisses, a strange glint in his eyes as he watched the unfocussed Alpha beneath him. This thing between them had started weeks back. He had seen Kiba sitting by himself and at first, the Alpha had been hostile, obviously pissed with how the fragile bond he had with his friends were seemingly fraying at the seams. He had stuck around, weaselled himself into Kiba’s life, pandered to his whims—perfectly submissive with the right amount of fight in him, even if he was a simple Beta. Gave in to his demands of sex whenever his encounters with Neji resulted in a vicious and as far as he was concerned justified rejections.

“Why the fuck do you even care?” Kiba groaned, not appreciating the constant talk of that asshole Naruto who wouldn’t answer his fucking text! The Alpha had just upped and disappeared and fucking Neji clearly had information he wasn’t sharing!

“I don’t—ah—not really,” Ukon gasped as he grind against the Alpha, loving the feeling of lube and cum that slicked his thighs just right. He barely flinched when Kiba pulled him by his hips and forced him down on his cock. It was far from satisfying the way Kiba plundered him, the way he chased his own release with each sloppy thrust and left Ukon tender in all the wrong ways.

“But he’s obviously important to you—” Ukon groaned when for once Kiba hit that bundle of nerves just right, his thighs trembling, his stomach taut and his skin hot.

“You should go visit him, I’ll even come if you want!” Ukon shouted, release far too quick as he clamped down on the Alpha’s cock, muscles tightening, teeth gritted and ass sore when Kiba continued to fuck him.

He was supposed to be on a high right now, lost in a pleasure filled bliss. Instead, he cursed Kiba in his head, clawed at the Alpha’s chest where his come splattered and prayed Kiba would be done soon.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cursed, barely remembering to pull out before he knotted the Beta. He took himself in hand then, furiously stroking his cock, cursing yet again when his knot half-formed and he couldn’t seem to come.

Ukon watched Kiba’s struggle with glee, it wouldn’t be skin off his nose if Kiba’s knot had formed fully and he would have to suffer up to an hour trying to force it down. Much to his disappointment, the Alpha was granted relief, the angry red of his cock lighting for every spurt of wasted seed that stained his belly.

“It would be no use, he hasn’t been there in three weeks, or he’s ignoring me when I knock. For all I know Naruto might be off to Accalia he and that Uchiha bitch your brother knocked up,” Kiba panted, hands thrown over his eyes, exhausted but very much satisfied. He didn’t notice how Ukon’s eyes narrowed at the statement of the calculative look that suddenly took over the Beta.

“I need to take a smoke,” Ukon muttered slowly, clearing his throat as he moved off Kiba and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Kiba only groaned in answer, dismissively waving and shifting his legs slightly as if his body already registered Ukon’s absence.

The Alpha didn’t even realize that Ukon hadn’t grabbed a cig from the pack that innocently rested beside an overturned box of knotting condoms that they hadn’t bothered to use. Instead, it was his phone that the Beta retrieved, slipping unto the balcony not a care for his nudity, already dialling a number from memory.

It rang barely for second before the call connected a smooth deep voice answered the Beta.

“Ukon, progress I assume?” Ukon practically smirked at the subtle anticipation in the voice.

“I don’t have solid proof to back up my claim, not yet—but I think your precious Omega has run off with an Alpha named Naruto Uzumaki. Ran off to…Accalia” Ukon waited for the sudden silence to past, expecting some reaction yet none seemed forthcoming.

“Father?”

“Good work, Ukon. Naruto Uzumaki you say? Not a common last name in these parts…” The Beta could imagine the wheels turning in his father’s head and suddenly he couldn’t help but feel excited about the chase that would undoubtedly begin this very day.

“I’ll take it from here and son, that Alpha of yours, you have no reason to keep him around, do us all a favour and cease,” Orochimaru’s words were finally as he ended the call, leaving Ukon to stare at the wallpaper of his phone.

“Fine by me,” Ukon muttered truly feeling for that smoke in that instant.

 

* * *

 The party was in full swing, music loud and laughter rich. The ship was on hour from Accalia and the anticipation was high Sasuke could tell. He himself should have been excited but instead, he was sat in a dark corner an open bottle of water in front of him and dark eyes trained on Naruto at the far end of the restaurant surrounded by giggling pretty Omega’s and expecting Betas.

“If you glare any harder he’ll definitely notice,” Hinata smiled as she took a seat beside the obviously grumpy Omega. Sasuke had been like that for hours now after rejecting Naruto’s offer of dancing only to watch said Prime Alpha be propositioned by an adoring crowd.

She could see the Alpha had a right charm about him, grinning from ear to ear as he quite obviously complimented his crowd, declining many offers of a dance as he nursed a glass of a drink Hinata couldn’t quite place.

“Why does he have to be so—so—” Sasuke grumbled, sneer in place when one of the many men surrounding Naruto was brave enough to get just a bit closer. Too close as far as Sasuke was concerned but he wouldn’t voice it.

“Bright?” Hinata supplied barely holding onto her laughter when Sasuke huffed, leaning back in his chair and making a show of avoiding the circus show before him.

“Friendly,” Sasuke muttered, giving in for a moment and staring right at the Alpha. It seemed Naruto noticed that time because in a split second their eyes met and Naruto began to frown, slightly pushing away from the Omegan woman who had gotten just a bit clingy.

“If I didn’t know better I would say you were jealous, Sasuke, but of course, I know better,” Hinata’s smile was far from innocent that much Sasuke could tell even if she hid it on the pretence of taking a sip of her drink. A comfortable silence settled between the two, Hinata humming to the tune of an old song the DJ played.

Jealous. Sasuke didn’t think he was jealous. He watched how Naruto finally gave in and granted a pretty little Omega a dance, his strong arms winding around a thin waist and quickly twirling the man on the dance floor. Said man laughed, head thrown back and delight in his eyes as Naruto lead him through a complicated step sequence, the tempo of the music steadily increasing and claps to the beat echoing in the little restaurant.

Sasuke felt something dark settle on his mind, hands clenched tight and without a word, to Hinata, he quickly stood from his seat, chair nosily scraping against polished wood.

“Sa-Sasuke!” Hinata called out, obviously concerned, she made to leave her seat and go after the Omega but was foiled by the tablecloth that that twisted around her foot and left her stumbling. By the time she looked up Sasuke was long gone and looking at the dance floor, so was Naruto.

 

* * *

 Sasuke took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before staring out at the dark waters. Jealous, ok so maybe he was just the slightest bit he admitted to himself. He—sometimes he forgot that Naruto wasn’t only kind to him or treated only him sweetly. He did it with almost everyone, that just how the Prime Alpha was. He made him wonder if Naruto had found another Omega with the same circumstances if he wouldn’t act the same. Reach out a helping hand and do more than any stranger needed to ensure said Omega’s comfort.

It was quite a bitter pill to swallow.

“Sasuke?” The heavenly smell was enough to tell Sasuke that it was Naruto, his Omega all but purring. He didn’t say anything, just remained in silence as Naruto moved to stand beside him.

“You o—”                                                                          

“Where’s your pretty Omega?” Sasuke cut Naruto off, not caring if he sounded rude, accusing and much too jealous for an Omega that wasn’t bonded to the Alpha.

“What pretty—oh, you mean Adel? He’s—”

“You’re on first name basis now, huh?” Sasuke glared, nails digging into the railing and chipping away at the wood. Naruto couldn’t help but be irritated at the constant interruptions and obviously accusing tone. What the hell was Sasuke accusing him of?!

“Alright, what’s wrong? Why are you so—so—” Naruto gestured wildly, feeling disappointed when Sasuke simply sighed. He knew what that meant, he wasn’t going to get an answer out of the Omega. This…was getting old real fast.

They lapsed into silence, and uncomfortable one as cheers broke out from inside the restaurant. Naruto looked up from his hands and at the sight before him, his heart lightened and his spirit soared.

“Look, Sasuke—” He whispered almost in reverence. The tone enough to get Sasuke’s attention as he looked out at the expanse of sea.

In the distance, not too far Sasuke saw glowing blue lights and vibrant greens. It was an island he could tell, dark forms shaped like mountains and rocky cliffs. In the sky, a majestic aurora waved like a banner in the wind. Luminous and enchanting, Sasuke thought he could almost hear ritual drums in the air the closer the ship took them.

He couldn’t help but lean forward. Was this it? Was this—?

“Sasuke Uchiha, let me introduce you. This is my home…this is Accalia.” Naruto whispered, eyes wide and a gentle smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, so the next chapter will not be for some time yet because, unfortunately, I've caught something quite serious and thus very ill at the moment. *A hazard of my work*


	14. Chapter 14

 

> **Warning: This chapter contains content of a sexual nature, reader discretion advised.**

Love, or what we perceive as love can be quite a dangerous thing. Something that steals your breath away in the dead of night and tears through the delicate strings that hold a heart together.

Love…love makes the wolf a fool. The one that would wag his tail for a minuscule drop of positive emotion to keep him going for another day to come. Love…either familial, romantic, obsessive…any love, pure or not will drive one to foolish decisions, drive one to believe foolish lies…drive one to the brink of madness.

Orochimaru’s elegant fingers curled around the simple picture frame. Numb to any feeling as he lost himself in memories long past yet still festering. A madness he couldn’t shake. A madness that bore fruit when he was but 17 years old. Around him, machines beeped, the smell of medicine burning his throat and the rushed steps of nurses filled his ear. The cooling units hummed, an almost muted sound as the hospital forever alive carried on like any other day.

“Sir? May I help you?” A nurse asked with a frown, a Beta Orochimaru could tell without looking her way.  A Beta just claimed by an Alpha that he could tell. The scent lingered, and her shaking legs spoke of someone freshly knotted and injured in the process. A hurried job…or one done out of something almost equal to love, something that could drive anyone to insanity and bear fruit to foolish acts.

He would wager that if he looked at her neck, she would not be bonded, but she was claimed. The Alpha, because she allowed him to knot her had every right to her body, every right to her decisions and he could tell it was a prospect she feared.

Her Alpha didn’t love her, how sweet. Orochimaru almost laughed, finally giving the woman his attention. Her wide brown eyes reminded him of Tsunade he thought, his adopted sister who had warned him against-

Well-

“Sir—do—are you lost si—sir? I’m af—fraid you can’t stay he—here. This is a private floor and—”

Love…love could be a curse to all it entangled if not handled with care, if not treated with the seriousness that it deserved.

“That’s alright dear, I’m not lost,” Orochimaru smirked, the woman’s breath hitched as she watched those soft dusky lips. Perhaps, it was she who did not love her Alpha after all. The woman swallowed tight, watching as Orochimaru tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, exotic purple marks standing out under the harsh hospital lights as he stepped closer to the viewing glass that separated the patient from the outside world.

There in bed, pale as snow, dark raven hair, chaotic, spread across simple light coloured sheets, fogged breaths misting an oxygen mask—

“In fact, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be,” Orochimaru whispered, hand pressed against the terribly cold glass, golden eyes trained on the gentle rise and fall of the patient’s chest. 

He looked so fragile, so breakable.

Orochimaru clenched the picture Frame tight at his sides, anger clouding his vision. He did not even register as clenched the frame hard enough that the glass splintered or how the glass cut into his skin. He didn’t hear when the nurse gasped in fright before she ran off to get someone to help.

No, his eyes were trained on the one thing that had brought him so much joy, so much love, so much unshakeable pain.

Madara Uchiha, the once head of the Uchiha family until he had suddenly fallen ill and his brother’s line took over, for he had no children of his own. No legacy.

The man he had given his life to at only 17 years old. Young and stupid for all the intelligence and potential he held in his slight frame; too innocent, even if Orochimaru had been anything but to anyone who would so much as look his way, his once mentor Sarutobi’s gaze of disappointment heavy on his soul.

“Madara Uchiha, I want you to watch as I destroy everything you hold dear. Rip them apart piece by piece like you did me,” memories flashed to a 17-year-old with his loan suitcase outside in the pouring rain, a ship already on its returning journey to the country he came from behind him…and before him, nothing but a smog-filled city, soaked papers struggling on dirty streets and the back of strangers as they rushed for shelter.

“Yes, I’ll destroy it all. Starting with your empire, ending with that precious child that looks so much like Izuna,” Orochimaru’s smile was devastatingly wicked. Shark-like, predatory even as his sounds entered the floor and both cautiously looking at the other stood behind him.

“Father?” Sakon was brave enough to speak up, ignore Ukon’s warning gaze. Their father always got into these odd moods whenever they illegally visited this specific floor. It was a floor reserved by the Uchiha and housed only one patient. Madara Uchiha who had fallen into a coma many years ago. With his deep sleep came the slow unravelling of the Uchiha family, beginning with Mikoto’s death facilitated by his father if the whispers in the dark were true and Fugaku’s subsequent marriage to Danzo Shimura.

He received no words for an answer, only the cold, sharp gaze of a father he could never understand. It did not deter him, even if he felt his throat close up and the weight of judging gold on his shoulders.

“I—I spoke with,”

“He spoke with our contact, the only reason Sasuke would flee to Accalia, a place that he is more likely to be viewed the outcast and vilified for his delicate position is to plead his case with the Triad…but you already knew that,” Ukon trailed off, ignoring Sakon’s acid glare. He neither cared nor had the patience to deal with Sakon’s less than stellar attempts to gain higher ground with their inheritance looming over their heads. The fact remained that Sakon, having made a fool of their father by not doing his job, by not binding Sasuke Uchiha to him when everything else was put in place to subdue said Omega, was already out of the running to become the heir to Orochimaru’s fortune and legacy. They both watched as the man stepped away from the glass, something wistful in his gaze, tips of his fingers tracing the curious purple pattern that extended from his eye.

“The Triad or whatever the pretentious fucks want to call themselves won’t save him. I fucking knotted him so whatever grand delusion he has, he’s already mine. Him and that kid in his belly,” Ukon would have rolled his eyes at Sakon’s arrogance. The poor fool could not grasp the rules of the game at play. As so many times before he wondered how it is that Sakon was born Alpha and him a mere  Beta. The boy, for that, was what his brother was, a simpering  _boy_ couldn’t identify and thrive in a climate of politics. He was unworthy of being their father’s heir. He was unworthy of fathering that child in Sasuke Uchiha’s womb. He was unworthy of his claim, and the fool could not understand how that put them at a disadvantage in the grand scheme of things.

He could almost see the rusty cogs turning in his brother’s mind, the way his flashed with some new plan and determination. Dangerous determination because Sakon had always been reckless—

“Remove the very thought from your mind, boy!” Sakon’s chest tightened, his skin paling considerably as he fought to not just stumble back and be out of Orochimaru’s line of sight. The air was heavy with the acrid stench of an Alpha’s anger.

“But—”

“I will not have you make me a fool, or ruin all that I have planned, not  _again_!” Ukon wondered if his father realized how he loomed over them, the insanity in his eyes, pupils blown wide. He didn’t have any shame in stumbling back, in pressing himself against the walls and making himself as small as possible as Orochimaru raged.

Even for a Beta whose sense of smell was far less sensitive, yet he could feel the alarm pheromones that clawed at his throat. Sent his heart racing and left his throat dry.  

“You don’t even know what I would have done! Sasuke is my fucking Omega, father, that whore is mine, and he’s run off with my kid—” Sakon, forgot himself, so lost in his rage, hackles rising a terrifying growl ripping from his throat as he dared to poster in front of a much more mature, much older Alpha that was more than deserving of his respect.

“How fascinating. You would have me believe that you actually care about your unborn child.” The whispery quality of Orochimaru’s voice was enough indication of how royally Sakon had fucked up. The Alpha barely held together and with much effort desperately resisted the need to bare his neck in submission.

He’d had enough of it! He was a fucking Alpha in his own—

It happened too quick to even register, Orochimaru had grabbed him by the neck, painted nails digging into too delicate glands of his neck.

It was frightening! To have someone seize you by the neck, grab you by your glands, the most intimate part of any dynamic that could change your life in but a blink of an eye.

Your glands help define you and—

It burned like the fires of hell had been opened in his body, his vision swimming and he couldn’t—he couldn’t—he couldn’t fucking breathe!

“You would have me think that your sorry attempts to somehow find your way to Accalia, confront the Triad—and yes, I know that’s what you were planning. Somehow, I’ve raised both a fool and a contemptuous child in the same breath.  You plan to reclaim as you put it, your  _fucking_ Omega and that poor unborn baby in all this chaos,” Orochimaru shoved Sakon away from him. There was not an ounce of pity or compassion for his son as the boy desperately clawed at his neck, angry tears in his eyes and the skin a fiery red that would most likely bruise as the day went by.

“Truly fascinating indeed,” Orochimaru almost sounded uninterested as he turned away, eyes trained on Madara Uchiha who still rested in his sterile room with too white walls and too white sheets.

“You will do as I say, when I say and just maybe, just—” Golden eyes flickered to Ukon who tried his best to pretend he was not affected by the whole ordeal.

“You’ll have a chance of actually being valued as anything remotely important in my life. Just maybe, you’ll have a shot at ruling my empire like you have always envisioned, your far superior brother at your back.” Orochimaru looked over his shoulder, something wicked in his eyes, smirk nothing less than taunting as he watched Sakon bow his head, his hair shadowing his eyes and his fist clenched at his side.

Nothing more was said as the same nurse from earlier returned, a frown on her face and security at her back.

Sakon never hated his father more at that moment, his brother too, even as Ukon deigned to rest a supporting hand on his shoulder.

Mockery.

 

* * *

 

 

_“—terologist, Karin Uzumaki joining you with your forecast for tonight into tomorrow. Stormy weather expected flood watches have been issued ahead of this system as you can see most of the parishes shaded in blue under that flash flood watch. Weather alert here that flash flood watch out for the parishes Mai, Ungiwa, Dai, Cantatooi, one to two inches of rain possible with this system—_ ”

Sasuke sighed, the weather alert nothing but background sound as images flickered on the monitor inside the car. Just barely louder than the steady hum of Naruto’s hummer as the Alpha navigated through rough roads with the ease of someone who had always lived on the islands.

He glanced to the monitor for a second, eyes catching the crimson red hair of a beautiful woman who looked much too serious for the weather report, or maybe, she was that serious because it  _was_  the weather report. The woman pushed thick black frames up the bridge of her nose before pointing toward the large image of Accalia Island. It was surprising that for an island called small, it was almost the size of Konoha country that they were fleeing from…no,  _he_  was fleeing from. Sasuke’s eyes flickered over to Naruto, watching the Alpha’s brows creased in concentration, one hand clenched tight around the steering and the other resting comfortably against the armrest.

“You ok?” Naruto’s question was almost too low to hear, his baritone sounding more like a soothing rumble than actual words, but Sasuke heard them anyway. He would have answered until his eyes caught the stupid piece of white paper crumbled up and placed in the little compartment near the cigar lighter.

_“—also possible strong winds, mostly after 9:00 pm as that cold front is sliding through the area. Lightning, a possibility with any thunderstorm. Here’s what we have, at present we are at risk for severe weather—”_

“Peachy!” Sasuke didn’t care if it came out like a petty child. A petty, angry and very jealous child as swiftly turned his back to Naruto, the seatbelt biting into his shoulder. He moved to whine down the closed window, a gust of hot air sweeping through the hummer much to Naruto’s protest.  The alpha quickly moved to turn the ac off cursing about gas prices and casting an incredulous look the Omega’s ways.

“What the fuck, Sasuke! Shit, are you going to tell me what’s eating at you this time or—”

“Nothing’s eating at me, Naruto—!”

“You were damn excited when we finally got off the ship, and now I say the slightest thing, and you’re ready to bite my fucking head off. You’re so unbelievably moody that—”

“Are you calling me fat?” Sasuke whirled around, his words all but a hiss, daring Naruto to keep on talking. Just keep on acting all innocent like he didn’t—didn’t—

It was all that stupid  _Adel’s_  fault! The pretty foolish Omega with the narrow waist and wide hips and obviously fake diaper ass, because whose butt even sat that way. Two damn torpedoes ready to explode at a moment’s notice!

_“—our severe weather threat; Heavy rains, lighting, large hail, heavy winds—”_

“The, fuck?” Naruto couldn’t even get the words out, voice hoarse and eyes wide as he watched the fuming Omega. This, this couldn’t be normal. Why the hell were they arguing so much! Nonsensical arguments that sprung up out of nowhere—

Naruto stopped in his train of thought, eyes slowly landing on the crumpled paper in the small compartment. All the air rushed out of him, as he reached for the paper, the crinkling sound loud, accusing even with the rush of wind in his ear. It was just a piece of paper. A stupid piece of paper he could n’t trash because there wasn’t any bin insight and before he knew it, it was time to get off the ship, collect his hummer and get him and Sasuke on the road ASAP before weather conditions got too bad.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the stupid paper, too aware of the sudden awful feeling that settled in his chest or how hi inner Omega began to curl into itself, whimpering in distress even of a sound would not leave his lips. His throat felt tight, and without doing much else Sasuke turned away again, burying his chin in the crook of his arms as he watched the scenery pass them by.

Naruto had begun to tell him about the aura lights in the sky and glowing flowers that floated alongside the boat. Tales of Accalia at the tip of his tongue and blue eyes wide with excitement when earlier Naruto hadn’t even been able to describe the wonders of Accalia when Sasuke had asked.

He had felt his earlier mood slowly lift, scolding himself internally for getting angry at Naruto when he hadn’t done anything wrong, only for the switch to quickly flip when that Omega came out on the dock to interrupt them.

Adel, he was pretty in the way Photoshop made one pretty. Made up with beauty products for flawless skin, plump in all the right places and this cutesy voice that so many admired in the TV brand Omega. Adel had hesitantly approached, eyes wary under the heavy gaze of Sasuke, fidgety really only to slowly become at ease when Naruto granted him a confused stare. Sasuke had watched how Adel squared his shoulders, approached Naruto with a determined glint in his eyes before bashfully thanking Naruto for the dance.

Sasuke would have gagged at the whole ordeal, sneer in place as he watched Naruto fall for the stupid cute act, scratching his cheek in that abashed way he did as he tried to play off the Omega’ gratitude. When Adel had the audacity to touch Naruto’s arm, trail his filthy fingers down perfectly formed muscles and having the gall to look Sasuke’s way. Eyes heavy on his unmarked neck—

He gave him this obviously judging look, flipping his hair over his shoulder before acting demure and giving Naruto his number on a piece of paper. Call me he had said, accent heavy, and now that Sasuke took note, the same accent Naruto himself had if just a tad lighter.

It was a jarring reminder that Naruto was Accalian, he had a life here. A life Sasuke knew nothing about and could involve so many people…what if—his thoughts had run away from him and before he knew it up he had worked himself up into a stint and wasn’t talking to Naruto.

He was jealous and—and—his emotions were confusing. He and Naruto fooled around out of necessity. They both knew they were attracted to each other and maybe, Sasuke was on his way to the road of infatuation that could lead to the rocky road of—

The fact remained, in the end, Naruto wasn’t his. He didn’t have to pander to his whims or anything. He could—they hadn’t discussed where their boundaries were as they become intimate, if that meant that they could see- other people.

Sasuke sighed at the thought, angry with himself. He wasn’t  _seeing_  Naruto but, as they were, he didn’t want Naruto seeing anyone else either!

 _“—for those on the road, be careful. It’ll be awfully slippery in these weather conditions and those who don’t have to be outside, just stay in for the night. A night in wrapped up in warm sheets and a cup of qwan—qwan won’t kill you!”_  The weather reporter grouched before finally ending her segment and handing over to the news anchor.

Naruto barely heard anything, taking another turn on a minor road that would take him unto the highway and close to a gas station. The red gas light flickered every now and gain warning that he was running low on gas and if he didn’t want to be left stranded with the bad weather that loomed over their heads, ever teasing, he better fill up quick.

Was-

Was Sasuke jealous? The question ran throw his mind even as manoeuvred potholes and less than smooth surfaces. Minor roads were so often forgotten on this island, except in the times of election where politicians scrambled like rabid animals for any scrap of support they could. Fix a road that was nothing more than a river bed after years of support, a sure shoe-in for a post in parliament.

Naruto clenched the paper tightly in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket. For some reason, the thought of Sasuke jealous only made him feel like shit because this wasn’t the amusing type of jealous. This was the type of jealous that left a bad taste in the mouth for both parties. The type of jealous that left them arguing over stupid shit, for stupid reasons.

If Naruto held the staring any tighter it would probably break off. That damn irritation he had felt months before was back. Clawing at his throat and leading his damn glands irritated. He felt like just snapping at anything at that very moment. No, snapping at the Adel who proved some fucked up catalyst for whatever the hell was happening right now.

He wasn't interested, and he hadn’t been a fool when the Omega had sidled up to him. He had seen behind the fake demureness, had seen the judgement in his eyes when he studied Sasuke. He had been pissed but accepted the stupid paper with his phone number in a bid to be polite rather than act like an Alpha ass with how upset he was that people around them just loved judging Sasuke.

Sasuke in question seemed ok. He remembered how he had brushed off the whole situation asked a few questions about their next move then went off to finish packing or something.

Sasuke…jealous. Naruto watched Sasuke for a second, just a second before his attention was back on the road and the Hummer was revving unto the high way lighted with yellow reflectors and surrounded by beautiful mountain ranges on both sides with valleys below, alight with a million tiny yellow lights.

“Down there, that’s Cantatooi. The smallest parish on this entire island, known for its lively town folks and an abandoned bauxite quarry.” Sasuke only hummed, even though it was obvious the Omega was interested with how he peered out the window, dark eyes wide as he took in the passing sites, fingers tapping against the car door as if he itched to get out an explore.

Naruto couldn’t help the soft smile one the deepened when he was hit with Sasuke’s warm scent. It soothed his building irritation just the slightest, his chest less tight and his muscles less stiff. He breathed out harshly, happy when he finally saw the toll, flashing red and green lights in the distance a beacon of hope, because it meant the gas station was not too far away and he could get out of the hummer for a second to clear his mind.

They hadn’t discussed boundaries he realised. Though, he didn’t think boundaries needed addressing because if he were intimate with Sasuke, even if this were just for show or least just for show at first, he wouldn't seek anyone else.

He watched Sasuke stretch in his seat, shirt riding up to expose his soft belly. The skin smooth and inviting. He could reach out right then and just touch—

“That’s 3 Acclans, sir,” The teller chirped, jarring Naruto out if his thoughts, He didn’t even realise he had reached the toll booth and of course he scrambled to get said money. Sasuke rolled his eyes at sight quick to help by opening up the compartment he had seen Naruto stuff three weird notes he assumed was money in.

“No, I got i—” Naruto protested only to freeze when their fingers brushed, Just the tip, yet the way their breaths hitched, the sudden weird awareness and racing hearts…the fact that for a second they both looked up and saw what they already knew clear in the other’s eyes.

They hadn’t discussed boundaries, but Naruto thinks it’s because they hadn’t wanted to address them. He thinks it’s because they knew maybe on some instinctual level that…that this could become something m—

“Sir?” The woman asked hesitantly, eyes flickering to the two and blushing at whatever conclusion she had come up with, subtly sniffing the air and all but grinning when she caught wind of the pheromones wafting from the vehicle.

“Ri—right, sorry about that,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when Sasuke had turned away, back to staring out the window, only now with his hands folded in his lap and thighs pressed tightly together.

He fidgeted in his seat as the woman tapped away at the register, humming lightly and frowning at whatever error came up on her screen.

His leg bounced in place as he bit his lips, every breath he took harsh. He could fucking smell it. The pheromones that had suddenly released like the tidal waves of hell with that one fucking touch. A simple touch when all their intimacies awkward as they were had never produced such a response. He felt like clawing at his skin with the tense energy that rode under his skin. He could tell that beside him, as quiet as he was, breath just as harsh, that Sasuke was getting wet. Very, Very  _wet_.

The fact that he was getting hard, his cock feeling much too heavy in his damn pants—

Naruto cleared his throat, giving the woman a strained smile when she handed over his change.

“Have a safe tripe sir, and congratulations on your bonding! Ride right on out of here and get him somewhere nice tonight!”  The woman had the audacity the wink. Naruto couldn’t even answer before he was driving off, tight grip on the gear stick and words stuck in his throat.

“Sas—”

“Do—don’t, Naruto,” Sasuke pressed his hand between his thighs, resisting the aching the need to grind against something—grind against Naruto who smelled so fucking good. Fuck, what the hell was this. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, swallowing tight as his eyes trailed down a chiselled jaw, string neck, broad shoulders. His eyes rested and the apparent bulge pressing against Naruto’s slacks. He didn’t even realise how hooded his eyes had become, or that he rocked his hips just the slightest. Searching for that right amount of friction as his ass clenched and his damn Omega crooned in his ear to forget about being mad and  crawl unto Naruto’s.

He was still fucking angry about their situation, about stupid Adel and that silly piece of paper but—

“Sas—Sasuke, fucking hell!” Naruto gritted out, bracing back in his seat, and damn it to hell he was going to rip the steering wheel off it’s off its…whatever the fuck it was attached to because Sasuke the damn  _infuriating_.,  _Moody_ , vixen crawled into his fucking lap, his fucking ass flush against his fucking cock!

This was how people got fucking killed; Naruto all but screamed in his head even if he was more than ok with Sasuke grinding up on him, the seat of his pants damn because  _fuck_ , Sasuke was sopping wet.

“Shit—Sasuke—just—”

“Pull over!” It wasn’t a request. Damn it to hell it was a request, when Sasuke nipped at his throat, arms winding around his neck right before he hiked up his shirt, pressing stiff, sensitive nipples against Naruto’s firm chest.

A furious growl ripped from Naruto’s throat, the hummer screeching as the Alpha slammed down on the breaks, parked the car and pulled up the emergency brake before grabbing Sasuke by his waist and grinding up into that full ass.

“Fuck!” Neither knew who said it, neither cared not when Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hair tight exposed his neck and latched on to those damnable mating glands. Just the slightest hesitation, one Sasuke didn’t care about, something fierce in his heart and his body trembling with every languid lick, cool skin, warm from a hot tongue. He should be scared; he should be! Naruto could bond them right then and there would out even knotting him. An irrevocable claim, a claim more powerful than a knot because a knot claiming was just a thing of society. A bond was forever. A bond changed everyone on levels so undefined and hard to understand they, the people, proclaimed it at something of the gods.

Sasuke didn’t care when he nipped and sucked hard enough that the skin would surely bruise or when he flinched at the terrifying pressure of teeth digging into skin, almost rough enough to pierce the skin. Breathless, he was living for it, feeling Naruto’s clothed cock slip between the crease of his ass, press against his slick hole, the fabric rough and terribly tempting as he rocked his hips, clamped damp thighs shut.  Imagining how it would feel, how it would feel if Naruto would force his pants down, press every  _single_ inch of that thick cock inside him.

Sasuke pulled away for the briefest second chest heaving with his efforts to breathe, biting his lips when Naruto trailed heated kisses down his neck only to nip at the skin above his swollen nipples.

“Na—ru— _fuck_ ,” He couldn’t hold it in, the sounds. He couldn’t hold them in when a hot mouth latched on just right, not when teeth grazed his much too sensitive skin, not when Naruto bit into swollen flesh his tongue teasing at the tip, wet---it felt like torture! His toes curling, his skin too tight for his body—he had to take some control. He had to! Naruto growled when Sasuke grabbed him by his hair, force head back before sinking his teeth into lips. He would be dead to not say that the thrill of it was enough to leave him throbbing, leave him fighting to keep a hold of himself, dig his hands into Sasuke’s hips as this fucking Omega took all that he was with a much too skilled tongue.

Their lips would bruise after this. Sasuke knew and didn’t care as he chased after that taste that was purely Naruto, high on the scent of burning fires and sandalwood and whatever else it was that made him hard, had him thirsting like a man in a dessert, made him want more. Make him want everything as those large hands gripped his ass and simply  _squeezed_. A threat and a promise in the same breath, a threat he wanted this fucking Alpha to follow through.

He wagered the glass would be misting over if they were up, humidity high and stifling, the sound of his pants being torn apart, boy shorts roughly pulled to the side, the elastic band snapping at the curve of eyes, a sting that had him jerking forward beads of pre-come at the tip of his dick and the feel of Naruto’s large hands digging into the flesh of his ass too much and too little at the same time.

“Fuck, Sasuke we have to—!” Naruto muttered though harsh kisses, groaning when Sasuke sucked on his tongue, fucking groaning like it was the best thing he’s ever tasted, fingers still gripping his hair like a lifeline. He knew he was in fucking the trouble the moment Sasuke’s hand slipped into his pants, fingers barely able to circle his cock, his thumb teasing at throbbing purple head. He couldn’t help but thrust up into that grip, cock slick from pre-come imagining how tight Sasuke would feel if he just gave in. How he would wrap around him like a—

How if he moved just right, fucked him just right he would send them both to hell and back again, watch Sasuke try to keep his moans in but get so fucking loud on the public high-way, let people see who he--

“Sa-Sasuke, st-top, we have to—” Naruto desperately tried to speak, beads of sweat rolling the sides of his face, slipping down his neck and soaking his black T as he pulled Sasuke’s ass cheeks apart. Pressed a finger against that dripping hole, not pushing in but teasing at that sensitive rim, getting high on the sound Sasuke’s fucking high pitch moans and the way the Omega twitched under his touch, wanting something inside, trying desperately to latch onto that finger, push it deep, wanting to feel stretched and full. So full.

“Pl-please,” Sasuke’s broken whimper as he worked Naruto’s cock, panting breaths as imagined Naruto's. It was a guilty pleasure of his, the thought of sucking Naruto’s thick cock, watching the Prime Alpha come apart for him, and only him. Even with how awkward things have been, two months being around Naruto, two months going on three of them being so close and so far, months of only having the slightest hint of what Naruto could do to him if he—if they—

“ _Fuck_!” Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke of his lap without hurting him or the baby and into the passenger seat beside him, his cock out, hard and heavy against his rucked up shirt, his breath harsh and his lips fucking raw from how fiercely Sasuke had been kissing him. He looked into the rear-view mirror to see deadly red eyes staring back at him and cursed even more at how careless and  _stupid_ —

This was his fault! This was his fucking fault! The signs were there, damn it. The irritation, the simmering anger, sexual desire that he usually could control.

His rut was coming. It was coming soon, and his Alpha fixated on a beautiful, pregnant Omega that he wanted to be his. He looked over at Sasuke who sat breathing just as harsh; thighs spread wide, shirt still hiked up over his nipples—and fuck what he wouldn’t do to latch onto them then and here.

Suck that soft flesh into his mouth, watch Sasuke come apart under him just from—

“Sas—”

“Your rut is close. I picked it up in your scent a few days ago…we were arguing and there was obvious tension between us and that one single moment set off something primal in us. Well, no, in you, my Omega reacted because…I’m receptive to the idea of—” Naruto only felt his shame grow with how clinical Sasuke was being. Explaining what the fuck just happened like Naruto didn’t just throw him off his lap because if they had gone on if he had fucked Sasuke then and there he knew by the Gods that he would be knotting him. He would have him split one on his cock, Sasuke wet and wanting, and he would be breeding Sasuke, owing him on a public high-way where anyone could drive by, and fucking  _see_  them!

“I’m—”

“Fucking sorry, yeah, I  _know_ ,” Sasuke pulled down his shirt, almost tearing it at the collar with force, hissing when the fabric caught on his swollen nipples before he tried to fix his pants as much as he could so his ass wouldn’t be exposed. He rubbed at his eyes when they began to burn, refusing to fall apart yet again like he had been doing so much lately, his hand curled around his belly.

“Sasuke—”

“I want you! I fucking want you, Naruto and I shouldn’t!” Sasuke shouted, flinching away from Naruto’s touch when he reached out. The gravity of what he had just done settling in. By the gods he was a fucking slut, how could he—why would he  _want_  this so much?!

“And I know, I know that you want it too! You’re attracted to me as much I am to you, but I fucking want you and so man levels I can’t  _even_ —and I don’t think that what  I feel you feel in the same way! You want me but  _don’t_  want me, you didn’t sign up for this, and I’m very much fucking aware of it!”

He had had enough! He wanted Naruto for himself. He didn’t want the Alpha to be with others, with Adel with whoever. He just wanted him to be his Alpha, the one who could be his everything, the one he could take care of himself because, he-and in the same breath, he felt like shit for wanting any of that. He shouldn’t want that!

“Just—just shut up and drive…please,” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse as he furiously wiped at his eyes and stared out the window. Naruto cursed himself for whatever happened. Sasuke was so wrong and he couldn’t even get the words out. He wanted him in every single way he realized. Not just sex, not just helping a friend, he wanted Sasuke to a level that when this was over, he knew a part of him would go if and when Sasuke returned to his normal life!

Someone who didn’t want you wouldn't feel disappointed when you wouldn’t let them in and share in your pregnancy. Someone uninterested wouldn’t want to be there in that room, wouldn’t want to touch the skin that stretched to accommodate life, innocent life. Someone uninterested wouldn’t have to fight tooth and nail not to go overboard when you’re sad or wanted to make sure you knew...that even through pain, anger, disappointment you wouldn’t go anywhere, you would stick by their side.

Nothing in his thoughts spoke to someone that was just doing Sasuke a favour, whether out of pity or just being a friend in a time of need. Someone not interested-wouldn’t at that moment feel like the world was tilted on its axis because-in an attempt to protect you from the monster they knew they were, hurt you in the worse ways.

Of course, he would fuck up right before they even got to their destination. As if Sasuke didn’t have enough to deal with, his fucking rut was coming, and now they both had even less control because of it, and Sasuke didn’t know the truth about what the fuck Naruto felt! He couldn’t even begin to explain it, his Alpha ragging in his mind, the red of his eyes yet to fade, a sign that his more primal side was at the forefront and striking fear into his heart because to unleash all that on Sasuke was—He would fucking hurt him!

Naruto without a word righted himself, and they were off on the high way yet again, the air heavy with the scent of sadness and anger and everything negative an Omega and Alpha could think of.

By the time they had arrived at the gas station, Sasuke was exhausted and barely moved when Naruto exited the vehicle, loading up the gas pump before entering the convenience store. Sasuke watched as the Alpha took out a piece of paper from his pocket and angrily threw it in the garbage bin, carding his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Hey, you alright? You look a bit—I don’t know...down maybe? That Alpha giving you trouble?” Sasuke sighed and looked up at the gas station attendant. He was a large man, was stocky in build, a bit shorter than Naruto, wild orange hair that couldn’t possibly be natural and kind eyes, with Jugo written on his name tag.

“No,” Sasuke mumbled before turning away from the man’s unsure gaze. He honestly didn’t need the concern as well placed as it was. He just wanted to get to their destination, curl up in a bed under a million blankets and  pretend the last few hours didn’t shake him to the core.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and lightning illuminating dark skies. The lovely warm breeze was now chilly, and with a sigh, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s jacket from the back seat to wrap around himself. The scent was soothing as it always was, and he held onto to it like a lifeline.

What a fucking shit storm he managed to create in the space of a few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

In the darkness of an undisclosed room, a man frowned as he read through an email he had just received. Quickly he clicked unto an attachment, heart leaping at the sight and so many long since dead emotions, or what he thought was dead emotions rushing back to the surface. He went back to the message, consuming every word like someone who had hungered for years, not willing to miss even  _the slightest letter._

_“It might be presumptuous of me to ask. It is presumptuous, but who would I be if did not take such liberties. It has been long, far too long but that is the past, and I now speak about a future. I’ve tracked your progress over the years, and it seems you proved me wrong, you did break away from that’s man’s shadow to become someone quite extraordinary like I had envisioned for you but never thought you inspired to achieve. It’s why I come to you with my plight and hope that you won’t turn me away. I need—”_

The room was plunged into darkness as the man closed the laptop, chair scrapping against granite floors, footsteps silent as the man left the room, a chorus of voices loud for only a moment, a sliver of light illuminating the room, until the door was closed and the room plunged into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who a have been checking in! From my illness to my recent car accident, you loves have seriously been a driving factor in keeping my spirits up with those sweet asks on Tumblr, or just squealing with me about a chapter you read! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**_You know what they say about burning cities? It’s only a matter of time before the city becomes the parish, becomes the state or becomes the providence and after, the whole country._ **

* * *

 

This silence, it was oppressive Sasuke thought as he held on tighter to Naruto’s jacket and listened as tires crumbled soft marl and stones as they journeyed further up the mountain range that would take them home, at least to Naruto’s mother’s home. Sasuke stared at Naruto from the corner of his eye, watched how the Alpha kept his gaze steady on the road, fingers clenching the staring wheels every now and again, refusing to say a word even if he could feel Sasuke’s stare.

Sasuke refused to break the silence between them; he didn’t think he had the right to with how he had behaved just moments before. He knew how he had sounded, winced at the thought of how he had sounded when he confessed his feelings.

He had accused Naruto of making him feel the way he did, made it seem like a bad thing, unintentionally of course. He worried a piece of string that hung from Naruto’s jacket, twisting the fine thread around his fingers before pulling. The string didn’t pop; it was steadfast in its stance to remain rooted where it was.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered how Naruto felt having to put up with his ever-changing moods. In slightest of ways, always made to seem as if he were doing wrong, or not enough. He worried his lips between his teeth, breaths almost painful as he went through all their interactions from the time Naruto had found him until the moment he started to feel more than acquaintanceship for him.

Naruto had gone the extra mile for him. He hadn’t known him other than the misconceptions of his character and glimpses of him in the University halls. He could have turned his back and never look back. Could have turned him away the night he turned up on his doorstep soaked to the bone.

He didn’t.

For all Sasuke had stepped over the boundaries of what was expected of an Omega, demanding from Naruto more than it was his right to, ordering him around, accusing-

Naruto could have forced him into his ‘place’. He used force because even if Naruto was a Prime Alpha, Sasuke bowed to no one. If Naruto wanted his complete unwilling submission, it would have had to be force.

He hadn’t. If anything, Naruto seemed the more submissive of the two, always apologetic, always trying to appease- Sasuke didn’t think the behaviour had anything to do with his plight in life. When he finally stopped to think, to observe his surroundings instead of being wrapped up in himself and his feelings he realised-

Naruto was-

“Naru—”

“We’re here,” Naruto interrupted unintentionally, glancing at Sasuke when he realized the Omega was saying something. He would have asked what Sasuke was about to say, made to do that with dark eyes staring into his soul.

He decided against it. Without a word he began to park the car, something heavy in his chest when he glimpsed his family home, a sprawling structure that bore the mark of Accalian history. A plantation mansion built so long ago, modernised yet still holding its olden charm. She was a beauty like no other, only two stories tall painted in the softest yellow barely visible in the dark with balconies and crisp white trims. Two stories tall but so extensive that the house was among some of the largest the Omega had seen with what little travel he partook in. He noted how the mansion was surrounded by towering royal palm trees that swayed to the salt-stained sea breeze, the long leaves that resembled stiff locks of hair song sweet like the sound of crashing waves along fine yellow sand a distance away from the mansion, Naruto would reveal. Perfectly groomed carpet grass and brick steps framed by spiralling stone banisters that lead to polished mahogany doors.

“Home sweet home,” Naruto whispered as he stepped out of his vehicle, Sasuke’s a few seconds behind him, the Omega staring in wonder at the sight before him.

It was night, the large moon hidden by palm trees but its silver glow very much present, bathing them in her precious light as whispery mist curled about their feet.

“It’s beautiful,” Sasuke admitted, there was nothing more he could have said. This was nothing like the city he was so used to. Towering buildings and the heavy scent of smoke ever present in the air. Sasuke shivered when raindrops fell from the sky, and grey clouds ushered themselves inland. A promise for more bad weather after such a short reprieve. Almost as if in answer thunder rumbled above them, the one beautiful moonlight dimming under the attack of grey clouds, plunging the Uzumaki lands into darkness.

From the windows of Naruto’s childhood home, the soft golden light on the first floor, the only floor illuminated seemed so too bright. Brighter the lights when the front doors opened, and the soft glow ran along the lawn to reach their feet, a figure standing at the centre of the open doors.

“It used to be,” Naruto whispered only offering a strange sad, yet bitter smile when Sasuke frowned at the weird comment.

* * *

Nagato stood in awkward silence as he peered out the large windows, Kushina sitting on top of the cedar wood table in the receiving room. Naruto would be there soon, and at the very thought, the headlights were seen from the driveway.

“He’s here?!” Kushina jumped up anxiously, straighten her soft cotton dress, and peering out the windows herself. It was him, Naruto was here! Her baby had finally returned after so long! She couldn’t hold back the excitement all but bouncing on the balls of her feet and rushing to the doors.

Nagato smiled the slightest watching his sister, even as he swallowed the bitter taste of resentment. She…had a right to play the role of the excited mother; Naruto was her son but…

It grated. Oh, how it grated knowing that Naruto, his son, would never know that he was his father and it was all at the hands of a sister who was vindictive enough to take away what little he had left to cherish after what they  _both_  did to Minato.

They had started therapy, but so far…he didn’t see any positive results when it came to the bitter history the two Uzumaki’s shared.

“I wonder what it would have been like if—” Nagato stopped himself, pushing his hands in his pockets when Kushina flung the doors open, fingers twisted in her dress as she held herself back. She was grinning ear to ear at the sight of the two shadows making their way up to the brick steps. She frowned momentarily when Nagato didn’t continue, her brother content to ignore her a frown set in place before she elbowed him in his side.

“The least you can do is smile! Your—”

“ _Nephew_  is returning, yes, I realize that!” Nagato hissed pushing her arm away and stepping forward the smallest of smiles on his face as the figures became cleared and Naruto scent, more mature than it was when he had left them for Konoha.

“Nagato, you’re not going to do this now! I don’t know what happened when you visited  _my_  husband yesterday when you should have been at our therapy session, but I sure as hell won’t let you ruin—” Kushina hissed, glaring at her brother’s back, hands clenched tight.

“Naruto! Welcome home!” Nagato ignored her, smile widening just a fraction as Naruto appeared at the front of the door, a bag thrown over his shoulder and an Omega cautiously peering out from behind him, cautious as ever.

Kushina pushed down her earlier anger, stomach twisting when Nagato enveloped Naruto in a hug, patting his back and ruffling his hair much to Naruto’s protest. If she had paid more attention she would have realized that the Omega Naruto had brought along had been silently observing her, brows creased as the Omega’s gaze flittered from Kushina to Nagato and back again.

“Come on, Nagato, I’m not a kid anymore!” Naruto whined, heart light for a second when his Uncle greeted him. Here like this, taking in Nagato’s stormy scent, the way the fellow Prime Alpha’s deep voice washed over him, as soothing as always, you would never believe that Naruto was in turmoil.

You would never believe that his conversation if their argument could call that really tore at Naruto, worse with the fact that…he couldn’t quite find it in himself to explain to Sasuke why he was the way he was. Why he kept pushing the Omega away. Why he was…

“And you must be Sasuke, a pleasure to meet you,” Nagato extended his hand, not at all offended when Sasuke seemed to debate with himself before taking the offered hand.

“It’s…ah, nice to meet you…” Sasuke winced at how awkward that was, not even Nagato’s reassuring smile could help that and wasn’t that something else? Sasuke’s gaze flickered to Naruto who had moved pass Nagato to envelop his mother in a bear hug, lifting the giggling woman off her feet and twirling her in the air with a happy crow. Naruto…he looked so much like Nagato, the set of his chin, his jawline, the eye shape…it was eerie. Not even their different colouring, Nagato’s hair a burning red with a touch of orange could take away for the resemblance.

The woman he assumed was Naruto’s mother had a slight resemblance to him, slight…but Nagato… his eyes flickered to the Prime Alpha that he hadn’t realized had been observing him.

“Oh, my sweet baby! You’ve gotten so big!” Sasuke barely registered the conversation, suddenly feeling unease when Nagato continued to stare at him, eyes narrowed. A strange tension that made Sasuke more than uncomfortable. As if he had figured out something that he shouldn’t have.

“Mama, this is Sasuke,” Naruto smiled, noticing the odd tension between Sasuke and his uncle, frowning before intervening, pulling Sasuke towards his mother. He looked over his shoulder as if to ask Nagato what that was all about, but his uncle only smiled and shook his head, gently closing the door behind him. Dismissing the entire thing, something that made Naruto strangely suspicious.

Kushina smiled at Sasuke, bypassing his outstretched hand to hug the surprised Omega. She felt how he stiffened against her, his scent that was so strongly mixed with Naruto’s she realized, changing slightly to signify that he wasn’t completely comfortable even if he did pat her back, acknowledging her greeting.

“The journey must have been tiring and with the baby no less!” Kushina’s eyes flickered to Sasuke’s slight swell, the Omega shying away from the attention when he placed his hand over the baby bump.

Naruto noticed the discomfort right away, gently pulling his mother way from Sasuke, said Omega moving closer to Naruto to the point their hands brushed, Naruto’s thumb caressing Sasuke’s skin a comfort. An action noted by both Nagato and Kushina who shared concerned looks.

“You wouldn’t happen to have dinner, do you? I didn’t stop to get anything and I didn’t feed him!”

“I’m not your pet, Naruto!” Sasuke rolled his eyes, playing his part, he realized Naruto was simply trying to break the weird air that had settled between the four of them.

“You two are just too cute!” Kushina laughed but Sasuke picked up something quite false about it, as she ushered the two to her kitchens exchanging another worried look with Nagato who shook his head, signalling her to not say a word.

Sasuke frowned, feeling like there was so much being left unsaid, false feelings, even Naruto seemed to pick up on it, the odd vibes around the elder Uzumaki’s but seemingly decided to keep quiet and ignore it.

Both Nagato and Kushina wondered if the two realize how much like a mated pair they were acting as they settled down for a late meal. Sasuke was unconsciously seeking comfort from Naruto when uncomfortable. The way Naruto easily stepped in to protect Sasuke from his own family, their scents that had the undertone of something far deeper than a claiming especially a claiming with no knot or penetrative sexual act like Naruto would have them believe…

Nagato allowed the hum of polite conversation to wash over him, eyes trained on Sasuke Uchiha who upon feeling the heavy stare looked up. The Omega was not afraid of him he could tell, just weary and observant…maybe too observant, Nagato though,t remembering how Sasuke had studied each of their features and unsure spark coming alive in his eyes.

“What! You’re not staying here?!” Nagato flinched at Kushina’s shout of disbelief, watching as his sister clenched her fork tight, lavender eyes intense as Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair, seemingly reluctant to even start this conversation.

“Mama—”

“No, Naruto! You can’t expect me to be ok with this! You need to stay here! Sasuke is a pregnant Omega who has upheaved his life to come to Accalia for safety that  _you_  ; head from us!” Kushina through down her fork, glaring at her son.

“Mama, just—”

“I said no! Do you understand the seriousness of his situation?! This isn’t a kid’s game or the time to be chauvinistic because you can! You’re a Prime Alpha with an unmated pregnant Omega and you want to be locked up in your own house as far away from us as is—”  Kushina went off on a tirade,  partially standing from her seat almost as if to reach over to Naruto and smack some sense into him!

This had disaster all over it! Sasuke would be defenceless if Naruto even so much as—

“I’m not a fucking child, Ma!” A terrible growl ripped from Naruto’s throat, his nails, digging into the table as if to hold himself back! Kushina shut up instantly, paling as she looked into her son's wild, angry eyes, almost choking on the scent of anger as she slumped in her seat like a marionette whose strings had been cut. She could feel the oppressive force of the Prime Alma, how his inner dynamic forced her to bow her head and hunch her shoulders in submission. Give or be forced to give!

Sasuke flinched, his inner Omega whimpering, urging him to present his neck in submission for angering a fucking Prime Alpha, even though he had done nothing, his arms tightening around his unborn baby.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest when he heard Nagato’s low growl, a clear warning, hackles raised. The damn atmosphere would have killed anyone Sasuke thought, eyes flickering to Naruto whose knuckles cracked the more he clenched his fingers, wood chipping under his grip.

Sasuke realized then and there, it might have been the first time that he had actually seen Naruto this way. Seen the true glimmer of what lay behind Naruto’s sweet exterior.

“Excuse me,” Naruto whisper was harsh as his chair nosily scrapped against the floor, and he quickly left the kitchen, teeth grinding.

Sasuke released a tense breath, eyes following the Prime Alpha and without even realizing it he was out of his seat himself.

“Sasuke! Don’t. Just leave him b—” Kushina reached out in concern when Sasuke made to go after Naruto, voice filled with hurt and equal parts anger that Naruto would so casually use his dynamics against—

“It wasn’t on purpose, I see it in your eyes. You think he would deliberately use his dynamic against you,” Sasuke glared at the woman. Kushina frowned at the accusation pursing her lips in displeasure, before looking down at her lap.

“Of course not!” Kushina denied though the terrible truth rushed to her throat like bile.

Sasuke tsked at the action making to leave again, only to stop at Nagato’s voice.

“His rut, its close isn’t it?” Sasuke didn’t answer, but instead pinned Nagato with a look, as of to say what about it.

“Take the first stairs, turn right, he’ll be in his room, I guess the one you’ll share for now. It’s at the end of the hall” Nagato cleared his throat, rubbing at his agitated glands, ignoring Kushina’s protest. With a nod of acknowledgment, Sasuke went after Naruto. Naruto, he would need someone, he was too good of a man not to be twisting himself up in knots for what he just did.

When he left Nagato slowly turned to face his sister, eyes heavy and accusing.

“What the hell was that, Kushina?”

“Nagato, drop it!” Kushina hissed, standing on unsteady legs, Naruto’s growl echoing in her mind, holding her heart hostage as images of Minato flittered through her mind, overlapping with Sasuke, pregnant and…

“You’re still punishing him, for my sins,” Nagato shook his head, bitter at the entire situation as he stood.

“I’m not! I would just prefer that he remained under my roof where we can keep an eye on him, so he doesn’t turn out like you! We both saw it, the way they’re acting! Naruto has feelings for Sasuke like you did Minato—and god’s above his rut is close, and you’re telling me that the Omega’s safety doesn’t concern you one bit?! You’re not afraid he’ll rape him as you did—” Kushina shouted in Nagato’s face. She didn’t even see it coming, the way Nagato’s hand shot out as if to grab for her neck, only to stop abruptly midair, Nagato forcing his arms back to his side with a growl.

“I never raped Minato. Say whatever ever the fuck you want but that. Marked him against his will yes, rape never. I didn’t think you would stoop so low, but what can I expect from a woman who stole my child from me!” Nagato shouted catching himself when he realized that just maybe Naruto would  _hear_  them or Sasuke even!

Kushina looked away, lips sealed tight, arms crossed over her chest and nails digging into her arm.

“You marking Minato as your mate against his will is rape as far as I’m concerned!” Kushina whispered, even if guilt ate at her for saying such a thing. She was playing on Nagato’s deep-seated insecurities. He had blamed himself so much for what happened, losing himself to instinct at the worse possible moment…

“Why are you doing this?” Nagato whispered, voice cracking before he straightened his shoulders, stepped away from his sister and made to leave.

“It wasn’t one-sided. Minato, he at some point in time fell for you. He was in love with you and in love with me.” Kushina dropped a bombshell, bitter as she watched her brother freeze before slowly leaving the room, a heavy weight on his shoulders and the air filled with shame and sadness.

* * *

 

“I didn’t mean to you know?” Naruto muttered, head buried in his arms as he rested against the balcony, uncaring of the shower of rain outside or the flash of lightning.

“I know,” Sasuke muttered, hesitantly moving to stand beside Naruto.

“She just, I always see it in her eyes. Like she hates me sometimes, which is ridiculous but—it just reminds me what a fucking monster I am,” It was as if Naruto had forgotten Sasuke was beside him when he spoke, flinching when Sasuke placed a supporting hand in his shoulder. Stiffening when said hand slid to his neck, still hesitant but gently soothing Naruto’s agitated glands.

“Naruto Uzumaki, you listen to me, and you listen to me good because I’m not going to repeat myself. You’re not a monster!” Lightening streaked across the sky in such a way that is resembled the face of a horror-stricken man, a gust of wind sweeping through royal palms, the trunks creaking at the strain.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes unreadable before looking away.

“You don’t know that Sasuke, you can’t know that.”

* * *

_You know what they say about burning cities? It’s only a matter of time before the city becomes the parish, becomes the state or becomes providence and after, the whole country._

A burning city has a domino effect, knock one stronghold down, and the rest come tumbling down. It’s the one thing his mother had ever thought him, the one thing he knew was the truth as he ran for what little of his life still existed.

He could hear it. The pounding of his own heart as he raced through the corridors of the home that had become his prison. Da-dup, da-dup, each desperate beat pained him, rippled through his chest and threatened to drown him in his own blood as it rushed through his system.

Hot and desperate in the worst of ways, pupils blown wide and hairs on skin standing on edge, mouth parched for every precious breath that would leave him as he thundered through darkened halls. This…this was what it felt like when the predator becomes the prey and whatever power that was once had, had been syphoned away in a collection of years due to circumstances.

Today? Would today be the day that he would bear witness to his own demise, his lifeblood spilling beneath him and the heavy weight of his weathered soul painfully being dragged from the planes of their world for every painful gasp and flashes of memories that were and never was?

“Fugaku!” The roar of anger should have crumpled his resolve like it had always done. He should have fallen at the Alpha’s feet in defeat, head bowed and back broken. Fugaku swallowed tight he turned a sharp corner, eyes clouded by hot tears that couldn’t fall, bloodied hands clenched tight as he sought his escape.

Da-dup.

Da-dup, Da-dup. Fugaku cursed as he tripped over a loose carpet, uncaring of the frightened Beta’s who plastered themselves against the wall, wide-eyed, pupils blown wide as they watched their Master’s Omega flee for his life, hands painted red with the blood that could be no one else’s but Danzo Shimura’s.

“I’ll fucking kill you for this!” Fugaku could not find it in himself to feel guilt for the chaos he would unleash this night, hands clenched tight and resolve. Not even when he tripped over wooden stairs, the pain of hardwood digging into tender flesh unbearable.  They watched him from their place against the walls, the servants with cowed eyes and weakened spirit with horror in their eyes watched as he tumbled down the stairs. Horrified screams erupting from their lips, a piercing sound that settled into the pits of his stomach as Danzo staggered into sight, thick fingers desperately digging into butchered flesh that should have been his cock.

The Alpha watched, petrified as his Omega tumbled down flights of stairs, how his thin body knocked against wood and concrete walls. All his hard work going to waste as his vision wavered and a soul-gripping pain set in where the fucking Omega had dared to rip his cock from his body. A trail of blood behind him, large pools at his feet, he would have doubled over as he faded in and out of consciousness and his body fought to keep its weight upright, his legs trembling.

How dare him!

How dare Fugaku do this! He should have completed his duty, spread his legs as he had always done! The doctor he had recently employed had assured him with the new drug that he administered to Fugaku, that the Omega would have no choice but to conceive! This, this was to be his chance to fix the hell on earth that The Uchiha family had become. This was the chance to strengthen his foothold, put the foolish elders who sat on their pampered asses in his study in their rightful place beneath the heels of his boot.

He didn’t know what had happened or even how it happened! One minute Fugaku was docile, subdued like he always was under his drugged up state, the fire in his pretty onyx eyes dead, not even a flicker of an amber. He had lain there, eyes fixed to the ceiling and hands clenched tight as he waited for his Alpha to gift him with a child. A great purpose that all Omega’s should be proud to fulfill!

The snap of his neck frightening, his teeth cutting through supple lips and mouth filled with the unmistakable taste of blood. Fugaku grin was bloodstained as Danzo faded out of sight—

“Fugaku!” Blood-curdling anguish, one would think that Danzo had loved him, or even the elder’ because in the chaos he could hear their hushed voices, the horror in every syllable, the accusations spat Danzo’s way even as the man crumpled at the top of the stairs, hunched over bitter blood slipping from the corner of his lips.

Fugaku had fought back!

He had fought back he desperately thought, even as the back of head collided with that final step, even when his body jerked and spasmed and fire was set alight to his body. Even when that feeling faded to numbness and his ears became clogged, the thundering footsteps, the calls for 9-1-1 all muffled sounds that turned to cold silence except for the insistent ringing of his ear.

He choked on his own blood, bloodied hands raised as to the heavens his broken form still at the end of those damnable Uchiha staircases. Before him, he saw his sons. He saw Itachi and his beautiful smile; he saw as he escaped when he could with the loss of a child he never got to chance to know if he wanted, at his back. He saw his wife, his mate, beautiful Mikoto, a strong Alpha an admirable Alpha…one that for a long time he had thought had betrayed him and placed the life of her family in the hands of the Uchiha clan that had tried desperately to keep them apart in light of Madara Uchiha’s influence waning due to his unshakeable coma. Then there was Danzo. She had signed him away, he Fugaku, the Omega she pledged to love, the one she knotted and bonded, she had given him and her children to a despicable man that lusted after him. A man whose greed was far greater than his ambition. Or so he had thought. He had learned from the Alpha’s lips why Sasuke had been so important to him. Why he hunted his child still, pooled every resource he could to find Sasuke and deliver him to Orochimaru.

It was his debt to pay. Orochimaru had killed Mikoto, paved the way for Danzo to become the head of the Uchiha family, and in return Sasuke, Sasuke for whatever reason would become a member of the business tycoon’s family.

Fugaku, his raven black hair spread around his prone form of a winged god who had fallen was crowded by desperate Beta’s and Elders who looked on with regret and growing dread saw another face.

Only one.

Sasuke, his precious baby. His child who had fled, who he would never see again, he could feel it as he slipped away and a lone tear painted greying cheeks.

“Sas—” He gasped, his voice stuck in his throat as light faded to black and the strange smell of burning wood filled his senses. Senses that should have been numb.

Itachi was protected, Sasuke could not be found, and now…he would die. The Uchiha family legacy had come to an end; it would be destroyed. For the elders were infertile and too old, for there were no more distant cousins, distant relatives. Fugaku had been it. For all Danzo was the Uchiha patriarch, he wasn’t of Uchiha blood.

This was war he thought with a twisted smile, teeth stained with blood, his son’s image flickering out of existence. A war he had waged when he fought back, became the Fugaku he had always been, Danzo’s cock in his hand as he spat on the Uchiha name.

This-this was cruel whisper of vendetta. All light fades to black.

* * *

“Come on, come on, please pick up!” Neji whispered desperately, pale eyes fixed on his phone screen, watching call after call went through without answer.

_“I’m sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable right now—”_

“Naruto, damn it!” Neji’s chest was tight, a struggle to breathe as his fingers flew over the keys of the phone, making mistakes and cursing every step of the way as he desperately corrected the number to get to Naruto.

His eyes flickered to the muted TV screen, ignoring when his apartment door opened and Ten-Ten entered with a bag of groceries.

“Nej—”

“Shhh!” Neji hissed, unmuting the TV, an image of a burning mansion splashed across the TV screen.

_“Breaking news, a horrific fire burning in the famed Uchiha family mansion. There have been reports the mansion has burnt completely through and could collapse. Many people were trapped, many trying to escape through windows with the use of curtains and sheets. There is no confirmation as of yet if Danzo Shimura and his mate Fugaku Uchiha were inside, neither is—”_

“Mother, Lupa! Isn’t that Sasuke’s house?!” Ten-Ten shouted, rushing up to the TV, biting her lips when Neji’s only response was to continue his attempts to call—

“I can’t get through to him, Ten! Naruto won’t pick up, and Sasuke doesn’t—” Neji raked his fingers through his hair, nervously biting his lips, pacing back and forth and in turn raised Ten-Ten anxiety from the dead.

“Neji! Just, calm for a second, you’re going to get through to him, but love—” She sighed when Neji threw himself on their sofa, worried brown eyes pinning her in place. She straightened her back, mouth set in a grim line before finally sitting beside him, and slipping an arm around his waist. Neji melted in the hold, slumped into her side, his head rest on her strong shoulder.

“You don’t know anything yet, love. Nothing concrete. If you call Naruto and speak to Sasuke what are you going to say? Your house burnt down and I don’t know if your father is injured, dead or none of the above?” Ten-Ten sighed, tightening her hold on Neji when she felt him tremble against her.

“Believe me, I get that, but—” Neji trailed off, hands clenching his phone tight, anger clouding his eyes.

Just an hour ago, Kiba had been in his home. Neji didn’t even know why he let the Alpha in but there they were. The Alpha was pale and nervous, continually twisting his hands and biting his lips. Dark eye filled with guilt and anger and so much more.

Kiba had let Ukon know where Naruto came from! He realized that something was up from the time Naruto suddenly vanished and with him the Omega he had been hanging around with. He figured something was up and that the two were running, and he, hyped up on sex and lost in his anger at Naruto for blocking him out of his life just let it slip!

Ten-Ten frowned at the behaviour, pulling away for a second when she smelt the acrid scent of anger, fear and so much hate in the air. Now that she was paying attention, she could pick up the tell-tale scent of—

“Fucking, Kiba was here?” The Omega raged, standing from her seat. It wasn’t an accusation; it truly wasn’t. Ten-Ten was disgusted and angered that Kiba with his actions of late, his obvious coveting of Neji for himself, dismissing their relationship because she and Neji were two Omegas. Neji knew it wasn’t an accusation, but her raised voice, the posturing as if she were an Alpha, Neji couldn’t help but flinch at the image. As soon as he did, the air filled with the scent of shame, Ten-Ten’s shame.

“Neji—I’m sorry—I didn’t—” Ten-Ten desperately apologized, slumping as she sat again, head bowed.

“I’m not accusing you of anything; you know that right?” Neji had his insecurities and this was one of them. Being accused of being less than faithful, or committed. All of Neji’s relationships had fallen apart before they even began because of accusations like that. It didn’t help that Neji was extremely close to Naruto, a fine specimen of an Alpha. Intimate in ways that many couldn’t understand, describing their actions as something romantic, sexual, in between-

“I know that,” Neji cut her off quickly before she could tie herself up in guilt, offering a sheepish smile that soon faded in light of his growing concern.

“They know, Ten. Orochimaru and his spawn know where Naruto and Sasuke are and it’s that jackass Kiba’s fault!” If the grip on his phone were any tighter the screen would have cracked by now. A strained silence settled in the air, Ten-Ten’s eyes widening at the implications, her eyes flickering to the newscast that she hadn’t realized was muted again.  She swallowed as she watched body bags being wheeled out, people weeping, a running header revealing that there were in fact casualties, that not all had escaped, the big question if Danzo Shimura and Fugaku Uchiha had been inside still in the air.

“I don’t know the full details, but Sasuke ran because he was trying to escape his step-father and Sakon’s family. Kiba was sleeping around with Ukon, Sakon’s twin and he let it slip and now whatever plans Naruto had could be in danger! Orochimaru is known to have connections that not even my own Uncle could fathom and—”

“But—we…” Ten-Ten sighed, slumping on the sofa, and raking her fingers through her low cut hair before ultimately staring Neji right in the eye, carefully measuring her next words.

“We can’t really blame him, though, can we? Kiba didn’t know anything was going on. We can’t possibly expect him to know that certai-details shouldn’t—”

“You’re defending him.” It wasn’t so much of a question that a dry statement, Neji’s expression blank and voice dull.

“Wow, I just never thought the day would come—just wow, Ten-Ten, wow!” Neji shook his head, a bitter taste left in his mouth and the very thought that his own—

He quickly stood from his seat and wenttofor the kitchen. He didn’t want to say something he didn’t mean, especially when he was as passionate as he was at the moment. Ten-Ten didn’t mean anything by it he rationalized as he pulled out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge.

“Neji, don’t be like—” Ten-Ten released a frustrated breath, before speaking again.

“I’m not picking up for him. I’m honestly not, but come on—how the hell would the guy know that something serious was going on and that for all purposes anything he knew about Naruto was on a ‘need to know’ basis?” Ten-Ten moved to stand behind Neji, a hesitant resting on the crook of his shoulders, her thumb caressing Neji’s sensitive glands. It was an action meant to soothe yet, Neji couldn’t quite find much comfort in it. He shrugged off Ten-Ten’s hand, the tip of his finger tracing the rim of the glass, watching as a single drop of water slid down the condensed glass to pool at the bottom of the cup.

A tense silence settled between the two after that, one not broken by the muted news report or the rhythmic tick of the round wall clock Neji’s uncle had gifted him as a housewarming present.

“Ne—” Ten-Ten began only to trail off not knowing  what to say or what she did wrong. It was the truth, Kiba hadn’t known anything that was going on with Naruto and Sasuke, much less to know that Naruto’s possible whereabouts should be kept secret. This wasn’t like Neji to be so…irrational. As much as she hated Kiba and Neji hated Kiba, what right did they have to dump blame on his person for things that may go wrong?

It wasn’t fair, and she loved Neji, the gods above new that she loved him. He was so kind and giving, understanding and intelligent. He didn’t care about what people would think of them for being two Omegas in a relationship and wasn’t about to hide their relationship to save face. He supported her in everything she did, providing that it would not become a detriment to her development and life. Neji, he was the best thing to happen to her in a long time, since her father proclaimed that she would one day own his dojo. He was amazing, and she would do anything for him but she wasn’t going to jump on the bandwagon of let's hate Kiba the dumbass Alpha because Naruto didn’t see fit to inform said dumb ass Alpha about keeping things secret—

“I think—I think you don’t get it,” The sudden voice had both Omegas jumping, Neji all but snarling, fingers digging into hard glad.

“What the fuck are you still doing here?!” Ten-Ten didn’t even have it in her to be shocked by Neji’s behaviour or the fact that her prim and proper boyfriend just cursed like it was nothing, so startled she was by Kiba’s sudden entrance.

Kiba bit his lipst; head bowed the slightest and shoulders drooping, still holding onto the partially open door.

“Yo—you left your door open—I just—”

“Get out!” If it weren’t for Ten-Ten’s tight grip digging into his arm, Neji would have handed Kiba’s ass to him! He had had enough. Kiba’s arrogance his, strange possessiveness and equal jealousy of Naruto, the fact that he couldn’t take no for an answer, proceeding to tear Neji down as much as he could with barbed words that cut through skin like thin paper.

And he put the man that he called friend in—

“Nej—” Kiba edged forward as of to calm said Omegaangrybut Neji wasn’t having any of it, yanking his arm from Ten-Ten’s grip and evading her attempts to recapture him, glaring into her startled brown eyes.

“Nej—Neji, damn it! Calm down for a second, I don’t want him here either but—” Ten-Ten tried to reason, cursing Kiba for turning up now! She wanted to punch him in the fucking face for getting Neji like this, but if her love weren’t going to be the reasonable one, she would have to do it for him!

“Look, I fucked up I know I did—” Kiba pleaded, tight throat, heart plummeting when Neji angrily pulled away from Ten-Ten and made his way back to the kitchen, phone in hand a venomous glare thrown the Alpha’s way.

Kiba didn’t need the bitter scent of anger that lingered in the air to know that he wasn’t wanted here, but damn, he needed to make this right.

“Look, I don’t blame you for this mess up or whatever it is as much as I don’t like you. It’s not your fault if anything it’s Naruto’s for not pulling you into the fold, but Neji’s not going to—” Ten-Ten began, working the twinge out of her shoulder, frowning at Neji’s desperate attempts to contact Naruto yet again.

“You shouldn’t talk shit you don’t understand, Omega,” Kiba snipped, glaring at the floor, hands clenched in a tight fist. He didn’t care for Ten-Ten’s offended growl or the way the corners of her mouth turned up in tightest smiles as if she was barely holding back from clobbering him over the head, Omega or not.

He didn’t care. He would have deserved it, at any rate, his thoughts bitter and despondent.

“Wow, can you be any more of an asshole,” Ten-Ten sneered having enough of everyone’s attitude. Kiba could fuck off if he were too proud to accept an ally when everyone was willing to blame game—

“Two months, three? That’s how long you’ve been with Neji or whatever. You don’t know shit about the three of us! Neji has a right to act the way he does and you trying to play devil’s advocate on half-assed information is cute, and all but you’re barking up the wrong fucking tree!” Kiba spoke through gritted teeth, mournfully looking over Ten-Ten’s shoulder, watching as Neji carded his hand through long brown hair in frustration and helplessness.

“Who the fuck do you—” The two would have probably thrown down right then and there. Kiba’s hackles raised and Ten-Ten squaring up to beat the arrogant pretentious Alpha’s ass just because she could. As it was Neji interrupted the two, eyes trained on Kiba, worrying his bottom lip, ignoring the thick tension in the air or how Ten-Ten looked at him in confusion.

He…he could deal with her after this, she—she couldn’t understand his anger, not now and it wasn’t her fault. Their relationship was still new.  There was a lot of himself that he hadn’t shared t, so much of his close friendship with Naruto she wasn’t privy to. He just-he needed to make sure Naruto knew he might not as be as safe as he thought. He didn’t know what he would do if anything—

He almost chocked at the thought, breathing shallow.

“You have his Uncle’s number, don’t you? He never gave it to me but—”

“That’s why I came back, I thought…maybe you could call him, get the message through. I just…Naruto only ever asked one fucking thing of me the moment we became friends and—” Kiba let out a frustrated breath, dipping into his pocket for his phone and with little hesitance holding it out for Neji to take.

Ten–Ten watched as Neji stared at the phone for a second before slowly taking it from Kiba’s grasp. She couldn’t explain it, the sudden racing of her heart when Kiba’s skin brushed against Neji’s, the way their touch seemed to linger in her head even if the action was but a millisecond.

Silently she watched Neji take a seat in the soft, Kiba slumping beside him, elbows on his knees his hands gripping the hair of his bowed head too tight.

_“Two months, three? That’s how long you’ve been with Neji or whatever. You don’t know shit about the three of us!”_

“Naruto…the first time he came here, he seemed like he was running haunted by something that kept him running even when he was here. Running from what,not even I know and we were pretty fucking close! He only ever asked one thing when we became friends, he being Accalian should remain between the three of us,” Kiba looked at Ten-Ten, eyes filled with anger at himself, shame and so much guilt.

“So you see, even if I wasn’t let in on this mission of his, the fact that I broke his fucking trust with something that was obviously important to him, which in turn gave that fuck Orochimaru the clues to find him...it  _is_  my fucking fault!” Kiba swallowed tight, finally looking away from Ten-Ten when the smallest amount of understanding settled in her eyes.

“So don’t fucking pick up for me, don’t you fucking dare to think Neji is simply irrational. I don’t deserve it,” Kiba whispered, voice stilled when Neji gasped, his voice shaky as he spoke.

“Hello?”

Theroo, was filled with desperate hope. Would this be it? Would they finally get through to Naruto, let him know that maybe-just maybe he should prepare for war? The news report filled the room as they waited with baited breath

_This just in, it seems both Danzo Shimura the head of the Uchiha family, and his Omega, Fugaku Uchiha were in fact inside the burning building, alongside them the family elders and other key members.  Danzo Shimura, we are said to report… was pronounced dead at the scene. As for Fugaku—_

Neji’s shoulders slumped, his grip tight around the phone.

**“You’ve reached the voicemail box of 89600---”**

“ _The question on everyone’s mind, where is Sasuke Uchiha? He is of age but still very much an Omega, one who due to our laws cannot be in the custody of his Omega brother and for all purposes Itachi’s unattached Alpha suitor._

 _In a strange turn of events, it may be Accalian immigrant and business Tycoon, Orochimaru who has the answers—_   


	16. Chapter 16

 It had rained for the most of the night. Howling winds and crashing thunder melding with the sound of crashing waves in the distance and the distinct scent of sea salt, while not all that familiar to Sasuke, still very much undeniable. He had laid awake hand folded under his jaw, watching the outline of Naruto’s back, the Alpha deciding to face away from him that night, unlike the nights they had shared for the entirety of this crazy plan.

As quickly as the storm had come, it was gone, or perhaps that statement in itself was wrong. It hadn’t gone quickly, it had ravaged the land and left a strange calm in its wake. A wave of peace at the break of dawn when birds hesitantly chirped, before regaining their confidence and returning the norm of the Island. The norm Sasuke assumed existed. How hadn’t he noticed it? It seemed quite obvious yet, like the storm it seemed he had missed quite a bit in the blink of an eye. Something…something wasn’t right with Naruto. He shifted under the sheets, unconsciously reaching out where his fingertips stopped shy of Naruto’s back, the white T-shirt he wore stretching over tightly wounded muscles and tense shoulders.

There lying beside him, separated by sheets and Naruto’s sudden unwillingness to be as open as he was before, a decision Sasuke knew was in no way vindictive or malicious but rather—he couldn’t blame him. Why would you continue to be open with someone that so easily dismissed that they weren’t the only one with issues, the only one who was hurting? Sasuke scowled at the thought. He as always played the role of the asshole perfectly without even meaning to. He kept pushing and pushing, running and lashing out, blaming other people for his feelings-he winced at the memory on that high way.

How they had transformed from hardly knowing each other to sharing a deep connection of raw feelings…was sudden. Wanting Naruto more than anything at that moment, being so close to letting someone take him apart, soothe his hidden fears and—

He had been violated. He had been raped by Sakon who was in no way trustworthy and then there were Danzo and Orochimaru who played their part in his slow unravelling. A collection of Alphas worked to tear his freedom from him and in a way convince him, made him believe that what happened wasn’t rape. Just the natural order of their dynamics. Had him fooled that his sudden heat had been natural when…it hadn’t. He thinks maybe, he doesn’t know, but maybe he hated Alphas and now he was…with Naruto…he…

It could have gone better. He shouldn’t have lashed out at Naruto the many times that he did. The Alpha didn’t deserve it no matter the turmoil he was facing and maybe…maybe he should talk to Hinata about his inner conflict, sort out that particular part of him. There wasn’t much to be said than that was there?

No, because in the shit storm he had finally managed to crawl out of, he realised too late that Naruto wasn’t all that he seemed. The Alpha was hurting from something, had been hurting for quite some time maybe. He was afraid of himself, or hiding from—well Sasuke didn’t know what. And perhaps, just maybe he began to rationalise, Naruto’s offer of help wasn’t as genuine as the Prime Alpha himself thought and it scared him that old Sasuke Uchiha who didn’t give a damn would be wary of this, yet- he wasn’t.

 He didn’t mean to say that Naruto didn’t want to help. Or that he had ulterior motives intended to harm, but-

“You keep calling yourself a monster, Naruto. I dismissed it more times than I could think of, but—” Naruto shifted in his sleep, muttering under his breath before rolling onto his stomach, head turned towards Sasuke. His brows knitted, whether, in distress, concern, Sasuke didn’t know. All he knew was that the Alpha’s sleep was not peaceful. He could feel the searing heat that radiated from Naruto, an uncomfortable heat that left Naruto’s skin flushed. Perhaps the reason why the Alpha had opted to forego the covers Sasuke mused and without thought reached out to soothe the creases between Naruto’s brows.

Gently he caressed smooth skin, his inner Omega purring as the Prime Alpha seemingly melted under his touch, unconsciously leaning into the Omega’s hand. Sasuke swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, the sudden tingling under his skin and wanting to be closer. He needed to be closer he thought, transfixed as he trailed a thumb down Naruto’s cheeks then to his lips, gently parting dusky lips, and feeling Naruto’s warm breath against his fingertips. It’s that want, the _need_ to be closer which had Sasuke lifting Naruto’s arm and gently sliding under it, fitting himself neatly in the little space provided.

Naruto had shifted ever so slightly that Sasuke was able to plaster himself against his chest, the Alpha’s searing heat seeping into his own body, the rush of spice and burning fires soothing any worry he could ever have. Before he could even make sense of it, his legs he pushed his leg between Naruto’s thighs. A pale hand slowly trailing a gentle path across Naruto’s chest to curl around his neck, fingers pressing into the Alpha’s scent glands.

Sasuke looked up, eyes softening with how peaceful Naruto was at that moment. Free from the torment of his dreams, and maybe he wasn’t free from his fears, but for now, he could sleep at ease, unaware that Sasuke silently guarded him, quietly made a promise to understand. To know Naruto and fight for him as much as the Alpha was willing to fight for him. To let him know even silently that his accusatory confession on that highway wasn’t meant to hurt Naruto, it wasn’t meant for him to pull away.

Naruto’s brows creased, a groan escaping his lips as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s waist and brought the Omega closer to his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, tense muscles relaxing.

“Sa—Sasuke?” Groggy and confused Sasuke could tell, probably suffering from an oncoming sore throat and aching canines and nail beds.  Naruto’s rut was close maybe a week or two away. The Alpha would be experiencing on and off symptoms ranging from gum pains, joint pains, fevers, general irritability and of course spontaneous arousal and by extension the emotion of more potent pheromones to lure in a mate.

 _“I want you! I fucking want you, Naruto and I shouldn’t!”_ Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat as the memories of that stormy night forced their way into his mind. Painted him a picture of the Omega he was in that moment. Why did Naruto put up with him? He didn’t have to help him, didn’t have to give a shit about him and yet, he did. The thought left a strange feeling in his chest, a feeling that had been bubbling for some time, the moment they had first touched each other. Awkward and stiff but—

A feeling he knew was deep affection, want, need, and perhaps he wasn’t so scared he might have said potential growing…love.

Love-

“Sasuke?” Naruto winced, arms tightening around the Omega’s waste before the Alpha became fully aware of their position.  He stiffened already making to pull away from Sasuke. He just-  he didn’t think he could handle this softness between them right now. Not with the mess that was yesterday, the argument in the car his mother and the reminder that she always seemed to expect the worse of him at times. Her scathing remarks and then strangely apologetic smiles, watery as they were when she seemingly caught herself. He knew she was blaming him for something, at least that’s how it felt, yet he could never quite figure out what the issue was.

 _There are no secrets in this family._ His heart skipped a beat, teeth sinking into his lips.

He couldn’t do this right now! Not when as much as it wasn’t declared, he and Sasuke were fighting. When there was so much misunderstanding between them and his more than evident feelings that he shouldn’t have!

Couldn’t have because he felt this way before. He had felt this way before with another Omega. A shadow of his past that left the fear of the gods in his soul that even now his chest tightened and he had to  remind himself to breathe.

Breathe damn it!

“—to, Naruto?!” Suddenly, the world that was so suddenly turning to black was brought back to full focus, Sasuke hands on his cheeks, staring into pools on onyx, feeling the Omega’s warmth adding to the terrible heat he was now experiencing, beads of sweat rolling down his back an peppering his neck.

“I’m ok—its—I’m fine,” Naruto wasn’t convincing his breathing harsh as he tried to pull away from Sasuke, the sheets pooling to his waist as he sat up, elbows rested on his thighs and palms pressed against his cheeks.

There was silence between them, Sasuke still laying against a fluffy white pillow, eyes trained on Naruto’s back as he watched the Alpha seemingly try to gather himself, put on a smile and act as if nothing was wrong. Act like…like his father, Fugaku. The sudden reminder that his father sacrificed so much for him, the reminder that he left both he and Itachi behind preys to Danzo’s anger for his so that he could…it was jarring.

He could escape and have a better life. Have a fraction of happiness even with a…forced pregnancy on his person. He rested his hand on the swell of his stomach. He could imagine how he would grow larger, how the baby would move inside him and prove that they were alive. He looked up at Naruto again, the Alpha’s head still bowed.

Was he even allowed to feel like this?! Relief, when he didn’t know jack about his father’s fate or Itachi. Didn’t know of Danzo punished them in place of himself or if he was even still looking?

But-

He remembered passing dreams curled up in Naruto’s arms. Visions of them being happy together, having more children, being free and equal in standing. Not defined by their dynamics or negative emotions, but rather the love they had for-

Sasuke felt his whole heart seize. There it was again, that word that bared down on his back. Insistent and unforgiving as he too sat up from the bed, a suddenly anxious when Naruto shifted to look at him, icy blue eyes confused and questioning.

Maybe…it was time. No, it _was_ time if he wanted this, and he knew he wanted this even with all the issues, even if he needed counselling to deal with what had happened to him despite the initial numbness.

But what if…

“I—” Sasuke stopped, he wasn’t one that you would normally call a coward but—it didn’t take a scientist to tell you that he feared rejection from Naruto. A Prime Alpha that was so much more than any Alpha he had ever met in his life. The one he wanted.

Shallow, his breaths were shallow, his palms while not sweaty, clammy, and gosh, when did he become such a mess. When did Sasuke Uchiha, headstrong Omega, become _this_!

It’s why he fucked up when they were on the high way. He was—his feelings were new, he had never experienced wanting someone as much as he did Naruto and that was with two relationships if they could be called that under his belt. He didn’t know how to—

“On the highway—”

“Sasuke, _please—”_ Naruto released a frustrated breath, dragging his hand through his sleep-mussed hair, making to leave the bed, a sense of unease terror and irritation about him. Sasuke wasn’t deterred, curling a hand around Naruto’s arm and willing the Prime Alpha just to listen. He wasn’t going to mess this up for the both of them! They needed to talk.  They needed to communicate and clear the air between them instead of leaving too much unsaid, leaving room for misinterpretation and whatever else that easily made everything go south in the blink of an eye.

 “I was wrong!” Naruto froze and almost as if the entire world was shocked at the outburst even the sounds outside seemed to still, the sun rising high in the sky.

“Sas—” He didn’t get far, Sasuke shaking his head, looking down at his lap before staring into Naruto’s eyes with resolve.

“I was jealous when I saw you with that Omega. I…fuck, this harder than I—” Sasuke cursed, frustrated with himself that even now he couldn’t quite get the words out. He had meant it when he said he wasn’t much of the apologising type, especially such a sincere apology that was more than a shallow attempt of fixing something to please the hurt party.

Without conscious thought, his arms circled his waist, knees folded under him.

“I was jealous because I feel like—I feel like in the long run; I can’t—like there won’t be an, us if that even makes sense,” Sasuke muttered, brows creased. Naruto was oddly silent, and when Sasuke looked again, it was to see a Prime Alpha who seemed pained, hands clenched at his sides.

_He doesn’t want you!_

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Danzo hissed in his mind. Whispering there was no chance for an Omega already pregnant by some vile unworthy Alpha. He had always had those thoughts. The moment Naruto stretched out his hand to help he had those thoughts. They pushed him to distance himself in the smallest of ways. For example, shying away from Naruto’s touch when he came too close to his belly, or not inviting Naruto to act as a form of support to his informal check-ups with Hinata even though he knew the Prime Alpha wanted to.

“And I don’t own you, and you’re not the reason I feel this way, and I shouldn’t be forcing my emotions on—I like you, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone as much as I suddenly feel myself wanting you—I’m confused and—”

“I dream about us being mates at night!” Naruto blurted out, desperate and without even realising he held Sasuke’s hands in his own. Grip firm but not tight to hurt, loose enough if Sasuke wished to get away. The Omega in question eyes grew wide at the revelation, startled by the outburst.

“Wh—what?” And gods above, why did Sasuke have to sound like that?

Naruto swallowed, mouth dry as he got his thoughts together, trying to calm his sudden panic and cursing himself because maybe he shouldn’t be encouraging Sasuke to—He lied. Sasuke didn’t know what kind of messed up demon he was—maybe it was better if he had just let Sasuke think that he didn’t want him!

He would be safe at least. He could move on and actually—

“You think I don’t want you, but I do! I…you said on the highway that you didn’t want to feel this—”

“Don’t! I didn’t say that! I—” Sasuke grit his teeth, getting angry but trying to calm down because he was sure Naruto wasn’t purposefully twisting—

“ _Shouldn’t_ then. You said you shouldn’t feel this way and it’s the same for me. I think I shouldn’t feel this way, not after—not after…” Naruto suddenly trailed off, blue eyes suddenly a pool of deep-seated sadness. Sasuke frowned, couldn’t help but reach forward, noting how Naruto seemed to flinch from the motion. Sasuke didn’t push too much, not wanting to overstep when Naruto was so vulnerable.

They could hear movement in the hall. Someone had passed, footsteps heavy before fading in the hallway. It could have been Nagato Sasuke thought, knowing that his rooms were nearby.

“Naruto…I think you helped me for reasons that…you won’t admit. I’m not accusing you—just…” Sasuke sighed, before leaning back, holding Naruto’s larger hands in his own.

“I didn’t realise it before, but for a Prime Alpha, you’re strangely submissive. Always apologetic and it seems more forced and practised—well no, not entirely, you aren’t the raving stereotype of pumped up hormones and anger like your dynamic would suggest, but you hold yourself back. You hardly defend yourself when we get into arguments, Naruto—” Sasuke sighed before releasing Naruto’s hand.

“And now you say that you want me, and I assume that our feelings are mutual so—”

“If you weren’t in this situation would you still like me? Would you still want me?” The question was sudden and sent Sasuke reeling for a moment.

What?

Naruto looked away, staring at the expanse of Uzumaki land filled with Royal Palm trees, swaying in the wind.

“You’re changing the topic,” Sasuke was not amused, but more so he was concerned that, with this conversation, they would only be talking in circles. He- would he still want Naruto? He would admit that he didn’t know Naruto that well but-

Under different circumstances, he thinks he would still want him. The Alpha treated him like no other, made him feel good and was the first person that he wanted to return the favour. To the gods above he actually thought about- Naruto knotting him and even marking him without fear of consequences.

“I’m not, I just…I admit it. I like you, and I _want_ to be with you and…I want to see if—” Naruto broke off into fits of coughing, grabbing at his throat and wincing.

Da-dup, Da-dup, Da-dup.

That was the sound of his heart racing Sasuke thought. The sudden feeling of losing air and not being able to take another breath because the anticipation was so high. Was Naruto going to—would they—

“Yes,” Sasuke didn’t care how breathless he sounded, he didn’t care that he suddenly felt filled with so much hope that just maybe, this could work.

Naruto seemed confused at Sasuke’s response as he cleared his throat until he realised the Omega was answering his previous question. He couldn’t explain the hesitant emotions that blossomed in his chest, but they were there. He had a mind to tell Sasuke that he couldn’t possibly know that. For all they knew, they would have never spared each other a second glance or try to understand the other outside of their brief meetings in their university hallways.

He kept his mouth shut because probably that was his insecurity and fear of what he was about to do talking. His inner Alpha rumbled in agreement, a strangely soft brush against the edges of his mind as if to tell him that it was alright to free himself from his self-imposed cage. The one he had yet to tell Sasuke about, the secret that the Omega should know before they even contemplated—

“If we’re—there’s something you should know about me before…” Naruto trailed off, eyes shadowed and far away as if second guessing himself before he squared his shoulders, expression determined and free from that lingering fear Sasuke had begun to notice. Well, no, not free from fear. It was telling in the way that his hands trembled ever so slightly, he wouldn’t look directly into Sasuke’s eyes until he did.

“I—”

“Naruto! It’s time to get up; she’s here and you know she doesn’t like waiting!” Kushina’s voice cut through the room like a hot knife through butter. They both flinched, eyes quickly darting to the closed room door, their breaths held. Sasuke cursed the interruption. He thought they were finally getting somewhere with their feelings enough to establish where they stood. Though, whatever secret Naruto held so dear to his heart seemed foreboding. Like a hurdle much too high to cross.

All the breath left Naruto as he listened to his mother’s yells from the stairwell, his shoulders slumping before he reluctantly stood from the bed, working the kinks out of his back.

“Naruto?”

“I’ll…tonight, alright? Tonight,” Naruto promised, a strangely sad smile in place as he moved to get downstairs. Sasuke held him back, delicate fingers wrapping around Naruto’s wrist and with the tiniest of tugs he was urged closer. Maybe it was just his mind, or something in the air even, but—

Naruto felt like he couldn’t breathe; and maybe, just maybe Sasuke couldn’t either, with his consuming onyx eyes. Pools of black under moonlight, hidden by thick lashes that seemingly brushed pale cheeks. Soft cherry lips parted and that sweet smell of Omega that stirred his Alpha called to him like a siren would a pirate at sea, stealing the heart of a man who belonged only to her tempestuous depths.

Sasuke’s hand trailed along his arm, a gentle touch before his fingers curled in the collar of his shirt, pulling him close enough that should he move just a fraction closer—

What he wanted was so close, even Naruto’s fevered skin called to him. Had his inner Omega purring, had him parting his lips.

“Please?” So soft a plea, and so incredible it would come from the lips of an Uchiha so proud. They shouldn’t, not until Naruto told him the one thing that kept him running. Something that sent him beyond the borders of Accalia to Konoha. Not until Sasuke could choose for himself if he wanted to give them a try.

“I know you said tonight, but—” a temptation wrapped in innocence. Sasuke was just being unfair now, lips so tempting and with his rut so close. Their lips brushing, a tentative touch, tingling, their breaths deepening and the air charged with so much static that one would think them amidst a thunderstorm.

“Sasuke,” he whispered a plea of his own, to stop this, to wait, trailing off, focusing on those soft lips, imaging how swollen they would be under his touch. Once he had a taste and could savour the moment unlike their rushed first few kisses on that highway, high on hormones and desperation. Sasuke seemed so expectant and wanting, and Naruto could feel himself giving into the Omega’s call.

As if in a trance, he leaned in. Close, sweat kiss a mere breath away--

“Naruto! Wake up, damn it! We don’t want to keep—”

* * *

 

The dining room was unusually tense, or perhaps not so unusual considering who sat before them, a scowl set in wrinkled features, and thin fingers tapping impatiently at the sides of a red mug of steaming Mt Blue coffee. Nagato swallowed, feeling uncomfortable and highly judged when those dark eyes lifted from the steaming cup of coffee to pin him in place. He barely hid a wince, clearing his throat before folding his hands in front of him on the rich mahogany table.

“You’re joining us for breakfast then, Mrs Sarutobi?” The woman levelled him with a glare, her high ponytail appearing more severe as her brows creased, the wrinkle around her lips deepening.

“That is _Dr_ Sarutobi to you, Uzumaki!” She sniffed, dismissing him with one look and proceeding to take a sip of her coffee. Nagato was at a loss for words as he always was when it came unto this woman. She was currently the reigning matriarch of the Sarutobi family, Hiruzen the previous patriarch having died four years prior from lung cancer. Before he could say something else Kushina rushed inside the dining room looking out of sorts as she desperately tried to smoothen her hair, obviously having raced down the stairs.

“I—ah—he should be up now! I’m so sorry for the wait Mrs—I mean Dr Saru—” Kushina reeled off, ignoring Nagato’s incredulous stare. Biwako Sarutobi was someone of high standing and clout in Accalia. She as an Omega was one of the first ever to succeed in a post dominated by males back in the era where Omega’s were more subjugated and looked down on.

Now she was a respected household name separate from her husband who had come to be known as the Professor, a Doctor of Pharmacology, who throughout the years had paved the way for like-minded students despite their dynamics. Kushina admired the woman greatly and wished she had a favourable relationship with the woman, as it was—

“Oh, please, cease with the false platitudes! The sooner your nephew gets down here, the sooner I will be out of your hair or rather, you out of mine!” Biwako all but sneered, every word perfectly formed and clipped, glaring at Kushina over her drink of coffee. The casual mention of her true relation to Naruto was like a stab to the heart, one that prevented her from ripping Biwako--much as she admired her—a new one

 “Wait, you—” both Nagato and Kushina’s eyes widened, glancing at each other, wary of the woman’s calm demeanour. As if what she spoke of wasn’t one large hidden scandal for the Uzumaki family!

“Please,” She scoffed, dabbing at her mouth with a white napkin before primly folding it on the table.

“Anyone with a good spiritual connection to our gods, to Mother Lupa would know that you weren’t blessed. Ha, I wouldn’t be too surprised if she cursed you Kushina Uzumaki. And _you_ —” She pinned Nagato with a sharp gaze, accusatory and filled with disgust.

“What kind of Alpha, _Prime Alpha_ who claims to love Minato would let him get hurt like this and furthermore let this _woman_ , steal your son—”

“You’re out of line, Biwako!” Nagato snarled, pushing away from his seat and looming over the unbothered Omega. Kushina clenched her fists tight, a biting insult on the tip of her tongue, not that it would get her anywhere. Biwako was on a roll.

“Truly pathetic. You defend your oppressor, and yes, that’s what she is. Vindictive and cruel to dangle in front of you a son you can never have because she dared to get the Triad involved. A simpering quim of a Beta running to the governing body with her tail tucked behind her legs because she was _hurt_!” Biwako scorned, folding her hands in her lap and straightening her back.

“I don’t care what you say, or how big you think you are, Biwako. Naruto is my—”

“Ma? Uncle?” The conversation suddenly stopped, both older Uzumaki’s feeling as if someone had dumped cold water over their heads and shoulders.

How much did Naruto hear? Did he hear anything at all?! Their eyes searched for some flicker of recognition, betrayal…hurt. There was none, and for a moment they found relief at the thought, only for dread to settle in the pits of their stomach when Sasuke, that Omega that seemed to see too much stared at them as if to dissect every truth from their bodies.

“Young man, on which planet do you think it acceptable to leave a poor old Omega waiting, hmm?” Biwako in a total change of tone and attitude smiled softly, rising from her chair, a soft smile on her face. Naruto grinned at the old woman, quickly enveloping her in a tight hug that took her off her feet.

“This one and the next, Ma.0!” He crowed, obvious joy in his eyes. You would never think this was the same Prime Alpha that was so hesitant and unsure if himself. Or one who was beginning to suffer the effects of his upcoming heat, sore joints and all.

“Now, down you cretin! Down!” She laughed, quite amused as Naruto spun her around only to gently place her on the balls of her feet. She looked beyond Naruto’s shoulder observing Sasuke who stood, eyes guarded. He was interesting. Just by this stance, posture, downward tilt of his mouth, her fellow Omega painted a picture that she liked.  She gave a subtle sniff noting how heavily Sasuke smelt of Naruto. Almost as if they were…mates, or rather, intended if people still acknowledged the old days and by extension the old ways.

The Omega had yet to take her Godson’s knot but definitely wanted it. Interesting for the position they were in. Seeing how Naruto glanced behind him, eyes softening, and shoulders relaxed.

Interesting indeed.

Mind made up, Biwako stepped passed Naruto amused when Sasuke quickly became defensive, eyes guarded and ready for a fight. She reminded him much of—

“Ah, and I presume you are Sasuke Uchiha? The one I’ll be taking under my wing for the foreseeable future?” She didn’t expect an answer, humming under her breath, finger on her chin as she circled Sasuke. Assessing, all traces of kindness leaving her face and instead, a seemingly unshakeable seriousness in its place.

“How old are you?” Biwako’s tone gave nothing away, and for a moment Sasuke wondered what the woman was up to. He glanced behind her to see Naruto watching them with an open expression and just beyond him the older Uzumaki’s seemed- on edge.

“20,” Sasuke drawled, frowning when the woman raised a brow, wholly unaffected by his tone.

“Twenty, a year younger than Naruto then, or months, technicalities. I guess we’ll see if you do.” She sniffed, ignoring Sasuke’s offended glare and anything else he had to say.

“Excuse m—”

“Naruto dear,” Biwako dismissed Sasuke, smiling at her Godson and gently patting him on the cheek.

“You should be on your way to the University by now. You need to sort out the rest of your business before you resume classes. I expect that you’ll come to collect Sasuke after your lessons!”

“ _Collect_ me! From _where_? I don’t know who you think you are and I don’t much care, but if you think—” Sasuke snipped, having enough of the woman’s attitude and her clear dismissal. He didn’t care if this was the woman who would help him continue his education or whatever. She could be the next coming of their gods of creation, and he wouldn’t give two fucks!

Dismissed again! Biwako didn’t spare him a look and if it weren’t for Naruto’s apologetic gaze or how he restrained him from going after the old biddy like some hooligan—and yes, Sasuke Uchiha when it called for could play the hooligan quite well—he would have already been up in the woman’s face. As it was, he could only stew in his anger.

 “And you—” She turned to Nagato with a scornful look, Nagato clenching his fist in response.

“I do hope you remember to visit the Tribunal office today, especially with the storm knocking out almost every cell tower in the island last night. The office will undoubtedly be packed. The sooner you acquire a lawyer for Naruto and this young man and make a case before the Triad, the sooner this little show of ours is taken care of and the less likely the case involving Minato is pushed into the public eye for scrutiny,” Nagato merely sighed, not bothering to argue with the woman about his responsibilities.

The fact remained, Minato had been Biwako’s pride and joy before he and Kushina came into the picture. She saw them and perhaps rightfully so, responsible for his ultimate downfall and destruction. It wasn’t something she was about to forgive them for. He would consider it a small blessing that she did not rest any of that blame on Naruto’s shoulders and adored him to the point that she would have taken custody of him at birth if Kushina hadn’t fought so hard and gained the Triad’s backing.

“We are not children,” Kushina’s response was clipped and harsh enough that Naruto was jarred by the sudden changing atmosphere. Blue eyes were flickering from his mother to Nagato who looked to the side, obviously uncomfortable and angry.

Naruto looked to Sasuke whose only response to the unasked question was a raised brow before a scowl was back in place when Biwako turned to Sasuke with an expectant look.

“Come now, boy, we have much to do today, and I’m sure my numbskull of a nephew—” She speared Naruto a put-upon look before turning back to Sasuke who was less than amused.

“—failed to inform you what would happen the very second you arrived here!” Biwako sniffed, primly picking up her purse and holding it at her waist with both hands.

“Well?” The woman drawled, lingering at the door as she watched Sasuke and Naruto exchange looks, Naruto pleading and Sasuke annoyed and reluctant. It was amusing, their dynamics. The way they spoke without words, naturally developing a closeness where they could read each other’s wants and intentions.

“I have to get some things,” Sasuke muttered, not caring if he sounded rude or otherwise, all but storming up the stairs with a huff.

“Well, I never!” Biwako huffed, leaving through the open double doors to sit in her waiting vehicle outside.

Naruto turned to his mother and Nagato with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, that went well?”

For Nagato and Kushina that was an enormous understatement, one they didn’t bother to re-visit. Instead, they all prepared for breakfast, the older Uzumaki sharing looks when Naruto wasn’t looking, both still on edge that Naruto could have so easily found out the—

“By the way, when I was coming down, you said Naruto is my…is my what? A bit odd that conversation isn’t it?” Naruto looked up, eyes sharp, hands folded under his chin as he watched his mother freeze with a tray of food in her hand, Nagato spilling his cup of coffee on the floor.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**What would you do to take away the pain, to hide from the fear? What would you do when in your darkest moments you hold your breath? The world freezes, your heartbeat echoes in the stillness of an unforgiving night?**

**What could you possibly do when your breath leaves you and your vision once so clear become nothing but blurred images?**

* * *

_“By the way, when I was coming down, you said Naruto is my…is my what? A bit odd that conversation isn’t it?” Naruto looked up, eyes sharp, hands folded under his chin as he watched his mother freeze with a tray of food in her hand, Nagato spilling his cup of coffee on the floor._

There is something to be said about the undeniable truth; Naruto thinks as he watched his family pale before him.  Their hands were shaking, bobbing of the throats, the demanding silence that hung the air and shifting eyes.

It forces you to do one of three things. Lie, with your lips clenched between your teeth, pupils dilating and heart racing. Lie, as beads of sweat roll down your neck and soak into the collar of your shirt. He watched them, hands folded under his chin, eyes missing nothing even if his expression seemed serene and uncaring. Nagato could almost believe the question was harmless; he knew better. Kushina swallowed tight and lips stretched in an uneasy smile as she desperately tried to put herself together. She shifted around the kitchen, quickly grabbing a damp cloth, wetting it with disinfectant as she made to clean up the mess Nagato had caused.

Absentmindedly, she noted that the usual morning wake up jam session wasn’t playing, and instead, it was an unscheduled news bulletin.

"Augh! You're always like this, Nagato! Damn clumsy and then I'm left with all the work!" Kushina snipped, nerves frayed as her son continued to watch her, eyes unreadable and that odd smile in place that revealed nothing.

How much had Naruto heard?! The thought came back to her as she cleaned up the spilt coffee, the dark brown almost black liquid staining her fingertips as she wiped it with the cloth. He couldn't have figured out—no the thought was ludicrous! Why would Naruto suddenly assume that they weren't—that she wasn't his mother from a simple conversation with little context!

She chuckled at her foolishness, staring up at Nagato for a brief moment, before quickly standing from the floor to dispose of the ruined cloth. Already her racing heart was beginning to calm.

This situation was all Biwako's fault! The woman knew nothing, acting all high and mighty! Who was she to judge any of them—

He heart seized when she turned around to see Naruto still staring at her, that smile of his gone and disappointment setting in. She noted that how the corner of his eyes seemed tensed and how his skin flushed just the slightest.

He couldn’t know—

Clearing her throat, Kushina pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear, before straightening her shoulders.

"Nothing strange about idle chatter, Naruto. You ask the silliest questions sometimes," There, she sound sufficiently annoyed. As if just moments ago she was in the midst of a panic attack, Nagato's useless silence of no comfort or help. She quickly turned towards the stove pouring out a cup of coffee, nervously shifting in place before wiping her sweaty palms on the front of her apron.

“Coffee or tea? Personally, a cup of tea would do you good after your outburst last night—”

"Kushina," Nagato began to interrupt the woman, eyes trained on the man that was his son. Seeing the truth that Kushina was content to ignore as she nervously twisted her hands. Pretending all was well and that she could return to chastising Naruto like a wayward child for displeasing her.

 _"Authorities have agreed that the storm did affect the communication lines and for now, contact with the outside world is impossible. The issue should be addressed in a day or two, but what does this say about the governments—"_ The radio blared, interrupted every now and again by static before Kushina stationed it.

"I would go for the tea seeing that your rut isn't far off. I might be a Beta, but even I can smell how richer your scent has become. That said, the conversation we had last night—"

“Kushin—” Nagato tried again, but the woman steamrolled over him, setting a pot of water as she took a tiny sip of her coffee.

“I still think it’s best both you and Sasuke stay here! You’re going into rut soon, he’s pregnant and what the hell do you know about pregnancies to help him if you lose control and attack—” She didn't even realise how Naruto's fist tightened before releasing. How her not so subtle insinuation struck a nerve.

“That’s enough!” Nagato shouted, a growl rumbling in his chest and frightening his sister. Kushina whirled around as if to reprimand Nagato, eyes flickering to Naruto before she shut her mouth. None of the Prime Alphas was pleased she could tell. Already the air was filled with their angered scents. It was powerful enough that her eyes watered and her inner Beta cringed, wanting to flee even if she would stand her ground.

It was moments like these that she saw how much Naruto mirrored her brother. Not only in appearance but with mannerism. She glared at her feet, biting her lip as her heart hammered furiously. Naruto's features softened because of Minato's unique looks. Otherwise, her son, the boy now man who should have been _her_ son would have been a carbon copy of Nagato.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, because despite the measures she took, despite all that she lost that one foolish night that she came up with the idea for her husband to carry Nagato’s child-

Despite the gods refusing their request, her son was hers, but he _wasn’t_. He would never be with the lies that came so effortlessly.

Heavy, tense, stiff. That's what the room felt like, even with the gentle sound of swaying palm trees and chirping birds. Overhead the six housekeepers hired to maintain the old Uzumaki plantation house puttered. Betas, their scent mild and unassuming.

“Old man Sarutobi always told me the truth forces you to do one of three things,” Naruto began. Finally looking away from his mother as he slowly rose from his seat, moving towards the open bay windows in the kitchen, wincing at the pain in his joints. The scene outside was so calm and peaceful, and if he listened carefully, he could hear the crashing waves. He stood with his back to both Uzumaki's, hands at his side, images of his childhood flittering through his mind.

He remembered at the age of six, one of the few memories he could recall vividly, where he ran wild among the royal palm trees. He was barefoot; mud caked between his toes because the rain had just fallen, and nose burning as he became more sensitive to the scents around him. Nagato, his uncle, chased him, making ridiculous roaring sounds almost tripping over himself to catch him, the unruly brat who wanted some fun.

He had laughed before promptly colliding in the old weathered trunk of a palm tree that hadn't the luxury of maturing like its brethren. It's growth stunted by obstacles that could not be seen by merely looking at it.

He hadn’t taken it well. Lip wobbling and on the verge of a screaming fit but just as quickly as he had gotten hurt, Nagato was at his side. The Prime Alpha was careful with him, reassuring him.

 _“You’re like my dad,”_ He remembered saying, Nagato seemingly pained before agreeing, a faraway look in his eyes.

 _“Uncle? Mama said I’m her son because of the gods, that’s why we have the same blood even though she didn’t help papa row me in her belly and that’s why you’re my uncle…but, grandpa said I had to have a daddy to be in papa’s belly. Who’s my daddy?”_ He was an inquisitive child and the concepts of gods and rituals far beyond his understanding.

 _“A donor, he’s just a donor. In time you’ll understand,”_ Nagato had muttered, ruffling his hair to distract him before starting another session of chase the pup.

“It forces you to lie. You’ll do anything to a make sure that your truth, is the only truth. It forces you to remain silent. What better denial than to not say anything at all. Life would go on,” The emotions bled from Naruto's face, even of inside a torrent of anger, sadness and bitterness tore at fragile heartstrings and heightened one of his greatest insecurities as irrational as it was. 

“Naruto?” Nagato could feel Biwako’s accusations pressing down on his shoulders, seep into his skin like spilt ink over a much too thin paper. He felt his right to a choice slip from his fingers the more Naruto spoke, the more he watched his son—gods above his son!—stand tall, his back to them and his sight set on vision neither he nor Kushina could ever see.

“Then finally, it forces you to face reality and embrace the truth,” Naruto grimaced, pushing his hand into his pockets before he faced the two adults that he should have been able to trust over any other.

Nagato felt all the air leave him, his throat tight and dread settle in his heart. He fought not to fidget under that icy gaze, so much like Minato's, he would note, his inner Alpha strangely silent. Abandoning him when he most needed that added strength and daring.

His choice, ha, he was worried about choice?! What could he say about his judgment? He let his decision slip away the moment he allowed Kushina to drag them down a rabbit hole they could never escape.

"On the ship, I remember how pissed I was when Sasuke unintentionally insulted this family by saying you couldn’t be trusted,” Naruto grimaced, a depreciating smile creeping unto his lips.

“Hell, I haven’t been that angry since I left this damn island and you know what?! I wasn't even angry at him; I was angrier with the fact that he was right! There are no secrets in my family, what a load of bull!" Kushina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her world crashing down as reality hit.

She didn't even realise she was doing it, moving closer to Nagato. Her fingers brushed along his still hand before hesitantly she laced her hand with his own, drawing strength. She wanted to run. To pretend this was all just a nightmare and that judging eyes in her mind had no basis.

Was it wrong of her?

Maybe. After all, Kushina played a large part in how they got here. Her baby looked at her with so much pain and conflict. Confused with himself and with them she could tell. He should never have to feel this way; she should have done better. She knew that for all his life she hadn't let go of her past and as a result mistreated him. Judged him for the bad things he could do, for being like Nagato, charismatic and Prime Alpha where everything worked in their favour no matter who would lose for their actions.

In a way maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have gone to the triad and spun a web to lock Nagato out of Naruto's life, at least as his father. She did not regret it. She believed her decision justified. It's not like one tiny detail would make a difference. An uncle was just as good as a father! Those who the gods blessed was proof of this!

She wouldn't regret it even if the thought made her heartthrob and the feeling of guilt simmered in the pits of her stomach. After all, she had lost to Nagato, her husband, his love, his mind—the fact that even though she loved Minato first, that the beautiful Omega was her everything, privileged Nagato took everything!—

Naruto was the only thing left to her when that night went horribly when the so-called gods saw it fit to punish her and her husband. That wailing baby that Minato wouldn't even look at so lost in his head was the only good thing she could count on when she foresaw the bleak future that was her relationship with Minato.

She clenched her brother's hand, eyes watering. Nagato did not reassure her like usually would. Instead, his hand remained unnervingly still. Instead of his warmth, she was left with…nothing.

"I want to know, were ever going to fucking tell me you were my father! That I've been staring into the face of my dad my entire life and that fucking shit about the gods was—were you going to tell me that my father and my aunt have a lot to do with why my papa lost his fucking mind!” Naruto’s stomach ached. It turned and twisted as much as his chest fell full, too full. He clenched his hands, blunt nails digging into the palm of sweaty hands, his heart beat a distant echo in his ear.

He was conflicted. One part of him was asking if this was so much of a big deal. In the end, they lied, but he still had a family. He always had their support even if his mother's help was often clouded by judgment and off-handed comments that made him think she hated him. It wasn't like he was entirely innocent. He lied too in his lifetime. There was something he never shared with them, and in retrospect, it came back to him not trusting them because they lied first but—

Nagato released the breath he held, pulling his hand from Kushina and dragging down his face. His shoulders slumped, hunching into himself for a moment as he stared at his feet.

“How long have you known,” He whispered, voice barely heard. To think that Naruto would have known all along that—his boy would have known the thousands of times he lied when that once innocent little face constantly asked who his father was.

“Nagato,” Kushina’s voice seemed so small as she made to touch his shoulder but stopping short, hand falling to her side before she looked away. She hugged herself as if to ward off an attack. What could she say to salvage any of this?

“Since I was 10. Grandpa wasn’t one for shit, and he made sure I knew that I wasn’t some blessing from the gods. I was Uzumaki because I’ve always been Uzumaki and he loathed that I would ever think I didn’t belong,” If there was one thing that Kyuubi Uzumaki was known for, it was that he was a no nonsenses pragmatic Prime Alpha. Honestly, the man practically invented the word Prime Alpha. A successful man that propelled his family to high reaches of greatness like his father before him.

The man wasn't much for emotion and viewed Naruto as a pest at the best of times, but strangely enough, he cared. He never agreed with his children's decision to bury their heads in the sand and act as if everything was A-Okay. Worse, he hated how weak Nagato had allowed himself to become. If he hadn't thought his son needed to fight his own battles, he would have gone to the Triad himself and stop his emotionally compromised daughter from ruining more lives! Those were his words one Sunday as Naruto cried, his head resting on the man's knees, convinced his mother hated him and that his papa didn't want him after a visit at the psychiatric facility hadn't gone as planned.

“You always belonged, Naruto!” Kushina stepped forward.

“Nothing’s changed, you’re still—”

"Stop, stop, Kushina! Haven't you had enough?!” Nagato growled, carding his hands through his hair fighting the urge to pace the length of the room so that he wouldn't wrap his hands around his sister's neck like his man Alpha wanted him to.

"Just shut up for a moment and see what is in front of you, every damn thing has changed, and I've had it with—" Nagato grit his teeth, cutting himself off with clenched hands before staring at Naruto. Slowly his shoulders slumped as he thought to reach out before stopping himself.

"I know no amount of apologies will change anything, and I can see it in your eyes, your conflict Naruto. It's ok to feel conflicted about this. Hell, you might even be thinking that this, but it is. It is and I'm not going to stand and pretend like what we did was ok, and nothing changed!" Nagato shot Kushina a poisonous glare, matching the one she shot him, before taking a deep breath.

“Oh, cut the reassuring crap you’re 21 years too late for that,” Gritting his teeth, Naruto centred himself and walked towards the door not sparring any of tow a look. Not that Kushina would allow him to get far, calling his name and running after him.

“Naruto! You don’t understand. We didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt you; you have to believe me!” A plea that went on deaf ears as Naruto’s hand closed around the door handle.

“You know, you’re right about one thing," He looked over his shoulder, eyes landing on his so-called mother and so-called uncle.

"Nothing's changed. You're still not my dad, no father would just let someone steal their child, and you're still not my mother no matter how many babies you steal from your brother,” He knew his words would hurt, he didn’t have to see the light leave their eyes or how they winced to know that. It was cruel, but he wanted it to hurt, wanted them to feel the sting of tears that burned at the corner of his eyes but would never fall.

It was a low blow, and maybe after he cooled his head, he would regret it. After all, Kushina raised him, loved him. Nagato was at his side as much as he could, lending a helping hand, hell he was helping him now with Sasuke. He had gone years after leaving Accalia acting as if everything was ok, and now suddenly—

 He left without a word, mumbling that he had to get to the university for his tour knowing that he didn’t want to see either of their faces for the rest of the day.

As Grandpa Kyuubi would say, distance yourself from lies and corruption, boy, it brings no one any good. It only poisons you in the end. Clear your mind to embrace the truth and decide what you're going to do with afterwards.

* * *

“If I didn’t know the truth I would think you two bonded, interesting really," Biwako drawled staring at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, wrinkled hands holding her purse tightly in her lap. She was amused at how prickly her fellow Omega was. Had an attitude on him with the way he would glare at her, back straight and stiff, legs pressed tight together?

“What’s so interesting about it?” Sasuke shuffled in his seat, contemplating which one he was better off doing, watching the breathtaking scenes that were Accalia's green life or glare at the woman who for the duration of his journey did everything to amuse herself at the cost of angering him.

The woman was a fiend and hell if she didn’t get on Sasuke’s nerves, so smug and sure of herself. Worse, she had all right to be!

Biwako raised her brow at the snappish tone, snorting as she looked ahead of her, watching as a sizeable multilayered building came into view.

"It means that you and my godson are compatible and if the fairytale of true matches existed, maybe the two of you would be it. A sickening thought really," Biwako grinned when the anger flared in Sasuke's eyes. The Omega was too sensitive. Oh, how it made her day.

For a while silence settled between them, Sasuke stewing in his seat, his hand resting over his stomach, and action caught by Biwako. For a moment she seemed pained as she clutched her purse tighter, her mouth set in a thin line before she forced her gaze forward.

"What does it feel like?" She whispered, the car jerking as it moved over uneven speed bumps. Sasuke noted the finely manicured lawns, security who raised bars granting them access to a facility that looked like private labs of a sort and laughing young women and men with papers and books gripped to their chest.

“What?” He was confused by the sudden question, chancing a glance at Biwako who wore little if any expression on her face. It made her seem unapproachable, and for a moment Sasuke wondered how this could be the same woman Naruto had twirled in the air just hours ago.

“What does it feel like, being pregnant?” Her tone didn’t change, still unreadable as ever but that didn’t phase Sasuke as much as the thought that…he had never thought about that. He had never thought about what it felt like being pregnant.

He knew he was pregnant. He saw changes, but didn't feel all that different! Suddenly anxiety squirmed its way into his chest. Was he supposed to feel remarkably different? He—no, he was more level-headed than this! No use getting worked up. He remembered Hinata's card; he was supposed to call her soon, get directions to her practice and have his first official appointment. It wasn't far off. He could ask her all he needed to.

Nothing was wrong. Everything was normal. The baby was—

“Not all that different, not yet, at least for me. I read online that it’s different for everyone.” Sasuke reluctantly answered, curious why the woman would ask such a strange question.

"I see." She said nothing more after that as the car circled the paved driveway before slowly coming to a stop before looming concrete steps.

“I want you to know this, Sasuke Uchiha. I didn’t accept to train you and help you finish your education simply because my godson asked nicely. I researched you and what I saw was potential,” Biwako was stern, her eyes still trained forward.

Sasuke didn't seem surprised at her admission, even if he was. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his sudden nervousness. The woman made it so easy to forget that she was one of the first Omega's in history with so much success in the very field he held dear to his heart.

Pharmacology had been his bid for freedom from Danzo. The thought of the man made him angry, and how he wished he could peel the man’s rotten grin from his face. He swore that when he could, he would work damn hard to free his father from Danzo. He could only imagine the hardships Fugaku faced, Fugaku and Itachi.

Pharmacology had become his freedom and later down his passion. The thrill of research, knowing that for so many issues there in society he could solve them one day. It was…amazing, and he wanted to prove to the world that he had what it took to make it.

Sakon almost stole that dream from him when he got him pregnant. Danzo almost took that dream from him when he would try to force him to bond into Orochimaru's family.

Sasuke squared his shoulders and let his childishness bleed from his frame. He hadn't been acting himself lately, and it was full-time he came back to who he was. A no-nonsense Omega with a dream and the ability to achieve said dream. He wouldn't let trauma, self-pity not even new love, change that.

“Good, you finally stopped acting like you need pity!” Biwako approved, seeing the new light in Sasuke’s eyes. Or maybe, not so new light.

"You researched me," Sasuke said in place of an answer, observing Biwako. The woman hummed, and for the first time, he realised how her hands were shaking. Slight tremors, but they were there.

“Hens disease, if you were wondering. Plagues Omega’s only, eventually I won’t be able to hold anything for long or walk unaided. I’m looking for a successor, Sasuke, and let me tell you this if you were less than up to par, no amount of begging from Naruto would see you taken under my wing,” She pinned him with a fierce look.

“I’ve selected a few Omega students over the years to train, and now you're added to the batch. I hope to see you succeed Sasuke and if you're willing and I find you worthy, you will be inheriting my hard work. Of course, with an expectation that you will not only improve on it but produce exemplary work of your own!" The chauffeur held her door open, standing quietly, hand held out to help the woman.

“I wish to make this clear. I pity no one. You could have been left destitute I wouldn't pity you. Raped I wouldn't pity you. Call it cold, callous even, but I don't believe in pity. I believe in healing, I believe in working to become something more than your circumstances rather than being defeated. I believe in an Omega that can do anything once the mind is focussed, opportunity knocks and ambition abundant! I believe in strength!" With that said she left the car without help, thanking her chauffeur none the less. Sasuke followed quickly after her, her mini speech coursing through his mind.

"I'm ready to prove myself worthy," Determination and a new sense of life. Hat what Biwako saw as Sasuke Uchiha fell in step with her, strides strong, back straight and chin up. Naruto, as much as she loved Sasuke had done him a disservice in coddling him, she could tell. A flaw in his making for being too kind sometimes, and too afraid of who he was because of his past.

Now she saw an Omega she was willing to work with, one that given time might stand toe to toe to her once he didn’t give in too much to childish whims.

“Well then, welcome to my private labs. Here you’ll learn--

* * *

_"I'm sorry, I wish there were something, anything that I could tell you to make this better! The truth is, there isn't. Whatever you did, or your sister did—I've…"_

A not so fleeting memory. The voice vivid as if it were just this morning he had heard them

The legal papers felt heavier than they were the further he walked; Alpha, Omega and Beta's alike minding their own business, bumping into his shoulders. Their shoes, tapping against marble floors, the creak of doors halls away and the gentle hum of central air doing nothing to calm his simmering anger and shame.

How could it?! How could the routine of society, of people ever calm the turmoil within him, knowing that his anger was at himself! Knowing that his shame was directly linked to all his actions throughout life. All the things he had done for the whims of his sister that he loved and hated in the same breath.

_"What kind of Alpha, Prime Alpha who claims to love Minato would let him get hurt like this and furthermore let this woman, steal your son—"_

Minato, beautiful Minato. So headstrong, so intelligent, so kind. A bright spark he and Kushina destroyed.

Nagato cursed himself, quickening his steps as if that would save him from the storm in his mind.

 _"Nothing's changed, you're still not my dad,"_ No one could prepare him for how much that hurt. Like Naruto had shoved his hand in his chest and tore out his beating heart. He would have dropped to his knees if he had it in him and then there was Kushina.

How could his sister still stand by her decision? Did she not feel guilt or shame? Could anyone be that delusional? The woman had gone silent when Naruto left, opting to sit in the plantation gardens, her face hidden by her flowing red hair.

Did she even care?

"Nagato is that you?!" Said Prime alpha spun around to see his one-time friend, Jiraiya heading towards him with a spring in his step.

Jiraiya Senju, adopted by the prestigious Senju family when he was but two years old, and now, the man was one of three that made the Triad.  The Tri-Alpha as of five years ago, a man that Accalia idolised. A beacon where the gods were silent and Accalian laws were the only thing that kept order.

"Jiraiya—I mean you honour—it's bee—" Jiraiya broke out in raucous laughter, gaining curious looks from the passer-by who upon seeing who it was, lowered their eyes and scampered on.

“None of that your honour shit. I don’t know about you, but this doesn’t look like the hall Supreme to me!” Nagato cracked a strained smile, at ease with Jiraiya’s usual nonchalant attitude.

“Look, about years back, that was some terrible business with your sis and the previous Triad,” The wide grin slipped from Jiraiya's lips the man more resolved than Nagato had ever seen him outside of the Supreme Hall.

“They shouldn’t have—” Nagato shook his head before the man could continue, stepping away slightly. Everything that happened that morning came rushing back to him.

"It's done; and unless I reopen a case, it will remain done," Nagato sighed. At his answer, Jiraiya gave the papers in his hand a pointed look.

“And you’re trying to re-open…”

"No! No, this isn't…this is for…" Nagato cleared his throat, pulling himself out of his head for a moment. What the hell was he doing? Jiraiya was Tri-Alpha, he shouldn't be discussing Naruto's business with the man until the papers appeared before him and the rest of the Triad through the right channel.

“Right, it was nice seeing you again, Jiraiya, I have to go,” Nagato muttered, slapping the papers on the side of his thigh, before continuing on his way before the man could object.

Jiraiya watched the man go, eyes trained on the papers in the Prime Alpha’s hand with a frown before he walked away himself, grin back in place as he passed two beautiful Omegas, one woman one man, ripe for the picking.

* * *

“—of course, with your grades you’ll most definitely be placed in the advanced classes to continue your studies, but advanced classes or not, you'll be quite behind—"  Naruto hummed in answer as the Beta woman showed him around campus, some students giving him strange looks before continuing on their way. He didn't pay them much mind, same as he didn't pay the woman much mind either. Instead, he trained his eyes on the sign just across the road off campus.

_Ambirak Psychiatric Hospital_

Naruto pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he watched an ambulance turn into the hospital driveway, the doors flung open—

“Mr Uzumaki!”  The woman snipped, having enough of being ignored, her polished nails tapping impatiently at her clipboard.

"Sorry, sorry! It's my--you know…" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, implying that it was an upcoming rut that fuelled his distraction. The woman promptly blushed, understanding setting in as she nodded, less offended than before.

He watched as she tried to subtly scent the air, not that she would pick up much about his rut being a Beta. She wouldn't be able to scent anything until his rut was right on top of him. He wished he had the heart at that moment to tell her that his distraction honestly had nothing to do with his heat.

"Right, as I was saying. You'll have the choice of taking your classes here on campus or at our off-campus site pretty close to Dr Sarutobi's private labs and training facilities. She has a partnership with us you see and—well I won't bore you with the details," The woman blushed, naturally in fangirl mode as she thought about Biwako.

"I have to decide where I'll study by today or…" Naruto trailed off, suddenly feeling anxious as his eyes flickered to the sign that had been taunting him since his arrival.

“It would be preferable, yes, but not necessarily, no. You’ll have until Thursday as we would like to get you settled for classes on Monday. You must understand that your sudden transfer and the time it took you to get here…you’re quite a ways behind—”

“Alright, I’ll make sure you get your answer by Thursday, Ms…”

"Saki," The woman smiled, charmed by Naruto's sweet nature. She would never believe the man was a Prime Alpha. If it weren't for the files, she would have never known.

“Right, I’ll speak to you then!” Naruto smiled declining when Ms Saki offered to lead him back to the exit.

Before he knew it, he was in front of Ambirak Hospital, offering his id to the receptionist who stared him down before directing him to a room where he would remove all dangerous items on his person.

His pulse quickened as he proceeded down stark white halls, the sound of squeaking carts and low chatter doing nothing for his nerves. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, and his chest felt as if a tonne of bricks dropped dead centre. Before long he stood in front a single door with a transparent glass window.

His heart seemed to stop. The world went out of focus.

_What could you possibly do when your breath leaves you and your vision once so clear becomes nothing but a blurred image?_

"Papa,"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the planned scenes for this chapter was shifted to chapter 18 that is partially written. That being said, it's why sneak peaks you've seen on my Tumblr didn't appear in this chapter like they should have. I just didn't want this chapter to be longer than the 5800+ words that it is, as it just didn't feel right. In the end, I'm still not 100 % satisfied with the chapter but, I've had it with this chapter beating on me. *sigh*  
> I hope you'll enjoy, and thank you for your patience, I appreciate it more than you can imagine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song Omake Pfadlib (AOT ost). Cover by AmaitoFuu  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJu05VJee2Y&start_radio=1&list=RDYJu05VJee2Y
> 
> Honestly, the theme for this entire chapter.

Chapter 18

"Itachi?" The concern in his voice couldn't be mistaken, and in truth, the man had all reason to be concerned. Itachi tried desperately to stifle the irritation of being asked yet again if he was ok. He wasn't ok! He didn't think he ever would be, not until this was over. He exhaled, trying to calm himself, but even his breath, shaky as they were, gave away his violent thoughts.

He should have done something! Anything! Instead, he had always been on the sidelines, content with the knowledge that he was free to live the simple life he craved.

One where he didn’t have to see the shell that his father was, at least not as much with routine visits every three or four months. He could live a cookie cutter life in his little apartment and pretend that Danzo hadn't forced him to abort a child he didn't know if he wanted when he was a teen. He could join knitting clubs with little old Omegas, and his not-boyfriend visited every day.

Sasuke could—Sasuke! Gods above, Sasuke didn't even know about this! Their father was—he couldn't breathe! Itachi stifled the sob that clawed at his throat, thin fingers pulling at limp strands of hair as he curled into himself, head between his parted knees.

“Itachi—babe, you need—”

How could everything go so wrong! Call him naïve, but he never expected something like this ever to happen. In some distant dream, he saw a future that wasn't quite better, but livable. His father would remain with Danzo, and maybe he wouldn't be thrilled, but he would be ok. Sasuke—it didn't even strike him as monumental that Sasuke would be out of their lives. He envisioned Danzo giving up after years and him talking to his brother over the phone every few months or so. Sasuke would do whatever made him happy with that Alpha of his, and his brother would have his baby without Sakon over his shoulders.

Complacency.

Somewhere along the line, it was as if he had just accepted their lives for what they were and nothing more. No great worry or concern, at least not enough to keep him up at night. He didn’t think about grand plans for change or held great ambition as Sasuke did.

He—

"Itachi!" The omega was jarred out of his thoughts when a steady hand gripped his shoulders and shook him. He was forced to look at Kisame who frowned when he saw Itachi's face. His eyes didn't soften, not even as he tilted Itachi's chin and a warm thumb wiped away the tears that spilt from raw puffy eyes.

“This isn’t your fault, Itachi!” His voice sounded gruff as he pulled his hand away, frown deepening before he heaved a sigh and ultimately slumped in the chair beside the Omega.

“This isn’t anyone’s fault but that shit bag Danzo, and he got what he fucking deserved,” Kisame muttered, leaning over to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Itachi’s ear.

“And my father, did he get what he deserved?" Itachi whispered, sniffling as he rubbed at his eyes furiously. His sadness was so thick that even he could scent it on the air. He could only imagine how much it burned at Kisame's sensitive nose, being an Alpha as he was. The man's instincts must be going haywire not being able to comfort and soothe an Omega that he considered as a future mate.

_“Dr Yamanaka please report to level 3 office one. Dr Yamanaka, please report to—”_

The coms echoed above them, and suddenly the silence that had consumed him faded. The hospital came alive. He could hear the rushing footsteps, muted chatter and machines in the distance beeping. People being told good news like the Omega just a few steps away from them, a paper held to her chest like a lifeline. People being told bad news like the Alpha who clenched her fist, punching the wall and a Beta hesitantly placing his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

They were infertile.

Kisame released a heavy sigh before slowly pulling Itachi towards him, tucking the Omega’s head in the crook of his shoulders. His heart was heavy feeling hos Itachi’s shoulders shook, how he stifled his cries against his neck taking sharp breaths through his mouth because his nose was so clogged.

“Fugaku didn’t deserve any of this, but there’s nothing you can do about it now. You won’t do us any favours running yourself to the ground feeling sorry about things you can’t control.” It wasn’t particularly comforting, but that was Kisame for you. He was an Alpha rough around the edges, blunt that he almost seemed uncaring to those who didn’t know him

Itachi knew otherwise, and releasing a shaky breath, he allowed Kisame’s soothing scent and strength to anchor him to reality. His Alpha wouldn't coddle him, and maybe he should be upset about it. As it was, he didn't need to be treated like glass as his world fell apart.

“Mr Hoshigaki?” Itachi looked up when a doctor approached clipboard held in one hand as she ticked off something with a pen. He could tell she was an Alpha; they always had this underlining scent about them that many found intimidating. She flipped a page on her clipboard before ultimately clipping her pen to her breast pocket, giving them both her undivided attention.

“If you would follow me,” She tilted her head towards her office, eyes passing over Itachi as if he wasn’t there giving Kisame a meaningful look. Itachi grimaced at the exchange but kept his mouth shut as they followed the doctor aware of the many eyes that watched them with hidden curiosity. Chose his battles; he had always been good at that. It saved himself grief and wasted time and right now, whatever the doctor had prepared for them was more important than hurt feelings and offence.

If Sasuke were here, he would have visibly bristled and made a scene. He was never one to readily accept his role in society; when vital matters were afoot, Omegas should be seen but not heard. An old belief that still held some amount of weight to this present day, unfortunately.

“Now, I would advise that Mr Uchiha not be present for this conversation. It’s not a—comfortable situation when family is involved and given his delicate nature…" The woman's eyes softened as she stared at Itachi. It was almost as if she considered him a wayward child that didn't know what was best for him. She was one of those Alphas.  Stereotypes of their dynamics that thought Omega's little more than delicate flowers worth nothing more than sex and breeding the new generation. Omegas didn't have brains for themselves and needed a big strong Alpha to handle the reigns of their lives for eternity.

“My delicate nature—being an Omega you mean?” Itachi glared at the Doctor as they took their seats.

“Yes, being an Omega, Mr Uchiha. You’re not built to handle this stress. You are a homemaker and warmer, faced with the fact that your family is all but destro—”

“Cut the bullshit, miss. We don't need to attend some big shot uni to know what you're saying is complete crap," Kisame snarled, fangs usually kept concealed bearded.

“It’s his fucking father, not mine and not yours. You’re here to do a fucking job, so do your fucking job _, miss_ ,” The doctor frowned, worrying her mouth as if she had tasted something disgusting, tongue sliding over her blunt teeth. There weren't many Alphas and Omegas with the trait. It was typically a Prime Alpha trait, and even then you wouldn't know it unless they snarled in your face or were going for your throat like the animals they were.

"Mother, his mother, Mr Hoshigaki. I dare say you are lucky that Mr Uchiha is past the age where his custody could be questioned, as is the case of his fellow omega brother. You seem for the most part unfit as his Alpha, but you're not even his Alpha are you?" She sneered at Itachi's unmarked neck, eyes sliding down to the pale sliver of skin exposed where the first two buttons of Itachi's shirt had come undone. Kisame growled at the action and Itachi himself had wiped his tear stained eyes, daring the woman to say one more thing. For the most part, he had kept quiet, he was the confrontational type, but this woman, this Alpha was highly unprofessional. That, and out of line when they should be discussing his father.

With a huff, she fiddled around her desk for a pen before opening a docket, eyes once again set on Kisame.

“Again I would advise against Mr Uchiha’s presence here, but seeing that would fall on deaf ears I will get to the reason I’ve called you here.” She looked down at the open docket, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth as she tapped the head of her pen against the desk.

"There is no easy way to say this, but—after weeks of monitoring, there has been no improvement in Fugaku's condition. He’s not responding to treatment from our specialist and just this morning—” The doctor seemed uncomfortable then, eyes sliding over to Itachi, that same softness returning in her eyes.

"This morning?" Itachi whispered, heart, hammering in his cheats as he leaned forward.

The doctor took a deep breath before staring into Itachi’s eyes. It almost seemed as if she wished to hold his trembling hands in her own. It wasn’t necessary, Kisame slipped his warm hand in Itachi’s allowing the Omega to draw as much strength as he needed from him.

"Fugaku slipped into a coma and had to be hooked up to a ventilator as he can no longer breathe on his own. We have moved him to the intensive care unit for the meantime.”

“A coma?” It wasn’t so much as a question when Itachi whispered to himself, deflating in his seat, and hands hanging limp. Already tears burned at the brim of his eyes, one managing to slip down rounded cheeks to his chin, glistening in the harsh white light of the doctor’s office.

“How long will he be there? A coma right, which means he can be woken up? It’s not like he’s a vegetable or brain dea—” Kisame began, only to wince at his callousness. Itachi had just heard that his father was in a coma and here he was talking about brain death like the Omega wouldn't hear him.

“When can we see him?” Itachi sniffled, wiping his tears before straightening his back and shoulders.

“Now, actually. If you would follow nurse Haruno,” She pointed to a soft-looking woman who silently entered the office, keeping the door ajar with a clipboard held to her chest.

As soon as Itachi and Kisame were out of their seats both ready to leave, hearts heavy the doctor stopped them again.

"Mr Uchiha—Itachi, for what's its worth, I'm sorry?" She spoke carefully, pity in her eyes as if she already knew that further treatment for Fugaku Uchiha would be useless; as if she wished to spare the poor Omega's delicate sensibilities.

“You speak as if he’s already dead,” The doctor had no response, not that Itachi waited for any as he left with a sarcastic thank you, Kisame at his back and nurse Haruno leading them to the ICU.

* * *

 

“You know, you look a little bit like that young boy my daughter used to date. Broke her heart he did. Had to convince her that she just wasn’t the Alpha that Omega needed. A beautiful face, sweet smell and good hips for birthing little ones but too strong-willed you see?" The woman giggled to herself, content in her idle chatter, oblivious or uncaring of the atmosphere around the two men she was escorting.

"She was really in love with him you know, but like I told her they're more fish in the sea. He was a bit strange at any rate, wanting too much independence. We Omegas should give a little when an Alpha wants to take care of you and not jump on that Omega advocates bandwagon!" She picked at her nails, a strange smile across her face.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the thought of education and getting to work. I mean, I went to university myself and became a nurse because of advocates, but the problem is when Omegas try to get jobs they shouldn't do! Bah, wanting to be lawyers and engineers and pharmacologists—that omega she wanted, studied that you know? Pharmacology—”

It sickened Kisame, and it took all he had not to tell the stupid bitch to shut up. He watched Itachi from the corner of his eye hoping to assess how he was handling the news. It is evident that he wasn't doing well but was putting on a brave face to appear strong. Itachi had his arms wrapped around him as if to fend off the cold, shivering, with his hair hiding most of his face.

“Come to think of it, wasn’t his name Uchiha too? My daughter’s name is Sakura by the way. My pride and joy! A successful med-student and—oh, my, we’re here!” Nurse Haruno chirped, a look of surprise. It was obvious the woman had been too absorbed in her endless chatter to focus on where they were going.

“Ok, you’ll need to wash your hands thoroughly before entering the ICU, also you’ll need gowns and protective gear before you enter—give me a moment, please,” Nurse Haruno frowned, ushering them to the side as the ICU door hissed open, and a fellow nurse quickly exited, her pager buzzing. In no time the woman had gone for the items she had listed off, before showing the two where they could wash and dry their hands. Almost as if lost in a dream Itachi got dressed, blocking out the nurse's chatter and Kisame's stiff responses. He was more focused on what lay behind the closed door of the ICU.

His father. His comatose father.

A lump formed in his throat and he quickly slapped his palm over his mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to escape. He couldn’t act like this now. Not here where judging eyes could see.

"This way, please. I'll ask that you turn off all cell phones as not to disturb the other patients in the unit. We also would advise that you keep the noise level down and not to wonder about." The doors hissed open and sterile air hit both their faces.

Kisame barely stifled an oncoming sneeze before following after Itachi who had stepped onto the ward the moment nurse Haruno had given the go ahead.

They both froze at the scene before them. The only word that could describe it was cold. Stark white walls, sterile, harsh lights and many rows of beds with patients that weren’t conscious. They were all surrounded by machines that beeped and buzzed, ventilator pumps that wheezed. Rows and rows of IV lines and drips filled with fluid that fell as if in slow motion. They watched fast-paced staff that moved around, scribbling on their pads, adjusting beds and machines, checking in on patients and gently ushering grieving family members away as they tried to administer lifesaving treatment.

It was painful to see. Even more painful to know that after all those years under Danzo’s thumb, this is where he had ended up.

“He’s just down here, bed number 15,” Haruno took care to keep her voice down as she led them to Fugaku, carefully pulling away blue cubicle curtains before stepping aside.

Itachi hesitated for a moment, biting his lips before stepping in, Kisame’s warm hand settling at the base of his spine. What he saw made him wish he hadn’t walked into the unit. All the air left him like a balloon being punctured, his knees felt week, and if it weren't for Kisame's steady hand on his back he was sure he would have collapsed right then and there.

Fugaku looked like he was dead. Grey tone skin under the harsh hospital lights, skin bruised, head swollen with stained bandages that nurse Haruno quickly went to attend to. Fugaku was hooked up to numerous machines the functions for which he didn’t know. His chest barely rose and his lips cracked and dry, flaking at the corners, and a thick tube pushed down his throat.

A ventilator. It hissed and sighed for every pump, and intimidating thing that forced Fugaku to breathe.

“He—I’ve heard that talking helps. He might not hear you or maybe he will, but…we treat them as if they can,” Nurse Haruno's smile was sad, every word cautious as she moved aside, allowing Itachi to take a seat beside the bed.

“Can I—touch him?” Itachi whispered, hands hesitantly stretched out stopping just shy of Fugaku’s limp hand. He looked up at Nurse Haruno who encouraged him to sit by pulling out a chair.

“You can touch him but please don’t sit on or shift the bed. It’s calibrated to his exact weight and set in a way where we can administer treatment as efficiently as possible.” She offered a strained smile as she glanced at Kisame who moved to stand behind Itachi, a firm hand placed on the Omega’s shoulder.

Itachi said nothing more as he took the offered seat, gentle grasping Fugaku's thin hand in his own. Whatever strength he claimed to have vanished at that moment. Feeling Fugaku's cold hand in his hand, his thin bones—he couldn't—

He couldn’t hold it any longer. Tears slipped down his cheeks as they did earlier, leaving streaks of unbridled pain across pale skin. His chest felt hollow and ached like a thousand bricks were cemented in his fragile heart. Kisame remained silent as Itachi brought Fugaku’s hand to his lips, eyes closed in a futile effort to keep the pain at bay.

"I'll leave you now. If you need anything, ask for Nurse Kimichi and she’ll help you the best she can. For what it’s worth—”

“I think we’ve got it from here—thanks,” Kisame snapped, clearly dismissing her before she could get another word in. Offended, Nurse Haruno glared at the Alpha, confident enough to do so since he wasn’t paying her mind. The Alpha was rude and as caustic as any acid those old factories used to use! Her eyes flickered over to Itachi an Omega blessed with so much beauty, from his soft, smooth skin to lustrous hair; hair that fell limp over his shoulders as he cried, exposing his unmarked neck.

Distaste settled like lead on her tongue at the observation. Her nostrils flared just the slightest to pick up the tell-tale scent of mixing pheromones. A sign of regular sex and knotting. Just like that the contempt that welled inside of her at the sight of Itachi’s unmarked neck vanished and she breathed a sigh of relief. She allowed the sympathy from earlier to fill her being and stance to soften. At least the couple wasn’t one of _those_ kinds. She was sure they would bond soon, Itachi having been appropriately claimed.  As much as this Alpha was less than to be desired at least the pair weren’t delinquents. Omegas who got pregnant without bonds, whoring themselves about with partner after the other and gods forbid requesting _birth control_. Alphas that didn’t command and dominate and Betas that thought themselves above the dynamics!

“Alright,” Nurse Haruno smiled, dipping her head submissively before leaving through the curtains. She paused for a moment listening to Kisame’s hushed words.

"I can't tell you it's going to be ok, but know that if you need it, you can always lean on me, Tachi," She peered through the curtains again to see Itachi slumping unto Kisame’s chest, eyes steady on Fugaku Uchiha’s almost still chest.

“Sasuke needs to know,” Nurse Haruno moved away from the curtains deciding not to eavesdrop on any more of the pair's conversation. It wasn't proper, and she had work to be done outside of the ICU. She, after all, wasn't an ICU nurse being an Omega and all, she would leave the rest to the proper authorities.

* * *

 

It was odd. The ward should have been filled with silence one that would grow louder with the force of blinding white walls. Instead, the soft thrum of a piano was heard. Beautiful slow notes that pierced the soul accompanied by a hesitant hushed voice that sang with so much pain.

_“—will we take arms. With the hopes to see the sun again. We pray—”_

This wasn’t how he envisioned this meeting. In his dreams he would be a tall pillar of confidence, hands held at his sides, shoulders squared and his back straight. He would walk hear as the doors behind him closed softly, and he would smile, take a seat and have all the questions at the tip of his tongue.

_“–This narrow cage that we depend on slowly crumbles—”_

He would able to look into his papa's eyes and know who he was. He would feel the rush of warmth that would settle in his belly like soup on a cold rainy day, and it would be as if they had never been separated as if they were together their whole lives.

“You have an hour, Mr Uzumaki. You must understand that this meeting is outside of visiting hours and we are doing you a favour simply because of—”

“My uncle’s generous donations to your facility,” Naruto finished softly, his heart in his throat and his ears pounding. Give it a moment, and he just knew the room would be spinning the moment the attendant opened those doors. The jingling of keys only increased his anxiety, his foot tapping in place has he fidgeted about. He took all he had not to wipe his sweaty palms along the seams of his jeans pants.

“Right. Now, I would advise you not to upset Minato. He has good and bad days and today isn't the former. Honestly, this goes against everything I stand for but because _you_ people can flash your money and this damn facility—” Attendant grumbled before seemingly catching up with himself. He over his shoulder, honey eyes searching Naruto’s wondering if he had offended the Alpha; a prime Alpha that seemed on edge and by the smell of it close to his rut.

 It wasn’t a secret that the more feral dynamic became more aggressive than the regular run of the mill Alpha when ruts were involved. The attendant cleared his throat uncomfortably as the door finally clicked open.

The attendant stepped aside, offered a sheepish smile in ways of an apology for his earlier attitude, knowing full well the Uzumaki name was powerful enough to bury his career before it ever started. Without fanfare he invited Naruto into the room watching as the Alpha hesitated over the threshold, throat bobbing fingers nervously digging into the doorjamb.

“He’s—he’s been medicated so he might not be as responsive to you, be patient with him, will you?” The attendant worried his lips, concerned about his patient and the effect Naruto’s presence would have on him. Naruto didn’t blame him. Imagine being the one to care for a patient for so many years. You do everything possible to ensure his mental health only for a family with too much money on their hands to invade that safe space you’ve created for a patient that had more than become family to you.

The piano continued to play that beautiful voice filled with nothing but grief. Not for the first time, Naruto questioned his actions. He had been here before, if only once as a small child holding onto the back of Nagato's pants, eyes filled with tears as his papa looked through him, never at him.

A silent ghost that who felt nothing—was nothing.

_“—If this final breath could somehow save this world, I’d breathe my last sigh and close my tired eyes—”_

“It’s rare for him to play the piano much less sing,” the attendant’s eyes were sad as Naruto finally stepped into the room.

"Please—Mr Uzumaki—don't cause him grief! His wife, your mother, all she ever did was bring him grief, and your uncle as soon as he brought his light into the room, he took it away by leaving." The attendant glared at his feet, nails biting into his palms.

"If I had my way, all of you would be kept away from him! All your family has done is unravel what little healing he has experienced throughout the years!"

Before Naruto could say anything, the attendant quickly left the room, barely preventing himself from slamming the door.

Naruto could only look on with shock, the man’s bitter words echoing in his mind. He finally tore his gaze from the closed door to the slight figure that sat behind a grand piano. The instrument sleek and beautiful, a deep crimson that greatly resembled his late grandfather’s consuming eyes.

Was he doing the right thing? Or was this his arrogance at play? Would he be like Kushina and Nagato and ruin what little peace his papa could get like the attendant so vehemently preached?

Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, the chords of the piano ringing in his ear.

“Papa?”

* * *

 

The music abruptly stopped and that silence that Naruto had expected suddenly filled the room, threatening to choke him where he stood.

He was at a loss. What did he do now?

Minato looked so thin, thinner than Naruto could remember.  His back faced him hands still poised over the keys of the piano. He was dressed in a soft blue hospital gown, a name tag and room number printed on a bracelet around his thin wrist.

His hair—Naruto had forgotten what his hair had looked like. Beautiful locks of gold spun from the purest silk that hung over his shoulders and hid his face.

Then there was his scent. It was a sweet smell; liked freshly baked cinnamon buns glazed with sugar and cream only disturbed by the acrid smell of medicine. It was…it was something. That’s all Naruto could say because he didn’t have a clue how it made him feel. How the scent he should have known from birth up until this moment in his life should have impacted him. 

Minato did not move, seemingly frozen as his child stood at his back. For a moment his thin fingers shook before once again he began to play his song, his voice stuck in his throat, refusing to sing.

"Pa--Papa?" Naruto's voice shook, he made to move forward, but at Minato's flinch, he stopped, his heart racing beneath his ribcage, pummeling and bruising the soft tissue that lay above it.

He suddenly realised how truly unprepared he was for this. He had made a split decision thinking that—what did he think really?

Did he think that all those dreams and scenarios he had would naturally play out as is? That all his expectations would be met and he would be welcomed in Minato's arms, and they could cry together about lost times.

An Omega reunited with their Prime Alpha child that had become a man?

Subdued he took the seat across from Minato, eyes flickering from his papa to his assigned room. It was as big as it was empty, having little character.  Sterile, absent of most items that could cause apparent harm and the realisation brought his attention to Minato's thin wrist.

Dread settled in the pits of his stomach as he noticed the long silver scars than extended from Minato’s wrist to the crease of his elbow. Did he—he wouldn’t, would he?

All these years locked up in a psychiatric ward did Minato try to commit suicide? Felt hopeless enough that he would willingly drag something sharp through his vein and bear the pain till his death.

Naruto was in shock eyes not straying from those scars until Minato stopped playing yet again, his soft breaths terrible loud in a room that silence consumed.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Naruto leaned forward and tried to speak with Minato. The Omega who birthed him.

“D—do you remember me—pa—Minato?” maybe using his name would work. So far Minato barely acknowledged his presence other than to flinch away when he got too close.

"Mina—" Naruto flinched when the lid of the piano slammed shut with such force that Minato's hospital gown fluttered in the wind.

"I remember…" Minato whispered, his voice cracking as he curled his fingers into a fist at his side, before slowly resting his hands in his lap. Hope shun in Naruto's eyes as he watched his papa move and finally turn to look at him.

He was stunned. Minato couldn't be described. From his soft eyes, bluer than the morning sky, soft lip and rosy cheeks. Long lashes and sharp features—he was breathtaking, and Naruto almost reached out as of to touch him.

Almost.

"I remember that I hate you, have always hated you," Minato gaze did not waver not even as he watched his son shatter before him. Not even when said son's hand travelled to his chest like an invisible bullet shit him!

"You shouldn't' have been born! You shouldn't have, but they didn't listen! Kushina, she didn't listen, and Nagato was too caught up in his feelings for me to see the truth I couldn't speak for myself," Minato lips trembled, his blue eyes watering.

“So yes, Naruto. I do remember you. You’re my punishment from the gods. I wasn't brave enough, and I allowed Kushina to rule me, and for that, I must suffer. When you were born, I looked into your eyes and only saw a monster born from our sins. Nagato’s and Kushina’s—my own.” The Omega didn’t even look like he was there, his nails biting into his arms ad he hugged himself, staring out the window, seeing something that wasn’t there.

"Even now, I still remember how I almost threw you out a window. Nagato was shouting at me, and Kushina was bawling her eyes out—what the hell did she have to cry about. I was the one who almost killed my baby and couldn't explain why," the tears escaped then, and Minato curled into himself as if to keep his pain inside, to not sob. A battle he was wagging with himself, the same one Naruto fought, his nails digging into his thighs.

He breathed slowly. In, out and every breath his chest grew heavier.

“Post-partum psychosis, that’s what they called it. Twenty-one years and I still think about throwing you out a window. Naruto—” Minato cut himself off, his throat tight as he curled further in himself anxious and desperate in the same breath.

He looked at Naruto, biting his lip when he realised how utterly lost his son looked in that moment. His shoulders slumped and curved into himself. How it looked like he was barely breathing.

"You hate me," Naruto breathed out. His eyes were drier than any desert, yet he felt like crying. The pressure behind his eyes was unforgiving. His Papa he—"

Naruto stared at the floor. He swore it was spinning. He felt nauseous. Like he would vomit right then and there.

“When I was little I had all these images and dreams about meeting you. Then found out Nagato was my father and Kushina wasn’t my actual mother. Further down the line—” A lump formed his throat as he dragged his palms down his face, eyes still burning.

"I messed up and—I lived with the fact that what I did only prove that I was _sick_. I was a fucking monster,” Naruto released a shuddering breath as he leaned his head on the back of the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess, I finally get why I wanted to see you so bad. I think I wanted someone-no I wanted my blood to tell me that with all the shit I've seen and done I wasn't a monster—a mother's unconditional love. You can't love me, can you? All those false memories I cooked up, they—do—don’t,” Naruto took a deep breath, sharp canines digging into his lips.

Minato’s blue eyes hardened and the tears that he let escape furiously wiped away as he turned his back to Naruto, opening the lid of the piano.

“Don’t…don't despair Naruto. You will learn that the memories we hold dear, the memories that sink into our hearts like a heated blade, they fade. They fade no matter how much they will hurt. Naruto…” The Alpha looked up at the sound of his name.

“I’m not a crutch for your pain. You are what you make yourself. Don’t look for comfort, don’t look for a mother’s unconditional love. Face your demons and accept them for what they are. I would like you to—I would like you to leave now,” Minato voice shook, far removed from the cold mask he now armed himself with.

Naruto said nothing at first. He just stared at Minato, before looking at his feet. Silently he stood and moved to leave, hand curled around the door handle.

“Do you know—that I named you? I looked at your tiny face, and I named you. My little maelstrom."

Minato said nothing else and Naruto, and he had nothing to say. Without fanfare he left the room, ignoring the look of surprise and guilt on the attendants face. The man had been eavesdropping.

Naruto looked back only once to see Minato offering the attendant a tiny smile before the door closed once more. He was numb. This wasn’t how this should have gone, but this was the reality. This wasn’t a childish dream.

As much as his heart was breaking, Minato said something that a few of his loved ones tried to hammer into his head. Sasuke tried to beat into his head without even knowing the full story. Something that finally got through and left him feeling just a bit determined.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, and slowly dialled Biwako's number.

"Hey, Ma.0, I know you said I should pick up Sasuke after I was done, but—could you bring him to the place?" Naruto quickly exited the hospital and breathed in the warm, clean air.

“You’re the best, Ma.0!” He managed the slightest grin, eyes locked on the little corner store just down the street. It would have all he needed.

* * *

 

"Naruto?" Sasuke scowled as he moved the heavy bag of books from one hand to the next. Biwako hummed in answer putting her phone away before directing Sasuke out of the on-campus bookstore.

“Monday I’ll officially introduce you to my other students. You met my colleagues today, how do you like them?”  Biwako asked nodding her head at curious students who passed her by. It was obvious they were interested in the scowling Omega beside her.

Sasuke sure was moody; her dearest godson would have his work cut out for him. Or maybe not. Biwako could recall how Sasuke always seemed to soften when she brought up Naruto.

“They were something. That one man was a straight up dick. You would think something crawled up his ass and died,” Sasuke scowled.

"Ah, Itobi; honestly, if I could take on training students by myself that mewling quim of an Omega would have been out of my hair by now! Unfortunately, he's extremely good at what he does. I can put my pride aside for the benefit of my pupils," Biwako scowled at the thought of the man. Oh, how she loathed him, but what could she do?  She was above using her influence to out someone because of their personal beliefs and behaviour. It was harming her students, and that was the only thing that mattered. That and results. Itobi helped shaped numerous students, and though all fell short of taking on her legacy, they would be great additions to society.

"Naruto called," Sasuke said in the way of changing the topic, barely avoiding the young man that came barreling down the hall.

“Sorry!” They shouted pausing a moment to stare over their shoulder at Sasuke. It was strange Sasuke thought. The guy was a fellow Omega, hair a dyed dark green, pretty really especially with his unique lavender eyes. With a frown and narrowed eyes, the Omega moved along, not before sniffing at the air a strange expression across his face before rushing down the hall again.

“Was it me or did he just sniff the air like he was—” Sasuke trailed off, rubbing his scent gland self-consciously. Biwako frowned at the exchange her eyes following the retreating Omega.

She hadn’t thought of that. Sasuke coming in contact with—

“Aoi Rokusho, a promising student if he would apply himself. He and Naru—," Biwako clamped her mouth shut as soon as Sasuke quickly looked her way at the mention of Naruto. She cleared her throat uncomfortably before straightening the pleats of her dress.

“He and Naruto what?” Sasuke raised a brow already having some inkling as to what Biwako meant. He felt, not jealous certainly but, he did feel something coming face to face with one of Naruto’s potential love interests. It’s not like he thought Naruto was a saint who kept to himself but—

“A question best left between Naruto and yourself I think,” Biwako’s mouth was set in a grim line as she continued walking.

"And he was sniffing the air. After all, you and Naruto have definitely tried your hardest to show the world he's been sexing you up," Sasuke flushed at the woman's deadpan comment, glaring at her for daring to be amused.

“We haven’t had sex!” Sasuke hissed, flushing in shame when one of the professors looked at him strangely, hearing the tail end of his conversation.

“Penetrative sex maybe, but sex is sex Sasuke dear and please don’t act like you don’t want to hop on his—”

"Biwako!" Sasuke grit his teeth, walking faster suddenly feeling as if everyone was staring at him. He couldn't believe the woman! She was supposed to be some uptight, proper lady. She wasn't supposed to joking about his sex life, especially her sex life with her godson!

 Biwako grinned wolfishly, not an ounce of shame. She quickly caught up with Sasuke at the doors, noting that the sun was low in the sky. It would be an hour or so before sunset.

"Come, child, I have to deliver you to my godson. That little brat must take me for some courier service!" She sniffed, grinning when Sasuke stormed out of the building in a huff.

Biwako looked into the building for a moment, remembering Aoi. She just hoped her slight miscalculation wouldn't bring future problems.

* * *

 

He almost forgot how soothing it could be. Waves were rolling in the sea, frolicking amongst themselves before breaking on the pure pink sand from local corals. The foaming white water would rush to touch your bare toes, only to shy away into the great expanse of the sea once more.

Naruto sighed, pants rolled up to his claves, hands stretched out behind him, the fresh evening air infused with sea salt caressing his skin.

He honestly missed Accalia. It was so peaceful and warm. Accalia was home with its beautiful sunsets, the sky being plunged into soft hues of purple, blue, pink and orange. A masterpiece with the backdrop of little black birds flying home towards the hills and mountains and crickets raising hell as night fell.

“Well you look like hell,” Naruto grinned at the familiar snappy tone. He hadn’t even heard when Biwako had arrived letting off Sasuke before making her way home herself. Naruto craned his neck to see Sasuke leaned against his hummer, arms folded over his chest a teasing smile on his lips.

He didn't know what it is, but suddenly, Sasuke didn't seem so fragile anymore. He didn't feel like he had to protect the Omega from himself and the world. He—he looked like his old self again. The Omega he watched from a distance and had disliked for silly reasons. The same Omega who had beaten Sakon to a bloody pulp.

“And you look like you’re back to your old self. Biwako give you hell?” Naruto snorted when Sasuke suddenly blushed at the comment. There was a story to that he bet.

Sasuke waved him off, moving to sit beside Naruto, his legs stretched out and sand sticking to his pants.

They remained silent for a while, just basking in each other's presence, listening to the soul of the island and feeling at peace. Sasuke couldn’t help the surprised gasp that left his lips when the waves began to glow with every roll. Green and turquoise florescent light that burned brighter the darker it got as the sun finally dipped beyond the horizon.

“Wow,” Sasuke whispered trailing his finger through the water that was brave enough to touch his shoe.

"The river just up there flows into the sea," Naruto pointed to a hill where for the first time Sasuke realised a sprawling home resided. It couldn't see much, only the faint glow of lights from open windows and outlines but the house, if it was a house wasn't small.

“The water here is filled with microscopic-organisms that emit bio-luminescent light, so every time the water is disturbed it glows. You only see it when it gets dark of course. That's my personal house up there, by the way, went on a bit of a cleaning spree after hitting a corner store for supplies,” Naruto’s heart melted at the wonder in Sasuke’s eyes. He looked so sweet and soft. Free from stress and comfortable enough where he leaned into his side.

“Why would you ever leave this place?” It was an innocent question, but it was enough to jar Naruto out of the peace he had secured himself. He suddenly remembered his day, how horrible it went and then that advise Minato had given him.

“I did promise that I would talk to you tonight, see how you feel after about—us,” Naruto muttered to himself before taking a deep breath.

“The reason I call myself a monster goes way back when I was 15—16. Gods I was young and dumb having good old time partying—not anything too out of hand though,” Naruto pulled his knees up to his chin and stared out at the glowing waves as if bracing himself.

Sasuke didn't need to scent the air to know Naruto was nervous. Anything he was about to admit was something trying and in a way painful to relive.

“Sasuke—I killed someone-almost killed someone,” Sasuke felt his heart seize at the confession. Shock set in for a moment, and he couldn't help but look at Naruto incredulously.

Almost ki—what the hell did that even mean?!  Before he could get ahead of himself, Sasuke centred himself and turned towards Naruto. There must be something more to it than oh, hey Sasuke guess what when I was a teen I fucking tried to kill somebody.

“You’re not joking I can tell that much, but I can also tell that this isn’t the whole story. And if you think a vague, oh I almost killed somebody is going to scare me off you have another thing coming!” Sasuke willed Naruto to just be upfront with him. This was—there was an explanation behind his, he just knew!

Naruto sighed before leaning back on his elbows and stared up at the sky. The stars were few and barely twinkled.

“There was his guy, we sort of stuck together you know. He transferred to my high school, a bit of an outcast because he got into this elite private school full of rich kids and him a scholarship,” Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see he had his full attention.

"He kind of reminded me of you, you know. Headstrong, ambitious spoke his mind and didn't give jack shit about dynamics. Beautiful—" Naruto sighed before looking at the sky again.

"He was ganged up on a lot and well my savings people thing kicked in, and I fought off his attackers, looked down at his bruised shivering body and asked him if he was ok?" A strange smile crossed the Prime Alpha’s face, his rich scent turning bitter cause Sasuke’s inner omega to whine in discomfort.

“I could tell that he was shaken up. If his scent wasn’t a giveaway his shivering was. He could hardly look me in the eyes, whispered my name like words from Holy Scripture; just like that, I fell,” Sasuke swallowed tight at Naruto’s words. He sounded so attached, so...wistful. Shaking himself out of it, Sasuke raised himself up on his knees and gently held Naruto hand that dug through the sand, willing him to continue.

"Aoi Rokusho, that's his name. I fell in love with him and as the years went by it was him and me against the world. That being said I was a damn fool," Naruto muttered, not even realising how he caressed Sasuke’s hand with his thumb, the smooth skin gliding under his fingers, warm where the night air had become crisp.

"Did he—were you two together? What the hell am I asking?" Sasuke muttered, using his free hand to comb through his thick hair, avoiding Naruto's piercing gaze.

“How does all of this connect with—”

“Me nearly killing someone? I’m getting there,” Naruto seemed so sad as he pulled away, stretching out his legs fully that the cold sea water pooled over them.

"There was something about Aoi. At first, I thought he didn't care about dynamics, but he did. He resented himself for being an Omega, and he resented me for being a Prime Alpha, top of the hierarchy,"

"I was head over heels for him, would do anything for him and if he were in danger, I would come rushing. He knew that. He _used_ that!" Naruto's nails dug into his palms until they started to bleed, anger bleeding into his voice and for the first time, Sasuke saw Naruto's fangs exposed. Sharp daggers that should have sent him racing for the hills but yet, he found himself moving closer to calm the Alpha. He released sweet pheromones, subtle smell, but it was enough that Naruto's shoulders relaxed if only a fraction.

“We were at some party, fuck if I know where, but there was a lot of drinking and smoking of that shit that sent Alphas sky high and Omega and Beta's a wild mess. I was walking up some stairs trying to shake off second-hand smoke effect and sober up after downing a shit load of liquor. That's when I heard it—" Naruto suddenly stopped talking, teeth digging into his lips as he forced himself to breathe.

“Naruto, breathe, just breathe, its o—”

"Help, help, rape! That was Aoi's fucking voice, and I don't know what happened. Adrenalin pumping I tore down that fucking door and saw that piece of shit between his legs—I—" Naruto pulled away as if in physical pain, scrambling to his feet, his arms around his stomach as he paced.

"I caved in his skull. I just kept hitting him and hitting him and heard his skull crack and there was so much blood, and I didn't care because this fucking shit was hurting Aoi. This fucking shit was—"

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouted, quickly standing and without a care to his own safety flung his arms around Naruto’s waist, willing the Prime Alpha to calm down, to remember he wasn’t in that moment. Naruto shivered, tried desperately to pull away mumbling that he was a monster.

“You’re not! Naruto you fucking listen to me you piece of shit, you’re not!” Sasuke screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held on.

“I don't remember what happened after that. We were at an emergency room, Aoi being questioned by the police, he was cowering in the corner, grandpa was there and old man Sarutobi he looked like he would tear Aoi limb from limb,” Naruto sighed, the fight leaving him as he slumped against Sasuke.

“Aoi wasn’t being raped. He set the whole thing up. Wanted to prove Prime Alphas were nothing more than wild animals and didn’t deserve the praise we got. He resented me that much. That kid I beat almost to death didn't even know what was going on, high on drugs and sex with a sexy piece of ass,"

“It got too much after a while. Nagato and Kushina they don’ even know anything about this. Only Grandpa and old man Sarutobi and then Grandpa died.”

“So you left,” Sasuke whispered, turning Naruto to face him. He gently cupped Naruto’s cheek, wiping away hot tears.

“You’re not a monster. You thought you were helping someone you loved. A million persons would hear rape and run to do the same thing you did!” Sasuke couldn’t help the growl in his chest as he thought about Aoi. If he had known—if he had—gods!

“That kid, he’s never going to wake up and what kills me is that his family forgive me. They fucking forgave me. His mother cried in my arms. I all but killed her son, and she's crying in my arms. I left Accalia as soon as I could. Now you know why I am the way I am, why I'm scared of myself and what I could do to you," Naruto voice broke as he tried to pull away, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

“I—is it wrong of me that this doesn't change anything?" Sasuke laughed through his tears and man, when had he started crying again. He buried his head in Naruto's chest, shaking when he wrapped Naruto's arms around him so he could throw his own around Naruto neck.

"I look at you, and you know what I see? I see a Prime Alpha that risked pain to save my baby and me. I see a Prime Alpha that has so much control, that is sweet and too fucking caring for his own good. I see Naruto, I see an Alpha I still want desperately even with you slobbering over my face with your crying!” Naruto laughed then even if it was mixed with tears.

“You’re not a monster Naruto, shit just happened to you, that’s all. Do me a favour and start believing that won’t you?” Naruto could only nod, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke’s neck, taking in his soothing fresh scent.

"And Naruto—you owe me a date, by the way, being in a new relationship and all," Sasuke snipped as Naruto's shoulders shook, the Alpha dissolving into fitful laughter that soon gave way to tearful sobs. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just shy of 10 k words and I've finally gotten the new chapter out. Please feel free to leave a comment love, I don't usually ask, but for this chapter, I really hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> Also, link to Naruto's personal house: https://www.houzz.fr/photo/381354-wing-house-exotique-facade-hawaii

> **Warning: Sexual content; reader discression is advised.**

It would be stupid to say nothing had changed between them. Lips parted ever so slightly, steam infused with fragrant oils of sandalwood and peppermint rolling against pale skin, Sasuke allowed his eyes to flutter closed. He barely moved, thigh raised as the water sloshed underneath the new space he had created, spilling over the ivory white tub.  A slow deep breath, one after the other had Sasuke sliding lower into the bathtub, the hot water gently rising to the dip of his collar, nipping teasingly just at the crook of his neck where his scent glands rested. He caused him to shiver, teeth sinking into supple dusky pink lips. His pulse racing. A constant beat beneath his skin in tune with his heart and the tightness between his thighs. Slick.

Barely aware, slender fingers traced lined of pleasure from his neck to the peaks of his swollen nipples. Red and sensitive they were as he twisted and pinched, thighs clamped shut. Lashes, fluttering and a soft sweet moan bubbling in his throat, daring the Prime Alpha who lay in the connected room to stop and listen. Pant for the needy omega whose trembling hand travelled the plain of his chest, leaving swollen pulsing peaks in their wake and slipping between the cradle of smooth thighs just past a hardening cock to a sopping hole that begged for a finger or two. Or something more.

A sharp hiss, back arched just the slightest, water sloshing around him as the heavy scent wrapped around his neck, stealing his breath, Sasuke slipped a single finger in.

“ah—” another stifled moan echoing in the still bathroom, as glass window stood proud high up the walls, misted over and blocked out overcast skies and muted birds leaving shore.

A lot had changed between them. He and Naruto. That night where they lay their burdens on each other's shoulders, the gates of repressed raw emotions and want was set free.

They were sweet, they were shy, strolling down memory lane as the wicked sea lapped at their feet and sand stuck between their toes on their first date. Bashful Naruto was as he opened up and showed Sasuke the life he lived, spoke about his dreams as he looked up at the stars and painted his future.

Talked about their parents and what they hoped and wished for. Unearthing pain and hesitant hope for a better tomorrow.

He wouldn't even realise it then. The titan he had awoken from its sleep as he gently traced his thumb across Sasuke's lips, parting them ever so slightly; feigning concern for the speck of sweet grater cake left there. Hardly hiding the desire for a stolen kiss where crickets sang around them, and sea salt air traced their skins.

Or maybe he did realise it. For in the dead of night, Sasuke’s shorts pulled around his thighs, Naruto's hot pulsing cock flush between, full slightly parted ass cheeks, wet against his aching hole; the Alpha fanned the flames of ragging want and need. Sasuke's moans stifled by a large, steady hand, lest they wake their neighbours. Beads of sweat painting their skins and breathing harshly as the tip of Naruto's cock would push against his sopping wet rim, Sasuke would want more.

He pushed another finger inside. Stiffening just the slightest bit as pleasure raced up his spine, building when he dared to stretch his fingers apart, hot water now lukewarm lapping at his clenching rim.

“Na—ah—” Sasuke tensed, bolder as he pushed his fingers deeper inside, imagine the sound of his slick coating his fingers and seeping down his wrist. Naruto hadn’t heard him. Perhaps too deep in his workout, glistening muscles under the island sun that shined brightly on their balcony.

Nothing and everything had changed between them, for in a few days as they dated and kept up the pretence of soaking each other in their scents from their illicit affairs with the night as their witness; Sasuke craved.

He was scared just the slightest bit, but he wanted Naruto to break their deal and make a new contract. No penetration the Prime Alpha had said, but Sasuke wanted it. He wanted Naruto deep inside him. Raw. Fierce. He wanted the feel of the man he grew to love imprinted in his every being.

Their circumstances had changed after all. They weren’t strangers anymore. Multiple dates over the space of days, immersing themselves in each other’s past present and future—they were so much more than who they were when they started this strange play of having a desperate hurt Omega.

Gripped in a pleasure Sasuke’s hand flew to his aching cock. Firmly stroking the length, enjoying the drag of skin against skin and tightening in his belly.

He could imagine Naruto here between his thighs. Not out there working his abs, hands crossed behind his neck and forehead pressed to his raised knees.

With a stifled cry, hand working frantically, water sloshing against the bath, fingers buried deep and barely grazing that sensitive spot, Sasuke stiffened. He felt the strain as he desperately tried to hold his release at bay, fighting valiantly only to lose the battle in the end as beads of white splattered across his rounded stomach and slick soaked his fingers, dribbling between the crease of his ass that ached and clenched for something just outside the bathroom door.

Something real. Something that Sasuke couldn't understand why he denied himself. Why Naruto denied himself. The thought of the Prime Alpha’s upcoming rut filled his mind.

Would Naruto deny himself then? Already he struggled. His aching limbs and the stir of arousal under his skin. Morning would find Naruto pressed to his back, cock heavy and wanting and his nose pushed into the curve of Sasuke’s neck; savouring his sweet Omega scent ripe with pregnancy. Burnt out and loose, Sasuke released a deep breath, sliding fully into the tub once more, vaguely wondering how he had almost entirely climbed out of the bathtub.

The water was cold now, his scent glands ached, and if it were not for the strong scent of sandalwood and peppermint, he was sure Naruto would be able to smell his arousal and his deeds. He would taste on the air how Sasuke had come to the thought of his lips wrapped around his cock.

With one last sigh, Sasuke allowed the tub to drain, carding his hands through his damp hair before making his way to the shower.

"Hey, Sasuke, your appointment with Dr Hyuga is in two hours. With traffic we will barely make it on time—you finished in there?" Naruto shouted from their room. Sasuke flushed red at Naruto's voice, trembling as he tried to the turn on the tap, fumbling for a second before succeeding.

“In a minute!” There, he sounded like his regular self. He didn’t sound like a pregnant Omega that just got himself off was and was still pretty slick around his ass.

* * *

 

“I don’t know? It's like, even after everything that happened I still want—" Naruto groaned as he pulled out of the driveway, gravel cracking under heavy tyres.

"He's your maternal parent—it isn't abnormal to want to know him or be in his life," Sasuke shrugged, fidgeting on slightly under the seatbelt before finally relaxing with a tired sigh. His little session in the bathroom had left him more relaxed than he intended, droopy even. If Naruto noticed, or picked up the scent of heavy arousal, he hadn't mentioned it.

“Yeah, but—he doesn’t—” Naruto trailed off, worrying his lip between his teeth, chest falling as his lungs deflated and his shoulders slumped. Silence filled the cabin of the car as Naruto navigated down the highway. It wasn't an oppressive silence, or uncomfortable even. Maybe more contemplative and a bit sad as beautiful scenes of remote mountains and towns that seemed so tiny passed them by.

Sasuke frowned looking at Naruto before he gently clasped his fingers around Naruto's hand that rested on the gear stick. Naruto, of course, looked over briefly, a tiny smile in place as he laced their fingers together and squeezed gently in acceptance of Sasuke's comfort.

That had changed between them too. Sasuke wasn't much of the emotional display of affection type. At least not naturally expressive as Naruto would be, he was more than ready to make the Prime Alpha know that he was there. Sasuke didn't even realise it, but he was expressing calming pheromones that washed over Naruto, the beautiful sweet scent slowly working away at the tension in his neck, jaws and shoulders. The stress he didn't even realise he carried.

“I resented, Fugaku,” Sasuke grimaced, brows knitting together as he stared outside, hand still held in Naruto’s.

"He was made out to be this kick-ass follow your own status quo typo of an Omega, but all I saw growing up was this wilted flower that shook like a leaf on the best of days. By the gods, he easily submitted to the so-called Alpha that was my father—stepfather!" Sasuke swallowed tight, hand gently sliding over the more noticeable swell of his belly, his soft cotton shirt pulled taut around it.

“I didn’t want anything to do with him. At least that’s what I told myself at nights when I’d feel like curling up in a nest with him because UNI was beating my ass,” Sasuke looked up when Naruto squeezed his hand and just like that his troubled eyes grew soft.

Naruto didn't have to say anything. The unspoken message was just as direct as his own.

"I hope one day Danzo' keels over and dies choking on his own vomit and shit. I hope—" Sasuke paused and looked down at his stomach again. He traced his hand over the solid curve. His baby. It was so odd that he—never really thought much about it. His baby.

He gently moved Naruto’s hand to place over the swell, amused when the Prime Alpha jumped, eyes widening for a fraction. Throughout their time together, Sasuke had never once allowed Naruto to touch him there. Always shying away, sometimes flinching as if he thought the Prime Alpha would hurt his unborn child. They both knew otherwise.

“Sas—”

"I hope when I'm free and Danzo, Sakon and Orochimaru are the distant past that I can reconnect with Fugaku. I resented him. Yet, that moment when my eyes opened to what he suffered-- what he could be suffering because he gave up his one chance of freedom for me--I realized that I still loved him and still wanted him in my life—and the baby’s," Sasuke cleared his throat, cheeks flushed slightly from their little heart to heart. The Omega looked away, winding down the window the let in the warm island breeze, sounds that were once muted filling the cabin of the vehicle.

Naruto smiled, taking a left that brought them into the gridlocked town of St. Barco. Cars honked loudly, lines of traffic almost coming to a standstill, with multiples buildings of various sides bordering the narrow road. People crowded the walkways and navigated through the tiny spaces each car would leave between them without a care, bags and hampers under their arms and over their shoulders. Bus stations were overfilled with people rushing to catch the last few buses for the city. These same buses tilted on the sides as passengers filled more than capacity.

Vendors walked with their goods strapped to their bodies or filled in containers they guarded zealously as they shouted sales. Tried to convince busy commuters, Alpha, Beta and Omega alike to buy their wares.

"Peanuts? Roasted peanuts?" A young Omega boy peered inside the car, holding up a tightly wrapped paper bag of peanuts to Sasuke asking him to make a purchase. Before Sasuke could even make up his mind, their jeep moved further up in traffic, and the little omega boy ran to another potential buyer.

"It's—different from Konoha," Sasuke marvelled at the sights before him, eyes widening when two bus conductors fought over whose bus a demure old lady would travel on. One grabbed her bag and another holding her by the arm, his own form of sweat talk in full motion.

"Welcome to the Islands," Naruto laughed, fiddling with the radio the latest news report started blaring from the speakers.

 _“It’s not only you, or your phone. What should have been a simple fix according to the popular telecommunication networks has quickly developed into something of nightmares. Accalia still has no access to outside world, even emails seemingly rebound. Questions have been raised, and both Clarcell and Cells the major telecommunication networks in the island have remained silent. Talks of terrorism have—"_  The news report cut off with sudden static, even as Sasuke tried to station the radio. By the time it was stationed the news report had passed, and a song with an entrancing tribal beat took over.

"Explains why I couldn't get Neji yesterday," Naruto muttered, not thinking much of the news report as the stoplight shun green, and the congested traffic suddenly freed up. They were quickly navigating to the more upscale business side of the town, turning off into a complex where Hinata’s doctor’s office was located.

“Did you—what was his name—Kiba something, still ignoring the texts you got on the ship,” Sasuke raised a brow, picking at a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt and willing his racing heart to calm.

He should have visited Hinata the day after they had docked on Accalia. He hadn’t. Getting prepared for school, his issues, Naruto’s issues and they navigating the new waters of actually being a couple—time just flew by!

“I read them but—I don’t know—not like I can call him back or text him anyway. Not till the networks get fixed.”

The news report was forgotten, both suddenly anxious as they navigated through the underground parking lot and parked. Sasuke’s hands trembled just the slightest as the ignition was turned off.  He remembered Biwako’s innocent question about his pregnancy. He should have been here sooner—it just occurred to him, but what if something was wrong?!

* * *

Hinata was a pleasant relief, Naruto would admit. He honestly hadn't expected her to be so unbiased and understanding at all. Out in the receptionist area, he was convinced this day would have gone to shit. The receptionist shot them curious looks that had quickly become judgmental. Green eyes pinned on Sasuke's unmarked neck and then the slight swell of his stomach.  She was an Omega herself an seemed like she wanted to say something to the two before shaking her head and delivering a strained smile. The strain only slightly lessened when she picked up Naruto's distinctive Prime Alpha scent twining around Sasuke's.

Proof of claim. Still, to the receptionist, Sasuke was an Omega who got pregnant outside of a bond like some harlot and apparently couldn't tie a proper mate down because Naruto hadn't sunk his teeth into his neck.

The whole situation made him sick. Naruto mood soured and honestly if it wasn’t for Sasuke’s dismissive stance he probably would have done something stupid. How Sasuke could be so unfazed was beyond Naruto, but that was Sasuke for you.

He didn’t give a shit about what people thought.

It had only gotten worse when an older couple had taken the seats across from them. The Alpha of the pair kept shooting Sasuke lecherous stares, going as far as to lick his lips till he spotted Naruto scented the air and promptly paled. Said Alpha’s mate, a young Beta turned up her nose at Sasuke, spitting snide remarks as if they were dumb enough not to think she was talking shit about the two of them. Sasuke specifically.

"Maybe you should focus on the fact that the sorry excuse of a mate you have doesn't give a shit about you or your bond than my unmarked neck. After all, I'm not the one pregnant with a degenerate mate chasing anything with a hole to fuck,” Sasuke dismissed, flipping the page of a magazine he was reading to pass the times, and perhaps hide his nerves for the upcoming session.

Before the room dissolved in a soap opera fist fight with two pregnant people beating each other to deaths with their bellies, Sasuke’s name was called by a sweet nurse. The man had offered them a genuine smile before taking Sasuke’s weight, height and pressure before sending the two to Dr Hyuga’s office with enthusiasm.

"Alright, Sasuke, so we talked about compiling a medical history for me, and I understand through our talks that—" Her eyes flickered to Naruto then back to Sasuke as if to reaffirm that Sasuke wanted Naruto to be a part of their session and thus privy to private information.

Naruto liked that about the woman. Unlike so many medical practitioners that would dismiss an Omega and defer to their ‘superior' mate, she valued Sasuke's concern and comfort above all else.

"—you can't contact you maternal parent about family history, and you're not aware of anything of note health wise?" Hinata was careful with her words, reading Sasuke's body language and seemingly satisfied with his responses she carefully jotted down a few notes.

Sasuke swallowed tight, eyes flickering to the various charts in Hinata’s office. Wombs, gestation graphs, healthy eating habits—

He didn't even realise his hand was shaking until Naruto held it firm, caressing the back of Sasuke's hand with his thumb.

"You ok?" Naruto whispered, heart, skipping a beat when dark eyes stared into his own. Sasuke paused for a moment before giving a stiff nod.

He was ok.

Hinata watched the exchange curiously. She would admit she hadn't thought much of Naruto, not in a malicious way mind you. She didn't have in a concept of who the Prime Alpha was and how genuinely supportive he was in this plot they had contrived.

Seeing them now, the apparent care in his ice blue eyes, the way Sasuke relaxed in his presence—she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

Sasuke had support. He was seemingly in good hands.

“Your last name, Hyuga—are you related to a Neji Hyuga perhaps?” Naruto suddenly asked, startling Hinata. The woman blushed lightly being caught off guard as she shuffled through her papers.

“Her baby cousin, Naruto, but we aren’t here to talk about that are we?” Sasuke raised a teasing brow, snorting when Naruto grinned bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry, sorry—” Naruto laughed and just like that the slightly uncomfortable air that had made itself home in Hinata’s office was gone.

Her smile reached her eyes now. She thinks she would like Naruto very much.

“Alright, so I'll need to take a sample of your blood if you don’t mind. I would like to test for a few things such as blood type, Rh factor, exposure to syphilis and hepatitis—now I want you to know that I’m not listing these things to frighten you, but—”

“It’s procedure, I know, and I guess you’ll be testing for HIV?” Sasuke cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

"Well, I would recommend it, yes, but it is your choice if—"

“Do it,” Sasuke interrupted, laying his hand out on the table.  Hinata only smiled, reading her tubes and needles. Naruto squirmed in his seat, eyeing the needle with reproach.

“Really?” Sasuke snorted, enjoying Naruto’s embarrassment. Naruto glared at Sasuke, pouting just the tiniest bit and artfully keeping is gaze from the needle that was now piercing Sasuke’s pale skin.

“I got a shot in my ass when I was 9, and that was not ok!” Naruto defended, flushing in shame as Hinata giggled at his antics. The woman shook her head, carefully stoppering the tube before moving unto another.

“What the ass part or the fact that you got a shot!” Sasuke snorted.

Naruto merely huffed, paling when he glimpsed the needle again.  He might have taken an HIV test himself a month ago himself at UNI when it was offered for free didn’t mean he still didn’t hate them.

“Alright! If you would please pull up your shirt, take off your pants and sit on the bed behind the curtain—" Hinata wheeled off, explaining she would checking his breast tissue, giving Sasuke a pelvic exam and pap smear and admitting that it would be far more uncomfortable for him as male Omega.

“—unlike female dynamics, you don’t have an actual vagina. What you have is an imitation vagina of sorts right where your perineum should be. It's not noticeable, but with the right amount of pressure, a seam will give way to an opening. Of course, they didn't teach this in school which is quite foolish of—"

Sasuke already knew about it. He knew his body quite well. The Omega also knew that unless he had a C-section, he was in for a hell of a lot of pain when he gave birth.

Hinata pulled the curtains blocking Naruto’s view and smiling reassuringly at Sasuke.

“You’ll feel immense pressure, but don’t worry, it’s normal,” and with that Hinata proceeded with her examination.

She was successful in distracting Sasuke by asking him about his dietary history and fertility, last period, whether it was regular or irregular, mental history. The latter two topics were a bit uncomfortable considering how he had become pregnant. Not that Hinata didn't already know. Her questions seemed more from practice than anything else.

Before he knew it all was over the curtains were drawn, and Hinata asked him quite sweetly if he was ready for his first ultrasound. Just like that, the nerves were back, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Naruto was right by his side when he reached out, a strong pillar of strength as Hinata readied the equipment, spread cold gel across his pregnant belly and firmly moved the probe.

There was nothing at first, and Sasuke's heart seized. Was the baby ok?

“Ah, here they are,” Hinata pointed to a weird blob that neither Sasuke nor Naruto could make heads or tails of.

“Is the baby ok?" Sasuke jumped when he realised Naruto was the one who had asked. He was thankful really. He didn't think he could have gotten the words out. He leaned into Naruto unconsciously, hands itching to touch his stomach but remembering that it was covered in gel.

It was surreal in a strange way. He had made that baby.

And Sakon-

"Yes, they are quite healthy. Ready for the heartbeat?" Hinata grinned, obviously excited eyes searching Sasuke's.

For a moment it seemed that Sasuke wouldn't answer before he seemingly braced himself and gripped Naruto's arm. The Prime Alpha said nothing and held unto Sasuke. He was learning that he had to let Sasuke work through some things on his own. He didn't need coddling and honestly, giving him space was hard but—it's what Sasuke needed.

"Yes," They could barely hear him, but it was enough. The listened carefully.

Rapid beats. Strong beats. They echoed through the room, and their held breaths were released. Sasuke watched the monitor in wonder, imprinting the sound of his baby's heart in his mind.

His baby’s, not Sakon! Not that vile pig!

His—and maybe Naruto’s soon. Sasuke looked up at the Prime Alpha, and he felt himself falling a little more. Naruto's eyes were wide open in wonder, taking in every little movement from the blob on that ultrasound machine. The room filled with his happy scent, one that made even Hinata sigh in appreciation.

You would think that it was his baby.

Hinata ended the session much to the reluctance of Naruto which only cause her to laugh.

She guided the two where she could finish their session, advising Sasuke that he needed to put on at least 30 more pounds.

"You're 5'll, and weight 136 pounds and you're currently 15 weeks pregnant. Gestational diabetes isn’t something we want to invite into our plans. You should be giving birth by December 31. Of course, there is an allowance for two weeks before or after," Hinata shuffled through a few papers before handing them to Sasuke.

"Foods you should avoid, meal plans, exercises you can do safely. I've also included some prenatal classes you could take if you're interested and free of charge three pictures of your baby, ” Sasuke accepted the papers, shuffling through them slowly.

This was real. He looked up, lip worried between his teeth before he stopped and cleared his throat.

“Is it too early to—?”

“You want to know the sex of your baby?” Hinata confirmed, before smiling when Sasuke simply nodded.

“Of course the dynamic will have to wait until they are born, unless, of course, you want to go through with an antenatal procedure called Gamtix,” at Sasuke’s refusal she continued, happiness shining in her lavender eyes. She was a woman who truly loved her job.

“Congratulations, Sasuke Uchiha, you’ll be having a healthy baby girl.”

Sasuke’s whole world spun.

Girl.

He was having a baby girl.

* * *

With a wince, Kushina woke to the sound of howling dogs and chilly winter winds. Winter was still months away, the air wasn't as cold as it could get and the rains resembled spring more than anything else. It didn't change the fact that the people of Accalia could sense the season changing around them. They would never have snow, but increased rainfall and frigid cold winds in the countrysides and maybe even the cities would be felt for days on end.

She carefully carded through the knots in her wild red hair, so much like her father’s when he was alive. Kyuubi Uzumaki, a force of nature. A man that she never felt close to.

“ _The thing about you, kid, is that no one will have to destroy you. You’ll do it all by yourself.”_  Even on his deathbed, Kyuubi didn’t have it in him to save her his criticism, his red eyes boring into hers and revealing the future he saw for her.

She groaned as she pushed the blankets away from her, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, shoulders slumped as morning made it more clear that it was here to stay. She had things to do and lazing in bed, even with the heavy bags under her eyes and weight of the world on her shoulders, was unacceptable.

On the nightstand a picture frame stood proudly, a ray of light hitting the glass surface and obscuring the image underneath. Without thought, she tilted it away from the window.

It was her wedding photo. She dressed in a pretty white dress, lace covering her arms, her veil fluttering in the wind, smiling down at her husband that didn’t quite smile back. His arms wrapped around her, and instead of looking at her as if she were the world, he seemed sad, staring at something beyond her shoulders.

Nagato, it would have been Nagato that her husband was looking at. He would have been unable to hide the truth then. One that left a bitter taste in her mouth and caused anger to simmer in her heart. Her husband was in love with her brother. She didn’t need their hidden stares and lingering touch to see it. Didn’t need to understand how days on end they sought each other's company, Nagato's hand at the base of Minato's spine, eyes soft and sweet.

How days before her wedding day, in the cold of night, Minato had been wrapped up in her brother's arms. How they stole breathless tender kisses before reluctantly pulling away, pain for a life he could not, should not have! Guilt in their eyes as they horridly pulled away when she had stumbled behind the white marble pillars of her soon to be marriage alter. Nagato had stammered out an apology to Minato as if he were the only one participating in their transgression. She—she cried. Silently, she watched them part ways, Minato with a hand pressed against his bruised lips, an arm wrapped around the flat plains of his stomach.

She wondered then if her fiancé and brother had ever—did they betray her more than she could have ever thought. Did Nagato know how Minato’s skin felt—tasted? Naked under a starless sky, the sea breeze their only companion in carnal desire.

She thought Minato belonged to her. He should have been hers. They were the best of friends growing up. Both understanding the other, being from prominent families and being less than what society celebrated. Beta and Omega alike. He was so strong and didn’t give a damn about what society expected from him. He shunned every Alpha who had dared to covet him. She asked him out, and gods above beautiful Minato chose her.

Then he met her brother.

She knew Nagato had feelings for Minato, tortured him with the fact even because for once in her life she had something Nagato would never have! She had the man he loved and would forever have the man he loved. Being a Prime Alpha would win him no favours, and for once the damn playing field they occupied the moment they were born was level.

Or so she thought. Glaring at the cursed image, Kushina slammed the frame face down on her nightstand and slid to her feet. Without another glance, she made her way to her bathroom and turned on the faucet of the face basin. Taking a deep breath and forcing her tears at bay, she watched the water flow into the sink and circle around the silver drain.

_“You could be great. Keyword could be. You're not in your brother's shadow. You're in your own shadow, Kushina. You wallow over the truth and become bitter because you can’t swallow the hard pills of your fake love. I wouldn’t be surprised that after I die, you drive Naruto away even. Your precious baby boy that resembles his paternal father more and more as the years go by.”_

"Ms Uzumaki? You said to inform you if your son returned from St. Barko last night? It seems he did—he and his Omega. They—Ms. Uzumaki— it seems like their moving their suitcases!” Kushina snapped out of her memories, eyes wide and heart racing. She grunted out an answer to her helper before quickly washing her face, quickly pulling her night robe from the clothes rack and racing downstairs.

“Naruto—don’t—wait!” She stammered out, barely stopping herself from tripping as she raced down the stairs, tying the belt of her robe around her waist.

“Na—” It wasn’t Naruto, it was her brother. She watched as he set Naruto’s suitcase at the door, sighing before carding his hand through thick red hair.

“You’re helping him leave,” Kushina narrowed her eyes, her hands twitching at her side before she crossed them over her chest.

"You make it sound like he's a teenager trying to run away," Nagato muttered, brushing past his sister and making his way upstairs. She followed him, of course, eyes boring into his back.

“He’s twenty-one, Nagato and he’s—”

“Stop,” Nagato didn’t shout didn’t show much anger as he faced his sister. He was cold and suddenly unreachable to her. For a moment irrational fear sent her heart racing. It’s wasn’t because she thought her brother would hurt her, but rather that she would lose him too.

The root of her problem.

Abandonment.

She became this resentful twisted image of herself because she had always been afraid. Minato had left her long before his rape by some Alpha who he had denied. He left her long before Nagato had bonded him on pure instinct.

He had fallen in love with her brother when she wasn't looking, and after their whole ordeal, he grew to resent her. She was the one who convinced them to claim each other so that that vile Alpha could not take Minato away.

Worse, it hadn’t been purely for her concern for her husband. She thought that perhaps if Minato slept with Nagato, got it out of his system he would return to her. He would not leave her.

It didn't work, and in a sense it did. The painful circumstances saw it that Minato avoided Nagato as much her brother did him. She hadn't told a soul, but Minato had filed for divorce or would have if she hadn't begged him to let them work it out.

She plotted and thought a child could help. Nagato the only one who could get Minato pregnant could help, and the Gods would favour her. They would make Naruto her child by blood as much as Nagato.

Kushina felt tears slip down her cheeks, a shocked son stuck in her throat. Nagato did not move to comfort her. Instead, he turned away and continued down the hall collecting what he needed before climbing down the stairs once more.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, falling to her knees, fingers tangled in her blood red hair.

“I’m sorry,” She pleaded, voice hoarse. No one answered.

* * *

Nagato loaded the last of the bags in Naruto’s hummer, clearing his throat. The air was awkward as he stepped back, Sasuke watching the two before silently entering the passenger side.

He was giving them privacy.

“I filed your case with your lawyer days ago. She’ll want to meet you to assess the facts and—her card,” Nagato muttered, pulling the sleek white card from his pocket.

“Yeah—thanks,” Naruto fidgeted before accepting the card.

“Naruto—”

“No—not yet—just—” Naruto stepped back a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he carded his hand through his hair.

“Right—” Nagato was stiff as she stepped back himself. More distance between the two.

"Call me if you need anything and of course I'll still help any way you need me to," Nagato trailed off after that before squaring his shoulders, face stoic as he extended his hand to Naruto. He almost expected Naruto to refuse it, but instead, he accepted.

The handshake was firm but distant. It made Nagato's heart hurt. He had lost a son long ago and now a nephew and a friend.

Nagato said nothing else turning away and making his way to their cold home, only stopping when Naruto spoke.

“I didn’t mean it when I said you weren’t my father, or that mom wasn’t—I just— want you to know that,” Naruto cleared his throat before biding the man goodbye. Nagato turned around, cool morning wind blowing through his hair, palm trees swaying.

For a moment hope bloomed within him, and new energy filed his being. For the first time, he felt he had a chance of being truly alive. His phone suddenly pinged breaking the moment.

Neji Hyuga was written across the screen, a voice message left. Confused the Prime Alpha quickly opened it, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

Static. Nagato's brows knitted together, eyes narrowed before he turned his phone off and slipped it in his pocket.

Naruto’s friend must be worried that he couldn’t contact Naruto he surmised. The cell networks had been acting strange for quite some time.

* * *

_“It is suspected that Fugaku Uchiha might have set the fire that destroyed the Uchiha home and claimed so many lives. As it is, authorities are unable to question the Omega who has not awaken from his coma. As for the custody of Sasuke Uchiha; the Omega Custody and Wellbeing Authority, O.C.W.A, have decided not to intervene as it concerns Orochimaru of Accalia’s bold claims to the allegedly pregnant omega! They are willing to provide as much support as the business tycoon requests as he seeks justice on Accalian shores. The Motherland.”_

Kiba growled as he watched the news report, sick to his stomach as yet another email he tried sending to Naruto rebounded. His best friend was blind to the shit storm that brewed in Konoha. Secured away on an island that wasn’t as inaccessible to Sasuke’s enemies as they thought.

The simple email mocked him. Staring at him from his laptop perched on the coffee table in his apartment.  In the kitchen a single pipe continued to drip, wetting the empty sink and splashing a smooth, clean counter.

Drip, drip, drip—

"Augh! There must be something!" Kiba swiftly stood from his well-worn coach and pacing helplessly across his living room, nails biting into the exposed flesh of his arms. There was an insistent knock at his door loud enough to jar him from his violent thoughts and stopping him from biting too hard it his nails.

Sighing Kiba locked down his laptop, growing more and more irritated the longer the knocks echoed.

“What?!” He forced the door open, fingers digging into the hardwood and mouth drawn back in a snarl.

The sight before him did nothing to soothe his ire.

It was Ukon in all his glory. A silver brow raised and mocking, hair framing the sides of his face dressed in much too tight jeans pants and an off shoulder shirt that exposed his thin collar bones.

“What? Not going to invite me in?” Ukon smirked, voice honey sweet and condescending in the same breath as the Beta moved to past Kiba. The Alpha wasn’t having it! Kiba stepped out, slamming the door shut and pushing Ukon back, less than amused.

"What the fuck do you want?!" The last thing he needed, was more fucking trouble. He had messed up big time and put his fucking best friend in danger because he was blind and stupid. He wasn't going to do it again and if Fucking Ukon though he could walk back into his life like he—

“Do you want to help your friend or not?”

"What I want is for you to get the fuck out of this building!" Ukon wouldn't admit that The Alpha's snarl was terrifying. He had never much seen Kiba as a threat, not until this very moment with his teeth gnashing and wildfire in his eyes.

He could imagine Kiba losing it. Wrapping his hands around his throat and strangling him where he stood, and if that alone didn't choke him to death, the acrid waves of pheromone that filled the air forced his inner Beta to cower, would have.

This was an Alpha that saw a threat to his pack, failed to protect them and was now out for blood because of his failure.

Ukon frowned, stepping back to gain some distance between the two. His usual games wouldn't work. For the first time, he would have to be plain.

"My brother istraining for something, and he's taking it pretty seriously with my father's growing approval. He's determined to own Sasuke Uchiha and that unborn child because that's our father wants. Months from now they'll be journeying to Accalia, and your friend won't stand a chance." Ukon straightened his back before turning away from Kiba, glancing over his shoulders.

“ Maybe if you and your little friends stop them from ever getting on their ship, and you pass on a letter for the captain to deliver, maybe your so-called best friends will get out of this—tight situation,” With that said Ukon made his way down the hall only pausing when Kiba angrily shouted.

“Why the fuck would I believe you, huh? What the hell is in this for you?”

Ukon rolled his eyes at the question, already descending the stairs, jaws tight. What was in it for him? Nothing much. He had watched over the weeks as he lost his place in his father's eyes. Watched as Sakon became more than a stupid knot head that would never inherit their father's kingdom. He had also seen—that he no longer had a brother.

There was nothing in it for him but the bitterness that swirled in his gut and a broken heart that shattered like the hull of a ship as the Titans waged war on open wars. He barely flinched when one Neji Hyuga rushed passed him a vague recognition in his eyes that soon boiled to hate.

Ukon ignored the angry shouts of his name and entered the streets of Konoha, lost in the sea of many people.

* * *

“Naruto, stop!” Sasuke hissed, batting Naruto’s hands away from the vegetables he was cutting. On the stove a pot bubbled, already smelling fantastic as the steamed escaped from under the pot cover and filled the air.

They had moved into Naruto’s house in the morning. Bags were thrown over their shoulders and breathing in the new air of a home absent of tension.

It was beautiful Sasuke remembered thinking. A sprawling wing house overlooking the sea, open plan with hardwood floors and high plank wood ceilings with graceful arches. Five bedrooms, four baths a large living room and equally large kitchen and dining room, the house was quite spacious. Sasuke's inner Omega had purred at the thought of a raising a family there. Outside, a vast expanse of land filled with palm and fruit trees. Lovely Royal poincianas and other bright red and orange flowers a tastefully done landscape. Tiki torches lit and blazing, the air filled with the scent of sea salt and the soothing sounds that echoed from the forests that covered the mountain.

Even now, in the dead of night, the home was a cosy wonderland. Almost good to be true and so much different than the plantation home or the mansion Sasuke had occupied in Konoha.

To learn that Naruto along with his grandfather had built it themselves—well—the house became even more exotic and unique.

“I can help!” Naruto grinned. Ducking under Sasuke’s arm when the Omega swung at him again, hiding behind the island in the kitchen.

Sasuke raised a brow at the declaration before finally scooping up the vegetables and throwing them in the pot before giving them a gentle stir. Naruto deeming it was safe carefully sidled up behind Sasuke, arms steady around his waist, chin resting on Sasuke’s shoulder.

They weren’t so hesitant with each other. Comfortable enough to bask in each other’s presence. Sasuke swallowed tight, breathing just a bit deeper as he pressed back in Naruto’s hold. The Prime Alpha felt hot, too hot, especially where he was flush against Sasuke's ass.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, his breath hitched when Naruto buried his nose just above his scent glands. Sasuke tasted the air. It heavy with rut pheromones, Rich and spicy that his mouth watered, his inner Omega cooing and ready to entice an Alpha—one that he was interested in—in need.

Naruto’s thumb dug into his hips, massaging circles into the tense muscles, unconsciously thrusting ever so slightly against Sasuke’s clothed ass.

“I really could,” Naruto whispered, breath tickling the shell of Sasuke’s ear. He couldn’t help but shiver, suddenly feeling warm himself, nipples erect and pressing through his thin shirt, slightly slick.

He knew Naruto could smell it, unlike his secret sessions in the bathroom buried under the scent of peppermint and sandalwood.

Raw desire, as the pot, bubbled and he continued to stir, grinding softly against Naruto before answering himself.

“I’m sure you could—” He twisted in Naruto hold and with much reluctance put some distance between them, his fingers pressed against the Prime Alpha’s hard chest. Naruto, enraptured as Sasuke moved his hand, an almost cares as fingers moved from a solid chest to just above the button of his fly.

“—but, you’ve been taking me out on dates, showing me your island— _I’m_  going to cook for you,” Sasuke dared Naruto to disagree not that the Prime Alpha would-- dazed as he was.

Naruto might not realise it, but his rut was upon him. Soon he would be dragged down into the depths of wild hunger. One that he would try hard to quench himself but Sasuke—

Naruto shook his head like a wild dog, blinking in confusion for a moment, flushing in shame when he realised just what had happened.

“I—shit—” Sasuke would admit that he was disappointed when Naruto stepped away sheepishly, exiling himself to the dining room table where he should have been the first time Sasuke sent him running out of the kitchen.

"Alright, then, Chef Sasuke, let's see what you got!" Naruto grinned, corners of his eyes tight, and hands clenched. He was willing himself to calm as if he could somehow hold off his rut until he found some time alone.

“It’s ok, you know?” Sasuke didn’t leave room for misunderstanding and at the same time didn’t push further when Naruto quietly cleared his throat looking down at his hands.

* * *

Dinner had been a success. Sasuke felt his heart lighten with how Naruto consumed the simple roasted fish and garlic potatoes with seafood broth. It was genuine enthusiasm, no gas lighting and the obvious appreciation in the Prime Alpha’s eyes. It was domestic and completely different from any relationship Sasuke had ever been in.

There was no pressure, general interest and intrigue and so—natural. It’s why Sasuke felt all his inhibitions leave him as he stood behind their bathroom door, the sound of crashing waves loud the ear and whispering winds.

Da-duo, da-dup. His heart raced as he leaned against the bathroom door, listened to Naruto's stifled groans. His building frustrations. His lips parted as the overpowering scent of a rising rut filled his senses, his lashes fluttering as he bit his lips, teasing stiff nipples through his thin nightwear.

“—uck!” Desperate. Naruto was desperate, groaning when completion evaded him, pants around his feet, his heavy cock in hand dragging through the tight fit of a slick fist.

Or so Sasuke imagined him plastered against their closed bathroom door, hands stroking his cock, giving it a tight squeeze and shuddering as sweet, sweet pleasure raced up his spine.

His skin was hot, flushed from arousal as he gently leaned away from the door, fingers curled around its handle and pulling it free ever so slightly.

Naruto looked up. Wild. Tan rich skin, glistening with sweat, carving a path around the curves of sculpted muscles, the purple head of his thick cock angry. Pulsing. Throbbing with need.

He grit his teeth tight, too far into it let go, breaths deep, heaving as Sasuke approached.

“Sas—” He warned, a tint of red bleeding into his eyes, sharp fangs beard as for each panted breath. A warning. A plea. If Sasuke came closer, his scent a wicked aphrodisiac that riled his inner Alpha, caused the muscles in his thigs to stiffen, his fist tightening around his cock.

"Sto—" He couldn't even get the words out as Sasuke hushed him, closing the door behind him. Stalking forward as he loosened his sheer nightwear, allowed to slip to his shoulders, puffy peaked nipples peeking out. Inviting Naruto to taste. To devour.

He stuttered as he stroked his cock. Skin dragging against the calloused skin, eyes blown wide as Sasuke's naked body was revealed to him.

Soft, full beautiful curves. Streaks of slick between his trembling thighs, silk pooled beneath his feet. He wanted him. Oh, Gods above he wanted him, and no he wasn't afraid but--

“It’s ok,” Sasuke whispered, he never looked away from intense blue eyes tainted with red.  He allowed his scent to reign free. Scents did not lie. Naruto would know that though Sasuke was anxious, he wasn’t afraid. He wanted this. To help Naruto through his rut, to yield to the Prime Alpha.

Sasuke moved forward, cautiously, gently, his slender hand joined Naruto’s. Stroking that aching cock, pulling at the skin, savouring the uncontrolled hiss that slipped past Naruto’s lips.

Naruto bowed his head, fighting to breathe as Sasuke pushed up on the balls of feet, sweat lips teasing, ruby red for how the Omega,  _his_  Omega abused them.

“Ah—” Sasuke would drag every last drop of pleasure from Naruto’s tense body. Enjoy how hard his Alpha’s cock was, how it left his palms sticky and wet weeping at the head as Naruto hip shook.  He tilted his chin, begging Naruto to taste him. To give in.

Make this more than a desperate moment on a deserted highway where a wild kiss was filled with nothing but instinct and insecurity.

He begged Naruto to make this real. Lips parting and ready. Sasuke wasn't ashamed of the whine that bubbled in his throat or the glee that clawed at his chest as full lips captured his own. Sucked and nipped them raw, chasing sweet honey before a hot tongue slipped in, tasted and sucked.  Swallowed sweet trembling moans and made way for desperate groans.

Sasuke gasped as he pulled back, dark eyes trained on Naruto lips, trembling lips before he slowly looked up. Naruto stared into his soul it seemed. Pupils, blown wide as the blood under his skin boiled and left burning like a furnace. Sasuke dared not look away he slid to his knees, breathing fire into his kisses as he trailed down Naruto’s naked chest to his throbbing cock.

A sweet kiss. Too sweet for red lips wrapped around a pulsing cock, Heavy and hot. Naruto stopped breathing, fingers tangled in dark raven hair, barely holding on as that tongue worked him, pushed into his slit and savoured the heavy taste of him.

Virile Alpha. Prime Alpha.

“Sasuke—” Like a prayer as the Omega took him deep, wet tongue worrying sensitive skin, head bobbing back and forth and lips spread wide.

“Fuck!” The deeper Sasuke took him, wicked tongue tasting every last bit of sensitive skin. Hot mouth swallowing him whole, working him down his throat. A tight fit that left him begging the gods for mercy.

Sasuke moaned. Eyes close, lost in the taste of his Alpha’s, fingers trailing down his wet thighs, passing his weeping cock to dip into his wanting hole.

Oh, how he hungered, bobbing his head, working himself open on two fingers then three. Buried to the knuckles and savouring the torture of not being able to reach that one little place that would send him reeling over the edged.

“Fucking, hel—Sas—Sasuke!” Hymns of praise. Was this what it felt like? To submit. Breath, stolen from you as an Omega revealed your sins through a hot wet mouth. Suck and drink your soul dry and leaving nothing but a husk of an Alpha for the gods to judge.

Willing submission at the hands of a beautiful man he loved!

Pleasure rolled in his belly curled and twisted for each groan from Sasuke's full spread lips. Devil’s lips. He would come! Each suck—each swirl of that wet tongue—he would—

“Stop!” Through heaving breaths Naruto pulled Sasuke from his knees, silencing needy whines by biting into supple lips, sucking on that delightful tongue and tasting himself mixed with Sasuke's sweet honey.

They tore at each other, Naruto lifting Sasuke to wrap thick thighs around his waist, feeling Sasuke's throbbing wet cock pressed against his stomach. He was blind he carried to their room, drunk on tempting kisses that left the mind dazed and useless. He nipped along Sasuke's throat, knees buckling as they fell on top of their bed. The sheets; tauntingly cool against their heated skins.

They didn’t care. Sasuke reached for Naruto, wrung tight as the Alpha sought to devour him, sampling his skin, worrying that particular place at the curve of his neck between his teeth.

“Naruto—” He was in control until he wasn't. It was Naruto who now leads their crusade of gluttony. Ravenous as sampled a pale neck, no head to Sasuke’s racing heart or his own. Moving like a snake in the furthest desserts as he sunk his teeth into taught nipples, pulled at the skin. Sucked it into his mouth and growled at the desperate cry that escaped Sasuke’s lips. His body seizing, his legs spread wide and silk gushing from his wanton hole as he too cried out for their gods.

Naruto was not deterred. Icey blue staring into dark pools as he unleashed his abuse. Sucked Sasuke raw, left him squirming and forcing his cry of mercy to remain hidden in the depths of his soul. He would look away as the spell of rut took hold, and Naruto licked his way to Sasuke's throbbing cock. Swallowing whole, a grin in place as Sasuke’s head flew back against soft crumpled pillows, neck craned and back arched as he thrust into his Alpha's mouth.

No mercy would be given as Naruto drank his fill, large hands clamped around Sasuke’s thighs. Felt those powerful muscles stiffen under his touch. Watched as Sasuke raised his hips as if in offering to the heavens, trembling and moaning. Groaning ad cursing as he shook in place. Naruto pushed on, a hard suck that left Sasuke curling into himself, pulling at long locks and forcing himself to breathe.

Remember to breathe lest his suffocate by the climbing peaks of their desire. Naruto was not done yet. He would never be done as he released Sasuke’s aching cock. Wicked of him to leave Sasuke wanting only to curse him as his wicked tongue found the Omega’s sopping hole.

A dying man that savoured every last drop of water one be so kind to gift. That was what he was Sasuke screamed, howling as he was spread wide, his thighs kept open by a forceful hand as he endured this wickedness. Naruto's unforgiving as he eats every last drop of him, pushed into the tightness of Sasuke’s hole and kept him delirious. Lost to a world, he had never ventured.

A rut. This was a rut. Yet, Naruto worshipped his body. Pulled from him all that he was. Stared into his soul and delivered. His aching body locked up, pleasure building, brick after brick. Cord after cord wrapped like a noose around his neck. Like the furious war drums of old his pulse raced underneath his skin. Slick wet skin, hot and clawing—

“Fuck, Naruto—Naruto—just—fuck!” he tried to speak, tried to pull away. Naruto wouldn’t let him. He would be finished! The night outside as his witness he would come. His belly would tighten and he would—

Naruto pulled away, a wicked smile on his face, tongue liking away at the slick that lingered on his lips.

“Are you going to—?"  Naruto whispered, voice hoarse and rough as he dared Sasuke to lie to him. Sasuke who lay heaving for breath, sin flushed and wet with sweat that beaded at his brows. Threatened to blind him.

A rut—but he, the Omega, he was being serviced. Like a queen whose adoring servant’s pleasure existed only for them.

“Fuck, me?” A desperate whisper from a dry throat, shaking legs and equally shaking thighs. His hole swollen with arousal clenched his body taut.

Naruto shook his head, parted Sasuke's thighs, and raised them to his corded hips, his swollen cock wet and wanting. Teasing against that hole. Probing, taunting, wanting more.

“I’ll do one better,” He promised, sheathing himself inside his omega, crying out when Sasuke clamped around him and screamed, Not in pain even though it burnt, but in sweet relief as that thick cock forced him open, unravelled him at the seams.

“Fuck!” Naruto cursed, stilling his hips, a hard task as he waited for his lover, his precious Omega to yield to him. To let him know he was alright above all. Rut or no rut.

They moved as one. Flush against the other. Hearts, threatening to give as it beats through their chest. Powerful steady thrust had Sasuke wailing, more vocal than he ever been, teeth clenched between his lips and bleeding. He hunched over Naruto, nails clawing down a powerful fluid back, grabbing Naruto's ass and giving back as much as he was given.

He was on fire. Inside he was burning as Naruto pushed against his aching walls. Carved out a place just for him and hammered at the sweet little spot that left him senseless. Thighs clenched his pleasure built again. Rolling underneath their skins as they feasted on each other. Swallowed desperate cries as skin slapped against skin, echoing for miles on end. The bed shifted between their writhing bodies and the sheets pooled to the floor.

“Naruto!” Sasuke screamed. Blinded as the man, the wicked man increased his thrust, dug deeper than anyone should. Sasuke’s toes curled tight, his neck straining and biting his tongue as his body quaked. Uncontrollable quakes that left him choking and clawing at the bed.

"I can't!" Sasuke pegged. Throat parch as Naruto sought dominion over land he should have claimed long ago.

Claim. Yes! Sasuke wanted Naruto to claim him, Knot him and let every existing soul in the world know between whose thighs he had lost hard-earned control.

“You will!” Naruto gritted out, fingers digging into Sasuke’s hips as he pulled the Omega’s ass flush against his groin. Watched through panting breaths how his cock split him open, slick. Wet. How that ass bruised red, rammed against him, taking from him all he was.

He felt it. The undeniable change as Sasuke's body clamped around him, pulled taut like the string of a warrior's bow. Shaking, forever shaking as he creamed his release. Toes curling, cum painting his heaving chest, ass punishing Naruto for daring to take control!

Naruto strained. A roar escaping his lips as he managed to force himself out, taking his cock in hand and chasing his release. Denying himself a knot, something most painful and gratifying in the same breath as he painted Sasuke’s skin in his spend.

Oh, he wanted it. To claim Sasuke, knot him, but they had never talked about it.

He fell on top of the omega, Sasuke’s eyes still rolled back as he shook, as of caught in a fit. Desperate mewls and cries from his lips. Lashes damp from sweat and tears, greedily consuming much-needed air.

Naruto groaned, barely managing to roll over, the chilly island winds caressing his sweat-slick skin. Trembling, Sasuke turned over, buried himself in Naruto side, head rested absent the Prime Alpha's chest.

“Y—you didn’t knot me?” It wasn’t an accusation. They both knew. Naruto mustered his strength and peered down at the Omega who looked up at him through sleepy more than sated eyes.

He could feel his rut waning. He had never experienced ruts for more than a day or two like so many others.

He hadn’t knotted. Something that was needed to soothe a rut, yet here he was. Content.

"We didn't talk about it?" Naruto gave a tired smile, happy when Sasuke quietly hummed, closing his eyes, wet hair plastered across his neck.

“Next time then,” Sasuke whispered before falling into a dead sleep, leaving a startled Naruto whose heart soared through the heavens.

Next time then. 

 


End file.
